We Belong Together
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: A series of prompts written for Prompt Party, SpookyOQ and OQFixItWeek I hope you enjoy them. :) Latest Chapter is for Prompt Party: Prompt38. Regina as a sex therapist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So there were so many prompts to choose from but I finally decided on 7 prompts, I swear if I had the time I would have done two a day, but I already have way too many stories on the go already.**

 **Anyway, I have really enjoyed writing these, so I hope you enjoy reading them. :)**

 ** _Prompt 150. Regina gets drunk and wanders into Robin's camp late at night…either to yell at him, or fuck him (or both). she ends up breaking his tent._**

* * *

Regina stared at the alcohol that lined the back wall of the Rabbit hole, the amber coloured liquid stocked next to some sort of green substance that she could only associate with green apple poison, with a roll of her eyes she threw back the rest of the double vodka that was in her shot glass, dropping it down to the wooden bar with a clatter as she motioned to the bartender and then back to her glass again, signalling that she wanted a refill.

She slid the money across the top and he poured more of the clear liquid into her glass, it looked like water but the taste was definitely something to be scrutinised, why couldn't the alcohol that got you drunk the fastest taste nice instead of leaving a bitter burning sensation deep within your throat so that with every breath you took you could feel it scorching your insides all the way from your stomach?

It shouldn't burn as much anymore, it wasn't as though she were a stranger to alcohol, there had been a time when she had practically relied on it to take the edge off. To be honest though if she thought about it she hadn't had to drink for a while, for a time things had been good, but of course it couldn't last, heaven forbid the Evil Queen get anywhere close to being happy, of course that wasn't allowed, she wasn't allowed to be happy, every time she got near to it, it was torn from her grasp cruelly as though some superior gods hated her guts and wanted her to suffer.

She swirled the alcohol in her glass creating a little whirlpool, she just watched as she liquid went around and around, starting out big and getting smaller, seemingly representing her chance at happiness or maybe it was the hope in her heart. She had been told to have hope, to have faith, to believe that her heart would find its way to happiness, well that was a load of bollocks, in fact she was going to tell Snow goody two shoes White what complete shit she was spreading. Happy endings were a thing of fairy tales and life wasn't a fucking fairy tale, it was real, her life was real and miserable, pig miserable.

Regina had turned to liquid courage and if she thought about it she was feeling very courageous at that moment, she threw back the alcohol and wiped her hand over her mouth, standing from her chair she wobbled slightly on her feet slightly, just how many double vodka shots had she had? Did it really matter? She whipped her coat from the back of her chair swirling it in the air as though she were a matador challenging a bull. She slung it over her shoulder and with a curt nod to the bar tender she stumbled out of the door, still just about managing to walk in the five inch stilettos she had on her feet.

Once outside she shuddered a little and decided that she actually wanted to put her coat on, she shrugged into it and walked down the street, "fuck you Snow White and your right royal arse!" she yelled at a random passer-by who skirted off pretty quickly at the realisation that they had just been shouted at by the Evil Queen, "yes that's it run from me! Everyone always runs from me!" She dropped her hands to her side in a huff before bringing one up and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I don't care! I really don't," she kicked the nearest thing to her which just happened to be a fence that surrounded Granny's, "ouch," she protested, screwing her nose up before kicking it again and again, when it refused to knock over she reached out for it and tried to push it down, shaking it, with still no luck she held her hand out and set it on fire, "teach you for hurting my foot when I kick you," she scoffed watching it burn, the smoke rolling off the bright flames, "see how you like that." God how much had she had to drink?

Regina looked to the floor and frowned before kicking a stone that was in the middle of the sidewalk straight at the yellow coffin on wheels that stood in front of Granny's, chipping the paint a little, "oops," she giggled before laughing more, "serves you right for ruining my life you blonde bitch!" sighing she shook her head, that wasn't nice it wasn't Emma's fault her hair was blonde and not all blondes were bitches, "okay, serves you right for ruining my life you bitch!" She heard her keys jangle in her pocket and took them out before pressing the tip of it to the paint work on the bug and walking, causing a horrific scraping noise to sound out as the yellow enamel literally peeled off, curling before dropping to the ground.

Where was she going again? She furrowed her eyebrows as she leant against the wall to Gold's pawn shop, she had been going somewhere to do something important but she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was she was wanting to do. With a sigh, she carried on walking down the main street, "I'm the Evil Queen and I don't care, peasants better be aware, because I don't play fair!" she sang as she went trying to balance on the little curb that lined the sidewalk. Soon though that side walk was changing into a gravel path and because of the intoxicated state she was in, she didn't even notice.

"When you encounter me, get ready to flee, because everyone knows I'm a big meanie," she carried on the little song, the gravel turning to dirt and then to grass as she moved further and further away from civilisation. "But they are all lies, made up by a child unwise, I want her dead, will someone please bring me Snow White's head?" Regina smirked at herself, she was pretty impressed at the song she had managed to come up with, humming the tune, "down with love, down with hope, don't need blind faith to cope. Love doesn't stand a chance!"

"Regina?"

Her eyes shot up in alarm as that particular voice filled her ears, she saw him and gulped nervously, "hello," she whispered. This definitely hadn't been what she was meaning to do, or where she had been meaning to come, if anything she had been wanting to avoid him, damn her drunk self for bringing her here against her sober self's will. She was quite sure that she hadn't intentionally come here, it must have been her subconscious that lead to his without her permission, led her to him.

"Regina what are you doing here?" he asked moving closer to him but she held her hands out.

"Stop right there, not a step closer." She demanded, causing him to hold his hands up almost in surrender, "don't come near me you fiend."

"Regina."

"I said nooo!" She scolded casting him a deathly stare to which he returned a look that was partly amused, his lips quirking up into a sideways smirk that had her narrowing her eyes. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"You're cute when you're drunk," he chuckled leaning against a tree, "so what brings you into the woods at this time of the night milady?"

"Not you if that's what you're thinking," she tutted rolling her eyes at him, "I seem to have wandered off the beaten track."

"Hmm, and you just happened to stumble upon our camp?"

"Oh do shut it, being smug does not suit you, peasant."

"Peasant? That's not what you were saying a couple of days ago in your vault. In fact, I think you referred to me as God a couple of times."

"You have a big head Robin Hood," she scoffed, moving nearer to him as she prodded his chest with her index finger, "let me tell you something, you are not that good." she quipped raising her eyebrows at him, it wasn't the truth, he was amazing, sex with Robin was the best thing she had experienced in her life, he had made her feel complete and she had orgasmed harder than she had with anyone else she had ever slept with, her drunk self however was finding any way she could to try and hurt him, "I faked it," she giggled.

"Sure you did," he shook his head, "just like you faked everything else. Regina, I know you're hurting because of me and I'm sorry for that."

"Are you?" she swayed on the spot causing him to reach out and hold her upright, "because I don't think you have a clue about how I am feeling right now."

"Why don't you tell me then? Talk to me Gina."

"Stop it, stop acting like when she wakes up you'll choose me over her because we both know that as soon as your prissy vanilla housewife awakes from her unfortunate slumber, you will go crawling straight back to her and play happy families like you were doing before, all the while rubbing it in front of my face that I will never get that! No one loves me! I'm just an inconvenience to them, someone they have to put up with. All I am is the person they don't want around."

"Regina that isn't true," he sighed, pulling her closer his fingers stroking over her lower back, "I told you that would never be true. I love you okay and I will choose you when that time comes because I can't be without you."

Regina blinked at him, trying to take in what he was saying, but she didn't know whether she could believe him or not, what if it was all a lie, just his way of getting into her pants again whilst his wife was frozen, hardly an ideal situation for one's libido. "Why would you choose me over her? She is the complete opposite to me, a homemaker, a proper wife without the added darkness that lurks in her heart."

"Regina, you don't get it do you, I love you no matter what darkness is inside you, I fell in love with you for you as a whole even the darkness, I love it because it's a part of you and I know how hard you try to keep it at bay, to be good and you are amazing."

She sighed and closed her eyes, she knew how he felt, he had told her often enough, it was just hard bringing herself to believe him, she had been hurt so many times in the past and was worried that this was just going to be another one of those times, that he was going to hurt her just like everyone else had. She didn't give her trust all that easily. She felt his hand move to cup her cheek and hummed, leaning into his touch, "Robin."

"Come on I think we should get you sobered up a little, I don't really think you want the Charmings to see you like this, I have a feeling they would probably insist on moving into your house to watch you and make sure that you haven't developed a drinking problem."

"I haven't," she shook her head as she swayed a little feeling the alcohol again, her little rant had seen her sobering up a little, however now that it was over she felt the effects once again, "I just had a teeny tiny drink."

"Or ten," Robin chuckled, hooking his arm around her and walking her in the direction of his camp.

"What are you doing?" she slurred looking up at him through narrowed eyes, "do you really think you can have your wicked way with me out here in the woods? That I would be that shallow as to have a tryst in the forest?"

"Urm…"

"Because I would totally be up for that," she giggled, one of her hands slipping under the waistband of his pants. It was safe to say her mood had done a complete 180 and she now felt rather horny, "would you fuck me hard against a tree?" she asked laughing at him.

He shook his head, "I don't think that is going to be happening right now Gina."

"Whyyyy?" she moaned, her fingers creeping lower and into his undergarments, "I want you," she whispered, her chin resting on his shoulder, "I want to feel your cock inside me."

"Regina," he groaned, "that isn't going to happen, you are drunk and have no idea what you want, a couple of minutes ago you didn't even want me anywhere near you," he took her hand and removed it from his pants.

"I know what I want and I definitely want you near me, more than that, I want you inside of me…" she purred, managing to stop him and rub herself against his leg.

"Babe, stop, how much have you actually had to drink tonight?"

She scrunched her nose up and used her fingers to try and count them, but she had no idea so just kept making hand gestures at Robin.

"See you don't even know, which means there is no way that we are having sex."

"But I love sex!" she shouted and he immediately put his hand over her mouth, probably so that his men in the tents nearby didn't over hear her yelling. "I love sex," she tried to speak against his hand, "Robin," she wriggled.

"Are you going to be quieter?"

"You know I'm not quiet."

"Regina I'm not talking about during sex," he stated as they made their way fully into camp, weaving their way through the tents.

"Which one is yours?" she asked looking around before her eyes landed back on his.

"That one," he pointed to a lone tent at the very edge of camp.

"Well then, why don't you take me into your tent and ravish me Mr Hood," she breathed, her voice dripping with seduction that she knew had she been sober would have worked on Robin and he would probably be tearing her clothes off right now before they had the chance to even get inside.

"Because I have already told you that you are drunk and you won't get me to take advantage of you."

"Well let me take advantage of you instead then," she smirked flicking her wrist in his direction in attempt to undress him with her magic, however once the purple haze disappeared she saw him standing there wearing the skirt suit she had been with a shocked look on his face, "oops," she giggled, looking down to see that she was wearing his clothes, "must have been the wrong spell."

"You don't say," he rolled his eyes, taking off her clothes and shaking his head as he saw that it wasn't just her outer clothes that had been transported onto his body but her underwear also. "Seriously Regina."

"Sorry," she laughed, she was just glad that the size of her clothes had alerted to accommodate him.

Rolling his eyes, he took off the bra and chucked it inside his tent, grabbing some pants before removing her panties and pulling the pants up to cover him. "Something tells me alcohol and magic don't mix."

"I don't think so," she shook her head, "I still want you," she breathed and he just opened the flap to his tent and moved inside, "Robinnnn," she moaned.

"Regina come on, you need to sleep it off."

"I'd rather sex it on," she smirked moving to get inside the tent with him, however just as she did she caught her foot on the string that was holding the tent up from the tent pegs, it immediately pulling it out of the ground followed by the rest of them as she fell into the fabric, reaching out for support and yanking the tent with her, causing it to collapse as she fell on top of Robin with a squeal, the fabric which used to be his tent billowing around them.

"Reginaaaaa," he groaned.

"Sorry," she giggled looking down at him, "I didn't mean to." She ran her fingers across his cheeks, tracing his eyelids, "sorry. I can fix it, hang on."

"No! Regina, no magic, god knows what you'd do."

"Well let me help you then," she sat up, watching him as they both used their hands to hold it up.

"Have you ever put up a tent?"

"I haven't even been in a tent," she scoffed, flicking her hair behind her shoulder, apparently even in her drunk state she was being snobby about accommodation. She flopped down onto his bed, grabbing the quilt that he used as she watched him fix the tent around her, her eyes flickering open and closed as she tried to stop herself from falling asleep.

Regina was about to give into her need and allow her body the much-needed rest when she felt him move in behind her, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her back against his front. She smiled and snuggled into his embrace, feeling his lips press against her neck as he nuzzled against her. She turned to look at him her dark eyes meeting his bright blues, her hand coming to stroke his cheek as she said those three words to him for the first time, "I love you."


	2. Homeless AU

**Wow so this ended up super long! I've already read an entry for this prompt and it was amazing, so I really hope this does it justice. I think it is one of my favourite things I have written, I really enjoyed it!**

 **23 Homeless AU "You gave me a dollar every day for three years and now I had a bit of luck, I have a job and I really want to pay you back."**

* * *

Regina locked her car and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she began to walk towards the exit of the parking lot, she had decided to park a little further away from work than she usually would, mainly because she needed the exercise and wanted a little air before she had to enter the suffocating area that was Mills Incorporated. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful for her job, because she was, very much so, she was left wanting for nothing, she made the amount of money in a month that most people made in a whole year, so yes, it was safe to say she was well off.

She didn't keep all the money she made, after all money couldn't make a person happy, but it could certainly house the homeless, help children who had nothing, put clothes on people's backs and food in people's mouths. Without her mother knowing, she gave more than half of her earnings to charities, had her mother known she would probably use it as some sort of publicity stunt to gain more of a reputation for her company, not that it needed it. So yes, her charity work remained her little secret, as did the weekly visits she would pay to the soup kitchen, it wasn't as though she had anything better to do, so she figured she may as well help people in need.

Glancing at her watch her eyes went wide as she realised how late she was, maybe she had somewhat misjudged the distance from the parking lot to her building. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk as she picked up the pace and walked past a guy on the street. Closing her eyes, she turned back and opened her purse before handing him a dollar bill before hurrying off again.

"Thank you miss!" he called after her.

"Your welcome," she waved, carrying on with the brisk jog she had set out for herself, determined not to be late, the last thing she needed was a lecture from her mother about tardiness.

* * *

She continued to see the man every day, dropping him money and hurrying off because she was late for work. One day about a year later she was especially late and had a big meeting, she rolled her eyes as she pulled her heels off and changed into her gym shoes allowing her to sprint into the office, how dignified, maybe she should just park closer in the future, or wake up earlier, or maybe do both, but where was the fun in that?

She clung to her purse as she whizzed around the corner running straight past her homeless man, her head whipped around to look at him as she shook her head, the things she did. Scrambling in her pockets she found some change and ran back to him, "here you go."

"Thanks your majesty," he grinned, "hope you get there on time."

"I always do," she smirked, running backwards for a while and not noticing the curb coming to a sharp end. Her foot slipped off it and she lost her balance, falling towards the road and landing on her ass. She winced and rubbed her side, well that hurt like a bitch, she could feel an even worse pain radiating from her ankle.

"Whoa," she took the hand that was offered to her and stood up, "you okay?"

"Yes, I…" she looked up at him nodding, she hadn't really taken much notice of his features before, the scruffy beard that covered his face and his long hair, but the thing that caught her attention the most was the blue eyes that seemed to stare into her very soul, "yes I think I'm fine thank you."

"Are you sure? Do you need to get checked out or something? That was quite the fall."

"I'll be alright, I'm late," she shook her head, watching as he picked her bag up for her and placed it on her shoulder.

"Well we can't have that can we," he chuckled.

"Thank you," she smiled at him before continuing on to her building with the least discreet limp in the history of covering up limps. What could she say? It really bloody hurt.

* * *

She discovered that her ankle was indeed broken, meaning that she was having to work from home for the following six weeks, her mother telling her that she shouldn't come into work with a cast on her ankle, Regina guessed it was because she didn't want people thinking that her daughter was a clumsy oaf. This meant that she couldn't personally give money to, as she called him, her homeless man, not that he belonged to her in any way whatsoever, but he seemed to be the one constant in her life, she could always rely on him to be there. Not going into work wasn't going to stop her from giving to him, she asked her assistant to do it for her while she couldn't.

After those weeks were up she was glad to be back on her feet again, she set off extra early so that she didn't have to rush to get to work and could walk at a leisurely pace, she could still feel the odd twinges in her ankle but apart from those it was all healed up, no more cast, no more crutches and no more working from home. As she rounded the corner she spotted him immediately, his head in his hands, she furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to him, "hello there."

He looked up to her at lightning speed, a smile coming to his face, "your majesty, I was beginning to think that I wouldn't be seeing you again."

"Ah well," she shrugged, "seems my little accident broke my ankle," she rolled her eyes, "but never mind it's healed now," she looked through her purse and took out a twenty-dollar bill before handing it to him, a half smile playing on her features as she waved at him and carried on her way.

* * *

As she was getting out of her car her phone began ringing, with a groan she struggled to get it out of her pocket, but she managed to and answered, "hello?"

"Regina."

"Hey Daniel," she smiled happy to hear her boyfriend's voice on the other end of the phone, he was away on a business trip and she hadn't seen him for a couple of weeks so had been missing him quite a bit whist he was gone. "I've been waiting for this call forever. I miss you."

"Oh right, urm…"

She narrowed her eyes, not really liking the tone she was hearing in his voice, it told her that something was wrong and she didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that whatever it was it wasn't good. "Daniel?"

"I was just saying that I'm coming back in a couple of days and I thought you might allow me to take you out to dinner."

Regina laughed and shook her head, "really? All you wanted to do was ask me to dinner? Why did you sound so serious then?" she asked, her heels tapping on the paved street as she headed into Starbucks to grab her usual coffee, a chocolate muffin and an English tea. She balanced her phone against her ear on her shoulder as she picked up the mugs, holding onto the bag with the muffin in, "thanks," she nodded to the barista as she carried on back out the door.

"Yeah well… I was just thinking about you that's all," Daniel replied.

"That's nice to know," she smiled, juggling the coffees as she tucked her hair behind her ear then remembered that he couldn't exactly see her so it didn't matter what she did in terms of body language. She was so awkward it was untrue and she knew it, she might have an air of confidence around some people, but when it came to Daniel or any other boyfriends she turned into a nervous mess.

"Urm… Regina I'll have to talk to you later okay…"

"Oh yes, that's fine," she looked down and tried to stop herself from sighing, seemingly he had no more than a couple of minutes to spare for her, but she was used to it. Frowning she was about to cut the phone off when she heard a woman's voice on Daniel's side, "Daniel?" she stopped walking as she tried to listen harder and find out what was going on at the other end of the line.

"Babe I'll ring you back."

"Daniel who is that?"

"Regina I'll…"

 _"_ _Daniel come back to bed."_

"Are you with another woman?" she asked, her eyes widening as she tried to hold back the tears, he was cheating on her? Seriously?! "Daniel are you screwing another woman?!" she shouted, drawing the attention of a few people who were hanging around down the street or walking to work like she was.

"I can explain Regina, over dinner."

"I'm not going to dinner with you now you cheating bastard!" she spat, placing her coffee down on a wall as she took her phone from her shoulder and cut him off before turning her phone off completely and shoving it in her purse, wiping the tears from her eyes and carrying on along the sidewalk. How could he do this to her? She thought they had something, that they were pretty serious, that he loved her even, but clearly, she was a gullible fool who fell for a player's lies.

She couldn't stop herself from crying as she walked down the street, why was she so stupid to open her heart to someone? She should have known, should have guessed that love was something which belonged only in fairy tales not real life. This time she had really believed that it was real though, that she had found a decent guy who genuinely cared for her. She was an idiot.

Shaking her head Regina smiled as she turned to her friend and ducked down beside him, "hey."

"Hi…" he grinned before furrowing his eyebrows, "you've been crying?"

"It's nothing," she shrugged, handing him the tea and the muffin, "chocolate is your favourite, right?"

"Yeah, thanks," he sighed, "are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she stood back up and closed her eyes, "my boyfriend is an asshole but I'm, fine. Well I suppose he's my ex-boyfriend now actually, he's fucking another woman."

"Yes, he is definitely a massive asshole, he clearly doesn't know a good thing when he has it," the man shook his head, "rich guy?"

"I'm sorry?" she tilted her head looking at him, not sure what he was talking about.

"Your ex, is he a rich guy?"

"Oh, yes I suppose he is."

"Maybe that's the problem," he quipped.

"Maybe," she tutted, "anyway, I'll see you later, I need to fix my face before I get into the office."

"Doesn't look like there is anything wrong with your face, it's beautiful as always milady."

"Ever the charmer," she shook her head chuckling at him, she had to say that he always seemed to be able to cheer her up whenever she was down and that was something she was eternally grateful for, "bye."

"Au Revoir your majesty."

* * *

It was late and Regina knew that she should have left the office a lot earlier, but she couldn't help it, she's had a lot of work to do and wanted to complete it all before she went home. Mainly because she preferred for her work to stay at work and not come home with her, so if that meant extra hours in the office then she would put them in.

The problem now though was that it was pitch black outside and the street was only lit dimly by the overhead streetlights. She didn't like walking alone at night in New York, not that this was a particularly unsafe area, but it still made her feel uneasy. Shaking it off, she held her bag closer to her and looked down at the pavement as she made her way back to her car. Maybe she should have put the work off for another day, it was eleven o'clock at night and the business district was practically dead.

Suddenly she felt someone whip her bag from out of her hands and begin to run with it, "hey!" She squealed picking up the pace and running after them, "hey! Thief! Stop!" She took one of her shoes off and chucked it in the direction of the person who had stolen her bag, this was quickly followed by her other shoe as she lobbed that one as well and carried on pursuing them bare foot. "Oi! Stop!"

Then the thief tripped up and face planted the sidewalk, someone picked him up, pinning him against the wall, "ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly as she snatched her purse from him, "next time instead of stealing maybe just ask for money!" She snapped.

"Don't steal from the lady again, do you hear me," she realised who had caught him and smiled.

"What you gonna do?" the thief scoffed.

"Don't pray on vulnerable women."

"You're just a bum."

"At least I'm not a low life thief, now shove off," he pushed him in the opposite direction and turned to look at Regina, "are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," she shook her head.

"You shouldn't be walking this way so late, it isn't safe."

"I was just a little late at the office."

"That's what I figured when you didn't stop by on the way to your car."

"Yes well, I have been rather over loaded with work today," she sighed, "thank you, for stopping him."

"Oh no, I think it was the shoes you chucked at him that floored him to be honest," he laughed and Regina chuckled shaking her head as she picked up her shoes and slipped them back onto her feet, "I wouldn't have minded if it was just money in there, but my car keys are in there and I need to get back home… oh I'm sorry," she cringed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm heading to the shelter now anyway."

"Which one do you go to?" she asked.

"Just one not too far away."

"Oh," she felt so bad just leaving him here, opening her purse she took out a hundred-dollar bill and handed it to him, "for apprehending our thief," she smiled.

"No, I can't take that…"

"Please, please take it, I want you to have it, you saved me from having to buy a new car, it's the least I can give you, if I had more in my purse I would give it to you."

"It's too much…"

"It's not enough," she shook her head, "take it, I won't accept no for an answer. Maybe you can walk me back to my car," she shrugged.

"Well I wasn't planning on letting you go alone."

* * *

A week after the incident, Regina went into Starbucks to buy her friend some breakfast, she did it most mornings now, she was giving him more than just a chocolate muffin that was for sure. "Can I have a bacon sandwich, a tea with one sugar and cream and a caramel latte to go please?" She paid and moved to stand at the side, tapping her feet as she waited, looking at the cakes and desserts behind the glass.

"Is there any way I can get a brownie and a granola bar also please?"

"Of course, mam," the barista nodded taking them out and placing them in a bag as she handed him the money and took the bag as well as the drinks and sandwich.

"Thank you," she smiled before heading out of the door and down the street. "Hello you," she smiled as she spotted him in his usual spot, however when he looked up at her the smile was wiped off her face, "oh my god! What happened?!" she asked, dropping down to the sidewalk, not caring about her clothes or even if she laddered her tights before her meeting, "Who did this to you?" she questioned, her voice thick with emotion as she traced the bruises that covered his face along with deep gashes, blood staining his already dirty clothes.

Someone had clearly done this to him, hurt him, badly beat him to within an inch of his life. "Chill out your majesty, it's just a couple of scratches nothing major," he groaned as he moved, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well if this is nothing major I would hate to see what your definition of major was," she scoffed, finding the bottle of water she kept in her bag and pouring some on a napkin so she could run it gently over his face, wiping off the dried blood. "I brought your sandwich," she stated, gesturing to the bag which contained his breakfast, "and I thought you might like a brownie too so…"

"You shouldn't bring me this every day."

"I want to," she insisted, pushing some of his hair behind his ear as she tended to the laceration on his cheek, "do you know who did this?" she whispered willing herself not to cry, he had seen her do so too many times and this couldn't be one of them, even though she was torn up inside.

"Just some thugs," he sighed taking a sip of the tea she brought him, "perfect, just what I needed."

"I have some pain relief, one second," she routed in her bag and found some, passing him the packet. She knew that quite a lot of the homeless people in New York were on the street because of a drug dependency, but he wasn't, that was something she was sure of, he had exhibited nothing that made her assume that was why he was on the streets, she had no idea why he was.

"That sounds very helpful right now," he nodded, "because if there is one thing I do know it is that I am in pain."

"I think you should probably see a doctor."

"Nah, that'd be pointless, it'll heal." She dropped her hands from him once he was all cleaned up and tossed the bloodied napkins in the trash can. "Thanks for your help your majesty but you're gonna be late for work."

Regina looked at her watch and sighed, he was right, but she really didn't want to leave him in this state, she felt as though there was a lot more she could do to help him and she wanted to, she really did, but she knew he was stubborn when it came to accepting help. "Would you let me pay for some accommodation for you?" she asked without thinking, she knew he would say no, but where was the harm in asking? She just hoped that he would take her up on her offer, at least until his injuries had healed.

"I'm fine, you're going to be really late, you have two minutes."

"Seriously…"

"Go!" he chuckled shooing her away as he opened the bag with the brownie in, "granola?"

"Oi, that's mine," she pinched it from the bag winking at him before carrying on.

"I was gonna say why'd you get me granola."

"Maybe you should try it!" she called back as she carried on walking.

"It's horse food!" he laughed.

"It's healthy!"

"Whatever!"

"Shut up!" She chuckled to herself as she walked away from him, apparently no matter how hard someone kicked him he didn't lose his sense of humour, she just hoped that he would be alright and that he wouldn't be targeted again.

* * *

Snow flurried through the streets of NYC and she was pushing her way through the weather with her heavy winter coat and snow boots, she clutched to her hat as she kept her head down. Why was she coming into work again when she could have just called a snow day and curled up on the sofa with a warm cup of coco and some romantic movies? Because she had forgotten a file that was saved to her desktop at work of course.

She could barely even see through the snow it was falling so heavily, but she carried on going, she looked to where he usually sat not expecting to see him, however her eyes widened as they met his figure covered in snow and shivering, "what are you doing?!" She shouted, making her way over to him and rubbing her hands over his arms, seeing that his lips had turned an almost blue colour because of the cold, "you'll catch your death out here! Why aren't you in the shelter?"

"Full," he shivered looking down.

"Oh god," she shook her head, "come with me," she looped her arm around his, "come on, you can't sit here in this!"

"Just leave me, maybe it'll be a good thing if I just died here," he shrugged her off and she glared at him, "leave me, go!"

"Don't talk like that! I won't let you stay out here, get the hell up!"

"What's the point? What's the point in my life?"

"Stop it! Stop, get up! Please, come with me, please!" He shook his head and she felt the panic setting in, he couldn't stay there, he was right, he would most likely die of hypothermia, he would literally freeze to death, "please, please come with me," she cried, "I need you to get your ass up and come with me right now!"

He reluctantly did as she instructed but struggled to walk because of how the cold had set in throughout his body, "you are a stubborn man do you know that?" She tried to calm her nerves, but it wasn't really working, he was only wearing a thin jacket and some scruffy jeans and she found herself trying to hold back the tears as she helped him into her building, the doorman looking at her in shock. She immediately felt the temperature difference and he shivered as she helped him into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor where her office was located.

She pushed the door open and they went into her office, she shut it behind her, not wanting anyone to follow her inside, not that they would, she knew that the building would most likely be deserted, not even her mother would venture out in this weather she was certain of it. "Geez what do you do?" he asked, his teeth chattering as he looked around the massive office.

"I'm the CFO, my mother is the CEO," she shook her head as she gestured to the plush couch in the corner, "please take a seat while I just grab what I need and we can get out of here." She sat down at her desk and turned on the computer, "can I get you a warm drink? I think I need one," she shook her head, "so I daren't imagine how cold you are."

"What were you doing out in this weather?" he asked, "what if you had got hurt? You shouldn't have been out there."

"Really? You're going to lecture me?" she rose her eyebrows at him, well that was ironic considering what he was doing when she found him, "you were sat on the street in the middle of a blizzard!"

"True," he smirked looking around, "I feel bad for sitting on your couch."

"Nonsense," she waved him off, seeing that the snow was melting and dripping onto the sofa, "so drink? Tea, one sugar and cream, right?"

"Right," he nodded, "so you know how I take my tea but you don't know my name."

Her eyes widened as she looked away from the kettle in the corner of the room and back to him, his beard and hair were covered in snow, his cheeks red and she knew that he was still freezing from the way his teeth chattered. He was right, after three years of seeing him every day, three years of giving him money and food, she didn't know his name, she suddenly felt awful.

"I don't even know your name," he shook his head, "I'm pretty sure I can't call you your majesty forever."

"My name is Regina," she smiled pouring the hot water into the mug and mixing it, allowing the tea bag to diffuse and pouring in the cream, followed by the sugar as she dropped the tea bag in the bin and moved over to him handing him the drink and shaking his gloved hand, noticing the holes in it and the ice cold touch of his fingers which caused her to shudder.

"Robin," he grinned bringing the drink to his lips and taking a sip, letting out a moan as he allowed the warm liquid to slide down his throat, "thanks for that."

"Not a problem," she sat back at her desk taking a drink of her coffee as she emailed her document to herself and also placed it on a memory drive just in case the power went out due to the weather and the internet connection went down. As that thought went through her head she sighed and closed her eyes, her biggest worry was the internet failing whilst Robin didn't know whether he would survive the night out in the cold. "I can't believe the shelter was full," she frowned, looking up at him briefly before reading through her emails whilst she allowed him to finish his drink.

"Yeah well, the pussies see a bit of snow and flock there," he tried to add some humour to his voice but she saw straight through it.

"Robin," she whispered, turning off her computer and standing up, she needed to do more, it wasn't enough just giving him a couple of dollars each day, it just wasn't enough. She sat beside him, "this is serious, you could have died out there."

"Yeah and no one would have cared would they, they'd probably be glad that there was one less eye sore on their streets."

"That's not true," she shook her head wanting to comfort him but not wanting to overstep the mark, she wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be okay, that she would not let him back out in that weather. "You're coming home with me," she stated, "no arguments."

"Seriously? Do you take any strange man back home with you?"

Regina rolled her eyes and stood up grabbing her bag, "you can come home with me where I have a spare room with a comfy bed, a warm shower, food and heating, or, you can stay on the street and freeze your bollocks off, your choice."

"You don't give up do you?" he chuckled, standing up nodding, "fine, but only for one night, tomorrow I'll find a shelter."

"Stubborn man."

"I think you may have said that already," he smirked causing her to roll her eyes as she opened the door coming face to face with Cora Mills.

"Mother! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Cora scoffed before looking to Robin and pulling a disgusted expression, "bringing in street rats I see, I hope he hasn't brought any fleas in with him."

"Mother!" Her eyes widened, she was actually appalled at what her mother had just said, how dare she be so insensitive? She was a woman who had everything and apparently had no compassion for those who had nothing, something which made Regina incredibly angry.

"With all due respect madam, I think that the fleas may have frozen off," Robin laughed as Regina pressed her lips together trying not to laugh at the way he had handled her mother's comment, "along with other things," he added under his breath and Regina couldn't help the laugh that fell from her lips, it wasn't supposed to be funny, but she couldn't help it, how the bloody hell did he still have his sense of humour after what she had witnessed less than an hour ago?

"Yes well, if you would like to leave the building that would be perfect."

"Oh, don't worry mother, we are going back to my apartment," she smirked taking Robin's arm and pulling him with her as they stepped into the lift.

"Regina Mills! You get back here right now! Do not let that man in your house! Do you hear me?! Regina!"

Regina rolled her eyes and pressed the button that shut the doors to the lift, she knew that maybe her mother had a point, she didn't necessarily know Robin all that well, but she did know that he wouldn't hurt her, that he was a good person and she could trust him to stay in her apartment with her whilst the snow thawed. "I think your mother has a point," he shrugged, "you're too kind, but I can't come back with you."

"Yes, you can, I can't let you back out there not knowing that you are going somewhere warm, somewhere where you have shelter from this weather, please, just come with me, one night, that's all I ask."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Everyone deserves someone to care about them," she smiled before her expression turned serious as they had to brave the weather again to get back to her car, luckily the snow ploughs were out in force clearing the roads, she just hoped that her old Mercedes would get them to her apartment in one piece, it wasn't exactly a four-wheel drive built for battling this kind of weather.

They managed to get back to her house in one piece, although with the snow it took about three times as long as usual to get there, once they were out of the car Regina led him through her building ignoring the funny looks they received from other residents who were mulling about in the bar area of her apartment block, it was safe to say that she lived in a rather posh building with a restaurant, gym, pool and spa.

"Miss Mills," the door man greeted her, "do you have visitors?"

"Yes," she nodded, "although I am sure that isn't anyone's business but my own."

"Of course not miss," he agreed, still eying up Robin.

Regina scoffed and pulled him with her into the elevator, "I don't belong here," Robin shook his head, "I can't come in here."

"Nonsense, you can, you are just as entitled to be in here as any of these people," she sighed. She was sick of uppity people judging others on the misfortune they were faced with.

"But I'm not am I, not really."

"Robin please."

"Fine." She opened the door to her apartment and stood back, allowing Robin to go in before her, watching his expression, "holy shit."

"I know," she sighed, "trust me I did not choose this place, it was a gift from my mother and father for my twenty fifth birthday, if I had a say I would have bought a simple apartment and given the rest of the money to someone else who needed it." It was the truth, she had often told her father that was what she would have done, however he simply told her that her mother wanted her in the best accommodation in the best part of New York and he had no say over it.

"This is quite the place."

She didn't say anything, she didn't want him to think that she was a spoilt rich kid even though she was. Slowly she walked to the windows that spanned the length of the apartment from floor to ceiling with a spectacular view onto central park, the snow whirling around outside where it was now pitch black. She shuddered just at the thought of him being out there, of anyone being out there, being forced to sleep in the snow. "How about a warm shower?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Do I smell?" he joked.

"Not too badly," she cringed, so maybe a little, but she had expected worse if she was being honest.

"Don't worry, I know, I don't exactly smell like apples and cinnamon."

"I'll show you to the bathroom."

"Thank you, Regina," he took her hands in his stopping her in her tracks, "thank you for everything."

"It's my pleasure," she smiled, shyly tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I don't suppose you have a pair of scissors handy do you?"

"Of course," she nodded without thinking what he might need them for. She grabbed some from the drawer in the kitchen and handed them to him, "so the bathrooms in there, there are towels in the tall cupboard. I think I might have some of my ex's clothes that you would fit into."

"You kept the asshole's clothes?" he asked smirking at her.

"What? They make good scrap clothes for decorating and I quite enjoy pulling them apart when I'm pissed."

Robin chuckled and left her standing in the sitting room as he disappeared into the bathroom. She stood there for about half a minute just looking at the door before she snapped into action and moved into her bedroom. She fished out some pyjamas and pulled them on. The bottoms were red tartan with a cream satin bow, whilst the top was a simple white one with a pocket on her breast that matched the bottoms.

She pulled her long hair up into a scruffy bun and removed her contact lenses in the mirror before grabbing her glasses and putting them on, then she fished around in the bottom of her wardrobe for the clothes that Daniel left at her place. Finding the box, she took it out and walked into the sitting room with it before dropping down onto the couch, tucking her feet under her as she grabbed her phone and scrolled down her twitter feed looking at what all her friends were up to over the holidays.

After quite a while she turned to look at the bathroom door, he was probably just enjoying the chance to have a warm shower, but it was him asking her for the scissors that got her a little worried about what might be going on in there. She was about to call out to him and ask him if he was okay when the door opened and he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, his whole chest on show causing her eyes to widen.

He had got rid of most of the beard, trimming it so only stubble was left, his hair had also been cut off and he looked like a completely different person. Swallowing heavily, she cleared her throat, "urm, I have those clothes… if you want to look through the box feel free to take what you want." She felt bad for checking him out but she couldn't help it, it had been a while since she had a half-naked man in her house, especially one that look like he did.

"Thanks," he grinned at her and for the first time since she had met him, she could see the dimples which were pressed into his cheeks and made her stomach do summersaults. He picked up the box and ran a hand through his hair causing her to swallow heavily as she watched him, her eyes taking in his form. She shouldn't be feeling such things, she was helping him, she was supposed to be making sure that he was okay not eyeing him up whilst he was shirtless. "Well I guess I'll go change into these," he took some pyjamas from the box and moved into the bathroom.

"I was going to order takeout," she stated, talking to him through the door, "but I don't think anyone will make it through the storm, so how about I order something up from the restaurant?"

"Oh I don't eat at night," he excused, pushing the door open, he was now wearing a pair of Daniel's old grey slacks and a blue shirt. He leant against the door and watched her, "I like to save myself for my breakfast."

"Well, I think it's about time we broke the rules and you had something for both dinner and breakfast," she took her phone from the side and dialled down to the restaurant, "hi, Ruby. Yeah, it's awful out there, would you be a dear and send me up two burgers and fries? You do like burgers, right?" she turned to Robin.

"I'll eat whatever, thank you, but you really don't have…"

"Yes, that's two burgers and fries, with onion rings, bacon, cheese and salad please. Oh, and give me two pieces of chocolate fudge cake as well please. Thanks Rubes." She put the phone down and smiled at Robin before opening a bottle of wine, "would you like a glass?"

"I'm good thanks."

"I think that is your favourite word," she giggled sipping her wine as she moved back over to the couch and flipped the lamp on instead of the main light, "would you like to sit down?" she asked.

"Sure," he sat on the couch and she moved over and sat next to him before flicking on the television keeping it on a low volume, "I haven't watched a film in forever," he shook his head.

"Well, we can watch literally any film you want, name it and we'll watch it," Regina smiled. She didn't know why she felt so at ease in his company, being around men usually intimidated her, she hadn't even been 100% comfortable around Daniel, she was always fidgety and she couldn't ever sit still but with Robin it was different. He didn't judge her, to him she was just Regina and to her he was just Robin, her friend.

"Whatever you want is fine by me."

"Okay," she smiled up at him before finding something light-hearted that she hoped they would both enjoy.

When the food arrived, they ate it off their laps on the couch, she couldn't help watch him eat, taking tiny bites at a time and making groaning noises every time he did. She had already finished her main meal before he was even half way through his, "sorry I'm slow at eating," he stated.

"No, it's okay, maybe I'm just a pig," she chuckled.

"You aren't, you really aren't, I'm just…"

"Savouring it?"

"Exactly."

"I'm just going to pop to the bathroom," she excused herself, getting up and making her way into the other room, locking the door behind her as she put the toilet seat down and sat on it before burying her head in her hands and letting out a little cry. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, it wasn't fair, he had nowhere to live, no food, nothing and no one apart from her, even then what use was she to him, she should have given him more, tried harder, at least made sure he had enough for his dinner each day. Where she thought she had been helping him she had failed him, failed to help him like he deserved to be helped.

She sat up and looked at her face in the mirror, she wanted him to stay with her, it wasn't as though it would make much difference, she had a lot of space, there was a spare room and then at least she would be able to make sure that he was safe and eating properly. It would give him a chance to start again, a chance to get his life back, more of a chance than the one he would have if he went back to sitting on the street. Now she had seen him all cleaned up like he was she didn't know if she could go back to seeing him out there. She would ask him, not right now, but in the morning maybe, she would propose the idea of him staying with her until they could get him a proper job.

She wiped her eyes and washed some water over her face in an attempt to make it look as though she hadn't been crying. With a deep breath, she pushed the door open and moved back into the sitting room.

"I think that was the best burger I ever had," Robin chuckled leaning back on the sofa and rubbing his stomach as he looked over at her, "I also think I might be fat now."

"I don't think so somehow," she laughed coming to sit beside him again.

"Your glasses suit you," he stated, his eyes taking in her features in a way that gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"Thank you."

"I think we are both very fond of saying that to each other," Robin grinned, picking up the drink she had brought him from the coffee table and taking a sip from it, "are you not just dying to ask me?"

"Ask you what?" she furrowed her eyebrows, watching him drink from the glass, savouring the taste on his pallet.

"How I got here, on the streets I mean."

"Oh," she looked down and tucked her hair behind her ear, sure she'd love to know, but she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, "if you want to tell me then I'll listen, if not then that's fine also," she whispered.

He chuckled, "don't worry it isn't some massive tale of woe," sighing he placed his drink back down and leaned back on her couch looking out the window briefly before his eyes met hers again. "A couple of years ago my mother was really sick and I mean she was literally on death's door, she didn't have health insurance, who am I kidding she didn't have any insurance. I was paying for her to stay at this state of the art facility where she would be given everything she needed, where she would be cared for. It wasn't cheap but I figured she had given me so much and I needed to do something." He closed his eyes shaking his head.

Her hand automatically went to his knee as she squeezed it comfortingly, encouraging him to carry on with his story, "I paid for the treatment and sold my apartment for it with the idea that I would get a smaller place nearer to where she was. I wasn't banking on being fired from my job. I didn't have a penny to my name and my mother didn't either, most of the time I was getting away with sleeping on the chair in her room. I thought I would find a new job and get back on track, but apparently it's harder than you think," he looked down, his hand coming to cover hers on his knee, "when my mother died I was left out on the streets and that's pretty much my story."

"I'm so sorry," she sniffed, wiping a tear from her cheek with her spare hand and holding onto his with her other. Why did she cry so much, she was too emotional for her own good and Robin seemed to be able to make her cry rather easily.

"At least my mother was comfortable before she died, luckily the money I had given to the home was enough to pay for a proper funeral as well."

"I thought you said it wasn't a tale of woe," she took a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

"It isn't trust me, some of the people out there had it a lot worse than I did. There was this young girl I knew, she was probably late teens early twenties, I used to give her most of the money you would give me because she needed it more, but… she didn't make it."

"She died?" Regina cried, her nose burning as she felt the tears threatening again.

"Yeah, she did."

"I feel like such a selfish bitch."

"No, you aren't," he cupped her cheek gently, "you really aren't, without you I probably wouldn't be here."

"But I have so much, I… it's not fair."

"It isn't," he shook his head, pulling her into his arms, she wrapped herself around him, holding him tight, her face buried into his shoulder, "you aren't to blame for that though," he whispered running his fingers through her hair gently, "you are the most caring thoughtful person I have ever met, you really are."

She pulled back from his arms and ran her hand over the wet patch on his shoulder caused by her tears, "I'm sorry, I got you all wet."

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled, wiping her tears with his thumb, her eyes stared into his as she took her glasses off and placed them on the coffee table.

"They're steaming up," she laughed solemnly before coming back to sit up, it was then that she realised how close they were sat to each other, his hand was still on her face, his fingers gently stroking her cheek, she nuzzled into his hand, her eyes flickering closed for a brief moment before she opened them again looking into his eyes, she took a shuddery breath and felt him move closer to her.

Her hand went to his chest, pressing it flat against him, what was she doing? She knew she shouldn't, she should stop it before it went any further, but a part of her didn't want to stop it, a part of her wanted to continue, however her head won the battle against her heart. Just as he was moving in she pulled back, looking away from him, "I'm feeling rather tired, I think I'm going to turn in for the night," she whispered, her voice hoarse as she had to force the words out, fighting against what she actually wanted.

"Oh, yeah of course," he stood also, running a hand through his hair, "sorry about that."

"What?" she began picking up the plates from dinner and took them into the kitchen dropping them in the sink, turning around only for him to be directly behind her. Her breath caught at the close proximity of their bodies, he passed her his glass and she took it from him carefully putting it with the rest of the things that she would wash in the morning. "Good night Robin," she whispered moving on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek gently before heading off to her room and closing the door behind her. What the hell was she playing at?

* * *

Regina stirred in bed stretching as her body protested against her waking up, she groaned turning to the window and pressing a button on the remote beside the head of her bed causing the blind to roll upwards revealing the now white snowy view of central park. She hummed to herself at the prospect of having a day off work and snuggled further into her pillow before remembering that she wasn't alone in her apartment.

Sitting up she slipped out of bed and grabbed her cuddly dressing gown before heading into the kitchen and popping the coffee machine on, whist she waited she headed over to her spare room and knocked on the door, "Robin? Are you awake?" she called out, not really wanting to wake him, but she wanted to see if he was alright and how he had slept. The door opened as she knocked on it and she pushed it further finding the bed made and the room empty, sighing she shook her head, a note on the edge of the bed caught her eye.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _You are too kind to me. I feel as though I have overstayed my welcome, you have no idea how much it means to me that you allowed me to share your home for the night, but I need to leave now, I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality. You are a beautiful woman inside and out and I know that you will find someone who will make you eternally happy._

 _With love, your most appreciative friend, Robin._

 _P.S. I may have left you one apple down, but I think you have enough in that fruit bowl to last you. Oh and thanks again._

She sighed and sat down on the bed, tracing the words on the page, so much for her plan.

* * *

Once the snow had thawed enough for her to drive to the office she began going back into work again. She was eager to see Robin, but he was never there anymore, her heart deflated more and more, overtime she realised that he wasn't going to be there and that she wouldn't see him, she missed him. She didn't know where he had gone, but clearly it was away from her, hopefully it was somewhere better, maybe he had even managed to get help himself, she hoped that was the case.

She walked into the office, a spare tea and bacon sandwich in her hand again like every morning, she bought them, just in case, she could hardly show up to him empty handed, but he never received what she bought for him anymore. She passed it to the doorman in the office and smiled sadly, "good morning."

"Thanks Miss Mills," Leroy smiled.

"No problem," she whispered.

"Are you alright miss?"

"Yes, fine thank you," she nodded, carrying onto the elevator with her head hanging as she pressed the button and waited for it to come down.

This carried on for three whole months until one day just as she was getting in the lift the receptionist ran up to her, "Miss Mills! This came for you."

"What is it?" she asked turning to look at her and taking the envelope from her, it had her name on the front and she tilted her head before opening it to reveal an invite for an art show

"Anything interesting?"

"No," she sighed, slipping it into her bag as she carried on her way. She slumped against the wall of the elevator and looked at the ground at her feet, her black shoes were scuffed, she had meant to throw them out ages ago but had obviously grabbed the wrong ones from her wardrobe without noticing. She grinned as she remembered why they were scuffed as they were, she had chucked them at the thief who had tried to steal her bag, the one Robin had stopped.

God, she missed him so much, she shouldn't do, it wasn't fair to miss him like that, but she did, he had become her closest friend and now she seemed to just be floating around looking for her purpose. She had even begun her own charity for the homeless in hope that she would see him again that way, she was in the process of converting a disused house into a shelter where people could be given beds, food and showers, she wanted to help in any way she could. It still didn't make her feel better though, she needed to see him, wanted to talk to him again, make sure that he was okay.

"What's that?" A voice asked and Regina looked up to see Mal stepping into the elevator and whipping the invite from her hand, "ooh an art show? You're to be the guest of honour?"

"What?" Regina frowned taking the invite back from her and seeing that it did indeed say that, she screwed up her nose, "but I've never heard of this gallery."

"Are you turning down free booze? It says you can bring a plus one," her friend knocked her hips against hers, "come on, we never go out and I am totally free that day, come on Gina it will be fun."

"Fine," she sighed, maybe she needed to go out and stop moping, even if she would rather curl up and sleep. "We'll go to the gallery."

* * *

It was Friday night and she was just completing the final touches to her outfit, she had a tight red dress with short sleeves, she'd pared it with some black heels. Her raven hair was curled around her shoulders and her makeup was dark and smoky with the usual deep red lipstick which went well with her dress. She pinned some diamante studs in her ears before grabbing her clutch and a black jacket.

She walked out of her apartment and made her way into the lobby getting spotted by Ruby who was carrying some food from the kitchen to a table, she saw her nearly drop the plates as her mouth dropped open, "whoa, stay there a minute."

"Will do," Regina chuckled, seeing her friend scramble to place the plates on the table before wiping her hands on her apron and coming over to her.

"Holy shit Regina you look hot."

"Thanks," Regina laughed consciously twirling a curl around her fingers.

"Where are you going?"

"Art gallery, it's the opening night for one of the exhibitions."

"Cool, sounds fun."

"Hmm, not really my kind of thing."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it when you're there."

"I hope so," she took a deep breath, "well, good night Rubes."

"See you later, have fun."

"I'll try," she sighed walking out of the front entrance to Mal's awaiting limo, "I can't believe you got your driver for this."

"Why not travel in style hey?" Mal laughed.

Regina stared out of the window as they got closer and closer to where the gallery was, she spotted the odd person on the sidewalk and looked at them extra carefully on the off chance she would spot him, but she knew the likelihood wasn't… "stop the car!" She shouted as the driver slammed on the breaks and she hopped out of the car, quickly crossing the road and running up to someone, "Robin! Robin!" The guy looked up at hearing yelling, but as soon as she did she realised that she had got it wrong, "sorry, I thought you were someone I knew."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "jog on lady."

"I'm sorry," she closed her eyes, "I just thought you were Robin."

"Robin?"

"Hmm."

"Wait, Locksley?"

"I never caught his last name," she admitted solemnly, oh she wished she had, maybe she would have been able to track him down easier.

"Well, if it's him you're looking for, he's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" she asked, her heart beginning to pound heavily in her chest as worry flooded through her body, she was too late? She couldn't be too late, he couldn't have died without hearing what she had to say.

"He got out, he ain't on the street anymore."

"He's alive!"

The man cast her an odd look, "urm yeah, lucky bastard."

"Oh thank god," she sighed, she didn't even know if it was her Robin, but she couldn't help but hope that it was. She took some money out of her bag and handed it to him, "thank you!" she shouted, running back to the limo where the cars behind were honking at the driver to move.

"What the hell Gina?" Mal scoffed.

"He's alive and he's out!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about sweetie."

"Never mind," she smiled sitting back and grinning to herself, she knew somehow that this Robin that the man spoke of was her Robin and that he was better off, that he had finally gotten somewhere.

The car rolled up to the gallery and the driver allowed the two women to exit, Mal held onto Regina's arm as they walked slowly to the front door. It was then that Regina noticed people were looking at her and gasping before talking amongst themselves, "do I have something on my face?" she whispered to Mal.

The blonde turned to look at her and shook her head, "no darling, you look sexy as hell, that's probably what they are talking about."

"Why do I feel like everyone is staring at me?"

"They aren't staring at you Reg… oh shit, they are totally all staring at you," she nodded frowning as she turned to look at Regina.

"I told you that they were," Regina stated, adjusting her dress consciously as she handed the invite to the security man who was managing the door, his eyes widened on seeing her also and she almost thought that he was going to bow down to her.

"Go straight through madam."

"Thanks," she smiled awkwardly before walking through the marble corridor and entering the hall. The moment she did, she realised why everyone was staring. It was her, all of it, every piece was a picture of her, "oh my," she whispered.

"I think you might have a stalker Gina."

"Are they really… is that me?" she asked, looking at them all, most of them were small and drawn on Starbucks napkins and scrap bits of paper, using loads of different things, there were hundreds of them, thousands even. Her eyes widened as she moved closer and looked at them next to each drawing there was a little note.

 _$23_

 _1 bacon sandwich_

 _1 brownie_

 _1 muffin_

 _1 cup of tea_

 _The most beautiful smile I have ever seen_

"Robin," she whispered, running her fingers over the portrait of her, it was beautiful, she could see the resemblance to her perfectly, the shimmer in her eyes, everything in perfect detail. She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks as she moved onto the next one, she didn't exactly know how to process this.

In this one she could see that it was of her flat on her ass with a shocked look on her face, she laughed wiping her eyes.

 _$17_

 _1 broken ankle and a sore ass on her part_

 _Having to go without seeing her beautiful face for 6 weeks!_

 _For those 6 weeks, a different woman brought me money_

 _(then mysteriously disappeared as soon as she returned)_

So, he knew she had been getting her assistant to give him money whilst she was injured, she shook her head, so much for that being a secret. This was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for her, she couldn't believe it, he must have done it each and every day, every time she went past and gave him something.

Halfway around she saw one that made her giggle and shake her head, it was one of her throwing a shoe and a guy falling on the ground with what seemed to be a sketch of Robin sat laughing.

 _$122_

 _1 BLT_

 _Late at the office, gets me worried_

 _She showed me her kick ass ninja moves and threw her shoes at a thief_

A couple of drawings on from that which had no notes she came across one which made her sigh as she remembered that it had been the time he got beat up and she had found him all battered and bruised.

 _$20_

 _1 bacon sandwich_

 _1 brownie_

 _1 cup of tea_

 _1 granola bar (which she promptly stole back)_

 _A tender touch which made my skin tingle_

 _A wink that made my heart drop to the floor_

She continued to look at the drawings reading them all until she came to the final one, there was more than one drawing and a long note in the middle. There was a drawing of her wrapped up in her coat, then one of her with her messy bun and glasses, one of her biting into a burger and another of her with bright shining eyes and a look of what she could only describe as hope on her face.

 _She saved my life_

 _Pulled me from the grasp of depression_

 _Rescued me from myself_

 _Brought me in from the cold_

 _Gave me hope (and the best burger I ever ate)_

 _Made me fall in love_

 _She saved my life and I want to pay her back_

"Regina."

She whipped around and met his eyes, her bottom lip trembling, "oh my god," she cried, burying her head in her hands, "I… I don't know what to say," she sobbed as he pulled her into his arms and she clung onto him, burring her head against his shoulder, "I can't believe you did this, you're amazing! They are all so amazing Robin, I… I missed you."

"You lit up every day for me, it was you who kept me alive all this time," Robin stated, pushing her hair behind her ear gently.

"Was that the truth?" she asked, staring into his eyes, her hands holding onto him tightly.

"Which part?" he questioned grinning at her with that dimpled smile, she could tell that he had a proper haircut, there was still a bit of stubble, but it really suited him that way.

"The love part."

"Yeah, well, what can I say," he chuckled, "I love you Regina Mills."

"I love you too," she smiled, closing the gap and kissing him on the lips for the first time, savouring the moment before pulling back and shaking her head, "don't leave me worrying like that ever again!" she laughed through her tears pushing him gently.

"I don't plan to ever leave you."

"Robin, I…"

"I will pay you back, I promise."

"You don't need to pay me back, just being here is enough," she closed her eyes as he held her tight. "I like the suit by the way," she stated pulling back and looking at his body.

"I'm not really a suit kinda guy."

"I never would have guessed," she grinned playing with his tie and flattening it out. "You are very handsome Robin Locksley."

"And you Regina Mills, are stunning in every way."


	3. Skinny Dipping

**Thank you all so much! I was completely blow away by the response to yesterday's prompt! Your opinions mean the world to me and it made me so, so happy! THANK YOU! :D**

 **On to day three's prompt, I really hope you enjoy it. ;) xoxox**

 **#33 OQ go skinny dipping in the water and when they come out someone stole their clothes. (This is based in an AU reality)**

* * *

"This isn't a good idea," Regina whispered looking around for signs of life, but hearing and seeing nothing but the waves of the ocean crashing against the beach, somehow making her feel both relaxed and tense at the same time. The sun was setting into the sea and she had to admit it was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.

"No one is going to see us," Robin smirked, his arms wrapping around her from behind as he leant his chin against her shoulder, spotting a couple of kisses on her neck, "it's our last night here, don't you think we should do something memorable."

"Are you saying that our extremely satisfying honeymoon sex hasn't been memorable so far?" she quipped, turning her head so that she could look at his face, her hands playing with his.

"Definitely not, it has been amazing, you have blown my mind…"

"Literally," she smirked and he shook his head.

"I was just about to add that," he grinned giving her a playful squeeze, his fingers now tracing the fabric of her white lacy cover up.

"How do you know no one is going to see us though?" she asked, her voice turning serious again. Could you get arrested for skinny dipping in what was technically a public place? It wasn't exactly a nudist beach, but Robin was right, it wasn't light enough to see much and this part of the beach was practically abandoned. "How do you know it's even safe to go in the water at night?"

"No one is going to see us, we've walked along this beach every night and not seen a single soul, and I am pretty sure that it will be fine for us to go in the water."

"Robin," she groaned shaking her head, "I don't think I want to."

"Okay fine, I'll go alone," he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before releasing her from his arms and taking off his shirt, which was promptly followed by his shorts and boxers.

"You are insane," she tutted with a less than amused look on her face, "if you get arrested for public indecency don't expect me to bail you out," she turned her face away from him and crossed her arms over her body in a huff.

"Aww you're so cute when you're mad," he chuckled playing with her hair.

"Stop it," she snapped, "I mean it."

"You mean you wouldn't bail out your husband and you would leave him in Hawaii on his own in a jail cell?"

"That is exactly what I mean," she huffed dropping down to sit on his shirt, using it as a towel so that she didn't fully touch the sand. She'd definitely had sand in places it shouldn't be after this holiday and she didn't want any more on her.

"That is harsh," he laughed leaning down over her and making her lay down, his hand trailing up the side of her body, pulling up her dress as he pressed against her, staring into her eyes.

"Robin," she warned, her voice coming out a lot breathier than she had hoped it would as she tried to put a stern expression on her face, refusing to move her hands to his back, even though she really wanted to feel his muscles and run her hands across his skin. "This isn't going to work," she whispered, feeling his lips brushing across her neck as her eyes fluttered closed, she knew what he was doing, but she was determined not to let him win, not to let him seduce her to go with him into the sea like he was trying to.

"Come on Gina, I know you want me and I know that you couldn't leave me if you tried."

"Robin," she shook her head, he was right on that, she wouldn't just leave him, but that didn't mean she couldn't play him at his own game. She ran her foot up the back of his leg and bit her bottom lip, "I want you…" she whispered.

"That's more like it," he grinned, tucking her long hair behind her ear lovingly and beginning to spot kisses across her neck.

She hummed her hands coming to his arms, "I wasn't finished."

"Damn," he chuckled pulling back, his eyes meeting hers, "so you want me…"

"To take me…"

"With pleasure."

"Still not finished," she giggled playing with his hair.

"You're a little tease."

"I know," she smirked proudly.

"You want me to take you…"

"Now…" she paused to see if he did anything but he was still looking at her waiting for her to continue, "damn it."

"I'm not falling for that one again."

"I see that," she laughed, "I want you to take me back to our hotel room and make love to me, now."

"All in good time your majesty, I am still determined to get you into the sea with me, to get you all wet."

"Well I think you will succeed in one of those, but not the other," she shrugged, because she was already pretty wet, her husband could turn her on rather easily, it was one of his many talents, one that he was particularly proud of, she knew it made him smug.

"Fine then, like I said I will swim alone and you'll have to watch from the shore wishing you were with me."

"In your dreams."

He tutted and moved from on top of her before beginning to walk towards the waves, providing her with a view of his bare ass, something which had her pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched him move into the water. "Don't get stung by anything will you," she giggled standing and moving closer to the sea.

"I'll try not to," he dove under the water before coming up again, she could only just see him because the sun had set and it was now dark on the beach front.

"Please be careful Robin," she stated, her tone turning more serious, she knew how dangerous the sea could be and there was no lifeguard at this time of night, "I would like to return with my husband thank you very much," she quipped trying to lighten the air somewhat. If she thought about it though it was rather upsetting, the idea that something could happen to him and she would be without him. She knew she was being silly, he was only skinny dipping.

"Come on Gina, the water is so nice," he beckoned her managing to do a handstand and she could just about make out his feet sticking out of the water, her eyes had adjusted to the low light. "I might drown out here without you to hold me up."

"Me hold you up?" she scoffed, "if I had to hold you up I would probably be the one drowning."

"Gina, don't you want something to show off about when you tell your sister about this holiday?"

Zelena was always bragging about her wild side, she'd always done some new daring thing which drove their mother insane when she told her because Cora Mills was a worrier, she hated it when either of her girls did something which could be remotely dangerous. So Zelena would see how far she could push her, scaling canyons, cliff diving, caving, sky diving. Zelena was crazy and she showed off about it, she was always telling Robin and Regina about something she had done and it wound Regina up to no end. Maybe this was something she needed to do, to show that her sister wasn't the only one with a daring side. "That was a low blow," she called out.

"Did it work?"

"What do you think?" she rolled her eyes, not that he could see her do so. She pulled her cover up over her head and dropped it with Robin's clothes before removing her bikini and walking shyly to the water.

"That's my girl!" Robin called out and she shook her head, he was seriously like a teenager sometimes and she secretly loved it because she was his girl and he was her man.

"I think you just wanted to get me naked," she joked, dipping her toes in the water finding it to be pleasantly warm.

"You know me so well."

She moved further into the water, making her way over to him, once she reached him she threaded her arms around his neck, "happy now?"

"Of course," he grinned, holding her against him, "so how does it feel?"

She bit down on her bottom lip and looked down before meeting his eyes, "nice," she whispered, "and naughty all at once. I feel as though we shouldn't be here, but somehow that makes it all the more thrilling."

"Yes it does," he nodded in agreement, his hands dropping to her ass as he lifted her to wrap her legs around his hips, her breasts pressed against his chest, "you Regina Locksley are stunning."

"Locksley-Mills," she corrected with a sly smile, her fingers running through his hair.

"Hmm," he moved to kiss the side of her lips before moving to kiss her properly, one of his hands coming to the back of her head to hold her into the kiss, the other on her ass squeezing slightly, causing her to moan against his mouth.

When it began heating up she moved one hand in between their lips so he was kissing her hand instead of her mouth, she chuckled at his reaction before shaking her head, "we aren't having sex in the sea."

"Whyyy?" he moaned pouting at her in a way that had her touching his lips gently with her finger tips.

"Because we don't know what is in this water and we don't know what creatures we might attract and I don't know about you but I don't really want to be interrupted by a fish or crab."

"Now you've said that actually I'm kinda worried about my junk."

Regina let out an undignified snort at the look of what she could only describe as horror written on his features, "and to say you were the one who wanted to go skinny dipping."

"Yeah, but I didn't think about that, like what would happen if a jelly fish stung my dick? What do you think would happen?"

"I think it would hurt, a lot."

"I don't want to find out thank you very much," his hands ran up and down her back, "how about we go back to our hotel room and do something more stimulating?"

"More stimulating than getting a jelly fish sting?"

"Hell yeah," he nodded.

"But I only just got in the water," she sighed pushing away from him and beginning to float on her back as she looked up at the sky, admiring the stars which were brightly shining through the darkness, there wasn't a cloud in sight and the only way she could describe it was magical. "Look at that," she breathed, feeling rather awestruck.

Robin joined her and looked up, "wow, that's really something isn't it."

"Yeah," she reached her hand out and took his, linking them together as she smiled to herself before looking over at him, "this has really been one of the best weeks of my life," she whispered.

"Mine too," he agreed, squeezing her hand, "I love you."

"I love you too, so, so much."

* * *

When Regina began to feel her fingers wrinkle because she had been in the water too long she sighed stroked Robin's cheek gently. They had been talking quietly as they just held each other and splashed around a little, "I think it might be time to get out now," she murmured, her forehead resting against his as she stole one last kiss.

"Yeah, I think you might be right," he agreed as they both began to swim back to shore. She had contemplated faking a jellyfish sting or something, but the playful mood had somewhat been replaced by one of relaxation, the time for teasing had been and gone.

Once she was back on dry land she threaded her fingers with his and they made their way up the beach to get their clothes. She rested her head on his shoulder as his arm moved to wrap around her waist and he pulled her closer. It was in that moment that she looked up at him with a confused look on her face, "Robin, where are our clothes?"

"Eh? We left them near that rock, they're right… shit, where are they?"

"Robin!" her eyes widened in alarm, what the hell had happened to their clothes? Clothes couldn't just disappear and they had left them far enough in shore for the water not to reach them, so she had no idea where they were.

"Urm… I don't know what to say, they aren't here."

"I'm naked Robin!" she squealed, her hands covering her breasts and core, "they have to be somewhere!"

"They were near this rock, because this is the rock we sat by earlier, look there's the sand sculpture we made."

She saw the little sculpture Robin had made, two R's with a heart in the middle, this couldn't be happening, how were they supposed to get back into their hotel room without any clothes on? They would have to go through the lobby and up in the elevator, NAKED! "This can't be happening," she ran her hands over her face.

"Babe, it's alright, we'll work it out," he sighed rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I told you this was a bad, bad idea," she closed her eyes in despair, "we'll get arrested for streaking! Oh god."

"Come on, you can hide behind me if you want, this was my fault, it was my idea and I'm sorry."

"No, it isn't your fault," she was trying to make him feel better, it was totally his fault. What would her sister do in a situation like this? She would probably just walk proudly and say she was embracing what her mother gave her, but she wasn't quite as brave as her sister, not that she would admit that to anyone. "Okay, what do we do?" she asked, having taken a deep breath and tried to compose herself somewhat.

"We'll skip past the pool, maybe someone might have left a towel around somewhere that we can use to cover up a little, then go through the lobby."

"Okay," she nodded, it was a decent enough idea, people did leave towels around, she just hoped there would be one right now when they needed it.

With their hands clasped they made their way back to the hotel, Regina still hiding somewhat behind Robin, who seemed to be oddly calm considering he was stark bollock naked. Once they were up the little walkway that went from the hotel to the beach they moved to the pool side, very aware that there were people in the restaurant and sat on the balcony which stood just above the pool area. "Someone is going to see us," she whispered.

"Not if I can help it, stay here," he kissed the tip of her nose and allowed her to sit down on one of the sun loungers which she did, huddling over to make sure that none of her body was on show. She watched as he weaved in and out of the loungers, moving the whole way around the pool before arriving back to her with a towel over his arm, "slight problem."

"What?"

"There's only one towel."

"Robin," she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Well, if you wanted something to wow your sister this is definitely it, here," he handed her the towel and she wrapped it around her body, finding it to be tiny, literally revealing all of her legs and only just covering her boobs at the top. "Come on, we'll run back to the room."

Regina moved him behind her this time as they made their way to the entrance, just as they were about to go through the doors something hit her, "shit."

"What?"

"Room key."

"Oh bloody hell."

"Where was it?"

"In the pocket of my shorts."

"Great," she rolled her eyes, pulling him with her as they walked through the lobby, Robin with his hands cupping his junk as he hid behind her, his ass on show to everyone behind them.

"Excuse me," Regina cleared her throat as the receptionist looked up at them, "we seem to have misplaced our room key, I don't suppose you have another do you?"

"What name and room is it madam?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly, but luckily the desk was hiding Robin's bottom half from sight.

"Locksley, room 123," Regina informed her.

"Locksley, yep okay, here you go," she handed her the key and Regina smiled thanking her before they quickly hurried to the lifts, the woman watched them go and gasped when she realised what was going on.

Regina looked over at her and saw that she was staring, "excuse me, this ass is for my eyes only," she tutted, her hands moving to Robin's butt as she pushed him into the elevator giggling as she squeezed him playfully.

"You got that right," Robin nodded, pinning her against the wall of the lift and pressing his lips against hers as the doors closed and it began moving up to their floor, his hands slipped to her ass and he squeezed it through the towel, "and this ass is for my eyes only."

"You got that right," she breathed as they stumbled out of the elevator, nearly bumping into a couple who were waiting for it, "sorry," she laughed as they carried on going unlocking their room as she dropped her towel and shoved him inside, her lips locked with his as she slammed the door behind them. Leaving the towel abandoned on the corridor outside the room.


	4. All Tied Up

**So this is angsty! But I promise it's the last of the angst for this week, all the rest are (hopefully) comedy one shots. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **#112 Regina remembering Robin is still chained to a tree after the shattered sight spell is over.**

* * *

The spell was over and everyone was okay, most residents coming off with barely a scratch something Regina was more than happy about, the last thing they needed was a town full of dead citizens. She had been awoken from the curse to find herself in the middle of a sword fight with none other than Snow White herself. They were all now sat in Granny's, Regina hadn't yet changed out of her Evil Queen attire, part of her had a little fun scaring a few of the locals, but she wasn't enjoying it as much as she once would have.

"Why did anyone let me wear something so, so unfashionable?" The people around her sniggered as she made light of the situation, it was just like Regina to complain about her attire. With a wave of her hands, purple smoke surrounded her and she was dressed once again in her posh suit and expensive shoes. "Now that's more like it, I did not miss those tight corsets that practically cut off your air supply."

"I think I can safely say that was the worst thing I have ever had to wear," Emma shook her head, "I don't know how you all managed it all day every day."

"Oh don't include your mother in this dear," Regina scoffed, shaking her head as Snow rolled her eyes, "she preferred looser clothing in her outlaw days," Regina took a sip from her drink and swirled it, suddenly her eyes went wide as she looked at the amber liquid in her glass, "oh no," she stood from her chair and downed the last the alcohol.

"Regina?"

"Outlaw, I forgot about Robin!" she squealed, heading for the door as quick as she could. She hoped that one of his men would have made sure that he was untied, but she needed to make sure that was the case, she could hardly just leave him there. She didn't know how she had managed to forget about her love who was in the woods somewhere. It wasn't so much she had forgotten him as she had momentarily been distracted by the spell being broken and everyone hurrying off to Granny's to celebrate.

Approaching the woods, she began to weave through the trees, searching for him, surely it couldn't be that hard to find him, he wouldn't be that hidden, would he? "Robin?" she called out before sighing and deciding to use her magic, a purple mist engulfing her and transporting her to her love. She appeared in front of him finding him sat on the ground with his head dropped and rope tied around him. "Robin?"

"Regina," he looked up a look of immediate relief flooding across his features, she dropped to the ground, wincing a little as she felt pain shoot though her back, masking it she waved her hands over the rope causing it to fall to the ground. Robin rubbed his wrists before moving forward and pulling her into his arms, pressing her against him, "the spells broken?"

"Yes," she nodded against him, hugging him back, "it's over."

"Hey, it looks as though you didn't kill anyone" he laughed.

"Not that it was for lack of trying" she joked, "I may have tried to kill Snow, let's just say I'm glad she had muscle memory when it came to wielding a sword."

"Thank god, I was so worried about you, about someone hurting you," he hugged her tighter and she couldn't help but cry out in pain. "Regina?" He pulled back, clearly alarmed by the noise she just made, his hands ran over her arms as he looked at her and then at his hands, she followed his gaze and saw blood. "What happened? Regina what happened?" he asked frantically, moving behind her and lifting her red blouse, "oh god."

"What?" she whispered, she had a feeling she knew how that had happened, she could quite distinctly remember Snow pushing her through a glass window in the sheriff's station.

"Your back, this is bad."

"Robin…"

"Come on, let's clean you up," he shook his head, dropping her shirt back down as he moved to help her up off the ground.

"What about Marian? The curse has broken so should have the spell Marian is under," she stated, she knew that he had to go back to her, he had told her enough times and they had agreed that the time they shared in the vault, even though it was killing the both of them, would be their last.

"Don't complain, just let me look after you."

She shook her head and he pulled her closer, considering that it was snowing she was feeling the cold in her skirt and stilettos. He moved his hand to hers and locked their fingers together before pulling her gently so that she would walk with him.

"It's nothing, I think that rather garish corset stopped most of the glass from slicing me." She chuckled, attempting to make light of her injuries,

"It seems you came worse off than Snow," he sighed.

"No, I was playing nice" she stammered wincing once again, "I let her push me through that glass door."

"She sent you through a glass door?"

"Don't remind me" she lay her head on his shoulder and he placed a tender kiss in her hair, yet another reminder of something she could never have.

* * *

She lay in his tent on her front wearing only her bra and skirt, he moved her hair over her shoulder and sat by her side. "Couldn't you have just healed this yourself, with your magic?"

"I can heal others, but not myself" she stated, turning her head to look at him, "do I need to go and find a real first aider?" She joked raising her eyebrow at him and casting him a sideways smile.

"No, I think I can manage" he dunked a cloth in the bowl of hot water and started to dab at the blood that had trickled down her back, he removed some shards of glass before placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Robin" she warned, knowing that it was a dangerous game they were playing, she was half naked in his tent and he couldn't just kiss her like that. She sat up, pulling the blanket with her and using it to cover her breasts.

"What? The Snow Queens gone, nothing's going to happen to anyone out there and they certainly aren't going to miss us for a few hours." He took her by surprise and captured her lips with his, causing her to completely melt under his ministrations, as soon as his lips touched hers she couldn't help but kiss him back, she knew it was wrong and she felt awful for doing this, he was someone else's husband and Marian was a good woman as much as she hated to admit it and as much as it felt so, so right, it was wrong, they were wrong for doing it.

"I can't," she whispered looking down at her hands and toying with them in her lap, "I'm sorry Robin I can't."

"Regina I…"

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that this is wrong, you are married and as much as I want to continue… I can't I just… I can't."

He cupped her cheeks tenderly making her look at him, "Regina, do you still think that I would chose her over you?"

"You've already done it once, what's to stop you from doing it a second time?"

"I know now Regina, I know what it feels like to be without you and I… I can't do it anymore, I can't just watch you walk out of my life like we mean nothing, because we do mean something Regina, you mean something, you are the one I want, the one I want to see first thing in the morning and last thing at night. I want you, I need you, I'm going out of my mind without you I can't bear it. It's like I'm addicted to you."

He was getting to her, he really was, but she couldn't let him, not if she wanted to be the good person she aspired to be and that person didn't steal other people's husbands, she didn't wreck people's lives for her own happiness anymore. She had come to terms with the fact that she was destined to be miserable and alone for the rest of her life. Even if it killed her, she knew she had to let him go, let him be happy with someone else, even if he said that it was impossible. She wasn't that special. She wasn't worthy of it, worthy of him.

Picking up her shirt she moved to put it on when he stopped her, grabbing her hands, "please don't leave me Regina."

"I have to," she whispered, cupping his cheek and giving him one last kiss, "I need you to forget about me, be happy with Marian."

"I can't do that! I won't be happy with her! Can't you see? Regina Mills you are my happiness, my future, my everything, you are my soulmate and I need you!"

"Find a way to be happy with her, you were once, go back to that."

She stood and moved from the tent, feeling his hand enclose around her wrist, "don't leave me."

"Robin please," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "this is torture."

"Then don't leave, stay, we can talk it over. I'll leave Marian, you're who I want, please Regina please don't leave me," he dropped to his knees begging her and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she noticed that he too was in tears, but she had to be strong.

Moving to her own knees she rested her head against his, "I'm sorry."

"Regina…"

"I'm sorry," she kissed him, running her hands across his arms and face, "I love you," she breathed, pulling back and shaking her head, "and that's why I have to let you go."


	5. Switched

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you have enjoyed my prompts so far. Thank you for all your support it means the world to me!**

 **#22 Missing Year body swap AU with Regina and Robin. However I altered the prompt a little , so it isn't set in the Missing Year, instead it is future married and pregnant OQ, I hope you enjoy!**

 **I'm so sorry if you get confused at any point but this was such a hard prompt to write for. Haha.**

* * *

"I feel like a whale," she protested flopping down on the couch after coming home from work, her hands going to rest on her protruding stomach as she stroked it gently, her fingertips dancing across the fabric of her maternity shirt. She hated having to wear big baggy clothes, Mary Margaret had offered her some of hers from her pregnancy with Neal but she had turned her down quite adamantly, she didn't need second hand clothes and she had a completely different style to her stepdaughter anyway, her pregnancy was different, she was carrying higher and all her weight had gone to her bump and boobs, that didn't make her feel any less whale like.

"You look beautiful," Robin stated coming into the living room wearing her apron, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he sat on the arm of the sofa, playing with her hair gently, his other hand coming to rest on top of hers which was situated on her bump. He knew that she was feeling slightly insecure because of her pregnancy and all the hormones that were flowing through her, but she had no need to be, she was radiant, as always.

"I don't feel very beautiful right now," she groaned lolling her head to look at him , "excuse me why are you sitting on the arm of the couch?" She took the tea towel from around his neck and swatted him with it, making him stand up from the piece of furniture.

"Hey! Sorry your majesty," he held his hands up in surrender, "I won't do it again."

"You better not," she tutted, jokingly rolling her eyes before the scent of whatever he was cooking up in the kitchen met her nostrils and she scrunched up her nose, "what is that smell?"

"Meat and potato pie," he shrugged, hoping that she was going to be content with that culinary decision, but from the look on her face he had feeling she was going to be less than content, verging towards downright displeased. He knew that it was one of her favourite meals, or it had been before the pregnancy, there were certain foods that she wouldn't eat anymore because they made her feel nauseous, but he had a list of those and he was pretty sure that meat and potato pie wasn't on it, lasagna hadn't been so lucky, it had gone from being her favourite to making her throw up just from the smell alone.

She closed her eyes and shook her head before leaning back, "I don't know if I'll keep it down," she winced, rubbing her hands over her face in despair. She loved meat and potato pie, especially when Robin made it, but right now that smell was really getting to her, her pregnancy was really getting to her, it was changing her body and moods in ways that she wasn't all that happy about, sure she already loved her baby, but there was part of her that couldn't wait until the birth so that the whole thing was over and she could be back to her normal self with the added bonus of being able to hold her baby in her arms.

"I can make you something else if you want, it was just Roland was quite adamant that was what he wanted for supper and I thought why not," Robin chuckled kneeling down in front of her, his hands stroking over her knees. "How has your day been today lovely?"

"How has my day been?" She scoffed, she knew he meant we'll but he was the only person who would think to ask which meant that he was on the receiving end of her whinging, she knew that he loved her no matter what though and would put up with her hormonal outbursts, "don't even get me started."

"Come on babe it might do you good to get it all of your chest."

Sometimes his positive thinking was draining, "you asked for this," she cast him a completely exhausted look before shaking her head, "so, let's start the morning with the terrible morning sickness which I had thought was gone however, it seems my pa had a strong espresso and it made me nauseous causing me to run off to the bathroom and relieve my stomach of the lovely breakfast that my amazing husband had so kindly prepared for me."

"So the apple pancakes were lost then?"

"Yes, annoyingly because that immediately meant I was hungry, even though I couldn't get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. I worked past it with brushing my teeth and breath mints. Then a hour later none other than Mary Margaret Queen of annoyance turns up in my office offering me tips on how to care for a baby whilst, not so discreetly, dropping hints about renovations that were needed for the school. So to get rid of her I told her that although I already knew what I needed to about raising a child, I would look into seeing about the renovations for the school. Something which she was entirely too happy about…"

"Isn't Snow always like that though, she is just one of those annoyingly happy people that you just want to…"

"Punch, I know!"

"I was going to say, ask to quieten down and leave you to yourself a bit actually, but we can go with yours because that is quite accurate also," he grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear gently. "not that I am condoning violence against Mary Margaret because even though I think I would most likely win, I do not fancy a sparring match with Charming."

She sniggered and shook her head, "so after little miss annoying left I thought I would be able to do some of the paperwork which is just piling up like no tomorrow. How wrong I was, Emma called saying that there was a geyser in the middle of town with water spraying everywhere and apparently it was within my jurisdiction which was exactly what I needed to just top of my brilliant day. Sorry, you don't need to hear me whinge," she sighed, "baby is pressing her foot against my bladder."

"If you need to whinge it's what I'm here for babe," he kissed her forehead as he helped her up from the couch so that she could go relieve herself.

"Thank you, for taking care of me," she smiled pressing her lips to his briefly before placing her hands on her bump and shuffling off in the direction of the bathroom.

Robin had a feeling that a certain conversation was going to be raising its ugly head quite soon, if he was honest he was rather worried about asking her, because he knew how she felt on the subject, however he felt that it was something important that she should definitely be considering.

* * *

Later that night Regina was in dressed in her robe with her towel wrapped around her head, she padded out of the en suite into her room, she had just taken a nice warm bath and it had given her the relaxation she had needed. She noticed that Robin was watching her from their bed, he put the book he had been reading down on the bedside table and he grinned at her, "feeling better?"

"Much," she sighed taking the towel off her head and clipping her hair up in one smooth move before dropping her robe and climbing into bed. Her silk negligee fell over her bump and caressed her skin softly in a way that added to her relaxation, as long as she didn't get too warm that was.

"You look beautiful," he stated, placing a kiss on her shoulder as his hand came to stroke across her protruding stomach, "so I've been thinking about something and I want you to consider it before you brush it off completely."

"What is it?" she asked, closing her eyes as she leant back and moved closer into his hold so that her body was pressed up against his, basking in his pine scent.

"I was thinking maybe you might want to slow down a little on the work front, with you being pregnant and all, I think we need to make sure you're not over doing it."

She opened her eyes and looked at him with a frown, "you think I can't handle both?"

"Regina…"

"Robin, I'm not some housewife that is happy with being cooped up all day, I have to work, it stops me from going insane with boredom," she scoffed, she wasn't like Mary Margaret, she couldn't just do nothing, she had to have some purpose, be doing something, have some sort of goal.

"Babe, I didn't say give up work completely, I know that wouldn't be something you would want. I'm just saying maybe lessen your hours somewhat," shit he knew that this discussion wouldn't go down well with her, she had one of the most important jobs in town, everyone relied on her for things to go smoothly, but sometimes they put too much on her, expected her to over excerpt herself for them and that was usually good for her, it got her going, but she was exhausted and he knew it, the baby was keeping her awake at night, she had the added pregnancy symptoms and the work flow just didn't stop.

She looked at her hands as she toyed with the edge of the duvet before letting out a sigh, "maybe you're right," she whispered, she didn't want it to be true, she wanted to be able to do it all, be able to manage her pregnancy and her job without slacking, but it was taking its toll on her body and she couldn't let that happen, she couldn't risk her baby for a job that would still be there when she returned to it.

"This isn't a bad thing Gina," he comforted, wrapping his arms around her, "I think you'll feel a lot better for it, I hate seeing you so stressed, it's not good for you…"

"Or the baby," she added solemnly. She was nearly eight months pregnant and she was working from nine in the morning until what could sometimes be as late as seven at night, she had been silly to carry on doing it this long, "I've been putting our daughter at risk," she breathed, feeling herself welling up as she buried her head in her hands.

"No, babe, you haven't, hey," he pulled her against him, mindful of the bump between them, his hand came down and he laid it flat on her stomach, "look, our baby is fine, she is, don't you feel her?" he grinned, feeling their child kick against his hand.

She nodded, sniffling as she wiped a hand over her eyes, of course she felt her, her baby kicked her none stop, only giving her a few hours rest when she had evidently fallen asleep. She just hoped that baby wouldn't be as active when she was born and keep them both awake all night, maybe she was getting it all out of her system whilst she was on the inside. "Of course, I feel her, she doesn't stop wriggling against my bladder."

"I wish I could feel her more often."

"Trust me, she's quite the handful our little one."

"Takes after her mother then." Regina scoffed and swatted him playfully before burying further into his embrace. "I do wish I could feel her kick more often though."

"Hmm," Regina chuckled, her eyes falling closed as she slipped into a peaceful sleep, just missing the twinkling of light pink magic in the air.

* * *

Regina woke up, letting out a groan, her sleep had been strangely peaceful, the same couldn't be said for the warm body next to her, Robin had been tossing and turning all night, trust him to disturb her one night of calm and relaxed sleep with his own wriggling. "Robin stop," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes feeling something prickly against her hand. She scrunched her nose and moved her hand lower feeling what she could only describe as facial hair. She shot up in bed and let out a scream which would most likely wake the whole neighbourhood. "Oh my god! Oh god!"

Looking down beside her she saw that she had woken up, but how the hell could she see herself, looking across the room to the mirror her eyes widened, "oh my god," she breathed, "I'm a man!"

"What?" she saw herself sit up and rubbed her eyes, this had to be a dream, a horrible dream, one she would wake up from and she would be back in her own body. "Whoa! What's going on? Regina?"

"Robin?" she furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at herself, she was inside Robin's body, so maybe he was inside hers.

"What happened?"

"We must have somehow swapped bodies," she groaned, pressing her hands against her face and shaking her head, "how the hell has this happened?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not the one with magic," Regina turned her head, or his head, whatever and looked to him, or herself, god this was confusing as hell. She saw that annoying look on her face and scoffed.

"Don't pull that face at me," she tutted, "I know what my own facial expressions mean. You think this is my fault?" She folded her arms in protest as he rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina, I don't think it's your fault, but I am in your body right now and I don't know why."

"Neither do I," she sighed.

"Daddy!" The door flung open and Roland ran over to their bed climbing up on it and cuddling who he thought was Robin, "are you alright?"

"Year dear I'm fine," Regina comforted stroking his hair gently before remembering that she wasn't in her own body, but Roland didn't know that and there was no way that Robin would call his son dear, "I mean yes, my boy, I'm fine."

Roland pulled back and gave her a funny look, "you sounded like Gina then," he laughed.

"Did I?"

"Yes," he shuffled between them and looked up at Robin, Robin in Regina's body, "good morning mommy."

"Morning Roland," Robin looked up at her and she shook her head, how the hell were they going to work this one out.

"How is the baby today?"

Robin's eyes went wide as he looked down and realised that not only did his son think he was Regina, but he was inside his pregnant wife's body and not in a good way.

"I'm sure she's fine," Regina stated, saving Robin from having to say something, it was slightly alarming not being able to be the one who could feel their daughter and make sure that she was alright, she missed it, it didn't feel right.

"Yeah, I think she's sleeping," Robin nodded agreeing with her.

"Sweetie why don't you go and see if you can wake Henry whilst da… mommy and I get ready."

"Okay," Roland nodded sceptically eyeing Regina as she realised that wasn't something Robin would usually say.

"Ask him if he can get you some oatmeal too," Robin added as their son walked out of the room before turning to Regina. "What the hell?"

"I don't know, I have no idea how this is even possible," she sighed standing up and immediately recognising the extra body part that she didn't usually have, she looked down at his body and smirked, "interesting, I have a dick."

"Regina, you're gonna have to be careful with that, you don't know how it works."

"Maybe I'll have to find out," she peered inside his boxers and looked down at it, "little Robin looks different from this angle."

"Regina stop it."

"What does it feel like if I was to…" she wrapped her hand, well his hand, around his cock and her eyes widened a little, "ooh, that actually feels good."

"Regina would you please stop touching my body without me being in it."

"Oooh what's happening?"

"Oh god, really? You're giving me a hard on, great, thanks for that," he groaned before looking down at her body and smirking, "well, two can play at that game," he moved her slender fingers inside her nightdress and circled her nipple letting out the moan that was familiar to his ears from whenever his own hands would do this to her. If felt good and he leaned back on the bed before his hand slipped lower, working its way between her legs as he circled her clit, "no wonder you go crazy whenever I touch you here."

"This is weird," Regina shook her head, "okay, we need to find a way to some way to break this curse or spell whatever it is, so you go to work for me and pretend to be doing something and I'll head to my vault."

"Okay, we can do this!" he nodded, hand still going on her clit, circling it, eyes fluttering shut.

"Hey stop touching me!" she snapped, smacking the hand away from her clit.

"It feels so good."

"Please stop and don't use that tone of my voice whilst talking to anyone else," she rolled her eyes.

"And you please try not to be so moody all the time, I tend to crack a smile every now and then," he flung back.

She stuck her tongue out at him before going to the wardrobe and grabbing some clothes for her to wear and some for him out of her own half of the wardrobe.

"I am not wearing a skirt, how am I supposed to walk in one of those?" he asked standing up, his hands immediately going to the baby bump, it was very odd to think that their little girl was inside there, to know how Regina was feeling to actually… oh crap. That was it.

She turned from the wardrobe and look at her body seeing that look she knew all two well, "what did you do?"

"I think I know how this happened."

"You do? How?"

"Last night when we were talking in bed and I was caressing bump, I said that I wished I could feel her properly, what if…"

"That must have been what did it," she nodded, running a hand through her hair and forgetting that it was short, that it was his.

"Okay, so do you know how to reverse it?"

"Not a clue," she sighed, "I don't even know what or whose magic caused it, never mind how to reverse it. All I know is, we need to find a way to, because I need my body back, I hate not being able to feel her, to know she's alright."

"I think she's alright," Robin nodded rubbing across the bump, "try putting my hand on her and see what she does."

Regina smiled and placed a hand on her stomach, "hey baby," she whispered, receiving a kick in response and hearing a gasp, she looked up and grinned, "it's strange isn't it."

"It's amazing."

"Hmm," she sighed, "enjoy it now, but by this afternoon you will be begging for your body back."

* * *

Regina was totally right, he had no idea how she managed with the baby pressing against her bladder 24/7, he'd had to go to the restroom at least four times in the past hour and it was driving him insane. He leaned back on Regina's leather chair and placed his hands on the bump, caressing over it, "so mommy is trying to work out how to swap our bodies back, but for now you're stuck with me hey kiddo. Not that you probably know it's not even your mommy talking to you," the baby kicked and he chuckled.

"Regina?" Emma knocked on the door before coming in, "how you holding up with baby?"

"Good thank you," shit, now came the real test, it was okay being held up in Regina's office all day but it was another thing entirely to have to talk to someone else as her, never mind someone who knew her extremely well.

"What's got you in a good mood?" the blonde asked flopping down in the chair in front of him and propping her feet up on the desk.

"Excuse me, dirty shoes off my clean desk please." That was something Regina would say, right?

"Sorry your majesty, so good mood? What's this about? I thought baby was driving you insane."

"Oh she's not too bad, apart from the constant need to pee."

"Tell me about it, but I still think you are way too relaxed, did Robin find a way for you both to de-stress if you know what I mean?" she rose her eyebrows playfully.

Think, think, how would Regina respond? "I doubt that is any of your business Miss Swan."

"Ooh low blow, Miss Swanning me like that, you haven't done that in years."

"Well… I felt that was needed, anyway I…" what the hell was that, he felt a pain and his eyes went wide.

"Regina? Are you okay?"

"I.., ow, oh god," this was bad, this was so, so bad, he needed to get Regina, she hadn't told him about something like this happening before.

"Shit Regina, what's going on?"

"Pain, a pain."

"We need to get Robin."

* * *

Regina sat in her vault going through book after book trying to find something, anything on how to reverse the spell. As soon as she sat down she had tried to cross her legs only to realise that she had something in the way, she rolled her eyes and readjusted Robin's junk, how was she supposed to sit with that in the way?

She dropped her twentieth book to the top of the useless pile and looked up rubbing her temples, only for Robin's phone to begin ringing in her pocket. She took it out and glanced at the caller ID, John, rolling her eyes she answered the call, "hello."

"Robin mate, where are you? We started practice without you about an hour ago."

"Archery?"

"No, crochet, of course archery, where are you?"

"Regina needed something so…"

"Such a sap Robin."

"What do you mean?" she frowned, looking through another book as she rested the phone against her shoulder, listening to Robin's friend.

"Nothing, I just mean you are totally and utterly in love and devoted to the woman."

"She is my wife John, what do you expect?" So apparently it wasn't all that hard to mimic Robin, clearly his friend was falling for it.

"I know, but you were never like this with Marian, you're different with Regina."

Now that peaked her interest, she placed the book down and held the phone properly walking around her vault slowly trying to see if she could find another book that might be helpful. "How so?"

"You just are, I mean it was clear you loved Marian, but Regina, it's different, you're totally absorbed in her and mate I'm not having a dig at you here, it's good seeing you so happy, I know Regina makes you happy."

She smiled, going to tuck her hair behind her ear and remembering again that it wasn't there, "she does."

"I don't think I have ever seen you as excited as you have been these past months about your baby."

"Yeah Regina is…"

"Radiant and doing amazingly? I know you tell me almost every day Robin."

"I do?"

"Yeah, actually can you chill a little on it, because you literally don't stop you're like a lovesick puppy."

She laughed and sat down again, "I do love her and she loves me more than anything."

"Calm down there mate, getting a little big headed."

"What? I know it's the truth," she grinned, it was the truth, of course Henry, Roland and their baby were included with Robin, she loved them all the same.

"So are you coming to archery practice or…"

"I think I'll miss it for today, sorry, I want to surprise Ro… Regina when she gets home from work," she corrected herself, having nearly messed up.

"Fine, you're gonna be worse when the baby is born too aren't you?"

"Probably."

"Catch you later."

"Bye," she cut the phone off and slipped it into her pocket. Well if that wasn't the biggest confidence boost ever, knowing her husband loved her that much and talked about her all the time was something which made her feel exceptionally grateful and loved.

No sooner had she cut the phone off there was another call coming through, she saw her picture flash up and only you start playing. With a smile she answered, "hello there sweetheart," she tried to mock the way he would speak, only to be cut off by him.

"Regina!"

"Robin? What?" she panicked at the tone in her voice, standing up again and leaving everything in the vault as she hurried out and jumped into his car.

"I don't know what's happening."

"What do you mean?" she asked buckling the seat belt as she flicked the phone onto hands free and tossed it into the passenger seat before setting off, "is it the baby?"

"I think so, I feel… oh god."

"Robin! You have been in my body one day, what have you done?!"

"I haven't done anything, I've literally been sat down in your office and going to the bathroom all day."

"I'm coming," she sighed, she wasn't going to think about what was going on until she got there, she needed to make sure that she got there in one piece and if she didn't stop thinking, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the road.

* * *

"What is happening right now?" Emma asked with a concerned look etched on her face, "Regina."

"Robin." He sighed, the pains had stopped and Emma had suggested that it was just a case of Braxton hicks a type of false labour which worked to prepare the birthing muscles.

"Yeah you called him, but…"

"No, I'm Robin," he sighed, "somehow Regina and I swapped bodies."

Emma's eyes widened as she took her seat again and stared at him, "this isn't a kink, is it?"

He sniggered and shook his head, "definitely not, it was an accident."

"Robin!" the doors flew open and Regina came in running over to him and pressing her hands to her bump, "what's going on?"

"Braxton hicks," Emma stated.

"Seriously?" Regina rose a single eyebrow.

"That is a look I have never seen on Robin's face before," Emma laughed, "hi Regina."

"You told her?"

"She worked it out," Robin sighed, "that bloody hurt."

"Men are whimps," Regina rolled his blue eyes.

"Hey, don't roll my eyes at me."

"Robin I've been having Braxton hicks for a couple of weeks, you just breathe through them."

"Maybe this time it was worse," he contested, sassing her, putting his hands on his hips.

"This is so weird," Emma shook her head, simply staring at them, "I mean you both still sound like each other even when you're in the wrong bodies."

"I want my bump and boobs back," Regina pouted, "I'm sick of having a dick," she sighed looking at the playful look on Emma's face, "don't be clever and make a joke about it rhyming."

"I wasn't," the blonde held her hands up, "what does it feel like?"

"Weird and not something I would care to keep, it's rather hard to walk, it just sways."

"In the room here," Robin scoffed before adding, "I rather like your tits."

"You've been playing with them all day haven't you," Regina tutted, casting him an unimpressed look.

"No, not at all, just now and then."

"Which means?"

"Yeah, I totally have, but I'm a guy and they are great boobs."

"Now that is something I never imagined Regina Mills saying," Emma laughed.

"I did not say that," Regina huffed, "mister can't keep his hands in check did."

"It isn't my libido that's sky high, how do you manage?"

"With great difficulty," she whispered, "now shut up it's my pregnancy hormones okay."

"You should call me, I could come to the office more often and give you a servicing."

"Robin I'm not a car," she glared at him before turning to Emma, "I think we are going to go home."

"Don't you need my help?"

"Thank you, but I think we'll manage," she nodded going over to Robin and grabbing her handbag from the floor, "come on."

* * *

Later that night they were laid in bed, still in the wrong bodies and it felt weird, Regina wasn't at all happy about it and neither was Robin, they both just wanted to get back to being themselves, being in their own bodies. Sure it had been fun finding out how it felt to be each other, but the fun had soon worn off and they wanted things back to normal.

Robin dropped to the bed wearing no clothes and Regina rose her eyebrows as she looked over her naked body, seeing him just lay down, "what are you doing?"

"I'm warm," he stated, his hands resting on the bump again.

She scoffed before taking off the pyjamas she had put on, "well, if you are going to sleep naked so am I," she moved beside him on the bed, looking at her body from this angle was a strange occurrence but she reached out and stroked across her bump sighing as she laid her head beside it, "I miss you baby," she whispered closing her eyes. Sure, she had complained about her pregnancy, but now she didn't have it she missed it like hell and wanted it back, she wanted that connection back, she realised that she got to experience something completely magical, she got to carry their child.

It was in that moment that it hit her, "oh my god."

"What?" Robin looked up, it seemed as though she had realised something, had a brain wave.

"Our baby did this."

"What are you talking about?" he laughed.

"She did this Robin, she used her magic to swap us so that you could know what it felt like, so you could experience what I was."

"Very funny."

"I'm being serious," she stated, feeling rather awestruck, she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it sooner, it was completely obvious and explained why she didn't feel any foreign magic enter their room, because she would have, her baby had somehow used magic from the womb to swap her parents' bodies.

"But how?"

"I have no idea."

"So she has magic?"

"I think so," Regina grinned, "did you do this madam?" she asked, feeling a kick in response, "well then, do you think you can undo it for us?" there was another kick, but she was still in Robin's body and didn't sense any magic in the room, but to be honest her magic probably hadn't followed her to Robin's body, not that she tried, but her best guess was that it had remained in her own.

"Now what?"

"Now we go to sleep, my body needs its beauty sleep," she smirked, "I do look rather hot actually."

"You do," he chuckled and she felt weird pulling herself into her arms but she wanted to hug him and this was the best she was going to get whilst being in his body.

"I talked to John today."

"Really?"

"So you love me more than anything and I'm radiant and doing amazingly well with the pregnancy?"

"All true," he grinned wanting to hug her more but feeling strange about it, "can we go to sleep please, and hope and pray that in the morning we can get ourselves back in our own bodies."

"Yes," she chuckled.

"I do not want to feel another bought of those hicks thingy's."

"Braxton Hicks."

"Whatever they are they are horrid."

"Big baby," she chuckled, deciding to take on the role of the big spoon and wrap her arms around her own smaller body, this was all just a bizarre situation and she couldn't wait to be back in her own skin.

"They hurt!"

"Sure, goodnight Robin."

"Night Regina."

* * *

Robin woke up feeling wriggling beside him, he scrunched his nose up and ran a hand across his face, his eyes flashing open as soon as his hand came into contact with his stubble, "thank god for that," he breathed shaking his head as he sat up and looked in the mirror seeing that he was back on his own body again. Looking down he saw that Regina was wriggling around searching for a comfortable position, one that she could never seem to find something he knew all too well after the night before.

He moved her to lean on him and used the pregnancy pillow she had bought to help support her, running his hands through her hair he closed his eyes and sighed happily. He had never been happier to hold her in his arms and be able to stroke her hair casually, place his hand on her bump and feel the kicks from the outside only. Also not having a tiny foot sticking in his bladder was a big bonus.

"Regina," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple as she groaned moving against him before shaking her head.

"Too tired."

"Babe, wake up."

"Don't want," she protested, making him laugh. Then her eyes opened and she looked up at him, a lazy smile coming onto her face, "I'm me."

"Yes, you are."

"Good," she closed her eyes again, her hands going back to her bump, "I don't want to be anyone else ever again."

"Me either," Robin agreed, "as much as I enjoyed being you and being able to touch your body, I much prefer being in my own and touching your body."

She smirked and moved tiredly, burying closer into his side, "I love you Robin."

"I love you too Regina," he smiled, "I also have a feeling our baby is going to be quite the handful."

"I think you're right," she grinned.

"Just like her mother."

"And her father," Regina added.

"Hmm, and what a pair we make."


	6. Holiday Fever

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **#35** **A: "sorry you're sitting on my sun lounger." B: "oh and since when is it yours?" A: "I clearly reserved it before breakfast with my towel, which by the way you're sitting on! so get your butt off my sun lounger or else."**

* * *

Regina took on last look in the mirror, adjusting her red bikini that showed off her cleavage and flat stomach. She ran her hands over the fabric and nodded before putting on a white lace kimono and a huge oversized summer hat, finishing off the look with a pair of sunglasses.

Slipping into her sandals she picked up her bag and was ready to go out to soak up the sun, "Emma, I'm gonna go down to the pool," she called out to her friend who was in the bathroom still getting ready.

"Sure, I'll be down in a little while."

"Okay," Regina nodded and opened the door before heading towards the elevators, seeing someone hurry to get in the same one as her. She glanced at the man and rolled her eyes before pressing the button for the ground floor, "was it really necessary to run to get in here with me?" she scoffed.

"Now, now then Regina, we both know you pretend to hate me," he grinned and she cast him a poignant look before shaking her head.

"Trust me I wish I had to pretend, but you make it quite easy for it to be the truth, you and your insufferable partner in crime. In fact, where is he? I thought you were inseparable."

"Ah, well, I forgot something in the room, he's already at the pool. So where is Emma?"

"Avoiding you probably," she tutted, why did these guys think they were irresistible, why couldn't they just understand that women wouldn't just fall at their feet when they wanted them to?

"Now that wasn't very nice was it your highness."

"It's your majesty," Regina huffed, "why are you wearing eye liner in Majorca when all you are doing is going out to the pool? Aren't you worried that it might run?" She smirked, for some reason this particular annoyance seemed to like wearing makeup, eyeliner being his favourite.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm not wearing eye makeup," she pointed out, slipping her glasses down her nose to reveal that she was in fact makeup free apart from a slight touch of lip balm, she didn't like wearing makeup whilst soaking up the sun, it made her feel as though she was melting.

"Well I don't think I have ever seen you without makeup."

"I think I could say the same about you, how many eye pencils did you bring with you on this holiday?"

"Two but they are different shades and I have a liquid one…"

"Oh my god," she chuckled as the lift stopped and someone else walked in, "Jefferson," she grinned.

"Hey girl," he smiled kissing her on either cheek before looked over her body, "someone is looking fierce today."

"Why thank you," she did a little turn for him before facing the doors again, "where's Mark?" she asked, inquiring about Jeff's boyfriend who had also decided to join them on this holiday. She and Jefferson had been best friends since nursery when she had moved to England from the states and she was so happy that he had finally found a boyfriend, she'd had the odd boyfriend here and there but nothing had been all that serious, until now that was.

"Mark is getting me a cocktail," he grinned raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, is he, at nine thirty in the morning?" she laughed, linking her arm with Jefferson and forgetting about the other man who was stood in the lift with them.

"Yeah, well you gotta start getting them in early…"

"Making the most of your all-inclusive I see," she giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You gotta Gina, I paid a pretty penny and I want to get my money's worth."

"As long as you don't turn into a lush like Killian."

"Hey!" he protested glaring at them from across the elevator, "just because I like a bit of rum now and then doesn't mean that I'm a lush."

"Doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't."

"Fine," they reached the bottom floor and Regina and Jefferson left before Killian, heading straight out of the side doors and towards the pool, the sun washed across her skin and she hummed, "I love this place."

"Me too," Jefferson agreed linking his arm with hers again, "so do you think you're going to have a holiday romance?"

"Probably not," she shook her head before looking for where she had left her towel when she had come out earlier that morning and laid it on one of the sun beds. After a moment she found her towel and with it found someone else and his group of annoyances, down one because she guessed that Killian was probably at the bar getting a drink that most likely had rum in it. "Ooooh," she growled.

"Locksley is on your towel," Jefferson sighed.

"Oh, I see that," she scoffed handing her bag to him before storming over to the lounger, "you're sitting on my sun lounger," he tutted, placing on hand on her waist and glaring at him before remembering that he couldn't see her eyes because of the glasses she was wearing.

"Oh, and since when is it yours?" The Englishman asked, his dimples showing as he cast her that mischievous smirk she had seen a million times.

"Since I clearly reserved it before breakfast with my towel, which by the way, you're sitting on! So get your butt off my sun lounger or else."

"Oooh is that a threat milady?"

"No, it's a promise, so get the hell up thief."

"No can do I'm afraid," he sighed, one of his arms coming to rest behind his head as he slid his sun glasses on, "your towel is particular comfy though."

"Robin, give it back!" she moaned, "I saved it because it's the best spot, I got up at six am!"

"Whose fault is that? Plus, I'm pretty sure there is a rule about not reserving sun loungers anyway so."

He was infuriating as hell and right now she was so tempted to throw him off the lounger, in fact, a wicked smile came onto her face as she played with her hair and walked over to him in a seductive manner, the hair twirling around her finger. "Robin."

"Regina," he grinned his eyes skimming over her body as he cast her an appreciative smirk, she knew the effect she had on him and it was something she could use to her advantage. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth she bent over so that her face was centimetres away from his, "what are you doing?" he asked, his lip quirking up at one side as she shrugged and made as though she was about to kiss him, but in that moment, she caught him off guard and pulled the towel out from under him, causing him to fall off the sun lounger with a thud.

Immediately she put the towel back down and laid on her lounger, casting him a triumphant smile as he just looked up at her from the floor, "serves you right," she shrugged as Jefferson sat down on the lounger next to her which his boyfriend had been saving for him, he had also saved one for Emma when she could be arsed to come outside.

"I can't believe you just did that," Robin huffed, standing up and plopping down next to her pushing her over a little and literally sharing the lounger with her.

"Hey!" she protested.

"You need to learn to share your majesty," he grinned, his hand running discreetly up her leg so that none of his friends saw.

"Robin," she whispered shaking her head. They hadn't told anyone yet, they were rather enjoying keeping it a secret from everyone, running around with each other and finding all the time they could to be with one another. It was somewhat new, they had been friends with benefits for a while, but recently they had decided to take it to another level and try the dating scene, not that any of their other friends knew, hell they hadn't even known they were friends with benefits, or even friends for that matter, everyone thought they hated each other when in reality it was quite the opposite, "not here."

"When then? I miss you."

"I miss you too, but soon I promise, we just need to make sure that we won't be disturbed."

"I think everyone is going into the old town later today, maybe we could sneak off then."

"Good idea," she smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it lovingly before throwing it off her and mocking offence, "how dare you! Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry, the sun beds are only small!"

"Then go find one of your own!" she argued, winking at him, she actually didn't mind at all sharing, not that it was really big enough for them both to stretch out on.

He stood up and shook his head, "such a spoil sport," with that he shoved Will off the sunbed next to hers and sat on that one.

"Hey mate!"

"Sorry, I think I have to sit here."

"Why so you can flirt with Regina some more?"

"No so I can annoy Regina some more," he chuckled winking at her before lying down and picking up his phone.

A couple of seconds later hers dinged and she looked at it. _'Can't wait for later. Xxx'_

 _'_ _Me either. Xxx'_

* * *

Emma, Regina and Jefferson were sat simply soaking up the sun whilst the guys decided to go in the pool. Belle, Ruby and Mary Margaret had wanted to scope out the old town early so they knew where they were going. Ruby hadn't so much wanted to go as she had wanted to spend time with Belle, so she begrudgingly went along with them even though everyone knew she would rather be chilling by the pool, but everyone also knew that she had the biggest crush ever on the book worm.

Regina let out a contented sigh as she worked on tanning her back somewhat, reading her book, "can we just stay here and not go back?"

"I'm not sure about that," Jefferson laughed.

"Urgh why not," Emma moaned looking up from her gossip magazine, "I don't want to go back to Uni though."

"We're all getting a house this year aren't you excited for that?" Jefferson asked.

"Yeah I suppose, but why did the guys have to move in with us?"

"Because there were six massive bedrooms Em and the rent would have been too high otherwise," Regina sighed, she hadn't been too pleased when she found out who she would be living with next year, there were a lot of people moving into their house. Ruby and Belle were sharing a room, then there was Emma and Mary Margaret, Regina was so grateful that she got her own room because Tink had decided to ditch them and move in with her boyfriend which was also the reason she wasn't on this trip with them because they had gone on holiday together. Jefferson was sharing with David, Killian with Will and then there was Robin who also go his own room.

That meant that there were going to be ten of them all living under the same roof, she would be surprised if they hadn't killed each other by Christmas. It was kinda exciting though, because technically she was moving in with Robin, she didn't know why they both needed their own room, it wasn't as if they needed two rooms, they would most likely be sleeping in the same bed most nights, that was something she was looking forward to because she hadn't been able to sneak him in as easily the year before due to rooming with Emma.

Maybe if they told people they were together someone could have Robin's room and they could just live in one room together. She smiled to herself and played with her hair, it was a nice idea and she hoped that it would happen at some point. Suddenly her lovely thoughts were interrupted by water soaking her, she shrieked and nearly shot out of her skin, turning around to see Robin at the edge of the pool smirking at her, "sorry your majesty."

"Jerk!" she yelled, drying herself off a little before standing up and dropping her kimono to her sun lounger, followed by her hat. She waltzed to the side and sat down, putting her feet in the water, making sure no one was watching them as she accommodated him between her legs, "hello."

"Hi," he grinned, running his hands up and down her legs under the water, "I really need to kiss you."

"I'm sure they'll decide we're going soon," she sighed, her hand coming to play with his wet hair that had gone all floppy.

"What were you just thinking about?"

"I was thinking about when we move into the house and how we both have our own rooms so we can sneak in to see each other or maybe if we tell everyone, share a room."

"Do you want to tell everyone?" he asked, still brushing his fingers over her skin.

"I think we can keep it a secret for just a little longer," she smirked, "but it would be nice not to have to hide it anymore, don't you think?"

"I definitely do, I mean we've been having sex for around a year and a half and we said we'd give us a shot about four months ago."

"I know, I think we should tell everyone, when we get back off the holiday," she stated, "I know that Jefferson would like to have his own room and I am pretty sure Mary Margaret would be grateful that David has his own and then Emma would have her own and I am pretty sure I sense something between her and Killian."

"I think you're right," Robin nodded, "and I would love to move in with you, for us to share a room," he grinned, "are you coming for a swim?"

"I don't want to get my hair wet."

"I promise you won't."

"Okay," she smiled, slipping off the side into his arms and looking around consciously before pecking his lips briefly, "I want you so badly."

"God you have no idea Regina, I've been going out of my mind seeing you in that bikini with your stomach all tanned and your boobs looking amazing, god I… I had to go for a swim to cool down."

She laughed and shook her head, "did it help?"

"It did until you got in here with me."

"Not long now."

* * *

They traipsed through the old town listening to Belle and Mary Margaret as they excitedly went on about all the landmarks, Regina had found herself drifting off towards the back of the pack and was walking in tow with Robin now, "how do you think we can sneak off?" she whispered.

"I dunno," he shrugged.

She sighed and but then came up with an idea, "go with me on this," she smirked.

"On what?" he asked, but she was already falling into his arms, her hand pressed to her forehead dramatically. "Regina!"

Everyone stopped walking and turned to look at them, Emma and Jefferson running forward, "Regina, are you okay?" Jefferson panicked as he took his glasses off so he could look at her closer.

"I think I might need to go back to the hotel for a lie down," she breathed, "I don't think I've had enough water today that's all."

"Okay, fine I'll take you," Emma stated moving her from Robin's arms.

"No, Emma you might as well enjoy this," Robin butted in, "I think I left something by the pool so I have to head back anyway, I'll take her."

"Regina?" Emma looked at her sceptically.

"I'll be fine with Robin," she smiled, "don't worry about me, enjoy the rest of the town."

* * *

They laughed as they snuck through the hotel, stealing kisses on their way up to their room, "yours or mine?" Regina asked kissing him as they rode the elevator.

"Do you have condoms?" he asked stroking her cheek as he kissed her again.

"Yes I think I put some in my toiletry bag," she nodded smiling at him, even when they were so desperate for each other he was making sure that they had protection, he was always responsible, even though she was on the pill and assured him that she probably wouldn't get pregnant should they not use condoms, he wouldn't have any of it, saying that they were better being safe and that was something she admired him for.

"Thank god," he grinned, pulling her out of the lift as they moved towards her room, she scanned the key card and they stumbled in, pulling pieces off clothing off as they went. She pushed him down on her bed and straddled his lap as she kissed him, her hands working on the buttons of his shirt. Once she had undone them all she pulled it off him and dropped it to the floor before standing up and going into the bathroom.

She straightened her hair a little before removing all her clothes and grabbing the condoms from her bag, "so do you want real feel or invisible?" she asked holding them up and smirking at him, happy to see that he had got rid of the rest of his clothes and was laid back on her bed, his dick standing proudly.

"Any, I just need you," he groaned reaching out for her as she moved onto the bed, she ripped open a random packet, placing the other on the bedside table before rolling the one she had chosen over his cock, pumping him a couple of times for good measure. She knew with the way that she was worked up they would need hardly any foreplay, after all they were amazing together. He never failed to make her come.

"Do you know how wet I am?" she asked, straddling him again just behind his erection as she kept her hand wrapped around him.

"Can I feel?" he questioned, his hand brushing across her leg as he crept towards her core and he ran two of his fingers through her slit, "oh god Regina, you're dripping."

"Hmm, because you have been teasing me all day, all week for that matter and I need you so, so badly."

He tasted her arousal, sucking his fingers into his mouth and closing his eyes as she watched him lick his fingers before moving them back to her and rubbing over her clit a couple of times, causing her to let out a low moan and grind against his hand, "are you sure you're ready?" he asked, "I need you to come with me when I come."

"Yes, I'm ready Robin."

"Please Regina, I need it."

She nodded frantically, she needed it just as much as he did, she grabbed his cock more firmly and ran it through her folds a couple of times, rubbing the tip of his dick against her clit and shuddering at the sensation, it felt amazing, but she needed more and so did he, she needed to feel close to him. Slowly she moved his erection to her entrance and pushed the tip of him inside her, her walls clenching around him, causing him to groan as his hands came to her hips, "gods."

Regina grinned, she knew he loved it when she did that and was happy to know that all the kegels she did paid off when it came to her pelvic floor muscles and being able to control the fluctuation of her walls. As much as she liked to tease him, she couldn't deal with it right now, in this moment she just wanted to ride him hard and fast until they both got their release.

She lowered herself down the rest of the way and closed her eyes at the feeling of being full, he filled her like no other, not that she had been with many, only one and he was nothing compared to Robin. She took a deep breath and bent down so her lips ran along his neck, she sucked his skin in open mouthed kisses, even nipping now and then as she made her decent down his chest with her mouth, licking and kissing every area of skin she could reach, whilst rolling her hips, resulting in the most satisfying noises from Robin.

"Regina, wow." She looked up as she flicked her tongue across his nipple, Robin's pupils were dilated as he watched her, his hands moving to caress the side of her breasts. "So beautiful."

"Touch me Robin, I need you to touch me," he clearly didn't need to be told twice as he pinched her nipples, squeezing her breasts before moving lower to where they were joined and rubbing over her clit, causing her to let out a strangled moan as she continued to ride him, taking him inside her harder, pushing his cock against her g-spot. Her eyes fluttered closed as she flung her head back and began to thrust against him as she felt him pushing back against her, helping her edge closer towards their peaks.

"God Regina!" he breathed, one hand coming to her hip so that he could pound up into her but the other staying on her clit, his touch becoming increasingly frantic as they both picked up the pace.

"Yes! I'm close," she cried. Suddenly her muscles began to contract around him as she was launched into a bone shattering orgasm, shouting his name as she came. She heard him groan and she knew that he was nearly there, both his hands coming to her hips as he thrust into her a couple more times before dropping down and pulling her with him a sated smile on his face.

"That was just what I needed," he chuckled as he pulled out of her and moved into the bathroom to take the condom off and disposed of it in the bin before coming back to join her and dropping down on her bed, pulling her into his arms, "hello," he grinned looking down at her as she smiled, her head resting on his chest.

"That was really nice," she laughed, "I came so hard."

"I know I felt it," he smirked, his hands running through her hair as he shook his head, "do you think we should be joining the rest of them again?"

"One more round first?" she asked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked at him eagerly.

"That is something I can't refuse," he kissed her lips gently and rolled on top of her.

* * *

Later they caught back up with their friends, Regina now wearing a white summer dress and Robin in shorts with a white shirt. They were going for a meal out in the town and apparently needed to dress up a little, they walked together towards the meeting point not saying anything and then all of a sudden they heard a shocked gasp from Jefferson.

"Oh. My. God! Robin is that a hickey?!" he asked, looking at Robin's neck and tutting, Regina looked also and saw that she had marked him with a deep purple love bite. She cringed and mouthed the words sorry at him, that was until Jefferson turned to her, his eyes widening even further.

"What?"

"You two!"

"Us two what?"

"You're fucking!" Robin and Regina just looked at each other and then to Jefferson and the rest of their friends who had all congregated around them, "I'm right aren't I?! You two are getting it on!"

Robin gave her a look and she moved to place her hand in his before nodding, "yes, we are."

"It's about bloody time!"

"Finally," Emma laughed.

"What?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at everyone, none of them even seemed all that surprised.

"We were just waiting for it to happen."

"For what to happen?"

"You and Robin, you're perfect for each other."

"Yes, we are," Robin agreed, wrapping his arms around her, "and I for one am happy we don't have to hide this anymore."

"Me too," she nodded.

"From now on it's me and you against everything."

She smiled and kissed his lips gently, "always."


	7. Prom

**So this is the final prompt! I can't believe the week is over! I really hope that you enjoyed my prompts! I can't thank you all enough for your lovely words! :)**

 **This one is for my story Storybrooke High, not that it matters if you have read it or not to whether you can read the prompt, but it is an alternate prom for Robin and Regina. What if her eye hadn't healed enough for them to go to prom? The first section is taken from the story so if you read SH, you might have read that part already.**

 **If you haven't read SH Robin and Regina are both 18. :)**

 **I suppose this could be a few prompts:**

 **#99 Sex goes horribly wrong and they laugh about it. #161 Regina or Robin suffers a sex related injury. #162 Regina's hair is curly and Robin likes. #194 (Young OQ AU) Regina is dating Robin and she can't wait to go to prom with him, but something happens and she can't go so Robin organises a romantic dinner in her garden.**

* * *

She turned the water on in the shower and waited for it to get warm, then slipped in and ran her hands over her hair, flattening it as the water weighed it down, erasing her natural kink. She usually used something to combat her natural waves so they wouldn't take over, but lately she had been feeling very into embracing her natural self. She picked up the shampoo bottle and poured some into her hands as she began to hum to herself and then sing the words to the song.

"I'm unstoppable, I'm a Porsche with no brakes. I'm invincible, yeah, I win every single game. I'm so powerful, I don't need batteries to play. I'm so confident, yeah, I'm unstoppable today, unstoppable today, unstoppable today." She was so immersed in singing that she didn't hear the door to the bathroom open, followed by the door to the shower. Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and she jumped a little before relaxing into the hold, "you scared me," she chuckled, placing her arms on top of his.

"Sorry," Robin grinned, pressing a kiss to her neck as he stroked her stomach gently, he had heard her singing and decided to join her in the shower, "how long have you been up?"

"A little while," she stated, closing her eyes and humming as he kissed along the expanse of her neck, then a thought came to her and she furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure I locked this door."

"You did," he laughed, "seems I can pick a lock quite well."

"Where on earth did you even learn something like that?"

"I can just do it," his fingers brushed lower across her inner thigh and she let out a moan.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, her hand sliding down with his.

"We haven't actually tried anything in the shower before," he smirked.

"That's because it is dangerous," she scoffed, she had heard stories and she had no inclination for something like that to happen to her.

"I didn't mean for us to actually have sex," he shook his head, "I just meant for us to fool around a little."

"Well, that sounds like something I could consent to," she bit down on her bottom lip and turned in his arms to look in his eyes, "hello."

"Hello," he bumped his nose against hers playfully, his hands coming to rest on her ass as he gave her a playful squeeze, "you really do look sexy when you are all wet like this," his eyes scanned across her body, watching as the water trickle down the valley of her breasts before disappearing between the apex of her thighs, all he wanted to do was trace that path with his mouth, sucking and kissing at her perfect skin as he went.

Regina looked at his body and he said she was sexy, god, she swore he had been working out more lately because his muscles were becoming more defined than they had been before, he was always toned but, my god. She ran a hand across his chest and downwards feeling his abbs against her palm and moving closer to him. "You're so hot," she breathed, kissing his collarbone as she pressed her body against his, the water caused their bodies to be slippy against each other and it felt amazing.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she moved her lips to his, kissing him soundly, immediately running her tongue across his bottom lip, knowing that he would open up to her and allow her entrance. Her hands played with the scattering of hair at the nape of his neck as she kissed him, humming against his mouth as one of her legs wrapped around his so she could feel him closer.

They broke apart and Robin grinned at her before carefully moving her hair behind her ear, "how long do you think it will take to set up the venue tonight?" he asked, fingers skimming down her back to settle at the base of her spine.

"Quite a few hours," she rolled her eyes, "there are a lot of decorations to go up and I need it to be perfect."

"I know it will be," he chuckled, "you're organising it so ya know."

She smiled and stroked his cheek lovingly, "you are some charmer Robin Locksley."

"Not just a pretty face."

"Though you do definitely have a pretty face," she just looked in his eyes for a while, "what was it you came in here for again?" Regina whispered. "I thought you said you wanted to fool around."

"I did," he nodded.

"Well, we haven't done much fooling," she muttered, moving her hand down his body and finding his cock, her hand surrounding it as she licked her lips.

"What's that look?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I want to do something," she breathed, her other hand running across his side before she trailed her lips down his chest kissing all the way down to his dick as she moved to kneel in front of him.

"Gods Gina."

"Are you going to let me have what I want?" she pouted, hovering her lips over him.

"Whatever it is you can most definitely take it."

"Oh good," she cast him a seductive smile as she brushed her hair to one side and ran her hand over him, pumping his cock a couple of times, forgetting about the downpour of water from the shower head that was most certainly not helping with looking sexy, especially since it was just getting in her face and she kept having to close her eyes. She could work past that though, she wanted to bring him pleasure and hadn't done this for a while, so she figured it was only fair that she pay him back for the amount of times he had gone down on her.

Not that it was a chore, she rather enjoyed it, liked the noises she was able to draw from him using her lips, her tongue her teeth even, each time she had done this he had responded to her immediately hardening in her grasp with the knowledge of what was to come. This time wasn't any different it seemed, meeting his eyes she lowered her mouth to his hard length, swirling her tongue across his tip, using her hand to stimulate the base of his cock whilst she worked what she could with her mouth, taking him inside. She hadn't dared allow him too far yet, mainly because she was rather worried about gagging or choking, that was something that would certainly run the mood.

"Feels so good," he groaned, his hand coming to her hair as he ran his fingers through it. She hummed against his cock, sending vibrations through him, resulting in him letting out a sensual moan as his head dropped against the cool tiles. He played with the ends of her hair, curling them around his fingers, before releasing them and finding another strand.

She was amazing at this and her mouth was so warm and wet, the way she would run her tongue over his cock, flicking it across his tip sent shivers down his spine. How she looked whilst doing it took his breath away, he loved being able to just watch her as she bobbed her head, taking his cock deeper into her mouth, he could see her whole body, she was bare and visible to his viewing pleasure. Her breasts moved in rhythm with her head and she made sure to press them against his legs, her nipples hard against his skin.

"Regina," he gasped shifting somewhat as she worked the base of him with her hand, using a combination of her saliva and the water from the shower to help her in her task. His slight move though changed the way the water flowed from the shower head and it sprayed her in the face causing her to choke on the water that got down her throat, she spluttered and pulled her head back.

"Oh my god, Gina are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," she nodded rubbing her hands over her face, "so much for being sexy."

"Baby you are still sexy even when you are choking on my dick."

"I didn't choke on your dick," she laughed shaking her head, I choked on the water and your dick just happened to be in my mouth at the time."

"So technically you did choke on it," he grinned continuing to play with her hair.

"I am going to carry on now and we are going to forget this little incident."

"Sure," he stroked her cheek lovingly, "keep calm and carry on right?"

"Whatever you say," she smirked. Getting over the mishap and going back to working on is cock, taking him back in her mouth and hollowing her cheeks to increase the pressure as she sucked on him, using her teeth to gently scrape across his shaft, something for which she was rewarded with a low guttural moan.

She sped up her actions, sucking harder and bobbing her head quicker, one hand coming to squeeze his balls as the other worked the base of his cock. "So good, Gina your mouth feels so good on me."

Pride swam through her, spurring her on, making her want to bring him to orgasm even more than she had previously. Suddenly he tugged on her hair causing her to gasp and jolt closer to him, pushing him deeper into her mouth, nearly hitting the back of her throat but not quite, meaning that she could just carry on alternating between sucking, licking and grazing over him with her teeth.

He was close, he could feel it coming as he tried not to buck against her, the last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable or choke her by pushing his cock too far inside her mouth.

Regina had rather liked it when he had pulled her hair and she wanted him to do it again. She brought her hand to his and squeezed, hoping that he would get the message that she wanted him to repeat the gesture. Seemingly he received the message and pulled it again, resulting in a moan from her.

"You are so good! I love you and I love your mouth. Gina I'm gonna come, I'm… oh god, I'm so close."

She dropped him from her mouth and brought both her hands up to work on him, "does this feel good?" she asked pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock and decided that she was going to ramp up the dirty talk a bit because she had been trying it recently and he seemed to like it rather a lot. "Where do you want to come Robin? Tell me where, do you want to come in my hand?" she smirked, jerking him harder, "or, do you want to come in my mouth?"

Robin's eyebrows nearly rose off his face, he was shocked by what she has just said to him, but at the same time was totally turned on. She was looking up at him expecting an answer as her hand continued to work on his length, he couldn't even think to answer, never mind actually open his mouth and tell her.

She smirked up at him before shaking her head and taking him back in her mouth, deciding for him as she started up again, she could feel his shaft pulsing between her lips and knew that he was about to come, so she squeezed the base of his length and felt the grip he had on her hair tighten in warning before he spilt his load inside her mouth.

She dropped his cock and he moved again, causing the water to wash over her as he helped her on to her feet. "My god you are so good at that," he gasped pulling her into his arms, "what happened to my sweet innocent Gina?" he joked, squeezing her playfully.

"She grew up a little when you took her innocence," Regina chuckled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"And I am not sorry about it."

"Me neither, in fact that was the best day of my life."

"Mine too, our first time was quite incredible," he stated leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips, "now, is it my turn to make you come?"

"You don't have…"

"I haven't had my breakfast yet, are you really going to deny me my favourite?"

"Of course not," she shook her head, watching as he kissed the whole way down her body, sucking on her nipples and bringing them to hardened peaks before dropping lower so that his head was between her thighs, he pressed his lips to her pubic bone and slipped lower down, parting her folds, allowing him to feast upon what she had to offer. His tongue pressed against her hardened bud, flicking it and gaining a moan from Regina in response, he wanted to taste her properly, take in some of her arousal.

He dipped his tongue inside her as far as he could, pressing his nose against her clit and just inhaling the scent of her, something which he could never get enough of. His hands were on her hips, pulling her against his mouth, encouraging her to grind against him, which she did, her fingers coming to his hair as he had done with her, but one hand was pressed to the wall, helping her to keep her balance.

Then he decided to bring his fingers into the mix, knowing that he could work her better with them, his mouth moved to her clit as he flicked it with his tongue, drawing patterns over it as his fingers played with her entrance. Apparently, she was already close, but he knew she got turned on giving him head, she had told him before.

Regina moaned and shook her head, she didn't know how long they had been in the shower but she had a feeling that soon they would be running out the hot water, it was just a good job that no one was in the house, her mother would probably have set off for work and her father had already left before she woke. As for Zelena and Alex, they were enjoying a spa break which Alex had received as a birthday present, in turn that meant that she and Robin were home alone.

He curled his fingers over her g-spot and she let out a little whimper, her nails pressing into his shoulder somewhat as she closed her eyes and dropped her head back, beginning to move herself against him. A sudden twist of his fingers combined with a particular sharp suck on her clit caused her to catapult into her orgasm, she flung her arm out and somehow managed to knock the soap dish off the shelf it was placed upon. It fell and crashed to the ground as she let out a little squeal and pulled away from Robin, the back of her hand pressing to her face.

"Regina?!" Robin panicked, he had been caught off guard by the sudden flying soap dish but thought they would be able to carry on allowing her to ride out her pleasure, seemingly from her reaction that wasn't the case. He stood up quickly and moved closer to her as she turned her back on him and pressed her head against the glass of the shower door, her hand trapped between the two as she released a small whimper, "babe, what happened?" he rubbed her back gently.

"It's in my eye," she mumbled, her mouth pressing against the glass, she did that little dance on the spot thing that he knew she did when she was in pain, he didn't know what was in her eye, but whatever it was it was hurting her.

"Turn around let me look at it," he stated, turning the water of and grasping her upper arms in order to turn her around, she had the heel of her hand pressed against her eye as she did this little squinty thing with the other one, "what got in there?"

"I think it was soap," she scrunched her eyes shut, "ow, ow," she was still hopping and Robin came to realise that the best solution was to get her out of the shower and press a clean and cool damp cloth against her eye.

"Okay come on," he took hold of her arm before opening the shower door and helping her out, putting the toilet seat down before laying a towel over it and having her sit down as he searched for a clean flannel that hadn't been used.

"It hurts so much." She groaned, her head dropping to her knees. God what a way to ruin a sexy moment, she was literally in the middle of coming against Robin's mouth, at least she had reached her climax though, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would have been a lot more pissed in this moment had she not had her orgasm.

Robin finally found the cloth and ran it under the cold tap before bringing it to her eye and prying her hand from it in order to apply the cold flannel. After sitting there a little while and waiting for the pain to subside, she finally dropped the cloth back into the sink and went to open her eye, the first thing Robin noticed was that it was completely bloodshot bless her. "Feel any better."

"Not really, how does it look, I don't look terrible do I?"

He shook his head, "no, you look beautiful…"

"Don't lie to me, what does my eye look like?"

"It's just a little bloodshot it will have gone down by prom tomorrow."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," he nodded kissing the top of her head and praying to god that her eye went down the next day otherwise he would most likely be in major trouble.

* * *

Regina had been looking forward to prom since her first year of high school, she had seen her older sister go and she had looked beautiful, even if she wouldn't necessarily have gone for the colour green if it had been her dress. Zelena had come home and was so happy gushing to her mother about what a wonderful time she had whilst Regina sat at the top of the stairs in her pyjamas watching them.

It was safe to say her hopes for prom had severely decreased after Daniel had broken her heart and hurt her, but then she met Robin and everything changed. Her whole life changed for the better and she hadn't been happier in a long, long time. She was on the board for the prom committee and had organised the whole thing, down to every last detail, along with Jefferson, Tink, Lacy and a few others that weren't in her circle. She couldn't wait to finally go and celebrate the end of high school.

That however had all come to an abrupt halt when a shower session with Robin went wrong and the soap dish flung in her eye mid orgasm and she was practically blinded. It was worse than they first thought and Robin had to drive her to the ER only for them to tell her that she had damaged her cornea and had it been any other time it would have been fine and she would have just had to wait for it to heal, but the doctor had said that she couldn't be subjected to bright flashing lights which meant no prom for her.

Regina stared out of the window as she watched all the posh cars and limos people had hired to get to prom roll down the street. She sighed and pressed her cheek against the glass pulling her feet up beneath her. She had told Robin to go without her, said that it wasn't fair he missed out because she was injured. She knew that he felt bad, he blamed himself for what had happened, after all he had been the one who caused her to go crazy in the shower and knock that bloody soap dish. She didn't blame him, how could she? It was her own fault

Shaking her head, she stood up and closed the curtains before floping down onto her bed and looking at the dress that was hanging in the entrance to her wardrobe. She stood up and pulled it down, throwing it inside her wardrobe and closing the door on it, not wanting to look at it.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and she sighed before moving to open it and seeing Robin stood there in his suit. "You look handsome," she whispered, a watery smile coming onto her face, they were supposed to be going together and it was quite the kick in the teeth to find that he had decided to go alone since she couldn't make it.

"Thanks," he sighed, looking to the ground before meeting her eyes, a hand coming to her cheek as her caressed her skin gently, "sure I can't tempt you to wear your eye patch to prom?"

"God no," she shook her head, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "there is no way I'm turning up wearing that."

He moved to sit next to her and took her hand in his, threading their fingers together, "we could always go dressed as pirates."

"I don't think so," she whispered, "anyway, you better hurry, you're going to be late," she moved her hand from his and straightened his bow tie casting him a smile as she patted his chest.

"Gina…"

"I want a photo of you, wait there," she scurried into her wardrobe and took out the polaroid camera her mother had given her for Christmas and pointed it at him, "strike a pose," she grinned, taking the picture and waiting for it to develop.

"Regina…"

She took the picture out and looked at it, "I love this," she smiled, tacking it to the wall, trying her best not to let him say anything, she didn't want him to apologise again. "Come on Robin, you're going to miss it."

"I'm not," he shook his head.

"You are," she looked at the time and sighed, "see, it's already seven thirty! It's started, you're missing it."

"I'm not going," he stated, leaning back and lying on her bed.

"Of course, you are, you need to go for me," she smiled sitting down next to him, "please."

"I'm not going to prom without you, what's the point? I'd much rather stay here with you, we can watch a movie or something."

"No," she closed her eyes, feeling her scratched one burn as she did, "I don't want you to stay here for me, I'm fine, I promise, now go," she pushed him towards the door, "you'll have fun," she pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, "take some pictures for me."

"Regina…" he protested.

"Go," she laughed, "I want you to go and I'll be mad if you don't," she kissed him again before moving him out of the room, "I love you."

He rolled his eyes and turned around, loosening his tie as he went, he was clearly annoyed at her for telling him to go, but it would be selfish of her to make him stay, wouldn't it? Why shouldn't he go to prom because she had injured her eye?

* * *

About half an hour later there was a knock on her bedroom door, she paused the film she had been watching, something called Crazy About You, just another chick flick movie because she was a sucker for them. "Hello?"

"Post," Alex's voice called out and she saw an envelope come under the door.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she stood up and picked up the envelope, seeing her name written in swirly black ink on the front, "since when does the post man deliver at eight o'clock at night?" she asked opening the door and looking at her sister's fiancée who just shrugged and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Are you going to open it?"

"Yes," Regina nodded, opening the envelope and taking out the piece of card that was inside.

 _Regina Mills, would you do me the honour of attending our very own prom?_

 _If yes, meet me in the garden at eight thirty._

 _xRx_

She sniggered, a smile playing on her features as she ran her fingers over the lettering and looked up at Alex who was smirking at her as she pushed her dark hair behind her ear and nodded towards the invite, "so, do you need some help getting ready?"

"Please," she chuckled, inviting her into her room as Alex laughed and headed towards her closet.

"Are you going to wear your prom dress?" she asked looking at Regina as she held up the red garment.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, "I don't think so, that was meant for a different prom," she headed over to her and flicked through the dresses on the rail before coming to the perfect one, it was white and floaty, reaching down to the middle of her thighs. Instead of straps it tied behind her neck, leaving her back uncovered, "what do you think?" she asked, holding it up in front of her and swishing the material.

"I think you are going to look beautiful."

* * *

Regina ventured down the stairs, she had paired the dress with a pair of strappy silver sandal heels which extenuated her legs. She smiled at her mom and dad who were stood by the door grinning at her, "what?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Oh wow, darling you look so beautiful," Cora gushed, brushing her hands over Regina's arms.

She looked towards her father, seeing if she had his approval also, what she didn't expect to see was him all teary eyed, "daddy."

"Look at you, my little girl all grown up."

"Henry she's been rather grown up for a while now," Cora laughed shaking her head.

"Yes, I know that but seeing her all dressed up," he hugged his daughter, "I hope you have the perfect night."

"So, do I," she nodded, she didn't know what Robin was up to, but she still had a feeling that it would be wonderful.

She opened the door and saw that there were fairy lights and rose petals which led around the back of the house, she followed them eagerly before seeing that there were many more fairy lights and in the middle a small camp fire. Soft music was playing and there was a picnic rug with an array of different foods spread across it. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and looked up to meet Robin's eyes, "this is perfect," she whispered

"I should hope so because perfect is the least you deserve," he grinned, his eyes running across her figure, she was completely stunning, she was always completely stunning, but tonight he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. "You look insanely beautiful, like an angel…"

"An angel?" she giggled.

"Yeah, I love your natural curls" he nodded, reaching his hand out to her, she took it and pulled him closer so that she could wrap her arms around him, "thank you for this," she whispered, "it means the world to me."

"I feel so bad that you can't go to prom, I made you a promise that you would be able to, that it would be better and I am determined to keep that promise with our own prom for two." He led her to the picnic rug and they both sat down as he poured her some orange soda into a champagne flute, "your favourite."

"Thank you," she laughed taking it from him and sipping slowly before placing it back down again as she carried on looking around the garden, he had transformed it by hanging fairy lights and putting candles around, there were lots of subtle lights that he knew wouldn't hurt her eye.

He watched her and hoped that she liked it, he had to do something, he felt awful, he knew she was putting on a brave face when he had come around earlier to try and coax her into going with something covering her eye and she had told him to go alone. He knew that there was not a chance he was going to prom alone, why would he even want to go to prom if she wasn't there? It would be no fun for him and it certainly wouldn't be fun for her sitting at home alone, so that had been when he had come up with this surprise for her.

In the duration of their evening together, they danced to the slow music for a while, becoming lost in one another, Regina closed her eyes and held onto him as they swayed, not really moving all that much, their hands rubbing across each other. She was happy for the warmth of his hands on her back which had been exposed to the cool night air, she could always rely on Robin to warm her up.

She snuggled into his arms and allowed the heat from the fire to warm her as they ate some of the food from the basket, their fingers threaded together as she rested her head on his shoulder. He'd brought s'mores and they melted the marshmallows over the fire. Regina grinned to herself as she looked up at him, she was pretty sure prom was overrated anyway, it would be loud and bright and so warm with people dancing up against each other to banging pop music, probably getting spiked punch spilt on them as people tried to dance with a drink still in their hand.

This right now was the opposite, it was calm, peaceful and cosy. She got to sit under the stars and quietly talk with the person she loved most. Their little makeshift prom was perfect and there was nowhere else she would rather be.


	8. Murder

**This is for Day 12 of SpookyOQ Murder! It's short and probably pretty crappy, but I hope you enjoy anyway. :D**

* * *

She didn't know how it had happened, one minute he had been breathing and the next he just wasn't, it stopped. The blood stopped pumping and his chest stopped moving.

She knew that she should have done something, tried to resuscitate him, but she just didn't have it in her to do it. She wanted him dead, she wanted him to be gone and leave her life for good and so what if she indirectly did kill him, he deserved it. So what if it was her apple he choked on, he deserved it, he deserved it, they were the words she was repeating to herself over and over again as she sat in the corner of her room rocking herself on the ground, just staring at his hard, cold body that was laid on the floor on the opposite side to her.

She knew that people wouldn't see it the way she did, she knew that they wouldn't believe her tale, they would accuse her of witch craft, she knew exactly how it went with these things.

The young wife would be accused of murdering her husband to steal his crown, but that wasn't the case, she hadn't meant for him to eat that apple, he hadn't been supposed to, it wasn't his, it didn't belong to him and he thought that he could just come into her chambers and take it? She didn't even want to be queen, she never asked for this life, yet that would be what she'd get charged with, she knew the apple was poisoned, Mal had given it to her with the instructions that if she cut just a small piece from it her husband would pass out before he could make an advance on her, but would wake up none the wiser as to what had happened. She's warned her against eating the whole apple, told her that the sleep would be everlasting, seemingly Leopold had eaten the entire apple and now he would never awake again.

She should be happy he was dead but she couldn't help but feel guilt deep in her bones, it was her fault he was dead, she had done that to him, she had killed him by bringing that magic into the castle. Sure, he had hurt her, tried to hurt her more than he managed to, luckily she had been able to ward him off, heaven knows how she had managed that. He still came to her though, her excuse during the first week of their marriage was that she was enduring her monthly bleed meaning that they couldn't consummate and since then she had managed to drag out the excuses for a whole month, but she knew he had been getting more and more agitated with her.

Now he was dead, married to her for little over a month and he was gone, she'd fought her way through it and somehow kept her virtue and virginity in the meanwhile, she had sworn to herself that she would never give it to him and if that meant that she got a few bruises along the way then so be it.

She looked across at his corpse, watching as his skin began to turn a funny colour and rigor mortis had clearly set in, she didn't know what to do, didn't know how she could get out of this. How had his knights not come looking for him? It had been hours, she'd just sat there staring at him and then crying before looking away and then staring at him once more in fear that he might spring to life and grab her, but she knew that wasn't going to happen because he was dead and he most certainly wasn't getting back up again.

Wiping her eyes she was about to get up off the ground when the door opened, her gaze shot to it and she saw a knight enter the room, here it was, time for her to confess her sins and be burnt at the steak like a witch. The door was swiftly shut and he turned around to look at her, she let out a breath of relief and noticed that it wasn't Leo's guard but her own. A certain guard that she had been falling for more and more every day, "what happened?" he asked, his blue eyes boring into hers.

"He's dead," she whispered, leaning back against the wall as he moved in and slipped down to sit next to her.

"I can see that, but why is he dead? Did he do something to you?" he asked, worry present in his voice, "you were still able to hold him off right?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Robin I don't know what to do, this wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to sleep, not die, now I'm a murderer!" His hand shot to cover her mouth as he hushed her.

"Shush, don't say that again, I need you to remain calm," he instructed, "we will resolve this."

"How?! He's dead, the king is dead and I killed him! You know what they'll do to me Robin, you know they won't show mercy."

"Come," he stood from the floor and held out his hand, "grab only what you need."

"What are we doing?" she asked, her eyes widening as she saw him grab her travel bag and hold it open before taking a few dresses and essentials, shoving them in it.

"We're leaving, It's my job to protect you and I'll be dammed if I let anything happen to you now."

"You're going to desert?! Robin no! I won't let you put your life on the line for me!"

"This isn't your decision, it's mine and Regina I'm going to get you out of here and we will get away before anyone notices, it's night, no one will be checking on the king until the morning and by then we will have safe passage out of the kingdom."

"This is crazy," she shook her head, beginning to grab her things anyway, what other choice did she have? Sit there and wait like a lamb to the slaughter? She didn't think so, that wasn't her style, she was going to go with Robin, she trusted him, trusted that he would make sure she was safe. In a way he had been her saviour, he'd been helping her with tactics to ward off the king and they had worked, they had sometimes resulted in a black eye for her, but she was still as pure as she had been when she married him and for that she was truly thankful.

"So is staying here and waiting for them to catch you," he stated, "you said it yourself, they wouldn't just let you get away with this, they would blame you straight away," he fastened the bag and flung it over his shoulder, looking her up and down, "you're going to need a coat and some shoes," he stated.

Regina nodded and took her least fancy coat from the wardrobe, bundling herself in it before finding her riding boots that were hidden under the bed from when Robin had let her sneak out and ride. She pulled them in quickly grabbed the locket that was in her jewellery box before turning to look at him, "now what?"

He held out his hand to her which she took more than willingly, "now we start a new adventure."


	9. Fix It Day 1

**Fix it week, day one. Robin never died. If you don't like Zelena's baby as I know some don't, then I would suggest not to read. :) xoxox**

* * *

"Robin?" Regina called out as she came through the door balancing some of the shopping in her arms, "little help please?"

"Henry can you help your mother?"

"Sure thing," her eldest came out of the sitting room and took some of the bags from her. She smiled and thanked him before carrying on into the kitchen where Robin was juggling with cooking something for supper and entertaining his baby girl who was sat in her high chair gurgling and trying to make up words.

Regina cooed her, stroking a finger over her little cheek before placing the remaining bags down on the table and coming over to Robin, placing a kiss on his cheek before looking over his shoulder to the stove, seeing that he was cooking up some Italian style meatballs which had quickly become Roland's favourite. "Smells delicious," she hummed squeezing his arm as she ducked down to look at the one-year-old who was smiling up at her, "hey there my favourite girl," she cooed, taking her out of her chair and scooping her up in her arms, "who is a beautiful girl? You are."

"Mama," she cast her a goofy smile waving her arms.

Regina hugged her and she buried her little head against Regina's shoulder, "look at you, you're getting so big," she tickled her tummy playfully earning a giggle of delight from her smiley girl, "I swear she's grown since I left this morning," Regina laughed, kissing the top of her head and rocking her gently in her arms.

"Yeah, she's growing more and more every day," Robin chuckled, turning and looking at them, "how was work?"

"Oh, same old," she sighed, "I'm going to go and lay some flowers on her grave later after supper," she murmured. It had been a year since that day and for the most part they had moved on and were working their way past it, but now, on this day, it was hitting her harder than she might like to admit.

Her sister had given her life to save them, she had protected them from Hades and as a result of that she had lost her own life, that bolt of magic that had been meant for Regina and then for Robin had been stopped when Zelena jumped in front of both of them. Robin would have lost his life had she not done it and Regina was in pieces after that, Hades had been punished by the other gods, yet seemingly killing Zelena had been his downfall as he crumbled to dust.

Regina and Robin had been left in her office in disbelief, she had dropped to the ground and held her sister, hoping that somehow, she might be able to resurrect her, but nothing she tried was good enough, she was lost. They had taken the baby home and Regina had just stared at the wall, she had been so close to losing it all, to losing Robin and her own life, but Zelena made the ultimate sacrifice.

Regina and Robin brought up the little girl together, their little Rose and although Regina sometimes felt as though she wasn't as connected to her as Robin was, she still loved her unconditionally. After all she was only a little baby, she couldn't be held accountable for the actions of her mother. "Do you think I should take he with me?" Regina asked quietly as she leant against the kitchen island, still cooing Rose in her arms.

"If you want to," Robin shrugged. Although he was grateful that Zelena had given her own life to save him, he still hadn't forgiven her for what she had done to him and Regina didn't blame him, it was something that couldn't really be forgiven.

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't really have much preference Regina," he stated.

Regina smiled weakly, "I'll call the boys for dinner shall I?"

"Yeah," he nodded as he grabbed some plates from the cupboard.

"Okay," she whispered, moving out to call the boys down for something to eat. Zelena was a sore subject and she knew that it was better that she didn't bring it up again today.

* * *

Regina traipsed alone through the dark graveyard, she had a bunch of flowers cradled in her arms as she headed to the very west side of the cemetery. She walked over to the grave that was sat with one other, smiling sadly she placed the flowers down on her sister's and ran her hand over her mother's. "It's been a year," she laughed solemnly, "I just wish we'd had more time." She knelt down on the grassy strip that ran between her mother and her sister's resting places.

"We were just starting to get somewhere weren't we," she sighed, shaking it off, "you know I appreciate what you did. Rose has grown so big, I wish you could see her, I know you would love her as much as we do, she's the perfect child, you'd be proud of her. I miss you both," she looked from one concrete slab to the other, "and I know you probably can't hear me right now and that I'm talking to nothing but air, but I…" she shakily wiped the tears from her eyes, "sometimes I feel so alone."

"I know how selfish that sounds when I'm alive and you aren't, I'm not even alone, not really, I have many people. I don't have a mother though, or a sister. I wish we could have all been closer sooner and that it didn't take all this pain to show us what we really meant to one another."

She went quiet for a moment, just sitting there in deep thought before speaking again, "I was going to bring Rose, but I didn't want to upset Robin…"

"You wouldn't have."

She turned around to see him stood there with the little girl in his arms, "Robin, you came?"

"I don't want you to have to do this on your own, you shouldn't have to do this on your own and I'm sorry for even letting you leave without me by your side," he breathed.

Regina stood from the ground and dusted herself off before moving over to him and hugging him tight, trapping Rose in between them as she squealed playfully, reaching out and grabbing Regina's burgundy scarf. "You didn't have to come."

"I think I need this and so does Rose."

"Okay," she whispered, taking his hand as they both turned to look at the gravestones in silence.

After a little while Regina leant her head on his shoulder and smiled at him, "shall we go home?"

"Yeah," he nodded, holding her close and rocking their little girl.

Regina had never been more grateful of the sacrifice that Zelena made, if she hadn't, she would be miserable and alone without her family and she didn't even want to imagine a lifetime where that might be the reality.


	10. Fix it day 2

**This ended up longer than planned, but here it is Day 2: Fix the Zelena baby problem**

* * *

The moment Robin stepped over that line Regina felt it, her heart began to hurt and her chest tightened painfully, she brushed it off musing that it was probably just her grief. Now however she wasn't so sure, she was in her office sat at her desk and she felt this unbearable pain rip through her, it felt as though someone were literally stabbing daggers into her chest, she held onto the table with one hand and flung everything off it in an attempt to stabilise herself and think away the agony she was feeling.

There was a knock on the door of her office and she groaned in response, not being able to talk, what the hell was happening to her? "Regina, I just came to… oh my god Regina!" Emma hurried into the room and rounded her desk.

"I…" Regina trembled, "my heart… please…"

"What? What do I do?!"

"Take it out… please!" Regina cried.

"You can't be serious!" Emma yelled shaking her head as she stared at her in shock.

"Emma take out my heart now!"

The blonde winced as she went to do it, ripping the heart from Regina's chest as she screamed in pain, "oh my god, what's wrong with it?" she asked.

Regina turned her head, taking the heart out hadn't done anything to make her feel better, if anything it had made it worse, she stared at her heart that was resting in the palm of Emma's hand and slowly dulling, "it's dying," she breathed.

"How?! Regina, what do we do?"

"There isn't anything we can do," she choked, taking the organ from Emma and feeling just how heavy it was, "it's turning to stone."

"Stone, how is that possible?"

"It can happen when the heart it belongs with leaves," Regina cried. She had heard stories about it happening, about two people with a strong connection being separated, but she never thought that it would happen to her, never thought that she would be suffering like this. Was it happening to Robin too or was it just her? "The further away he gets, the more my heart will deteriorate, it will turn to stone and then crumble to dust."

"What?!" Emma panicked, "well get your ass up and come on, we need to get you to Robin."

"We won't be able to get back into Storybrooke Emma, we can't risk that…"

"So you just want to die then do you?"

"No, of course not, but…" her eyes widened in realisation, "the scroll."

"What?"

"The scroll that Ingrid used to come over the town line, that is the answer, we need to find it Emma, before it's too late."

"Okay come on, we need to get you in a car, they can't have got far yet the bus station is an hours walk from the town line."

Regina nodded as Emma came to her and wrapped an arm around her, helping her up from her seat as she groaned in pain, still holding the slowly beating organ in her hand, "Emma, we don't have much time," Regina choked out seeing that the heart was dulling more and more.

They stumbled outside as Emma struggled to hold Regina up, directing her to her yellow bug, "get in," she instructed.

"You want me to get in there? I thought this whole mission was about saving my life not bringing it to an end faster, you'll kill us both if we get in there," she protested, staring at Emma's car with a distasteful look on her face."

"Regina please just get in the car!" Emma snapped almost pushing her into the passenger seat.

"Mind my heart," Regina glared at her, cradling the source of her life in her hands.

"Sorry," Emma rolled her eyes, "can you magic the scroll to you?"

"I don't think I'll be able to use magic in this precise moment Emma since I can barely even breathe. You have magic why don't you do it," the brunette scoffed, the blonde was always lazy, but now really wasn't the time, she needed to get out of this place and find Robin before it was too late and Emma wanted her, a woman in agony whose heart was literally turning to stone in her hands, to use her magic to bring a scroll to her, she didn't think so somehow.

"Fine," she watched the blonde move around the driver's side and get in before holding her hands out and closing her eyes, clearly trying to activate a summoning spell, within a couple of seconds the scroll in question appeared and she turned to Regina with a smug smile. "Do you think that maybe you should put that thing back in your chest when we go over the town line?" she questioned.

Regina looked down at her heart and frowned, she didn't know what would happen when she went over that line, for all she knew it could be better and the concert like features could disappear, but then again what if having her heart out of her chest meant that she no longer lived, what if she was going to kill herself by not having it inside her. Having it outside eased the pain a lot, she couldn't bear for it to be inside her chest, even for a second longer than it had been, she didn't think she would be able to take it.

"I think that you might have to leave me at the town line," she muttered, she wasn't going to put it in and she hardly wanted to chance going over the line without it in her chest, so the only other option was for Emma to leave her where she was and go find Robin on her own and bring him back to her. "I can't put it back inside me Emma, I just can't do it," she shook her head.

"Fuck, Regina what happens if this goes wrong, what happens if we can't get him back here in time and you…"

"I can't leave this town Emma," Regina chocked, feeling something heavy in her chest which was strange because she didn't even have a heart, she coughed and wheezed, causing a small pebble to fall from her mouth.

"What the hell is that?!" Emma asked her eyes widening in shock, the look on her face matching Regina's. She didn't have a clue, not really, how the hell could she possibly be coughing up stones? It was insane, it was just…

"It isn't just my heart," she uttered staring straight ahead, "my whole body is turning to stone and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Fuck me," the blonde gasped, putting her foot down on the accelerator, speeding towards the town line and screeching to a halt when she reached it, "are you sure you can't put it back in?"

"Yes, please, just find Robin," she breathed, stepping out of the car and trying to stumble, her limbs felt hard as though they were solidifying, making it hard for her to walk. Emma jumped out of the car and grabbed a blanket before walking her to the side of the road and sitting her under a tree.

"Will you be okay here?" she asked, a clearly worried expression written on her face as she looked her over.

"Go Emma!" Regina yelled as she carefully held onto her heart that had once been glowing so brightly and now was dull and barely even lit at all.

"I'm gone!" With that she watched as Emma jumped back into her car and took off over the town line disappearing out of sight and leaving Regina alone as her body slowly began to turn to stone.

* * *

Robin felt a pang in his chest the moment he stepped over the line, he was barely holding it together as he walked with his "family," further and further away from Storybrooke, leaving behind one of the most important people in his life. Leaving behind the woman he loved with all that he was, with his heart and soul, he felt lost without her and already, not even ten meters down the road he felt this incredible sadness fall over him. He was going to lose her forever and never see her beautiful face ever again.

He sensed the woman who's fault this was looking at him and he chanced a look back at her, he knew he shouldn't feel this way, she was his wife, but the thing was it wasn't the same, not in the slightest, he didn't feel anything for her anymore. In fact, he blamed her for tearing him away from the woman that he had come to love so much, for tearing him away from Regina. He resented Marian and as much as he might like to deny it, it was the truth. There was a part of him, deep, deep down that wished she had never returned, wished that he had been allowed to just get on with his life and live it with Regina, Roland and Henry.

He shouldn't feel that way, he should be glad, she was the mother of his child, yet something about her was off, she didn't seem the same and it didn't feel the same, merely being around her felt strange. He just couldn't put his finger on it, it was as though he couldn't trust her and he didn't know why that was because surely you should be able to trust the woman who is your wife, shouldn't you? He should be able to trust the mother of his child, but he didn't, there was a change in her, something dark, something he didn't like, even if she had given her consent for him to be with Regina, something had soon happened to make sure that wasn't a reality and part of him doubted that it was just a coincidence, he was suspicious.

He held on tighter to his son's hand as they carried on walking towards their destination, somewhere he really didn't want to go, he wanted to be back there with everything he knew, not heading off out into the large, unfamiliar world. Regina had showed him pictures and told him what New York was like, but he didn't really see it as his kind of place. It was tall and built up, lacking in nature and forests, the only thing green being a park that stood in the middle, Regina had said that it was called the central park. He doubted that it would be the same, in fact he had already decided that he hated New York intensely. It was keeping him from her, the woman he really wanted to be with, the woman he fought for and would still fight for if it came down to it.

With a sigh he slipped the device Regina had given him out from his pocket and unlocked it, finding a picture of her immediately, her dark hair and bright red lips drawing him in and captivating his very being. Was is possible to miss someone so terribly that your whole body ached for them, ached to be with them. He found himself halting in his tracks. He couldn't do it, he thought he was strong enough to walk away, but he wasn't, he couldn't live without seeing her beautiful smile and hearing her captivating laugh, he just couldn't do it, he needed her in his life every day.

"Robin?" Marian's voice broke through his trance and he looked up at her, meeting her eyes for a moment before looking down, "Robin you chose me, it's over. You can't go back, she told you as much."

"Marian, I can't just turn off my feelings."

"Then try," she snapped harshly, "Robin, if we are going to be together, if we are going to make this work you are going to have to forget about Regina, you can't dwell on her memory."

"I don't want to forget her though, don't you understand Marian, I love her, I'm in love with her and I can't just forget she ever existed, as though she were nothing, because she is something, she is the woman I love and I can't just erase her from my life completely," he flung back. He wasn't in the mood for this, he had left everything for Marian, his friends, his love, a boy who had practically been like a second son and this was how she repaid him? By telling him that he needed to forget about Regina? He couldn't ever forget about her, she wasn't someone you forgot.

"Well, you're going to have to try Robin, because clearly you can't be with her anymore," Marian scoffed, "you're going to have to deal with that."

Robin simply glared in response, she was so selfish and it was frustrating, "you knew how much I loved her, why would you want to be second best?" He knew that might have been harsh, but he didn't feel the need to be nice to her in that moment.

"I thought you'd maybe care about your wife and the woman who came back from the past more than the monster who tried to kill her, but clearly you aren't the man I knew and fell in love with."

"Clearly not," he snapped, "you certainly aren't the woman I fell in love with." He looked down at Roland who had his eyes trained to the ground and he suddenly felt guilty for arguing with his mother in front of him, "Roland, I'm sorry that we're fighting," Robin sighed and his son looked up to him before pulling his hand away from Marian and gesturing for his father to pick him up.

"I don't want to go," he cried, his face burying into Robin's jacket as tears began pouring down his little chubby cheeks, "I want Regina," Roland sobbed. Robin couldn't blame him, he had spent more time with Regina and getting used to her than he had with his own mother and Robin knew that Roland loved Regina very much, nearly as much as he did. "Why do we have to leave daddy? I want Gina."

Marian scoffed, "Roland, come on, we're a family now, Regina isn't…"

"No!" he shouted, looking towards the woman, "I don't like you! I want Regina!"

"Roland!" Marian yelled, "I am your mother! How dare you yell at me like that!"

"You're not my mother! Regina is!"

Robin's eyes widened as he looked from his son to Marian in complete shock at his outburst, but he had to say that in his mind he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Why you little shit! You're disrespectful and I think it's about time that I showed you how to respect," she rose her arm as if to hit him, but Robin grabbed her wrist, squeezing, probably tighter than necessary.

"Don't you ever, ever try and hurt my son again, do you understand," he gritted out, this wasn't the woman he knew, he didn't recognise her, if he hadn't been suspicious before, he certainly was now, "we aren't going anywhere with you, you're on your own Marian," he spat, holding onto his boy as he turned on his heel and began to walk back in the direction of the town line. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you," he told Roland, clutching onto him.

"So what?! You're just going to leave me here alone in the middle of nowhere?!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do, because you're not Marian," he spat whirling around and glaring at her, "you can't be, she wouldn't have done any of the vile things you have!" he moved closer to her and that was when he spotted it, the chain around her neck, Marian didn't like jewellery, she had told him time and time again that she thought it was pointless. Narrowing his eyes he reached out and grabbed the necklace before pulling it from her neck, the little leaf inside glowed in his palm and when he looked up he shot backwards in shock. "Zelena!"

"You blundering idiot!" she yelled, "you ruined everything! You and your _true love_ , but I will get my revenge, you still can't get back across the town line, so even if you wanted to return to your precious Regina, you wouldn't be able to."

"You tricked us," he seethed, "were you really just going to pretend to be Marian? Pretend to play happy families?"

"Of course."

"You're so twisted," Robin shook his head and carried on back towards the town line, finding the phone Regina had given him once again and this time dialling her number, it rang for three tones before she picked up, "Regina!"

"Ro…Robin," she breathed out.

His eyebrows furrowed, there was something wrong with her, she didn't sound like herself, "Regina, are you okay?" he asked, picking up the pace in which he walking back towards Storybrooke, leaving Zelena behind him.

"I… Rob…"

Suddenly he heard a rustle and a smash as though she dropped her phone, if he hadn't been worried before he certainly was now, "Regina?!" there was no answer, something was going on, something was happening to her, "Regina!"

He knew it was going to take him too long to get back to town, what if whatever was happening to Regina was really serious, what if he didn't get there in time, get to her in time? Just then though, he saw something hurtling towards them down the road, Emma's yellow bug, he knew that something was wrong, really wrong. She slammed on the breaks and stopped beside him, "Robin it's…"

"Regina," he nodded, opening the back door and making sure his son was buckled up properly before climbing into the front.

"Is that Zelena?" Emma asked, looking at the red head that was running to catch up with them.

"Yes, seems that dear Marian wasn't who she seemed," he spat, "what's happening to Regina?"

"We need to hurry," Emma shook her head, turning the car and putting her foot down as they sped back towards Storybrooke.

"How are we going to get back over the line?" Robin asked, Regina had sad that there wasn't a way, that it wasn't possible, she wouldn't lie to him, surely she wouldn't.

"She found a way, she had to… she's… something is happening to her Robin, something bad and it started when you went over the line."

"I was just on the phone to her, one minute she was talking and the next she just stopped," he uttered, looking out of the window as they edged their way closer to where they needed to be.

"Shit," Emma groaned, the speed of the car accelerating way over the speed limit of the road, as they came closer to their destination she reached over and opened the glove box, "there's a scroll in there, take it out and open it," she instructed.

Robin did as he was told, pushing his way past Twinkie wrappers to find what he was looking for, he unravelled it and watched as the magical boarder appeared in front of them and Emma's car smashed through it before she slammed on the breaks yet again, giving them all a little whiplash, "where is she?" Robin asked in panic.

"I left her there, she couldn't go over the border, she was by the tree."

Robin undid his seat belt and hurried out of the car, finding Regina laid on the ground, her face pale and her eyes open, glazed over, in her hand was a smooth stone in the shape of a heart. "Regina!" he reached out touching her face gently, she was cold and unresponsive, what had he done? "Regina, I'm here now, baby," he pulled her into his arms, but she was hard, "Regina!" He lowered his lips to hers, kissing them softly as he cupped her cheek, "please Regina, you have to be okay, you have to survive," he murmured against her lips, feeling them soften under his and her body seemed to settle somewhat into his arms, but he couldn't feel a pulse, there was nothing beating in her chest.

Emma came over to him and he wiped the tears from his face, "I don't think she's breathing," he stated, trying not to break down completely in front of the blonde, his voice was shaky though as he refused to let go of his love.

"She didn't have her heart in her chest," Emma sighed, "it was turning to stone and she took it out," Emma found the stone that had been in Regina's hand and held it up, "oh god."

"What? No," he shook his head, holding onto Regina tighter, "no I refuse to let her die, she can't! This is all my fault, I did this, I left her and this is what happened," he cried, cradling her in his arms, "there has to be something we can do Emma, has to be some way we can save her."

The blonde looked down at Regina, surveying her for a moment, Robin looked at her and watched as the wheels turned in her brain, he could tell that she was trying to come up with something, anything that might save Regina, "my parents," she muttered. "Something similar happened to them during the missing year, Regina was able to pull out my mother's heart and split it so that they shared one heart, maybe that would work."

"Try it! Try anything, just save her, we have to save her," he nodded, carefully lying Regina on the ground and turning to Emma for her to rip his heart out, Regina had told him before how painful it could be, but he was willing to go through any amount of pain if it meant that Regina lived, if it meant that the woman he loved could be alive.

Emma took a deep breath and before he knew it she was plunging her hand into his chest and pulling his heart out. It was red and glowing, beating steadily in her palm as they both looked at it, "I think we should try something else first before we start breaking it in two," she found Regina's heart with her other hand and held them together.

Robin watched in confusion wondering what she was doing and then it happened, light shone from his heart and wrapped itself around Regina's engulfing the organ in brightness, it was that bright Robin and Emma had to look away, by the time they looked back they realised that Regina's heart was rapidly gaining colour, the stone like features disappearing until the heart shone bright red and began to beat in her hand. Emma smiled and turned to Robin before pressing his heart back inside his chest and then doing the same to Regina.

The brunette's eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath, drawing all the air she possibly could into her lungs. She had no idea what happened as she looked around frantically, spotting Robin sat beside her, she smiled and reached out grabbing him, holding his hand as tightly as she possibly could, "you came," she whispered.

"Of course, I came," he smiled, reaching out for her and pulling her into his arms once again, holding her against him, before pulling back a little so he could kiss her lips, happy to gain a response this time as her lips moved with him, kissing him back. When they parted his pressed his hand against her cheek, "I'm never going to leave your side again," he sighed resting his forehead against hers, "I love you Regina Mills."

She sniffled and nuzzled her nose against his, bringing her lips up to kiss the tip of it, "I love you too, so, so much and nothing is ever going to take you from me again."

"I know, I'm with you, always."

"Always," she repeated happily, knowing that she had her family back and anyone who tried to break them apart better damn be ready to go up against her, because she was going to give up without one hell of a fight.


	11. Fix It Day 3

**Day 3, quest to find Robin. Set in the Storybrooke High verse. Future event. (**

* * *

Regina was way, way, way more drunk than she was meant to be, they were on a night out and she found that people just kept buying her drinks. The gang had been reunited, with them all coming over to stay with Robin and herself in their Boston apartment, so it was safe to say there had been no holding back. It was the first time they got together in a while and now they were all over 21, everyone had indulged in probably a little too much alcohol.

Regina slung her arm around Jefferson as he stood at the bar ordering yet more drinks, she had no idea how he could drink so much and not feel it, he'd had the same amount as she had and he seemed to be doing perfectly fine. "Hello," she half slurred as she rested her forehead against his arm.

"Hello to you," he chuckled, holding her up, making sure that she didn't end up on the floor of the club, "god I am so glad that I don't have to put up with you being drunk like this all the time."

"Oi," she protested, hitting him playfully, "I never get drunk, this is your fault, you and your Hollywood ass coming over here and buying me a gazillion alcoholic beverages."

"How does your drunk brain even say the word beverages?" he laughed.

"I'll have you know that I am extremely eloquent when I have had a little bit of alcohol in me," she giggled as she picked up one of the shots he had just bought and threw it back.

"What happened to the Regina Mills that was scared of drinking?" Jefferson asked as she dragged him out onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"J, I'm a Chemistry graduate and am now doing my masters, I think that's probably what happened to the Regina Mills that was scared of drinking, my degree literally scared her away, I needed alcohol to pull me through that monstrosity."

"True," he smirked as they carried on dancing and having a fun time.

"Guys!" Tink's voice called as she came over with Lacy and Graham, "we're gonna go hit Venue."

"Okay," Regina nodded, she'd been there not so long ago with her new friend Kathrine on a night out and they'd had fun, that was until some guy tried to hit on the blonde and she had accidentally thrown up on him, something which made Regina laugh, even if she'd had to carry her friend home, it was worth it for the look on his face.

They all moved out of the club and made their way onto the sidewalk, "head count," Regina called, she didn't want to be losing anyone, not that she could probably count in her current inebriated state, but that wasn't the point, "is everyone here?" she asked instead.

"Yep, pretty sure everyone is here," Lacy laughed as she clung onto Regina, nearly pulling her tight red dress down.

"Hey!" Regina giggled, her hand coming to the top of her dress as she held it up, "I would rather like to keep my clothes on thank you very much," she commented, balancing on her black stilettos as Jefferson wrapped an arm around her from the other side and they all made their way down the street in search of their next location.

When they reached it, they joined the queue and waited to get in, Boston clubs tended to be busy, especially on a Saturday night, this place was usually rather exclusive, "I bet Regina can get us in here with her assets," Jefferson joked.

"Excuse me I don't think I am going to be flashing off my assets just to gain entry to a club, I'm sure Robin wouldn't be very happy about…" she furrowed her eyebrows and looked around, Lacy, Jefferson, Tink, Graham… oh shit, "fuck," she muttered.

"What?"

"Think we might be missing someone," she groaned, "we lost Robin."

"How the hell did we manage to lose Robin? You were doing a head count."

"I'm too drunk to do a head count!" she protested.

"When did you last see him?" Lacy asked, a frown forming on her face.

Regina huffed and shook her head, "I can't remember, maybe he was in the last bar with us, did anyone see him there?"

"I think so," Tink nodded.

"Oh bummer," Regina fished her phone out of her pocket and found that she had about ten texts and missed calls from Robin:

Hi Gina, where are you?

Gina?

Hellooo

Regina

Babe

Pick up

I'm gonna call you

(Missed call from Bae)

Regina answer your phone

This isn't funny

Seriously?

You left me in the bar

?

REGINA!

"Oh dear, we left him in the bar," she cringed as she looked at the messages again, "we're gonna have to go back and find him," she stated. She felt awful, how could she not remember about Robin? She couldn't believe herself, it was ridiculous, in fact now she thought about it she remembered him coming up to her and telling her that he was going to the bathroom, the thing was though she couldn't remember which bar that was in, so she didn't know where to find him.

"How could you not have seen where your own fiancé was?" Jefferson scoffed.

"I didn't see you noticing where he went," she huffed, turning around and heading back down the street, leaving her friends still stood there.

"Regina, wait," he ran and caught up with her, "I'll come help you find him. Guys you stay at the club and Gina and I will go try find Robin."

She nodded, knowing better than to go off alone in the middle of Boston, she looped her arm around Jefferson and they made their way back towards the bar they had been in previously, "I can't believe we left him there," she huffed, taking her phone out once again and typing a series of messages in response to him.

Robin!

Where are you?!

We've been searching all over!

Robin, we're at Venue.

Robin?

Robbie?

Send one emoji for still alive and two for not!

Hello?

Urghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

ROBINNNNNNNNNNN!

"Why don't you just call him?" Jefferson shrugged and she nodded in an agreement, that was actually a good idea, certainly better than trying to get in touch with him via text, she dialled his number and waited for him to pick up but there was no response. With a sigh she was about to press dial again when a picture of the apple logo showed up on her phone and the screen went black.

"It died," she stated flatly as she shoved it back into her clutch in annoyance, "come on, we are just going to have to go to each and every place we have been to tonight."

Just as they were coming to the previous bar, she had a flash of when she thought she last saw Robin.

 _XOXOXOXOXOX_

 _"Babe," Robin came up behind her, pressing a kiss to her neck and making her smile as she turned from Jefferson to wrap her arms around her fiancé._

 _"Hello," she smiled happily, kissing his lips tenderly as she stroked her fingers through his hair, ruffling it playfully before pulling back to look in his eyes, "hi, are you having a fun night?"_

 _"Hmm," he nodded, his arms holding her tight around her waist as she pressed herself against him, she liked to wear heels when she was with him, mainly because it meant she didn't have to strain as much to kiss him, not that there was that much difference in their height, but it still made a difference, "are you?"_

 _"Yes," she bit down on her bottom lip, "it makes quite the change from my usual Saturday evenings."_

 _"What you mean sitting in the lounge till three in the morning drinking spiked hot chocolate and revising chemistry notes?"_

 _"That's the one," she laughed, that had pretty much been her life for the past few weeks, but now she was over and done with the first year of her masters and had a considerable break ahead of her before her second year started. Robin on the other hand wasn't at University any more, he completed his BA Honours in Fine Art and was now at a company in Boston, creating one of a kind pieces for different clients, it was his dream job._

 _"Well, I am certainly enjoying watching you let your hair down," he grinned, pressing his lips to hers again as she hummed against his lips, "love you," he whispered, running his fingers gently over her back._

 _"I love you too," she hummed._

 _"I'm just gonna pop to the bathroom," he stated, tucking her hair behind her ear as he pecked her cheek gently before wandering off in the direction of the restroom, leaving her stood on the dance floor._

 _Looking around she tried to find the rest of her gang and spotted Jefferson at the bar and headed over to him_ , " _Hello," she half slurred as she rested her forehead against his arm._

 _"Hello to you," he chuckled, holding her up, making sure that she didn't end up on the floor of the club, "god I am so glad that I don't have to put up with you being drunk like this all the time."_

 _XOXOXOXOXOX_

"He's in here!" she nodded, all of a sudden they heard a loud wailing noise coming from the club, "what the hell is that?!" she asked in alarm, looking at Jefferson in worry.

"Sounds like a fire alarm," he stated.

Regina's eyes went wide, "what?!" she squealed as people began flooding out of the building and they spotted smoke coming from the upper windows, "what's going on?" she asked, catching a girl that was coming out, "what happened?"

"It's on fire," she shook her head, "the building is on fire."

"Robin," she breathed, feeling her chest tighten in panic, "Robin, he's still in there!" she protested and without thinking began pushing her way through the oncoming crowd of people.

"Regina!" Jefferson shouted after her, "Regina! Stop! You can't go in there, are you crazy?!" he caught her arm, pulling her backwards.

"What do you want me to do?!" she screamed, "Jefferson I can't just stand here and do nothing!" she kicked her shoes off and got to the door just as there was an explosion inside and the doors were thrown open by flames, she was knocked to the ground and groaned as she hit the sidewalk.

"Oh my god!" Jefferson dropped down beside her and grabbed her, pulling her to him as she shook, "Gina, you okay?" he asked panicking as she cried and buried her head against him.

"Where is he?" she sobbed, "J where is he?!"

"He'll be okay," J reassure as he ran his fingers through her hair, "you know Robin."

She was struggling to breath, her lungs tightening as tears began to roll down her cheeks and dropping onto the tarmac pavement below. The ring on her finger caught her eye and she just sobbed even harder, a panic attack taking over.

"Sir, is she okay?!" A paramedic asked as they rushed around.

Jefferson shook his head, "her fiancé, she thinks he was still in the building," he breathed and Regina could hear the worry in his voice also.

"I need to find him," she cried as she stood up, her legs wobbling as she went to move back towards the burnt-out building.

"Woah, miss, you can't go in there," the paramedic stated gesturing to the fireman who shook his head and came over to assist them, "she's trying to go back in."

"Miss there is no way that you can go in there," the fireman stated, but she wasn't having any of it, trying to shove him out of the way, only for him to have to lift her up off the ground.

"Put me down!" she screamed, "please! Please put me down!"

"Regina!"

Her eyes shot up and she saw him stood there, completely losing it, "oh my god," she cried, still wriggling to get down from the fireman's grasp, something which he allowed and she ran towards him, her body crashing into his as she held him tightly, "Robin," she sobbed, her tears soaking his shirt.

"It's okay baby, I'm okay," he held her steady, kissing the side of her head as she cried into his shirt.

"I thought, I… I thought you were…"

"I wasn't in there Gina," he shook his head, "you said you were at Venue."

"I was," she sniffled, "but I came to find you," she whispered wiping her tears as she looked up into his eyes. She was pretty sure that her makeup was halfway down her face and it was only in that moment when she felt her ankle begin to throb, "ouch."

"What did you do?" he asked, looking down at her foot, his eyes widening as he moved down to take her ankle in his hand.

"I'm fine," she shook her head, dropping down with him and wrapping her arms around his neck again, kissing his lips, "I'm so sorry we left you."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"I love you," she whispered, pressing her lips to his tenderly.

"I love you too," he nodded, resting his forehead against hers.

She watched as he rose his eyebrows, "what?"

"Are they your Jimmy Choos abandoned on the floor over there?" he chuckled, running his finger across her bare foot gently.

"Oh, yes," she giggled, shaking her head and hugging him, "I flung them off, figured I was quicker without them."

"You must really love me to leave your favourite Choos."

"Fuck the Choos, I couldn't love anything in this world more than I love you," she smiled nuzzling against him.

"Are you going to leave the Choos then?"

"Shush you," she smiled nudging Robin and kissing him again, "take me home Robin."


	12. Fix It Day 4

**Fix it day 4: Wildcard, Robin and Regina in the EF as a young King and Queen, Pregnant Regina.**

 **(BTLY verse)**

* * *

Regina hummed as she brushed her fingertips over her stomach, rubbing her protruding belly as she sat in the window seat listening to the court prattle on about things which didn't interest her in the slightest, they should do and she knew they should, but in that current moment she wasn't really bothered about taxes and reformations, all she was interested in were the little flutters and kicks she could feel in her abdomen.

She smiled and gently prodded the area she was being kicked in, trying not to laugh at the antics of her unborn child, she knew that he or she was going to be quite something when they did come into the world and grace her with their presence, she couldn't wait to meet her baby. Initially she and Robin hadn't wanted to have children right away, especially with the ever-present threat looming over the kingdom, but obviously it had meant to be, because here she was on the first anniversary of their marriage, heavily pregnant and ready to burst with their first child.

"Your majesty, what do you think of that proposition?"

She looked up in alarm, realising that she had totally zoned out of the conversation, something that was completely unacceptable, after all they were pitching to her, she had a thing for day dreaming though, once she was stuck in one she couldn't stop it, at least now she had something, or someone, to blame it on, "sorry, could you repeat that, I'm afraid I had a tiny foot sticking into my bladder," she laughed, causing the court to chuckle and nod.

"Of course, your majesty," Will nodded, "the little one should be due any day now is that right?"

"Yes," Regina smiled happily, she was just so glad that her pregnancy had been a good one, of course it had a few ups and downs, but on the whole, she had been feeling marvellous, the morning sickness had soon passed and she was able to enjoy her time being pregnant.

"Shouldn't you be in confinement your majesty?" One man asked spitefully and she watched as Will turned and glared at the man.

"I think it is the King and Queen's joint decision whether her majesty goes into confinement or not and clearly they have decided that it isn't necessary," he snapped, sticking up for her with gusto. She knew that he would do, he was Robin's right-hand man and she knew that she could rely on him for anything, he had become close to her since she had been here, in a friendly way that was, he had a love of his own who he was to make his bride come next spring.

"Thank you, Lord Scarlett, that is correct, I didn't see the need to go into confinement, my pregnancy, though it may be none of your business, is going better than I could ever have hoped and my midwife didn't see the need for me to be locked up like some prisoner," she added the last bit with some bite. She hated it when the men in court showed their misogynistic tendencies, she knew that some of them hated the fact that she and Robin ruled with equal power to their names, that she had just as much say in things as he did. "Now, if you would, I would like to hear the proposal so we can all move onto more pressing matters."

* * *

Regina lay in her bed a book resting on her bump as she read it and caressed her stomach, not really concentrating all that much on the book, instead her eyes flickering to the door of her chambers, she was hoping that he would have been back by now, he'd told her that he would try and make it in time for supper, but that hadn't happened, she had at least thought that he would be there before she went to sleep. She usually went with him on missions like this, never wanting to stay at home, but she knew it wasn't exactly safe to be riding in her condition, she wasn't going to put their baby at risk.

She sighed feeling that now familiar tingling in her lower abdomen, she'd told Robin that she thought it was a sign that their baby had magic. The thing was though, the court didn't know about her own magic, she'd been hiding it from them for a year, but now she was a powerful sorceress who had mastered her craft. She had a vault underneath the castle, something only she and Robin knew about and it was going to stay like that until they needed her to use her magic.

She looked to the clock and shook her head, he should be here now and she didn't like it. Slowly she moved out of bed, and half waddled to the window, looking out to see if she could see him. She grabbed a blanket and sat down on the chair by the window, sighing as she closed her eyes, she was exhausted now, after having meetings all day all she wanted was to just go to sleep.

With one last huff, she found herself drifting off whilst snuggled up in the big arm chair, facing the window that looked into the forest her husband would be coming from.

A little while later she felt something tickling her and scrunched her nose up before batting it away with her hand. Laughter sounded and she realised that arms were wrapping under her legs and back as she was lifted from the chair. She wrapped her arms around him and opened her eyes as she smiled sleepily, she had known it was him, she could always sense him when he was near. "Hello," she murmured, rubbing her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Hello," Robin chuckled tucking her hair behind her ear gently as he laid her down in bed, "what are you doing out of bed?" he asked softly as she watched him pull his boots off followed by the rest of his clothes, he rid himself of every other item until he was left bare and practically fell into bed beside her.

"I was waiting for you," she yawned as she snuggled into his arms, "why are you so late?"

"I'm sorry my love," he stated, his arms surrounding her, one hand landing on her bump as he rubbed it, "how's mummy and baby been today?"

"Good, tired," she laughed, closing her eyes as she rested against him, "baby has been tossing and turning all day, but I think she or he finally realised that mummy needs her sleep."

"Yes, you better let your mummy get her sleep," Robin smiled linking his fingers with Regina's, "speaking off, you best be getting some sleep now."

"Hmm," she nodded nuzzling him as relaxed in his embrace, "I'm glad you're home."

"Very glad to be home," Robin chuckled, "go to sleep now sweetheart, I'll be here."

"Okay."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Regina startled awake, her eyes snapping open as she stared at the ceiling, she took a deep breath and reached out for the warm body next to her, "Robin," she whispered simply grasping his arm and realising that he was in a deep sleep, "Robin," she shook him a little before feeling a sudden wetness between her legs to go along with the pain she had been feeling in her abdomen.

She had a feeling she knew what was happening, but she really wasn't ready for it, not yet, she just wanted a few more days, just a little time to spend with her baby still inside her, she'd not had enough times. "Robin," she whimpered, suddenly an immense pain tore through her stomach and she couldn't help but fling her arm out, smacking him, "Robin!"

"What's going on?!" he asked, sitting up in alarm and rubbing his face with the back of his hand, clearly startled from her sudden outburst."

"The baby! Robin, the baby is coming!"


	13. Fix It Day 6

**Fix it day 6: RONI! ;)**

* * *

Roni leant against the counter and surveyed the goings on in her bar, Saturday was the busiest night of the week, but it was getting later and the customers were starting to leave, something she looked forward to, she didn't really have set opening hours, if there was someone inside it would be open and if there wasn't anyone in, it would be closed, it was as simple as that.

There was a group of women that appeared to be on a hen night in the corner of the pub under one of the windows, a lone man drinking at the bar and a couple sat at one of the high tables. It was verging on one o'clock though and she was feeling the need to shut up shop, mainly because she had a hot date with Netflix and a bottle at home. She could never sleep after a shift, she knew that most people would probably fall straight into bed as soon as they got in, but not her, it wasn't really her style, she liked to get more out of her evening.

"Jacinda," she called the other woman over to her, she'd given her a job here when she heard what horrendous pay she was receiving at her current establishment and although Roni couldn't pay that much more, she knew that the working conditions and the hours had to be better than where she was. She'd been needing more bar staff for a while now and Jacinda had seemed like the perfect candidate, she was hard working and that was something Roni admired, "clock off early," she winked.

"Roni, I can't…"

"You can, I'm the boss," she smiled, "go home, I'll pay you in full don't worry," she laughed as she playfully nudged the other woman, taking the tray of empties off her, "now get your ass out of here."

"Thanks Roni," she grinned before turning and leaving.

The older woman simply nodded and moved the glasses to be cleaned, just as she turned to grab something from behind her she heard the bell on the door go and groaned, with a sigh she moved to face the front again, calling out to whoever had entered at this hour, "sorry, already took last call." When her eyes came into contact with the blue ones of the man stood leant against the doorway she rose her eyebrows.

"Even for me?"

"I suppose not," she smirked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched him begin to walk towards the bar. Captain Locksley came in most days if he had been working the day shirt, he was head of the fire crew in Hyperion Heights and he certainly lit Roni on fire, she found him irresistible since the day they met and apparently it wasn't just one sided, she had swiftly become aware that he had a thing for her and she certainly hadn't held back when it came to acting on those feelings.

"Good to know," he slipped onto a bar stool and grinned at her, "hello beautiful."

She laughed and shook her head, trying not to blush at his comment as she took the lid off a bottle of beer and handed it to him, "hello there, captain," she smiled reaching out and taking his smart hat off, placing it on her own head, "sexy hat."

"Hmm, looks even sexier on you," he complimented taking a swig of his beer as he stared at her.

"Been busy today?" she asked, leaning on her hands as she watched the guy drinking alone throw some money down on the bar before grabbing his things and leaving, meaning that she only had the couple and the hen party left to get rid of before she could have some fun with her hot and sexy fireman. It might have been a change from her original plan, but she certainly wasn't complaining that he turned up.

"We had a patrol."

"Ah, is this why you were wearing the hat?" she laughed, running her fingers over the rim but not taking it off.

"Yeah, it's a dumb hat," he chuckled, "suits you though, I think you could probably wear anything and pull it off, or you could just wear nothing," he wriggled his eyebrows playfully and she shook her head as she chuckled along with him.

"You'd just love that wouldn't you."

"Of course," he nodded.

"God, I wish these customers would finish up," she groaned, she leaning closer over the bar so that their lips were her nearly touching.

"Goodnight Roni."

She moved back again to give them a little wave as the couple moved out of the bar, leaving just the group of women on the hen night, "I need you," she whispered against his ear as she pulled back and went to tidy the glasses from the couple's table.

As she was doing so, she looked over her shoulder and caught Robin stand up and move over to the women, she straightened up with the drinks on the tray and tried to see what he was actually doing. One of the women glanced over in her direction before they all stood up and trailed off out of the bar, closing the door behind them and leaving Robin and Roni alone.

"What did you just say to them?" she asked, biting down on her bottom lip as she came over to where he was stood and he helped her pile the glasses up.

"I said that I needed some time alone with you so that I could fuck you against the bar," he smirked and her eyes widened slightly.

"You didn't actually say that though, did you?"

"No," he chuckled, "I actually told them that if they went to a certain address they would get a strip tease from a hot guy."

"Really? Maybe I should follow them then," she laughed putting the tray down and heading for the door jokingly, he grasped her arm and turned her around.

"Why go with them when you have a private show all of your own right here."

"Ooh, really?" Robin's hands landed on her waist as he moved her backwards, his eyes trained completely on hers until her back hit the bar and in one smooth move he lifted her up and deposited her on the surface.

"Hmm, and although I might not have said that to the women, I definitely want to fuck you against the bar."

"Well, it's a good job I sanitised it then isn't it," she laughed. She was a bit of a control freak when it came to germs, you might not know it from looking at her but she was, she needed everything to be tidy and sterilised, which is why she deep cleaned her bar pretty much every night. She just so happened to have already done most of the bar, meaning that it was a safe zone for sex.

"Definitely is," he nodded, closing the gap between their mouths and kissing her lips, tenderly at first before running his tongue across the seams and deepening it, searching for hers. She immediately brushed her own tongue against his, moaning into his mouth as her arms came up around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair as he held her, his body snuggly nestled between her thighs, keeping them wide open. "I think I'm in the mood for a late-night snack," he stated.

Roni looked at him and rolled her eyes, "seriously? We're just about to get it on and you stop us because you want some peanuts?" she groaned.

"Oh, I didn't say I wanted peanuts," Robin chuckled, his hands coming to the belt on her jeans as he undid it before undoing the buttons to her pants and tugging them down her legs along with her panties.

"Ah, I see," she breathed, feeling the cold air run over her wet slit, she shuddered and closed her eyes, she knew what he was going to do and he was damn good at it too, "Robin please," she whimpered, it was unlike her to beg but she was incredibly turned on right now. They'd never done it here before, had always managed to make it up to her apartment before they took it any further, so it was exciting.

She watched him and saw him pull over a bar stool before sitting between her legs and pulling her to the edge of the table so that her sex was in line with his mouth, she could feel his breath ghosting over her sensitive skin and he started to kiss her inner thighs. "Robin, no hickeys," she warned before spiralling off into a moan as he parted her soaked folds and took her clit into his mouth, sucking sharply before running his tongue over the sensitive bud, "yes," she nodded.

Robin spread her legs wider, hooking them both over his shoulders as he released her clit from his mouth and simply licked at her, his hand coming to assist in his movements, feeling her pooling wetness, her core throbbing with need and she could tell from the groan he let out that he was filled with just as much pent up desire as she was, they hadn't been together all week and she had been going out of her mind.

She knew his hardness was being restrained by his jeans and part of her really wanted to just rip them off and make him bury his cock inside her, but the time for that would come later, right now she wanted him to get her off with his mouth and so far, he was doing a spectacular job of it. He glanced up at her scraping his teeth across her clit, causing her to let out a loud moan as she looked down at him and saw him grin smugly. She knew he loved doing this, loved knowing that he could make her come using only his mouth and fingers.

He moved his tongue to lick at her core for a little while, lapping at the wetness there before he moved back to her sensitive bundle of nerves and pushed one finger inside of her, curling it against the spot that made her close her eyes.

Roni was finding it hard to contain herself, trying to stop her orgasm, but her body was reacting intensely to his actions, everything just felt so good. "Robin," she whimpered as he added a second finger, "please, please, yes, there, there, yes, oh god." She brought her hand to her breast, pushing her bra cup down and rolling her nipple through the fabric of her shirt, she immediately found herself coming, bucking against his fingers, his mouth still surrounding her clit.

Her walls clenched around his fingers as she thrashed on the surface of the bar, Robin having to hold her hips steady so she didn't fall off all together. She was panting heavily as he removed his fingers from her and sucked them clean before kissing back up her body and reaching her lips. Roni wrapped he arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue, she stroked him cheek gently as they broke apart and rested their foreheads together. "Thank you," she husked.

"Oh it was my pleasure," he grinned, carefully helping her slide from the bar; she turned to look at it and shook her head. Moving out of his arms, she walked around the bar, opened the bottom cupboard and picked up the disinfectant. "What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Cleaning up."

"What now?"

"Yes now," she nodded as she began to wipe it down, "It'll only take a second," she stated spraying the bar and wiping it down thoroughly before putting the disinfectant away and throwing the cloth in the hamper in the back room. "Right, now come on," she took his hand and pulled him towards the stairs, still naked from the waist down, "it's your turn."

"Crazy woman," he laughed, swatting her ass as they hurried up the final steps and fell into her apartment.

* * *

There was a loud banging on the front door downstairs and Roni rubbed her eyes as she snuggled closer to her sexy fireman, he held her tighter, his hands rubbing across her back. "I wish they would stop that," he groaned.

"I know," she grumbled, kissing his bare chest, fingers playing with the hair there. The knocking wasn't giving up and she shook her head, "I'm gonna go and answer it," she huffed, reluctantly tearing herself away from Robin and moving to the window, seeing an extremely angry Victoria Belfrey, "urgh, it's Victoria," she complained, opening the window and sticking her head out, "what?!"

"Roni, you get down here right now!"

"Seriously? It's the middle of the night." Roni scoffed.

"Get down here right now."

Roni slammed the window and grabbed her robe before kissing Robin gently, "I'll be back in a minute, she's a stupid witch."

"Roni, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" she asked.

"I might have done something that caused her to be that angry."

Roni chuckled and shook her head, "I hardly think so, it doesn't take much to piss off Victoria." With that she made her way back downstairs and to the front door, unbolting it and coming face to face with the older woman, she smiled bitterly and leant against the door jam, "what can I do for you at…" she strained to look at the clock, squinting slightly, "three in the morning?"

"Please explain to me Roni, why I had group of rowdy drunk women knocking on my door asking me for a strip tease!"

Roni burst into laughter, she hadn't meant to but it was hilarious, "oh, well, did you give it to them?"

"I certainly did not!"

"Shame, although I suppose that you weren't really their type."

"I'm watching you Roni, another step out of line and your bar will be taken from you before you can even blink."

"Looking forward to it Belfrey, now, can I please return to the hot sexy fireman in my bed?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at her, "watch your back from now on."

"I could say the same to you too, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

With that she slammed the door and turned to head up the stairs, "Locksley I am going to get you!" she laughed as she ran up to her room to join him back in bed.


	14. Remembering Love

**A/N I just wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **November 27th** **2017**

Her eyes slowly flickered open and she squinted as the light burned her eyes, taking a deep breath, she tried to move, everything hurt, she felt sore all over. She swallowed heavily and realised that her throat was dry like sand paper, she couldn't move, could barely breathe. Something was sticking out of her, tubes, there were tubes all over her, stuck up her nose, on her hands, she didn't know what was going on, or where she was, all she could think was that she wished the godforsaken beeping that was in her ear would stop.

She tried to open her eyes again and this time managed to adjust them to the light in the room, it wasn't exactly bright, but for her she felt as though someone was prying her eye lids open and shining a torch directly into her retinas. Once she managed to get them open, she looked around the room and only then she realised where she was, it was a hospital, she was… why was she in a hospital? She needed a drink before she could even begin to work out what was going on, her throat was thick and she couldn't bear it.

She moved to sit up and failed, with a groan she reached out to the little table that was beside her bed, reaching for the water that was resting there, but seemingly her grasp wasn't as it should be and the decanter slipped from her hands, crashing to the floor and spilling. She rolled her eyes and lay back in the bed, glancing to the side she noticed a picture and squinted at it before frowning, what the hell was that? More to the point, who the hell was that, the man with his arm around her. Shaking her head, she reached out and tipped the frame over so that she didn't have to look at it, it was strange, she guessed it was probably whatever medication the people in this place were giving her making her hallucinate.

She just about managed to raise her hand to her head and rubbed it as she let out a groan, all she wanted was a drink and to know what the hell was going on so she could get home. She looked down and saw a button, but her eyes were feeling increasingly sleepy, she couldn't keep them open, reaching out she managed to press the button before she slipped from consciousness.

* * *

 **November 28th** **2017**

Her head was hurting and she felt like she had been hit by a truck, she tried to scrunch up her face in protest to try and get rid of the migraine that had set in, but that hurt even more than it did when she kept still, she was vaguely aware of voices, but she just wished they would stop, that they would shut up and let her sleep, she needed to sleep. "Shush," she slurred.

"Regina!"

She pried her eyes open, squinting in the light as a face came into focus above her, a little too close for comfort. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him, pressing her head deeper into the pillow, "do you mind," she coughed.

"Give her a little space," a man to her right instructed, she noticed that he was a doctor and sighed in relief.

"Water?" she asked as she trained her gaze on the doctor, trying to ignore the strange man who was currently holding onto her arm as though his life depended on it. The doctor nodded and poured her a cup before making the bed move so that she was sitting up and could drink. "Thank you," she wheezed, taking it from him and shakily bringing the cup to her lips, sipping the cool water and closing her eyes, leaning back against the bed as she drank the whole thing in desperate gulps.

She had to admit that drink had made her feel so much better than she had before, at least now she could breathe without feeling as though her throat was being attacked by a million-minuscule people with needles. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to the person who was still holding onto her arm, "can I maybe have my hand back?" she husked, seemingly her vocal cords weren't agreeing with her as she struggled to get her words out properly.

"Try not to strain yourself," the doctor instructed as he continued to look at the annoying beeping machine.

Regina managed to snatch her arm back from the weird man and tuck it underneath the quilt where he couldn't touch her, who the hell actually was this guy? If it was a pathetic attempt by her family at making up for not being there for her, she would be more than annoyed, she didn't know exactly how long she had been here, but she would have liked to think that they would have been there for her when she woke up.

"Regina, you have no idea how relieved I am baby," the man cried as he dragged the chair closer to the bed and rested his head next to her on the mattress. Tears seemed to be falling from his cheeks as he looked at her and she deemed that he must be a bloody good actor to pretend to care for her like he was doing. She awkwardly moved slightly on the mattress, uncomfortable with what he was doing, she just wanted him to leave.

"Doctor," she croaked, "I don't know who this is," she stated as she shook her head. The man looked up at her, his eyes widening in shock as he tried to find her hand again and she pulled away, "I don't know you."

"Of course, you do baby, it's me," he moved his hand and cupped her cheek gently, her eyes widened as she tried to move away from him.

"I don't know you," she shook her head.

"Regina, please! This isn't funny."

"I know," she whimpered, she was freaking out, who the hell was this insane person? She didn't know him, she was tired and scared and right now she just wanted him to leave her alone, "I want Robin," she cried, seeing the man's face fall even further than it had when she told him she didn't know who he was. "Please," she turned to the doctor, "I need Robin!" Where was he? She was going to kill him for not being here when she woke up, for leaving her alone with this crazy man, but first she would make him hold her and tell her what the hell was going on.

"Baby, I don't know what's going on, but Robin isn't going to be here."

"I want him!" she sobbed, seeing the doctor moving around to the other side of the bed and grasping the man's arm, moving him away from her. She looked around and what she saw made her even more nervous, there wasn't one picture of him, not one, there was one of her and the stranger, ones of her and her family with the stranger but none of him, none of Robin. She felt her chest tighten as she tried to draw in a breath, she felt as though she were suffocating.

The doctor turned to look at her, "Miss Mills, just stay calm," he stated moving to her side, "breath, okay, you're in a safe space, just breathe."

She did as he instructed, drawing in air steadily and shakily exhaling as she closed her eyes, "I don't understand, I… what's happening?" She asked, "where is Robin?" she cried letting tears roll down her cheeks, "where is he?!"

"Mill Mills, please."

"Regina, listen to the doctor," the man stated.

"Go away!" she whimpered closing her eyes as she shook her head, "leave me alone."

"I think you should go," the doctor instructed and she hoped that he listened, she really did because she couldn't think with him there, she wanted him gone, out of the room so she could find out what was going on.

"Okay, fine, Regina I love you okay, I'll wait outside."

She didn't reply, didn't move as she waited for the door to close, once she heard it she looked to the doctor, "what's happening to me?"

"Why don't we wait for your mother to arrive."

Regina rolled her eyes, why would she want her mother? She wanted Robin, what was it about that people couldn't understand? Was it really all that difficult for them to get into their brains that she wanted him, not her mother, not that stranger, Robin. But maybe if her mother came she would be able to get through to them, maybe she would be able to get Robin, "okay," she whispered in agreement.

* * *

He was awoken by a loud ringing noise coming from beside his bed and groaned, he smacked at his alarm clock only to find that it wasn't actually that which was ringing, with a groan he found his phone and cut it off, whoever was ringing him at that time could bloody ring back later, right now was sleep time, not phone time and he wasn't in the mood to talk to people in the middle of the night, he at least needed his morning coffee before he took that step.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced at the clock seeing that the time read three am, who the hell tried to ring someone at three in the morning? He saw that the number was unknown and turned back to go to sleep only for it to ring again, gritting his teeth he sat up and swiped onto his phone, "hello," he grumbled sleepily.

"Robin Locksley?"

"Yes, do you know what time it is?" he scoffed.

"Oh, well I'm afraid that my daughter's health won't wait for you to get out of bed Mr Locksley."

He furrowed his eyebrows, who actually was this? "Sorry I don't know who you are or what you're talking about."

"Okay, let me simplify this for you, I booked you a plane ticket to New York, it leaves in a couple of hours from Heathrow, you need you get your ass here by the time my daughter wakes up again."

"Daughter?"

"Regina Mills."

Robin felt his heart almost stop beating in his chest as he nearly dropped the phone, what the actual fuck was going on?! He hadn't heard from Regina in almost four years and then here out of the blue he receives a phone call from her mother telling him that he needs to go across the world to be there for her? What was that about? "Okay and why would I do that? Please tell me why I would uproot my life to come back to New York for her?"

"She's in a coma."

This time he did drop the phone, he simply stared at it in shock, a coma? How was that possible? What had happened to her? He didn't know if he could, didn't know if he could go through any more heart ache when it came to her, he'd had his heart broken once before and he didn't think that he'd be able to bear having to watch her die, he didn't think he was strong enough. He heard Cora Mills calling his name on his abandoned phone and shook his head before picking it up, "hi."

"The plane leaves at 5am," she stated.

"What if I don't come?" he asked.

"Then you might be too late."

That felt like a kick to the gut and he had to think what was worse, not seeing her and her dying without him even being able to say goodbye, or him getting hurt again. He furrowed his eyebrows, he couldn't be selfish right now, what was he thinking, of course he needed to be there, he needed to go and see her. He had to, as much as it might hurt, he had to, "what happened to her?"

"I'll tell you when you get here," the woman informed him.

"Right, okay, I'll come."

"Good, but Mr Locksley if you hurt my daughter, you'll have me to deal with."

"Sounds like she's already hurt doesn't it Mrs Mills," he huffed, "I'll see you in New York."

"Good I'll send my driver to the airport to meet you."

"Fine," he ended the call and looked down, he'd never really seen eye to eye with Regina's mother, then again who did see eye to eye with Cora Mills, not many people that was for sure. Regina had been the only woman he had ever loved, his college sweetheart, but like most young relationships they hadn't worked out. He loved her none the less and a part of him still did, she was the one that got away, no one had ever compared to her, to his first love, she had left quite the legacy for future girlfriends to live up to.

It wasn't good, but everyone he had been with since he'd found himself comparing to her, to Regina, their hair wouldn't be as soft, their smile as captivating, their personality as… interesting. They just hadn't lived up to the expectations he had, there was always something missing, maybe it was because they simply weren't her. But he was supposed to be over her, he was supposed to have moved on and he thought he was doing well, thought that he was finally getting somewhere, but now this happened.

She was apparently back in his life again after all that time and she was in a coma. He didn't know the best way to deal with that, should he tell people he was going before he just upped and left for America? Surely it was a little short notice, but Cora wouldn't have done it like that unless it were serious, would she? She wouldn't have just called him in the dead of night to tell him he needed to be on a flight unless it was serious…

Oh god, what if she wasn't going to wake up? What if it was the last time he was going to see her? The woman who had been his whole world for years. He moved from his bed and hurried to his wardrobe flinging it open before pulling the suitcase out from underneath the bed and flicking it open. He flung a load of clothes into the bag, everything that he thought he might need, once the clothes were in there he went to the bathroom and prepared a bag of toiletries as he put some toothpaste on a brush and began cleaning his teeth.

Stumbling back into the bedroom, he pulled some appropriate clothes for flying on and zipped up his bag. It was then that he remembered the photo, the one he kept in the back of a frame on the mantle, snatching his phone and charger he moved into the sitting room and looked at the photo of him and Will, picking it up he dislodged the back and out fell the strip of photos.

He and Regina had taken them in a booth at the fair, it had been a totally cliché thing to do, but she had seen it and dragged him in with her claiming that it would be fun and he should live a little. Some of them were of them pulling silly faces until the last few when she had turned to look at him, staring into his eyes before they ended up kissing. He tucked the photos into his wallet and checked over everything once again before leaving his apartment and heading out to the airport.

* * *

 **November 29th** **2017**

His plane landed at JFK at eight am New York time, it would be one pm back home in London and the flight had definitely not been the best. He tiredly collected his bag from baggage claim before going through security and into the area where Cora's driver would be waiting for him. He saw a man with a sign that had his name on and headed over to him, "Mr Locksley?" the man asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Robin nodded as the man took his bag from him and turned to the door.

"Mrs Mills demanded that I take you straight to the hospital."

"Could I not go to the hotel and freshen up first, it's been a long flight and…"

"I don't think that wise sir, Mrs Mills said that it was imminent that you be in at the hospital."

Robin felt that dread that had been in the bottom of his stomach ever since that phone call and he closed his eyes, "okay," he couldn't miss her, wouldn't let something as trivial as a shower stop him from seeing her. He got into the car and took a deep breath, he really needed to calm his nerves before he got to the hospital, he was preparing himself for the worst, but it wasn't really working, how could you be prepared for that? You couldn't.

It was a long drive to the hospital, taking much longer than he had thought it would, almost an hour later the car pulled up into a very exclusive looking facility, but then again, he wasn't surprised that Cora Mills had her daughter in the best place she could possibly be. He moved out of the car and headed towards the doors, pushing through them he went straight for the reception desk, "I'm here to see Regina Mills?" he stated

"Miss Mills isn't accepting visitors at this time."

"Aurora darling, it's fine." Robin turned his head and saw Cora Mills coming down the corridor towards him with a frown on her face, "Locksley, I see you arrived in time."

"Yes," he nodded solemnly, following behind Cora as she walked back the way she came, heading towards a lift that must lead to the upper floors, he was guessing that was where Regina was, "what happened to her?"

"She was involved in a serious accident," the woman breathed as the elevator came to a stop on the seventh floor and she stepped off, "this way." They carried on up until room twenty-three where she stopped and turned to look at him, "she's in there."

He swallowed heavily and placed a hand on the door, "with all due respect, why did you get me to come here?" he asked, looking around at her, he didn't know if he was strong enough to go in there, in all honest he was more scared than he'd been in a long time.

"Because Regina needs you and I didn't know what else to do, just please, go in and sit with her."

"Okay, okay I can do that," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before pushing the door open and walking into the room, not daring to open them again until he heard the door close behind him. When he opened them he gasped, taking in her form, she was beautiful, she looked like she was only sleeping, she seemed peaceful and he stepped closer. She hadn't changed, not really, her hair might be a litter shorter than it had been, but apart from that she was the same Regina Mills he had known and loved.

He smiled and sat on the chair beside the bed looking at her closer, she was stunning, gently he took her hand in his, running his fingers over hers gently. He didn't know if he should be in here, it seemed strange, as much as he wanted to be here with her, it wasn't as though they were together anymore, they hadn't been for years, surely, she must have moved on, it would be crazy if she hadn't.

He let go of her hand and stood up again, moving so he could tuck her hair gently behind her ear and look closer at her, he noticed a scar that decorated her top lip, the only thing that was different about her face, every beauty mark, every freckle was the same, just as he had memorised. He knew every inch of her body, could still remember it, though she looked skinnier now, almost too skinny, that was probably a sign that she was in a coma though. He sat on the chair by the window and looked over at her, she couldn't die, it wasn't fair.

He began crying silently, unable to hold it in any longer, she didn't deserve it, she was so young, so perfect and it wasn't fair, Life wasn't fair though he reminded himself, it never was.

* * *

Regina stretched a little as she began to wake up, her eyes suddenly shooting open as she remembered the strange man who had been so convinced that they were in love. Maybe it had all been a crazy dream, maybe she was just at home in bed and she had been dreaming. She glanced at the bedside and noticed the frames that were still tipped downwards, frowning she lifted it a little, hoping that she wouldn't see what she suspected was there, but she did, there he was, the crazy guy from the day before.

She felt that familiar panic rise up within her chest at the prospect of him coming back, of him saying all those things that just weren't true, telling her lies. "Robin," she whispered. Where was he? She needed him and he wasn't there for her, how could he just abandon her when she needed him so much. He was supposed to be her boyfriend, was supposed to love her, but it was as though his existence had been wiped from the photographs that were laid on her bedside.

She cleared her throat and decided that no harm could come from yelling until she got what she wanted, she knew she was no longer a child, but she didn't see any other option, "Robin!" She cried, "I need Robin!"

Regina saw the door fly open and a rather shocked and stunned Robin appeared, looking somewhat like he had just seen a ghost, "Gina?"

Robin looked at her, she was there, she was alive and awake and calling for him! What did that mean? Did that mean she would be okay? That she wouldn't die? He was so surprised when he heard her voice screaming his name that he hadn't prepared for what he was going to do when he came face to face with her.

"Robin! Where have you been?!" she sobbed, the tears rolling down her cheeks as she reached out for him, desperate for him to come hold her, she was just so happy that he was there, "I needed you," she breathed, her fingers grabbing for him.

Her reaction hadn't been what he was suspecting, it was odd, but right now he wasn't going to deny her, he hurried across to her bed, placing the coffee he had just picked up down on the table by her bed as he took her hand gently, "I'm here now," he smiled.

"Hold me, please hold me," she whispered.

He felt her tremble and lost all of his self-control, he moved up onto the bed, even though he knew he probably shouldn't do, and took her into his arms, allowing her to bury her face into his chest. Her hands were fisting his shirt as she clung to him, anchoring her body to his.

"I thought I was going crazy," she murmured, inhaling the pine scent of him and humming happily, she was just so glad to be back in his arms, be back where she felt safe, "what's happening? Why am I here?" she asked looking up at him.

Robin looked down in to those oh so familiar eyes and sighed, cupping her cheek gently he caressed her skin, "you were in a coma, you'd been in some sort of accident Gina. Do you remember?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, "I… no, I don't… I don't remember," she sighed, "how long have I been in here?"

"I don't know," he stated, it was the truth, he didn't know how long she had been in the hospital, but that answer seemed to have shocked her a little because she was looking at him in that adorable way where her nose scrunched up.

He didn't know? Why didn't he know? Surely, he should know everything, have been told everything, how could he not have known how long she had been in there, they saw each other every day, hell they were practically living together, so why didn't he know? "I don't understand," she whispered.

"Gina, your mum called me and she told me that you'd been in an accident, so I got on a plane and came here to be with you."

"On a plane, why did you need to get on a plane, where have you been?"

"England, you know…"

"Regina you're awake," Cora cleared her throat as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Robin took in the fact that she had changed her clothes since he had last seen her, which probably meant that she had been home to freshen up, maybe catch a few hours of sleep. He had done so himself, caught sleep that was, but only for a couple of hours and even then, it had been sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Yes," she nodded, her fingers threading with Robin's, her mother had to call him and tell him that she was in hospital, it didn't make sense, none of it made sense. "What happened to me?" she asked, feeling how dry her throat was and reaching for the first thing she could find, taking a sip of Robin's coffee before holding it in her hands, basking in the warmth it was giving off.

"You were involved in a car accident," her mother stated, "a wagon slid on the ice and smashed into you."

Regina shook her head and looked to Robin, "I can't remember, I… what happened to the driver of the wagon?"

"I'm afraid he died upon impact. You have no idea how lucky you are my darling," Cora smiled.

Robin looked down, he felt awkward sitting here with her, but she had been more than adamant that she wanted him close by and from the way she was holding his arm she didn't want him to leave her any time soon. He thought back to the time when they were together, and chuckled dryly, "I always was telling you not to drive when it was icy out."

"Should have listened to you shouldn't I," she rolled her eyes before resting her head against him. "Mother, that strange man, he isn't coming, back is he?"

"Strange man?" Cora furrowed her eyebrows and for a brief moment Regina wondered if she had been imagining him after all, maybe she had made him up, maybe she was hallucinating because of the coma.

"The one who was here, he was here and he… I'm not sure," she shook her head, "it's all so fuzzy."

Robin looked up at the older Mills with a frown, he had a feeling there was more to this than he thought, Regina seemed to be so clingy with him, and when he told her that he hadn't known she was shocked, as though he should have. Right now, she was lying in his arms as though it was the most normal thing in the world, once upon a time it had been, but not now, this wasn't their life anymore. He'd seen the look on Cora's face when Regina had mentioned a man, for some reason she couldn't remember, the question was, how much had she forgotten?

"Okay darling, you've been through something traumatic, it's no surprise that your brain is playing tricks on you," Cora quipped, "why don't you get some sleep."

He felt her nod against him and took the coffee cup from her hands before placing it back down, "that's a good idea," he agreed. Robin went to move and her eyes shot open as she stared at him.

"No! Stay with me, please you can't leave," she wasn't going to let him go, she needed to hold onto him, needed to hold onto something, she needed to keep her sanity and having Robin with her was the only way to do that.

He sighed and nodded, "okay," he agreed, if staying with her brought her comfort, he wasn't going to deny her that, "I just need the bathroom okay."

"I'll come with you," she moved to sit up and groaned in pain.

"I'll be back, I promise, I don't think you should move just yet," he stated, holding her steady as he slipped out of the bed and straightened his shirt, observing how she watched him like a hawk, clearly not willing to take her eyes off him even for a moment. "I won't be long."

"Please don't be," Regina whispered as she snuggled back under the duvet, leaning against the pillows as she watched him walk out of the room. She felt as though if she let him out of her sight for even a minute she would lose him again and she really didn't want that to happen.

As Robin made his way out onto the corridor he turned to Cora and sighed, "what the hell Cora," he ran a hand over his face as he leant against the wall, his eyes moving to meet hers, "you made out as though she was going to die!"

"She could very well have died," Cora snapped, "but I hardly think you can accuse me of being untruthful, I told you she was going to wake up."

"When? When did you tell me she was going to wake up? Because I was under the impression she was on her death bed."

"I told you she was going to wake up when I said that you needed you get your ass here by the time my daughter wakes up again."

He furrowed his eyebrows and thought back to that initial conversation that he'd had with Cora on the phone when she had first told him about Regina's condition, was that what she said? He had been too tired and freaked out to take it all in properly, maybe she had been more specific. "Okay," he nodded, "so what about her condition now? And no bullshit, I want the truth, because something is clearly very wrong with her."

"She has Retrograde Amnesia," Cora sighed, "she cannot remember anything that has happened in the past four years, maybe even more. All I know, is that she was hysterical and shouting for you, which is what prompted my call to you Mr Locksley."

"So, she'd already been awake before you called me?"

"Yes, she's been filtering in and out of consciousness for the past couple of days, so far though this seems to be the longest time she has managed to stay awake and the only time she hasn't been completely inconsolable," the older woman shook her head and slid down the wall to sit on one of the seats that were stationed outside Regina's room, "I didn't know what else to do Mr Locksley."

"It's Robin, and I understand, I do, but why am I the only one she remembers?"

"You're not the only one, you're just the one she wants, clearly she is thinking of a time when the two of you were happy together, where she sees you as being stability and you will be that for her," the frustration from moments ago disappeared and he watched as she almost glared at him, "you will pretend that everything is okay, my daughter isn't to know that anything is wrong with her."

Robin's eyes widened as he stared at the woman, "are you insane?! I can't do that! You want me to lie to her, pretend that the last four years didn't happen? I don't think so, I can't do that," it was a crazy notion and it wasn't fair to Regina, how could her mother even suggest lying to her? What about everything she had done, everything she had achieved in those four years, although it had been erased from her brain, it still happened and he wouldn't rob her of that, he wouldn't lie to her.

"She is confused and scared right now and she needs something to hold onto."

"Yes, I know, but I can't lie to her in the process, I can be there for her, I can support her, but I won't lie to her, it just isn't right," he scoffed shaking his head as he headed off towards the restroom with his bag, he needed to change his clothes, maybe wash up a little in the sink. Cora must have been crazy if she thought he would do something like that, if he was truthful with himself it would be nice, but he knew it just wasn't an option, he couldn't morally do it. As much as he wanted her love back, he wouldn't force it or manipulate her into something she couldn't entirely consent to when she didn't know the full circumstances.

He splashed water on his face, observing the beginnings of dark circles underneath his eyes, that tended to happen if he didn't get the sleep he needed and he most certainly hadn't been getting that sleep. With a tired yawn he cleaned up the rest of his body before changing from his jeans into some slacks that were more comfortable and a hoodie, maybe then he'd be able to actually relax for real and it might help Regina relax as well.

He grabbed his bag and his other stuff before heading out and back down the corridor towards her room, when he reached it he took a deep breath and pushed the door open, he found her still sat there with her eyes trained on the door, looking like she was desperately trying to keep awake, "hey," he smiled.

Regina felt the relief flood her when she saw him and reached her hand out again, "come, lay with me, you look tired," she whispered.

"I feel it," he chuckled, seeing her lift the quilt for him to get underneath with her, he did as she requested and enveloped her in his arms, holding her as securely as he could. She curled into his chest, her little hands scrunching in his shirt as she closed her eyes, "sleep," he whispered, like her he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Weirdly ever since their first time sleeping in the same bed, which had in no way been when they were a couple, they had both found it incredibly easy to fall asleep, as though just that little bit of comfort was what they needed to put them at ease, seemingly it was still that way, things were never awkward with Gina like they had been with pretty much all the women after her, everything just seemed so right, like with her was where he was supposed to be.

"I feel like I've done nothing but sleep," she sighed, her lips pressing against his chest lightly as she pillowed her head there, listening to his heartbeat and smiling.

"I think a very wise woman once said to me, one cold morning, that you can never have too much sleep."

She chuckled and nodded, "she was a very, very wise woman, and in that specific case she was tired and hungover if I remember correctly."

"You do," he laughed, kissing the top of her head, "I had tried to warn you off that last apple martini."

"It was my birthday Robin," she giggled.

Robin took a deep breath, it was strange how Regina had chosen that specific time to cut her memories off from, well obviously she hadn't chosen it, but a part of her brain must have, something must have said to her that she wanted to remember that particular time in her life. "So, are we going to listen to that wise women then?"

"Hmm," she nodded.

"Give your beautiful wise brain a little rest."

"Yes," she almost giggled in response, god how he had missed that sound, sometimes he still heard it or thought he heard it, but he knew it had only been in his imagination, right now though she was here, living and breathing.

"Good."

"You won't leave, will you?!" she asked, suddenly seeming wide awake again, as though she hadn't been half asleep only seconds before.

"No, I'll be right here, I promise I won't leave you," he ran his hands gently up and down her back trying to soothe her, he hoped it worked. He listened as her breathing evened out and her body melded into his, her grip on his shirt somewhat lessening, smiling he closed his own eyes as he moved down in the bed a little and rested his head on the pillow, holding her gently.

He buried his face in her hair, the bed was uncomfortable, but being able to hold her more than made up for that, he would lay anywhere if it meant that he got to hold her. She didn't smell the same as she always had, there was the slightest smell of apples, but it wasn't as strong, he guessed that it was because she had been in hospital, she smelt somewhat like chemicals and he wondered if this was actually the best place for her now she was awake from her coma.

With a yawn he gave her one last little squeeze before his eyes closed and he drifted off.

* * *

"What the hell is going on!" Robin groaned at the yelling he heard and nuzzled closer to the warm body beside him, he felt her grip on him increase, "hey!"

He opened one eye and saw a less that happy man stood at the foot of the bed, Robin ran a hand over his face as he opened his eyes properly and looked at the guy, "do you want to keep your voice down please, she's sleeping," Robin stated, feeling kinda annoyed that she had finally been relaxed and this guy was coming in and yelling about shit.

"Do you want to get the fuck out of that bed!" he responded and if Robin didn't know any better he would have thought the guy was going to drag him out of bed himself. He felt Regina stir beside him as her eyes opened and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Hello," she breathed, she was glad he'd stayed, he had promised her that he would, but she had been sceptical, he seemed eager to leave before, she was just glad that he had kept his word. Her fingers came up to his cheek as she caressed it lightly, Robin chuckled and covered the hand with his own before turning to the man who had all of a sudden gone red in the face and looked as though he was about to pounce.

"What the hell is going on?! Get away from her!"

Regina turned her head and her eyes met with those of the strange man from a couple of days ago, she gasped and shook her head, "Robin tell him to leave," she whimpered, holding onto him tightly, "I don't want him here, I don't know him, tell him to leave, please!"

"Mate, I think you heard her," Robin shrugged as he narrowed his eyes at the other man, he didn't like how uncomfortable Regina was feeling, it worried him.

"You can fuck right off; and don't you dare call me mate!" he seethed.

"I don't know who he is Robin, I don't," Regina muttered, she was sick of this guy turning up, how many times did she have to tell him for him to get the message that she didn't want him there?

"Of course you bloody know who I am Regina! And if this is a game, it isn't funny."

"I don't know who you are!" she screamed in response, cowering closer to Robin, looking to him for the strength and comfort she needed.

"You're upsetting her," Robin stated, glaring at the man as he ran his hand over her arm gently.

"I'm upsetting her?! I'm her fucking fiancé! Who the hell are you?"

Robin looked at him in shock and then back to Regina, she was engaged? That changed everything, absolutely everything, how could she marry this guy but not him? Robin scoffed and moved from the bed, he needed to clear his head and that meant getting away from her for a while.

"Robin, where are you going?" she whimpered. There was no way he was leaving her with this crazy guy, she wouldn't let him, "you can't leave! You promised Robin."

He gritted his teeth and shook his head, "you're engaged Regina, you might not remember it, but clearly he does."

"I already told you," she cried, "I don't know him," she sat up before dropping her face into the quilt allowing it to absorb her tears. She was so confused, what was happening with her, how could she be engaged to someone she'd never met? Looking up she saw that both men were looking at her, "please Robin."

Why was she so bloody hard to say no to? It drove him insane that he couldn't resist her, all she had to do was look at him with those big brown eyes and she had him under her thumb. He didn't know what to do about her fiancé though, clearly the guy was panicking. He nodded to her before turning to the man stood by him, "the names Robin Locksley," he stated extending his hand.

The stranger looked at his hand before shaking it, "Daniel Colter," he sighed, "she doesn't remember."

"Sorry, seems that way," Robin breathed. He felt kinda bad for the guy, he didn't know what he would do if he were in his place and Regina didn't remember him but she remembered her ex-boyfriend and called for him, cried for him, if that were him, he would be heartbroken and he could see traces of that on Daniel's face.

"The doctor said she had Retrograde Amnesia and that her memories could still come back, but there is also chance that they won't," he stated his eyes steely as he looked to the ground, "I think I've lost her."

Robin glanced at Regina who had buried her head into the mattress once again, "like you said, she could still remember."

"I think she remembered what she wanted to remember, she remembered you, she called for you," Daniel sighed, "I think it's best that I leave, I realise that I've upset her and I don't want to do that, I just want her to remember, is that such a crime?"

"No," Robin shook his head, he felt increasingly bad for the guy, "I don't think it is at all."

"Regina, if you remember me, give me a call," he kissed her temple lightly before heading to the door and walking out, leaving Robin and Regina in the hospital room.

"Is he gone?" she whispered, wiping her face where he just kissed her and scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah he is and I think that I should go too," Robin sighed, he needed to clear his head and he couldn't do that around her. She broke his heart and he had a feeling that it was going to happen all over again, that he was just going to get hurt out of it, he was never going to win and she wasn't going to choose him, as soon as she remembered Daniel she would run straight back to him. "I'll see you later Regina.

"No," she breathed as she watched him start to walk away from her, was he actually just going to leave, walk away, "Robin, where are you going?"

"To my hotel," he shrugged, "I need to get a proper sleep and meal."

"But… you can't just leave me here alone, what if he comes back?"

"Regina, he is your fiancé, you can't possibly be scared of him. He's not going to do anything to hurt you," Robin rolled his eyes.

"You can't go Robin."

"Sorry Regina, I have to go," Robin shook his head as he pushed the door open.

"No!" she cried, she wasn't going to let him, she pulled the tubes out of both her arms, flinging them away from her and feeling blood trickle down as she slipped her feet out of the bed and took a deep breath before making to stand up. She immediately regretted that decision as her body collided with the floor and she gasped in pain.

"Regina!" Robin hurried towards her, lifting her from the ground and putting her back on the bed, "what the hell are you doing?!" he snapped, grabbing some tissues off the table and pressing them to the holes in her arms that were now pouring with blood. "What do you think you're playing at?!"

"I wanted to come with you," she whimpered her hand wrapping tightly around his wrist in a clear message that she wasn't letting go any time soon.

Robin reached out and pressed the assistance button, knowing that he was going to need a doctor or nurse to deal with it, to sort her out and make sure she got back into bed properly with all the right machines connected to her. It was so dangerous just pulling them out like that, especially when she didn't know what they were doing.

The medical professionals came flooding into the room, making sure that she was in bed again with all the correct tubes back in place, "I don't want to be in here," she complained, "I just want to go, please. When can I go?"

"Regina, you're not fit to go yet and you know it," Robin chastised, he took a deep breath, it was torture seeing her like this, he was so used to seeing her as a strong independent woman who didn't need anyone, yet here she was, begging him to stay with her. He turned to the doctor and sighed, "when will she be able to leave?"

"We're clearing up a few things, we need to do a couple of scans to check your brain activity, but once we've done that, if everything is fine, she should be able to leave within a couple of days, though she will need to be kept under constant care and observation."

"Okay, did you hear that Gina?"

"I'm not deaf," she mumbled, she was annoyed, if he wanted to leave so much, maybe she should just let him, he clearly didn't want to be there with her, "you have places to be remember Robin, why don't you go."

"Regina."

"Just leave," she whispered, feeling rather defeated. She didn't know what was going on with her, but Robin didn't seem the same, he had changed and she didn't know what to think about that. "I'll be fine, I'm sure my mother will be stopping by anyway."

"Are you sure? I promise I'll come back."

"Go," she murmured, turning her back on him and staring at the opposite wall.

"Reg…"

"Robin," she huffed, how come when she wanted him to stay he wanted to go and now she wanted him to go he wanted to stay? "Leave me alone."

"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow," he sighed kissing the top of her head before heading out the door and leaving her in the room, he felt awful, but what else was he really supposed to do, he had to get his head around all of this and that meant being alone to think.

* * *

There were decorations all over the hotel he was staying at, the tree was up in the lobby and there was tinsel decorating the banisters. He was surprised that Cora had managed to find him somewhere to stay at such short notice, especially at this time of year, not that he wasn't complaining, Christmas in New York was spectacular, it had always been his favourite time of year when living there, there was so much love and joy, New York seemed to change as soon as it hit November 1st and the count down, not his personal one but the one of the shoppers, to Christmas began.

He got his key and headed to his room, he wanted a warm shower and a change of clothes followed by a good meal and a sleep, he just needed to regroup his thought and get his head back in the game. The thing was though he couldn't help his thoughts going to Regina, he wondered what she was doing, had she fallen asleep again or was she cursing him for leaving, for abandoning her when she had quite clearly needed him.

He couldn't do it anymore though, couldn't stay knowing that she was engaged to someone else, that she had said yes to someone else when it was supposed to be him she was with. What was so good about Daniel that he got a yes and Robin didn't? Sure, he was good looking in his own way, but Robin truly thought that Regina had loved him and right now she was proving that, but it was too late now wasn't it, she had clearly moved on, well, the version of her before the car crash had moved on.

Robin fell into his room and flicked on the shower, the room itself was huge, it was a suite more like an apartment than a hotel room, it had a kitchen, sitting room, bathroom and bedroom. The colour scheme was a lilac colour with cream, it was very elegant and he knew that Cora had definitely chosen the room. He wondered how long he would be staying here, he was supposed to be spending Christmas day at his friend's house but he could always cancel couldn't he, there was nothing binding him into going, if Regina needed him here, he couldn't really leave her, could he?

Even if it meant getting his heart broken all over again.

* * *

 **November 30** **th** **2017**

The next morning after Robin had rejuvenated, the taxi pulled up outside the hospital, he paid the man and walked inside. He'd brought Regina some chocolates as a way to say that he was sorry for being a jackass the day before. It wasn't her fault, she didn't mean to hurt anyone, she didn't remember and he couldn't blame her for that. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the elevator and located her room, he knocked on the door before opening it.

Instead of Regina sat on the bed he was met with another very familiar face, "Jefferson Hatter?"

"Robin Locksley," Jefferson rose his eyebrows as he slid off the bed and looked him up and down, "even more handsome than when I last saw you," the man winked. He was Regina's ultimate best friend and was as camp as they came, he and Robin got on well, they were all in the same circle at college, all went around together. In fact, one of Robin's friends was dating Jefferson, and set Robin up with Regina, unbeknownst to them they had already been stealing glances at one another in the library for months prior to that.

"You're looking well J," he nodded, "where is she then?"

"She died Robin," she stated seriously and Robin's eyes widened before the guy burst into laughter, "your face was priceless, she'd have loved to have seen that, but unfortunately she's having a CAT scan."

"Does she remember you?" Robin asked, he didn't know what her brain was playing at, he had no idea what she did and didn't remember.

"Yeah, thank god, poor Daniel though, he wasn't as lucky," Jefferson half chuckled and Robin saw an opportunity to dig a little.

"So, Daniel, how long has she been with him?"

"About two years I think," the other man stated as he took a seat and picked up a discarded nail file, "if you want gossip on them you came to the right place," he winked.

"Gossip? I wouldn't call it that, I just want to know if he looks after her that's all."

"I'd say that he did, he does work away quite a lot though, so she's left to her own devices, she doesn't seem to mind all that much."

Robin frowned, really? That didn't sound like his Regina, she used to moan that he was going out even for a couple of hours without her and then she would ignore him for a while once he got back before cuddling to his side like a koala and not letting go again, she was clingy and he very much doubted she was happy with someone she loved not being there. "Okay then, how long have they been engaged then?"

"Not long, like two months or something like that," he stole some of the grapes that had clearly been brought for Regina and Robin chuckled best he could, it was hard thinking that she was engaged to someone else or even with someone else.

"Is she happy with him, or was she, before she forgot?"

"I like to think so," Jefferson nodded, "I guess they had their moments, but what couple doesn't… oh yeah," he laughed, "you and Regina before things ended."

"I still don't know what that was about."

"She didn't tell you? Ever?"

"No, one minute she loved me and the next she didn't and she never wanted to see me again, I have no idea what happened Jefferson," Robin sighed taking the seat by the window and looking out of it, he wanted to ask Jefferson, but he had a feeling that he would only say that it wasn't his place and quite frankly that would be true.

They watched as the doors to the room were opened and a doctor wheeled Regina into the room, she glanced at Robin before narrowing her eyes and looking away, apparently, he was in the bad books and he could see why. In her eyes he had left her alone, he felt guilty now he'd had the chance to think about it. He was a bit of a dick and clearly, he hadn't been the only one who'd had time to brood, she seemed extremely pissed.

"Hey Gina," he smiled as she moved from the chair to the bed and leant back against it. He'd only just noticed, but somehow, she must be the only person to make a hospital gown look even remotely sexy. Her hair was shorter than it had been when she was with him, but not too drastically so, skimming just below her shoulders, it made her look older, but the pout she currently had on her face certainly didn't.

"I think she might be a little annoyed with you mate," Jefferson joked earning his own glare from the brunette, causing the man to hold his hands up in surrender.

Regina was more than a little annoyed at Robin, he'd left her alone, luckily the man from before hadn't returned even though he'd said that he'd be back, that was something she had been grateful for. She didn't understand how he could have been her fiancé, he didn't look her type in the slightest, but what made it worse was she had no idea who he was and in her mind, she had only ever been with Robin, Robin was her first, she'd been a late bloomer so to speak and they had been college sweethearts.

 **May 21** **st** **2010**

 _Regina nervously unlocked the door to her apartment and let him inside. She tucked her hair behind her ear and watched him slide his shoes off, leaving them by the door, before shrugging his jacket off too. "You alright Gina?"_

 _She bit down on her bottom lip and nodded, it hadn't been the first time he had been to her apartment, hell it hadn't even been the first time he'd slept over, but they'd never gone that far, he knew she was a virgin and that she'd never had anyone before him. He was totally understanding and it made her so happy to know that he was willing to respect her and wait. There was nothing she loved more than snuggling with him in bed and the knowledge that he wasn't going to try anything made her even more comfortable. He'd told her more than once that he wouldn't instigate any contact between them, that he'd leave that to her, he said she would know when she was ready._

 _He was right, she did know because that time was now, she was ready and she wanted him, but she was still nervous, shy even and she didn't know how she was supposed to let him know that she wanted to do it. "Yes," she whispered, "would you like a drink?" She asked awkwardly._

 _"Sure," he grinned, "I'll get them, what do you want?"_

 _"I don't," she muttered, she didn't think she could stomach it, all she could think about was getting this over and done with so that she could no longer say she was a virgin and have experienced what it was like to make love._

 _She knew she'd waited for the right guy, Robin was perfect, he was kind, caring and very nice to look at. His voice also drew her in and she could easily become entranced by it._

 _She followed Robin into the kitchen and watched as he poured a glass of the soda that he kept at her place, "you sure you don't want some?"_

 _"Hmm," she nodded, watching as he furrowed his eyebrows at her._

 _"Regina, what's up?"_

 _"Nothing," she shook her head leaning against the counter as she watched him drink._

 _"You look a little tense babe," he stated, putting the glass down and moving over to her, his hands going to her shoulders as he massaged them carefully before rubbing her upper arms, "wanna talk about it?"_

 _"I don't think talking plays that much of a part in what it is I want to do," she smirked playfully, sure she was scared of what was going to happen, but she knew she just had to go for it. "I'm pretty sure we can find something more useful to do with our mouths."_

 _"Okay, well what do you want to do?"_

 _"I'm ready," she whispered, "I've been ready a while actually, but I've been second guessing myself. Now I know I'm really ready," she smiled pressing her lips to his, "still nervous though,'' She giggled._

 _He looked at her carefully as if trying to judge if he could trust what she was saying and it made her chuckle. "Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes," she grinned, "I'm ready Robin, I want to give myself to you."_

 _"We'll go slow, I promise I'll look after you."_

 _"I know you will," she breathed rubbing her nose against his gently, "I love you and I want you to make love to me." …._

She shook her head and turned back to him, "you left," she huffed, turning her nose up at him, Regina knew what she was doing and she did hope he was feeling guilty, her eyes caught sight of a golden wrapped box on the chair beside Robin and lit up, "wait, what's in the box?" She asked eagerly, all of a sudden forgetting that she was annoyed at him at the prospect of some kind of surprise.

Robin grinned as he looked down at the chocolates beside him and met her eyes, "well, I thought as a way of saying sorry to you, I'd bring you a little something and since you have already been bombarded with flowers, I figured this was the next best thing, after grapes of course," Robin smirked, he knew that the chocolates he had bought were her favourites, they always had been, she was rather obsessed with them, hence the look on her face in that moment.

"They better be what I think they are now," she bit down on her bottom lip as he handed her the box and she removed the bow, followed by the packaging to see her favourite chocolates inside, "ooh, I think you may be on the road to redemption," she rose her eyebrows and was about to take one of the delicious looking and smelling chocolates from the box when a nurse came though the doors.

"Miss Mills, you are nil by mouth," the nurse gave her a patronising look before snatching up the box and putting the lid back on, "you still have more tests to have."

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes, "take away my only pleasure then," she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, she hadn't eaten anything in forever and she felt so hungry, she just hoped that they hurried up with the tests so she could eat real food. "Thanks a lot for that Robbie, bring me chocolates that I can't eat, at least if you had brought me flowers I could look at them and appreciate them, instead I have to look at those and know that I can't even eat them." She huffed before glancing at the nurse and smirking, "actually, can I smell them?" she asked hopefully.

Robin watched as her facial expression changed from one of complete disgust to one of delight as the nurse rose her eyebrows and passed her the box before continuing to take her obs. Regina laughed and held the box under her nose, inhaling the scent, the nurse turned to look at Robin, "you need to watch her and make sure she doesn't eat any of those, if she does she won't be able to have the tests and it'll be even longer before she can get out of here."

"I have amnesia, I'm not completely stupid, do you really think I would eat one of those delicious, caramelly chocolates, taste the sweet and milky treat… on second thought, yeah I think I could, but I won't because I most certainly don't want to be in here any longer than I have to be." Regina took one last sniff of the box and put them down on the side before looking to Robin who was sat next to her best friend and smiling, "how long till I can actually get out of this place? Do you think you could hurry up the tests?"

The nurse shook her head, "the doctor will get to you when he gets to you," she snapped, before putting the clipboard back on the edge of the bed and heading out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Regina released a sigh of relief.

"Thank god that bitch is gone."

"Hey babe, glad you're back," Jefferson laughed as he stood up and rounded the bed, heading for the chocolates.

"You eat one of those and you suffer."

"Just one…"

"J!" she squealed, "Robin, stop him."

Robin rose his eyebrows and stood from his own chair and made his way over to Jefferson, contemplating whether to do what she had asked him to, or to play a game with her, he knew it would annoy her, but he couldn't resist and he could always just buy her a whole new box of chocolates. He took one and ate it, watching as her mouth fell open in shock and he moaned in pleasure, louder than necessary as he savoured the chocolaty taste on his tongue.

"I actually hate you," she glared at him, trying to kick him, her little foot sticking out from under the duvet, "you're such a tease!"

"I know," he smirked, closing the box, although the chocolate was nice, he didn't want to risk really annoying her, he felt he had already done that a little too much already, "it was a delicious chocolate though."

"Oh, I bet it was, did you enjoy that? Do you know how much you just made me suffer?" she huffed, she should have known better than to expect him to stop Jefferson and not join in with his miscreant deeds.

"Sorry," he chuckled moving and sitting back down again as Jefferson pushed his way into bed with Regina, nudging her over.

"You love us really Regina, you can't deny it," he rose his eyebrows, wrapping his arm around her.

"I suppose I can't," she shook her head, turning to Robin and smiling at him, "do you think if I kissed you and tasted the chocolate that way it would be breaking the nil by mouth rule?" she asked with a mischievous smirk playing on her lips.

Robin looked at her and his eyes widened, she wanted to kiss him and he didn't know how he should react, he knew that he shouldn't be kissing her, that it was most likely out of the question, but he couldn't help himself from wanting to do so. Taking a deep breath he nodded his head, "I think it probably would," he stated, hoping that would be enough to put her off her task, even though seemingly she was quite determined to get a taste of that chocolate somehow or another.

"Shame," she sighed, leaning back as Jefferson gave her a little squeeze.

"You know what, I liked you a lot better four years ago, so if you can stay like this it would be perfect."

"Oi!" she laughed smacking him playfully, "I'm sure I'm the same person now as I was then."

"Hmm."

Robin looked to the ground, he couldn't help but agree with Jefferson, part of him wished she would never regain her memories, he just wished they could go back to the way they were, the way they were slowly becoming once again.

* * *

 **December 3** **rd** **2017**

A few of days later Regina was given the all clear, apart from her amnesia of course, she still didn't remember anything and although she didn't really seem all that concerned about it, unlike most of the people around her. She was just happy to be getting out of the hospital, to finally sleep in a proper bed and eat proper food, she couldn't wait, not that she knew exactly where she was going to be staying, it hadn't been something that had been talked about all that much.

She looked over at all the things that were piled on the table next to her bed, they needed tidying up, but she was struggling to stand up for anything longer than a couple of minutes. The doctors had said that she would regain that strength and she hoped it was true, because according to Jefferson it was early December already which meant that it was going to be Christmas soon and she wanted to do things in which she would need the capacity to walk.

Glancing up at the clock she tapped her fingers against the little table and looked down at them before running her fingers over the perfectly shapes nails, she was waiting for Robin to show his face, she knew it was a little early yet, to be honest she was only awake because of the hustle and bustle in the hospital, she had no idea how she had remained asleep for all those weeks with that racket going on around her.

Lying back on the bed she stared ahead of her in resignation to the fact that she was going to have to simply wait. The door to her room then opened and she whipped her head round to see her _"fiancé"_ stood there. "You're awake," he stated, taking a reluctant step into the room.

"Yes," she whispered, "couldn't sleep," she shrugged, "what are you doing here?"

"I… sorry, I know I shouldn't be here, but I like to just check up on you and since you don't want me in here when you're awake I figured I'd just come whilst you slept and leave before you woke," Daniel stated awkwardly.

Regina nodded and took a deep breath, "I see, so you've been watching me whilst I sleep?"

"When you put it that way it sounds totally creepy," he laughed nervously as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Just a little," she smirked, raising an eyebrow, "seemingly I gravitate towards awkward men," she chuckled, thinking about Robin and how cringeworthy he could be sometimes and although she didn't know this man, he was beginning to remind her somewhat of Robin. What he had been doing kinda sounded like something Robin would do, in fact, he had done it before and she caught him doing it, he would be awake whilst she was still asleep and run his fingers gently through her hair as he just watched her lovingly.

"You want me to go tell those nurses to quieten up a bit, cos I can totally do that," Daniel grinned as he invited himself to sit in the chair beside the bed.

"No, I think we best leave them to do their job, it is an important one after all," she stated, she didn't know how to feel about this. He didn't seem threatening, but she, as she was in this moment, didn't know him and she didn't know if she could trust him, not without her memories. The thing was though right now she was bored and he was there, she might as well talk to someone.

* * *

Robin turned over in bed and reached a hand out for his phone, smacking around on the bedside table for it, trying to find it amongst the wrappers from the chocolate that he may have over indulged in, but it was now December, so who was going to judge him? Once he located the device, he pressed the home button and squinted at the screen, seeing the number six and letting out a groan, why was his body waking him up so early? It just wasn't on.

There was a text on there too and he rubbed his eyes before sitting up and unlocking his phone so he could read the message. Glancing at the contact he saw that it was from Regina and weirdly her photo was still there as an icon, it must have been saved to his sim when he transferred it to his new phone. He thought he'd deleted her contact, but clearly not, because there she was, that beautiful smile gracing her lips as her eyes sparkled.

Shaking his head, he read the message.

 **Hi, the doctor said that I'm all good to go, want to pick me up before I get lumbered with my mother? ;)**

Robin chuckled and slipped out of bed to grab some clean clothes and head to the bathroom, he took his phone with him and replied to her.

 **On my way, let's hope I beat the mother, I would hate for you to get stuck with her, that would be such a horrible tragedy, I 'd feel so bad for you. God forbid you be stuck with Cora Mills alone, I have no idea how you would cope. ;)**

Robin placed his phone down and got ready, he might as well go get her now, then at least she could be in a comfortable place for the rest of the day. She was clearly already awake, so there was no harm in going to pick her up, he had a feeling she would want to get out of there as soon as possible if what she had said the day before was anything to go by.

* * *

Regina heard her phone ping and snatched it up from the mattress where it was laid beside her, she read over Robin's message and let out a wicked laugh, "what a jerk."

"What?" Daniel asked.

She looked up and met his grey eyes, she had almost forgotten that he was there in that moment, she tucked her hair behind her ear and shrugged her shoulders, "I got a message from Robin is all, I better reply to him."

 **You have no idea, in fact, why don't I schedule for you to spend a day with her, my treat, I'm sure you would love that and my mother would be honoured to have your company. She could probably subtly insult you more times than you would like to count during the space of even an hour in her presence. So yeah, Locksley, I know you're awake, that better mean you are on your way, I'm stuck in here. *rolling eye emoji**

Regina held the phone in her hands as she turned back to the man in front of her, waiting for Robin to reply, "so Daniel, we are together then?"

"Urm, yeah, well, we were you know…"

"Yes, you said we were engaged."

"Hmm, I asked you and you said yes, so yeah, we are… were… I don't know…" he floundered, "I mean at least you're talking to me now, that's a start I guess."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, she felt guilty, she could see how much he was hurting, he looked as though he was in agony, but she couldn't do anything about it, she couldn't just flick a switch and remember him again, as much as she might want to for his sake.

"You don't have to say that, you're ill, I'm just so, so glad you're alive because I thought… I really thought I wasn't going to be able to talk to you again, so at least this is something right, we could be in a much worse position," Daniel shrugged.

"Yes, I suppose we could," she agreed. Her phone pinged again and she looked down at it to read the message, yet again from Robin.

 **No, please, don't subject me to such cruelty, I promise I'll be good. Also, your mother's insults most certainly aren't subtle, I don't think she knows how to be. I am on my way now so don't get your panties in a twist your majesty. x**

Regina rose one eyebrows as she looked at her phone and articulated a response, thinking about it as she typed, wanting to reply with something witty and hopefully shock him at the same time.

 **I'm not wearing panties. ;)**

She sent with a half giggle, waiting a beat before she followed it up with the rest of the message.

 **Mainly because I am dressed in a hospital gown, do you know how itchy these things are? I can't wait to get out of it, and before you get excited, I mean and into some proper clothes that actually fit and don't look like some white patterned bin bag you just threw on to cover your modesty. See you soon then outlaw. ;)**

She leant back against the bed and glanced to Daniel, "he's going to be picking me up soon, I got the all clear, so, you know I get to go home."

"Oh, right… well that's great news, do you need your clothes and stuff, I mean I'm guessing you won't be coming back to the apartment."

She looked at him feeling rather baffled what was he talking about now, "urm, I… what?"

"Our apartment, the one we live in together," he stated awkwardly, "never mind, I don't want to put any pressure on you now, I'll just drop your stuff wherever you're staying."

"Thank you," Regina murmured, it was too much to take in, not only was she engaged to Daniel, she was living with him. She didn't even want to think about that. "I really hope we don't have any kids that I have accidently forgotten," she chuckled, trying to make some light of the situation.

"No, thank god," he laughed, "that would be quite the nightmare."

"Indeed, it would."

* * *

Robin pushed open the door to Regina's hospital room and caught sight of her talking to someone, he couldn't tell who because there back was to the door. Robin furrowed his eyebrows, why would someone be visiting her so early in the morning.

"Gina," he called, drawing her attention away from the other man.

"About time Robbie, I was beginning to think that you'd never show up," Regina smiled at him before glancing back at Daniel, "thank you for visiting me."

"Yeah, well I better go, I can bring some of your clothes for you if you want, just tell me where to drop them."

"I think I'll be staying with Robin for a while," she muttered.

"Yeah?" Robin nodded, he hadn't known that, but to be honest it had been a given that Regina would want to stay with him from the way she had text him earlier, she had made it quite apparent that she didn't want to stay with her mother. Robin fished around in his pocket for a card which had the hotel information on and handed it to Daniel. "I appreciate your help," Robin smiled sincerely, feeling the guilt yet again at the situation. He didn't cope well with these kinds of things, he wasn't good at competing with someone for a woman.

"Anything for Regina," he muttered waving at her before turning to the door and leaving them be.

"He's stronger than I would be," Robin stated as he walked over to Regina, "I don't think I'd be able to just walk away if I were in his position."

"I wouldn't want you to."

"Regina, you wouldn't know who I was," he chuckled.

"I doubt I could ever forget you Robin," she whispered, "I think that if I had amnesia and forgot who you were, I'd remember you the minute I saw your face and heard your voice."

"I don't know if that's how amnesia works, but I like the idea," he grinned as he looked at her, taking on how she was staring at him with those big chocolate eyes. "So, I brought you a few things," he commented, holding up a bag he was holding. "I didn't know what clothes you would have to leave the hospital in, so I figured I'd bring something for you just in case."

"Thank you," she blushed, "I have got some clothes, just there," she pointed to a bag in the corner of the room, "my mother picked them up for me, or got her chauffeur to do it. What did you bring me?" She asked eagerly.

"Urm, I thought you might want this, I haven't worn it since we were together, but I kept it and I guess I just threw it in my case when I was packing." He pulled out a blue hoodie that she had always stolen, she would walk around in it wearing that and little else.

"Oooh!" She grabbed it from him and held it to her, "I love this jumper," she hummed, running her fingers over the material.

"I know you do," he chuckled placing his bag down and moving to get hers from the other side of the room. He passed it to her and she began routing through it trying to find something acceptable to wear.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she shook her head, "seemingly in my old age I lost all fashion sense, or gained some depending on public opinion," she smirked, holding up a pair of dressy trousers, blouse and a blazer.

"Wow you wear stuff like that now? Someone got posh."

"I know," she laughed routing in the bag for something a little more casual and failing, either she had completely changed or her mother was telling her something about what her fashion sense should be. "Can you help me take this robe off please?" She asked fighting with the little ties on the back.

Robin looked at her, he had been trying to give her some privacy whilst she changed, but clearly, she didn't really care about that because here she was, practically asking him to undress her. Rather shyly, he made his way over to her and began to undo the ties that ran all the way down her back, holding the robe that covered her beautiful olive skin in place.

Once he reached the base of her spine, he stopped, his fingers just brushing against her in a way that made her shudder as she turned to look at him; allowing the robe to drop, she reached out for the hoodie and pulled it over her before he could really see all that much of her body. After a little bit of wriggling, she was on her knees on the bed, looking at him, "can you help me?" she whispered, reaching for him.

She didn't want to show him her weaknesses, but she was scared to do it by herself, she didn't want to fall over, that had almost happened once already and she really didn't want it to happen in front of him. She took his hand and managed to slip off the bed, her small feet coming into contact with the cold tiled floor, her bare legs being engulfed by the cold air that was circulating the room.

Regina grabbed a pair of the trousers and looked at them reluctantly, they didn't look all that comfortable to wear really, "what else do you have in that magical bag of yours?" she smirked, finding the bag that he had brought, she would much rather wear a baggy pair of his sweatpants than some tight dress pants that seemed to flare out into a straight legged style.

Just as she had assumed, there were some sweatpants and she immediately picked them up and pulled them on before adjusting the belt so they didn't fall down, even though she was drowning in them, they were really comfy with the insides having some sort of wool coating.

"Wow, you look like you shrunk in the wash and the clothes stayed the same size," Robin chuckled as he took in her appearance, she was really cute when wearing his clothes, that was something that he would have to admit, "okay, are we packing everything up then?"

"Yes! I don't want to have to come back here again," she pouted as she rested on the edge of the bed and Robin moved to take down all the cards and make sure that everything else was in a bag. The flowers he knew they were going to either have to carry themselves of leave them there. He grabbed a vase and flung the bags over his shoulder.

"Right you, am I taking you out in the wheelchair?"

She scowled at him, he knew she hated that thing, it made her look weak and although she might be slightly less strong in that moment, she certainly wasn't weak and she didn't want anyone thinking that. Then again, she knew it would probably be quicker than having to hobble whilst holding onto Robin and the way she saw it, the quicker they got out of there, the less likely they were to have a run in with her mother, "if I have to," she complained, dropping into the chair and looking over to him.

Robin grinned at her before coming closer and dumping one vase in her lap so she could hold onto it, before grabbing the other one in his other hand and beginning to push her out of the room, "say goodbye to your room Gina, I know how much you will miss it."

"Like hell I will," she laughed smelling the flowers that were in the vase in her lap and smiling, "I just can't wait for the fresh air, I really need it right now," she glanced over her shoulder at Robin and smiled, "has it snowed yet?"

"No, but it's been icy, as you already know, but don't worry you haven't missed your precious snow."

"Good," she chuckled, burying her nose in the flowers once again.

"Regina," Doctor Whale smiled at her as he came out of one of the rooms on the corridor, "going home I see."

"Yes," she nodded, "thank you for looking after me."

"You're very welcome, I'm just glad you are feeling much better, don't forget that you need to come back for rehabilitation once a week so we can work on your brain function."

"Hmm," she rolled her eyes, she wasn't so sure she wanted them messing around with her brain function, but they were the doctors and she guessed that they knew what they were doing. "Bye," she waved as they moved into the elevator, "so, where are we going?"

"Well I thought that we could go back to my hotel suite and order room service whilst binge watching Christmas films, how does that sound?"

"Like heaven," she hummed, "as long as you have chocolate and popcorn."

"I think I can organise that."

* * *

After stopping off at a shop where they collected some chocolates and candy, they carried on to the hotel. Robin helped her out of the car, his arm tightly wrapped around her as he helped her stand up, "I really need a shower," she murmured.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but someone is starting to skink a little."

"Hey!" she whined, pushing him playfully as they moved into the hotel lobby, receiving a couple of odd looks, probably because of what Regina was wearing. Carefully he moved her into the lift, feeling her lean against him, they weren't able to bring the wheel chair with them which meant that she had to use him as support so that she didn't fall down again, the last thing they wanted was to end up back in the hospital. "Posh hotel," she commented.

"Yeah, well your mother is paying because she called me and I had to come over rather last minute, so…"

"I see," she smiled, trying not to yawn, "you have no idea how loud hospitals are in the mornings," she commented.

"Oh, I have a vague idea, do you remember that time when I had to stay in the hospital over night?"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "when was that?"

Seemingly they had found the cut-off point of her memories, or a rough one, it had been a couple of months before they broke up and he had to have surgery on his wrist due to a fracture. "Never mind," he shook his head as he led her into the room.

"Ooh, it's beautiful," she breathed, placing the flowers down on the kitchen island as she moved into the living area, managing to walk without having to hold onto him, but still proving to be a little wobbly on her feet. She turned and grinned at Robin, "so, we're staying in here then?"

"Yep, I don't know how long for though, I might have to go home to England, I kind of just skipped out on work to come here."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "England? But that's not right, you… you can't live in England."

"I moved back," he shrugged. He'd had no other choice, he couldn't bear to stay in the US, not when she had broken his heart like she had, he couldn't bear the idea that he could bump into her again and just feel all that sadness for something that they had lost. "Sorry Gina, but I can't stay here permanently," although that wasn't exactly the truth and he still had his US visa, his whole life was now back in the UK and he couldn't just up and leave everything behind.

"Well then, we better make the most of the time we do have," she stated sadly, she didn't know what she was going to do if he left her, she didn't even want to think about it, she was going to have to work on finding a way to make him stay with her, find some sort of solution that stopped him from leaving. "I think I'll go take that shower now."

"Will you be okay in the shower?" He asked wearily.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll manage," she nodded, heading off towards the door that she thought must lead to the bathroom and closing it behind her. Once she was inside she took a deep breath and tried to regain her nerves, she had to come up with some sort of plan. Biting down on her bottom lip, she flicked on the shower and sat down on the lid of the toilet before taking her phone out of her pocket, hopefully the noise of the running water would mask her voice.

It rang three tones before the person on the other end picked up the phone, "Jefferson?"

"Hello there bestie," the man chuckled through the phone, "what can I do for you?"

"I need your help, Robin says that he will have to go home to England at some point, but I don't want him to, I need him to stay with me, so you're going to have to help me come up with a plan."

"Okay then, this sounds fun, what sort of plan are you thinking?"

"Just something that will get him to stay," she whispered, looking up at the door cautiously as though he was going to come through it at any minute and catch her scheming in the bathroom.

"You're going to have to seduce him."

"Really, but I'm engaged J."

"Engaged, you don't even remember who Daniel is, so as far as I am concerned, we don't need to think about him, I always thought that he was wrong for you anyway and that you made a huge mistake breaking up with Robin."

"Wait, I broke up with Robin?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows, why the hell would she do that and what did that mean concerning the reasons Robin was here and he seemed to be rather reserved around her?

"Yeah you did, you broke his heart Gina, but right now that doesn't matter, he is here and so are you and you need to get your man back."

"Right," she nodded, she knew she loved Robin which must mean something, right now she didn't care what the Regina with all the memories would think, all she knew was that she wanted Robin, so that was who she was going to get. "Okay, so how do you plan on me seducing Robin?"

"Regina, this is your plan, come up with some way to win him over again, make him see that he still loves you and that there is no way that he can possibly ever resist you. Although try not to be too full on, like don't just walk into the room naked and say come get it, that'll probably just scare him off. Either that or he'll jump your bones."

"And that's a bad thing?" she half smiled, even though she knew that she wouldn't be up to contact like that any time soon, she was still pretty sore from the trauma. "Okay, so what you're saying is be subtle."

"Yes, exactly, not too subtle though, he needs to notice it, flirt a little, make him fall in love with you all over again."

"Right, shouldn't be too hard," she muttered pessimistically, she didn't know how confident she was with this, but she would give it a go, she knew she needed to try something and she was willing to do just about anything. Although Daniel seemed nice, he wasn't who she wanted and she couldn't see how she had ever let Robin get away, or why she had let him get away, maybe she should check with Jefferson, what if he had done something that she couldn't forgive? Although surely Jefferson wouldn't have been edging her on to win him back if that were the case, "J, why did I break up with Robin?"

She heard a heavy intake of breath on the other end of the phone, "you had some stuff going on, it was about you, don't worry, Robin didn't do anything wrong, you were just an idiot who thought you could handle stuff on your own."

"What stuff?"

"I don't know if I can tell you Gina, you'll find out."

"Did Robin know?"

"No, you didn't tell him, said that he would have never left if you had."

"I see," she murmured tucking her hair behind her ear, so she had been a bitch then by the sounds of things, "I'll catch up with you later J."

"Okay babes, love you."

"Love you too," she replied before cutting the phone off and putting it down on the side, deciding that she had probably been on it too long and needed to get in the shower before Robin wondered what the hell was going on with her. She pulled the hoodie off carefully before removing the sweatpants and hopping under the spray of water. She was happy for the silver bar on the wall, because it meant she could hold onto it and maintain her balance.

She luxuriated in the warm water that cascaded over her skin and she closed her eyes before reaching out for some shampoo, noticing that Robin still used the same one, the one that smelt like freshly cut trees, with a little laugh she squeezed the bottle and ran the product through her hair, making sure to really clean from the roots to the ends, her hair felt so greasy and horrid, she was just glad to get something in it, not to mention that she looked rather like a poodle because it hadn't been treated in so long and her natural curls had managed to break out and run wild.

Once she was satisfied with her hair, she moved onto the shower gel, she wanted to wash away any remnants of the hospital, including the smell of chemicals and medicine.

* * *

Robin stood around in the main part of the hotel suit, he didn't really know what do with himself, he had put some breakfast on, grilling some bacon and sausages for Regina for when she got out of the shower and now he just seemed to be waiting for her to come out. She had been in there a long time, but that wasn't anything new, this was Regina, she could spend hours in the shower until they ran out of hot water. The fact that he could hear her singing made him feel much better, it let him know that she hadn't fallen.

It was so good to hear her singing again, she never really used to sing all that much, usually only when she was really happy or thought no one could hear her, but it was a sound he found he missed. He flicked on the TV and noticed that there was nothing on but Christmas films, every channel was filled with them, it was either a Christmas film or some cooking or DYI program that had something to do with Christmas, there truly was no escaping it.

Settling on a channel, he moved back the kitchen to check on the food and see how it was cooking, "Gina, breakfast is nearly ready," he shouted as he turned the bacon and sausages again.

"Okay, I'll be out in a couple of minutes," she called back.

Robin smiled to himself as he got the plates out and put a cup under the coffee machine, allowing the warm liquid to pour out into the mug, producing the perfect latte. He was just about to put the other mug under the stream when there was a knock on the door, furrowing his eyebrows he moved over to the entrance and opened the door, coming face to face with Daniel, "hey," he nodded.

"Hi, Cora told me what room you were in, I just brought some of Regina's things."

"Oh, thanks," Robin grinned awkwardly taking the bag from him, "I'm sure she'll appreciate having something to wear, all her mother brought her was pant suits," he chuckled.

Daniel seemed to furrow his eyebrows slightly, "probably because that's Regina's go to outfit."

"Sure we're talking about the same Regina Mills here?" Robin laughed as he placed the bag down.

"Obviously not, the Regina Mills I knew was in love with me, at least she said she was," Daniel sighed.

Not again, Robin was sick of trying to make this guy feel better, he knew how it felt to have his heart broken by Regina, but he was pretty sure that he didn't mope like this and it was worse for him, at least Daniel didn't have her literally tearing his heart out and telling him that she didn't love him anymore and didn't want to be with him. "Yeah well…" there was a loud bang and Robin's eyes went wide as he hurried towards the bathroom, not thinking twice about opening the door.

Regina was on the floor naked with her head in her hands, "Regina!"

"I just slipped," she whimpered, "I'm fine." Fucking hell, that hurt and so much for being subtle and not literally getting naked in front of him, she had pretty much just done everything that Jefferson had told her not to do and she definitely hadn't done it in a way that was sexy.

Robin grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before lifting her from the ground carefully, he turned and saw that Daniel was stood in the doorway. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"She says she's fine so," Robin held he gently as he carried her out of the room and past the other man.

"What is he doing here?" Regina muttered as he walked her into the bedroom, how come this guy had a thing for just turning up all the time, it was starting to get annoying, she didn't want him interfering with any of her plans.

"He was just dropping off some stuff for you," Robin stated.

"Fine."

He carefully placed her on the bed, making sure that her towel was wrapped around her because he had already seen quite a lot of her body in that moment and he wanted to respect her. "Breakfast is ready, I'll just see him out and then we can eat in the sitting room."

"Okay," she smiled at him, he closed the door and she shook her head, she was such a clumsy idiot, she really was. She needed to step up her game if she was ever going to get him back.

* * *

After Daniel had left, the two of them pigged out on the sofa, she had opted to wear Robin's jumper again and luckily there had been at least one pair of her own sweatpants in the bag that Daniel had brought over, as well as her after shower hair treatment which she had been more than eager to put in her hair. They had been sat on the couch all day and the light had slowly come and gone, Regina had a phone call from her mother, but she just told her that she was safe with Robin and she was happy to stay with him, something she had surprisingly gone along with.

In that moment she was cuddled up against Robin's side as the neared the end of their fifth Christmas film of the day, Robin's favourite, Elf, she hummed as she felt her eyes closing, apparently doing nothing was tiring and she was really feeling the need to just go to sleep, Robin had already dozed off once earlier that day and she had just stared at his face, playing with his stubble. Seemingly now though, it was her turn to be the one who was drifting off.

"Someone's tired," Robin stated as he watched her eyes struggling to keep open, "just go to sleep," he chuckled, kissing her temple gently.

"I want to see the end."

"Pretty sure you've already seen the end a million times."

"I can't remember it though," she protested, the side of her face was pressed against his chest and he watched her as she battled with herself to stay awake, he didn't know if she was doing it because she wanted to see the end of the film or for another reason, he just wished she would give up and sleep, he knew how tired she was, because he was just as tired.

"Sure, you can't, how about I turn it off and we watch the end tomorrow? How does that sound?"

"Okay," she nodded, "come and sleep," she hummed, standing from the sofa and reaching her hand out to help him up.

"You can take the bed, I'm fine on the couch."

"No," she complained.

"Yes, I'm not going to sleep in the bed with you Regina."

"Why not, why can't we share?"

"Because we can't, now come on you, to bed."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, apparently it was going to take more work than she had first thought to get him to fall for her again.

* * *

 **December 4** **th** **2017**

Robin woke up to the sunlight beaming through the curtains and into the sitting room of the suite, he stretched out his back as he lay on the couch, it had been a long night, especially when he knew that she was asleep in the other room. It seemed like she had slept through all night, but he had known how sleepy she had been before they went to sleep the night before.

He reluctantly pulled himself up, draping the blanket that had been covering him over the back of the couch neatly as he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall, his eyes widening when he saw that it was way after noon. Clearing his throat, he moved through the room and opened the door to the bedroom, wanting to check up on Regina before he hopped in the shower. He glanced over at the bed and realised that although it wasn't made, there definitely wasn't anyone in there, "Regina?" he called out, moving back into the main area, thinking that maybe she might be in the bathroom, "Gina?"

"Hi," the main door opened and she came in from the corridor with a bag in her hand.

"Where did you go?!" he asked worriedly, hurrying over to her and taking the bag from her, yesterday she could barely walk and today she was going outside on her own, god knows what could have happened to her.

"I just needed to get a few things," she shrugged, truthfully, she had wanted some alone time to think and when she had woken up a couple of hours ago, Robin had still been fast asleep, so she decided to go for a little walk to the shop, getting some fresh air at the same time. The shop was only about two minutes from the hotel, but she'd sat on a park bench after that and had a good think about her situation and what she was going to do. "I got some supplies for today."

"You scared me half to death Gina, I know you're not all that steady on your feet at the minute, god knows what could have happened to you, you should have waited for me, or woken me, I would have gone out with you."

"Aww, were you worried about me?" she cooed playfully as she watched him place the bag down on the counter and went over to it, beginning to take some of the supplies out.

"Yes, actually I was," Robin sighed as he looked at everything she had bought, most of it was some sort of candy, "really?" he chuckled, holding up the marshmallows.

"Of course, s'mores," she rose her eyebrows, "I know how much you love them."

"You got me there," he chuckled, rubbing his hands across his face, it was hard to stay mad at her when she looked at him like that and went out to buy his favourite dessert. "I'm just glad you're okay, but if you need to go out again, just tell me okay."

"Yes," she whispered, "sorry for worrying you."

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged, "come on then, let's have some lunch and then we can have some of these."

"I bet you didn't sleep all that well on the couch," she quipped.

"It was fine."

"Liar, I really wouldn't have minded sharing the bed you know, it isn't as though we've never slept in the same bed before Robin. Unless you were afraid that you couldn't control yourself around me," she bit down on her bottom lip as she turned to look at him in challenge, "was that it Robin?"

"No, that wasn't it."

"Hmm, okay then, I think you're lying though but never mind," she sniggered as she moved to drop down onto the sofa, watching him from there as he worked in the kitchen.

"Regina, I am pretty sure I can control myself around you," he argued, even though it wasn't necessarily the truth, he knew that should she try something, he would probably be too weak to refuse her. He didn't want to allow himself to get carried away when he was around her, he wasn't going to risk it.

"We'll see," she murmured under her breath as she turned to look at the television, "do you think it will snow soon?" She asked.

"Could do yeah, if it gets cold enough."

"It felt cold when I was out there," she stated, "at one point I couldn't feel my face."

"Don't know how safe that is Gina, you'll probably get flu now."

"At least I'll have you to look after me won't I," she grinned remembering the last time she got sick and Robin had taken off work to look after her, only for him to catch it too and them to both be ill together.

"Yep, I suppose you will," he nodded.

There was a silence that lasted a couple of minutes as Regina looked through the different channels on the TV, making sure that it was on mute as she did so. She scanned her eyes over the listings, looking for something that they could watch and then squealing when she found it, "come on! I want to watch The Grinch!"

"How old are you?" Robin chuckled as he brought over their lunch and sat beside her on the couch, handing her a plate.

"I can't remember I have amnesia," she smirked proudly.

* * *

 **December 11** **th** **2017**

Regina was wrapped up in her tan coat, a red beret on her head and matching scarf hanging from her neck as she clung to his hand and pulled him through the crowd, she had been out of hospital for a week and Christmas day was growing ever closer. She had been determined to get outside and finally after they had been cooped up for a whole week, pretty much watching every Christmas film known to man, only leaving to purchase snacks and take out, they had gotten out of their hotel room.

She wanted to go to the Christmas markets so that was where they were, weaving in and out of the stalls. Robin's heart had swelled when she had insisted on holding his hand, with the excuse that she needed to make sure that she didn't lose him in the crowd, not that he believed it, he still wasn't going to deny her.

Her tiny fingers were threaded with his and he felt as though they were where they belonged, he held onto her that bit tighter, pulling her to his side and seeing the smile that lit up her beautiful face as he did so.

"So what do you think?" She asked, as she held up a little snow globe which had a tiny little city scene inside.

"It's cute," Robin chuckled, "but what are you gonna do with that when you already live in New York?"

"Maybe you can take it with you to England and think of me when you look at it," she whispered sadly, the smile falling off her face as she ran her fingers over the glass dome, "you know, since you're going to leave at some point."

Robin glanced at her, seeing the sadness on her face, he hated it when she was sad, but what else could he do, he couldn't make her any promises about anything, he had to be realistic, because he knew that when she remembered he would most likely be the one cast aside. "Regina..."

"I understand," she muttered, "I just don't get why I was so stupid as to break up with you in the first place."

Robin swallowed heavily, how did she know that? "Wish I knew."

"I'm so sorry Robin," she sniffled wiping a hand over her nose as she held onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you and I wish I could explain to you why. Jefferson won't tell me why we broke up or why I broke up with you, he said I had a reason that wasn't anything to do with you," she stated, "he told me that I was still in love with you and heartbroken that I had to end things," Regina whispered, looking up at his face and trying to work out what he was thinking.

Robin rose his eyebrows, she had been talking to Jefferson about things, he wondered what that meant though, if she had been just as hurt as he had, why had she done what she did. He guessed he would never know now, not unless she regained her memories or they could somehow get Jefferson to tell them.

"Don't worry," he smiled sadly, hugging her as he kissed her temple, "you don't have to apologise, it was a long time ago," he excused pulling back and gently wiping the tears that had begun to trickle down her cheeks, "are you going to buy the snow globe?"

"I think so yes," she nodded handing it to the stall owner so that he could wrap it up for her. She took her money out of her purse and paid the man before taking the bag from him and wishing him a merry Christmas. "Now you've seen one of your gifts," she laughed as she took his hand again.

"And a very nice gift it is too, thank you milady," he chuckled, they needed to work their way past it, he wanted to enjoy his time with her, not waste it being sad that things hadn't worked out back then. "Look, churros," he pointed towards the stand with the hot chocolate and sweet treats, watching her eyes light up as she tugged on his arm.

"This is my favourite part of Christmas," she giggled as she ordered some of delicious desserts.

"I remember," Robin smiled as he took the bag with the snow globe from her so that she could hold the pot of churros.

She held one up to his lips so that he could take a bite and he did, savouring the taste on his tongue as he watched her take a bite herself.

"Mmm," she moaned closing her eyes, "gods it should be a crime to have food that tastes like this."

"Well as I live and breathe, if it isn't Regina Mills eating churros! Darling really, what's happened to you?"

Regina glanced around seeing a blonde-haired woman stood there with something akin to a smirk on her face. "Hello," she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Darling, you know I'm joking with you, it's just I was pretty sure I would never see the day when anything pastry based passed your lips."

"Okay then," so she must know this woman but right now she had no idea who she was.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows, "sweetie? Are you okay?" She asked glancing to Robin, "who's this?"

"This is Robin," she murmured.

Robin watched them and realised what was going on, Regina didn't remember the woman.

"Hi, you know Regina?"

"Yes, we work together don't we?"

"Do we?" Regina nodded.

"Of course, we do," the woman laughed.

"Urm, did you not hear?" Robin cringed, "Regina had an accident and..."

"An accident? What kind of accident? Last thing I knew, you were off work because you were working on a case at home, why didn't I know you had an accident?!"

"I..." Regina looked at Robin, hoping that he would help her out again, God only knew she needed it.

"It was serious, she's been in a coma and now has amnesia," Robin stated, "she can't remember anything from the last four years,"

"So you're saying she doesn't remember me?" She gasped.

"I don't even remember my own fiancé," Regina sighed.

"You forgot Daniel," she breathed, "oh my god, is there anything they can do to bring you back?"

"I've not really gone anywhere," Regina shook her head, "I'm still here, just with less memories than I had before."

"I can't believe it, how dare you forget me," the woman laughed, "well I'm Mallory, your work best friend because obviously I couldn't take over Jefferson as the bestie. Unless, do you remember him?" She asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Yes," Regina nodded, clearly the woman didn't like Jefferson, "and Robin," she smiled wrapping her hand around his.

"Okay then, well darling you have my number and I'll phone you and catch up with you later okay, I'm on the way back to the office now, does Gold know?"

"I don't... who is Gold?"

"Right yes amnesia, sorry, sweetie Gold is our boss, I'll tell him for you and I'll see you soon hopefully."

"Yes," she nodded, "bye."

"Bye bye darling," the blonde hugged Regina briefly before hurrying off in the opposite direction.

"Does she seem like someone I would be friends with?" Regina asked after she was gone, looking to Robin for confirmation that she wasn't the only one confused at the friendship.

"I dunno, not when you were with me, but I think we already established that you changed somewhat between now and then."

"I suppose," she nodded, she didn't get why if that woman had been one of her best friends, she didn't know about her accident and surely her boss should have been informed, maybe her mother did tell her boss but not her friend, that could be the explanation. Shaking her head, she took another of her churros out of the pot and bit into it, the chocolate had hardened somewhat now though and she frowned, "it's going hard."

"Oh dear," Robin chuckled, wrapping an arm around her as she ate them anyway, "so, what else do you want to look at?"

"I think we need to find more presents, I don't know who I have things for and who I don't or who I have forgotten about entirely and who I haven't."

"Isn't that a get out of jail free card when it comes to Christmas presents then, they can hardly blame you if you don't get them something and if they do, you just pretend that you forgot them or that you forgot where you put their gift, simple as that."

"Naughty," Regina laughed, it was a good plan, well, it would be if she didn't enjoy shopping for presents anyway, "look!" she pointed to the Santa's grotto. "Do you remember the last time we were here?"

"How could I forget?" …

 **December 18** **th** **2012**

 _Regina cuddled up against Robin as they made their way through the snowy weather, heading back towards their apartment after having been to Robin's office Christmas party, she was a little tipsy but in no way drunk, "why does Christmas make everything look better?" she hummed, burying her face in his arm before looking over at the tree that was lit by sparkling lights that showed the snow which was swirling around in the night air._

 _"I don't know but it does," he agreed glancing down at the beautiful woman walking beside him and smiled as he watched her trying not to slip on the ground that was slowly becoming covered in the frozen rain that fell from the air._

 _"I think it's going to stick," she stated excitedly, kicking out her heel clad foot and watching the white flakes stick to the black suede. She reached out with her hand collecting them on her fingers and looking at them, "they are amazing."_

 _"It's snow Gina," Robin chuckled as she twirled under his arm playfully to the sound of a nearby busker who was playing under a little shelter._

 _"And I love it," she cooed, dropping some money in the man's cap before carrying on with the little dance she had going. The sound drifted through the street following them as they carried on going, getting closer and closer to their destination. Suddenly though she stopped and stared straight ahead, tilting her head before moving closer and standing straight in front of the now abandoned grotto where Santa had been earlier that day along with his elves, they were long gone now, packed up and at home or out enjoying the festivities away from work._

 _"Something interesting?"_

 _"I can't wait to bring our children here," she breathed, pulling his arms so they wrapped around her before looking over her shoulder at him and beaming, "do you think they will love Christmas as much as we do?"_

 _"Oh, I'm sure they will," he nodded his breath catching a little as he kissed her cheek gently and carried on looking at the grotto, "and I know that they will love coming to see Santa."_

 _"They will, we need to make it a tradition that we bring them here together each year, no matter how busy we might be," she smiled, slowly she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I can't wait to have your babies Robin Locksley."_

 _"I can't wait for you to have our babies Regina Mills," he grinned, leaning in a pressing his lips to hers tenderly, "I am sure they will be perfect and beautiful just like you, let's just hope they get their mommy's genes."_

 _"Hey, their daddy's genes are just as amazing, they need your eyes and dimples," Regina giggled as she leant her forehead against his, "I love you."_

 _"Love you too, so much." …_

"What happened to that?" Regina sighed, looking down to the ground, "apparently I ruined both our dreams," she huffed in annoyance, they had been so sure of what they wanted, that they wanted to be a family, how could things have gone so wrong for them to the point where they lived on different continents?

"No, no, don't cry again," he hurried, he knew how awful she was feeling, but he didn't want her crying again, they were meant to be having fun, not lamenting over missed chances, "come on, how about you go and sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas?" Robin chuckled.

"Ha, very funny, I think that I might leave that for the children, I'm slightly too old to go and sit on Santa's lap."

"You're only twenty-nine."

"Urgh, I am old as well," she scrunched her nose up.

"Excuse me, that means you're calling me old too madam," he scoffed in mock annoyance as he squeezed her playfully, "come on, let's go do some more shopping," he smiled nudging her and making her stumble to the side before he picked up the pace and hurried away from her.

"Hey!" she squealed before running after him and jumping on him, "you better be watching you back from now on, don't just assume you are safe, when you least expect it I might just knock you off balance," she smirked proudly as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Who's saying that I'm not always ready?" he grinned as he looked down at her.

"We'll see."

* * *

Regina jumped up on the sofa, curling into Robin in her new penguin onesie, her hood up and the little beak sticking out. She looked up at him, her large brown eyes boring into his. "You look adorable," he chuckled, messing with her hood and adjusting it so the beak was in the middle.

"I can't believe you refused to get the polar bear and be onesie twins with me," she sulked before grinning up at him, "you would have looked so cute."

"Do I not already look cute?" he asked, flicking the TV on and glancing back to her.

"Of course, you do," she nodded, "but you'd have been cuter as a polar bear and warmer too," she rose her eyebrows as she picked up the glass of red wine and brought it to her lips, taking a sip of the alcohol, allowing it to slide own her throat as she closed her eyes and savoured the taste.

Robin watched her as she drank and he couldn't help but stare at her lips which had been free of any product but were now coated in a light layer of red from where her drink had temporarily stained them. "Nice?"

"Hmm," she placed the glass back down and ran her tongue over her lips, noticing that he was watching her, "what?" she giggled.

"Nothing," he shook her head, looking away from her and finding his own drink before changing the channel again, looking for a Christmas film that they hadn't already watched, "Scrooged?"

"Sure," she nodded, stealing the blanket Robin used from the back of the couch and draping it over them as she leant against him and got comfortable to watch the film. Just as she settled and Robin pressed play there was a knock on the door, Regina slumped and rolled her eyes, "really?"

"I'll get it," Robin stated, standing from the couch and moving to the door, hoping that he could get rid of the person so that they could enjoy their movie. He opened the door and came face to face with Cora Mills, "Cora."

Regina's head whipped around and she looked to see her mother stood there, "hello," she smiled awkwardly, knowing that her mother would most likely disapprove of what she was wearing, she had a feeling that Cora Mills was way too conservative to like onesies.

"Regina, how are you doing?"

"Very well thank you," she nodded, remembering to lower the hood on her pyjamas as her mother wandered inside and took a seat in the chair that accompanied the couch, "I don't remember anything, but apart from that I am okay and my short-term memory seems to be fine," she stated, knowing that it would probably be a question that her mother would have asked anyway.

"I see," the older woman sighed, seemingly not all that happy with her answer, but what did she really expect? Her to have just miraculously remembered everything and gone back to living her life? It wasn't as simple as that and she was beginning to think that she would never remember, but part of her thought that it might not be so bad. "Well, I think you need to go to Dr Whale for your sessions Regina, he told me that you missed one."

Robin frowned as he looked at Regina, he hadn't heard anything about a scheduled session with the doctor, Regina hadn't mentioned it to him otherwise he would have taken her himself and made sure that she got the help she needed. "Gina?"

"I didn't want to go okay," she snapped, "I don't see what the big deal is, he can't help me anyway can he!" She crossed her arms in a huff and saw her mother roll her eyes in response.

"Regina, stop behaving like a child, do you think that your doctor would make you attend things that are pointless?"

"Maybe, I don't know, but he isn't going to be able to just magically make me better is he, there isn't any cure for what I have mother, no cure but time. For all we know he's just after your money."

"It's not as though it's in short supply Regina," her mother muttered under her breath, "I have the money to pay the best doctors and that is all I want for you, I just want you to get better Regina, can you really blame me for that after I have seen every bloody thing that you have been through, it just isn't fair what's been pushed upon you."

Regina leaned back in her seat as she observed her mother, the woman looked as though she had tears in her eyes and was about to cry at any given moment, "mom?" she whispered.

"This isn't the only time I've nearly lost you and I don't think I can go through another scare like this Regina," she wiped her eyes on her palms.

Regina glanced to Robin before standing from the couch and moving over to squeeze onto the chair with her mother, cuddling up to her side, "I'm okay," she whispered, feeling her mother's arms wrap around her, "I'm fine, and I promise from now on I won't skip out on Dr Whale's sessions, no matter how pointless I think they might be."

"I don't understand why these bad things just keep happening to you," the older woman breathed.

Robin watched them and sat down awkwardly on the couch opposite, her mother was making out as though Regina had been through something else serious before her coma and clearly it hadn't been whilst she was with him, so it must have been after, he had no clue what it was and he knew that Regina didn't, but maybe Cora could shed some light on it, maybe Jefferson wasn't the only one who knew things that they didn't.

"Considering that you say bad things keep happening to me, I feel pretty good," she smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Look at you," Cora laughed as she played with one of Regina's loose curls, "I haven't seen you purposely with your natural hair in over four years."

"Robin likes it," she chuckled.

"I'm gonna go order some food, do you want something Mrs Mills?" Robin cleared his throat as he stood up to find his phone.

"No thank you, I won't intrude any longer, I have dinner plans. I just wanted to tell you not to skip any more of your doctor's appointment and I trust that you won't from now on."

"I promise," Regina smiled, resting her head against her mother's shoulder, this woman had changed during the four years she had forgotten, clearly something had happened and it had softened her mother's demeaner, something she was glad for, she had been way too hard faced, clearly, she had mellowed out quite a bit. "Enjoy your dinner."

"I'm sure I will sweetheart," she nodded standing from the chair and kissing her daughter on the forehead, her eyes dropping down as she noticed her attire, "very cute," Cora chuckled, picking up her bag, "have a good night my darling."

"Good night," Regina hummed as she stood to see her mother out of the hotel suite, closing the door carefully behind her as she turned to look at Robin who had just got off the phone with the room restaurant downstairs and finished ordering their food. "What happened to her?"

"She became nice," Robin grinned, sitting back down, "going to join me?"

"Yes," she waddled over to him, before flopping down on the sofa and sighing, why did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

She glanced over at Robin and watched him trying to stretch out, she could tell that he was uncomfortable and she wasn't happy that she had been stealing his bed for the duration of her stay with him, she had probably been the one contributing to giving him that bad back by subjecting him to having to sleep on the couch instead of on a plush mattress. "Aching?" she asked, moving her legs from his lap in favour of kneeling next to him.

"It's fine," Robin shrugged, truthfully, he had pretty bad back ache, but it would be okay when he got some rest.

"I don't think it is, you look like you're in pain."

"I'm okay," he stated, watching as she shook her head.

"No, Robin you're not, get up."

"Why?"

"Stop being stubborn and do as you're told," she rolled her eyes watching as he stood from the couch and looked at her.

"Okay, now what will you have me do your royal highness."

"Go lie on the bed with your shirt off…"

"If this is a way for you to seduce me…"

"Really? I'm not trying to seduce you, I just want to help so do what I say and I can help you, otherwise you are going to be the one still in pain, it could be even worse by tomorrow if you don't do something, so go lay down please." Her initial plan hadn't been to seduce him, but now he mentioned it, that could actually work.

"Fine," Robin murmured, there was no point arguing with her because he knew that he wouldn't win, she would probably drag him in there herself. He pushed the door open and pulled his shirt over his head so he was left in only his slacks before climbing onto the made bed and sitting in the middle.

"Lay on your belly," she instructed, allowing her eyes to wash over his figure, he clearly worked out, in fact he was in better shape than he had been when they were together which was a nice surprise.

"Stop checking me out," he smirked as she broke her gaze away from his torso and she met his eyes. He could see that she was attracted to him and god knows he was attracted to her, even when she was dressed in a bloody penguin onesie. He cleared his throat and moved onto his stomach, his face hovering just above the pillow which had a strong apple scent emanating from it, clearly it was the pillow that Regina used.

"For the record, I wasn't checking you out," she muttered before unzipping her onesie so that she was in her pyjama shorts and a vest top, she knew how strenuous what she was about to do was and the last thing that she wanted was to overheat. She took a deep breath before climbing onto the bed and straddling his ass.

"Whoa, easy there tiger."

"Robin, shut up, you know what I'm doing," she sniggered as she poured some of her vanilla spice massage oil onto his back, she had bought it at the Christmas market earlier that day on the off chance that she might need it at some point and clearly, she had been right in that assumption.

"Smells nice," Robin murmured as he got used to the feeling of her sat on top of him, he couldn't believe what she was doing at first, but he would have been lying if he said that he didn't like the sensation.

"It does doesn't it," she agreed, preparing herself and making sure that her hands weren't too cold before she put them on his body and began to rub in the massage oil, working her hands up and down his body, she started off with his lower back and rubbed the muscles that were underneath her finger tips, making sure that they were loosened up. She heard him let out a groan and grinned to herself, "feel good?"

"Oh, so good," he nodded, folding his arms and resting his cheek against them, why was she so good with her hands and why when he thought about that did he only imagine other things she was good at? He knew this was dangerous territory, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her to stop, he liked it too much, it felt way too good.

At his response she moved up a little, carrying on doing the same as she had been, simply running her fingers over the tight muscles and feeling how tense he was, "god that couch has really done a number on you," she stated, "I don't think I will be letting you sleep on there anymore, your poor back is paying the price for it."

"Where do you suppose I sleep then?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as he tried to look over his shoulder at her only for her to push his head back so it was facing forward. "What happened to the onesie?" he asked, he had noticed that she definitely wasn't dressed as a cute penguin anymore, in fact she was the complete opposite and he had to swallow heavily in order to stop thinking about her sat on him dressed like that.

"I thought it might get in the way," she quipped, moving further up his back and coming to his shoulders, making sure to press her breasts against him every now and then.

Robin could feel how close her body was to his as she leant forward so that she could reach the area she was working. She massaged the knots in his shoulders and he couldn't help the groan that slipped past his lips when she pressed her breasts against him. He felt his body reacting without his consent, it had been quite a while since he had been touched by a woman and this particular one had a certain knack for making him react to her. He hoped to god that she wouldn't notice, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off, not that he thought that he would, but he didn't want to risk it.

Regina was getting herself aroused from doing this, it hadn't been her plan, but hearing the noises that were coming from Robin was a massive turn on and she could feel the heat pooling at her core. She knew she had probably taken it too far, it had only supposed to be a massage but she was feeling the need to rub against him and that couldn't happen. With a sigh she dropped her hands and moved off him, "feel better?" She asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Much, thank you, you know what, I think you're better at that now than you were when you were with me," Robin chuckled.

"Well, maybe I've been taking lessons," she stated watching as he laid pretty still, "aren't you going to move?"

"I'm good here for a minute, don't want to move too soon," he grinned, trying to keep calm and make sure that he didn't turn over and let her see what he was hiding from her.

"I see," she nodded spotting her phone on the dresser and grabbing it, "I'll be out here then," she shrugged, escaping the bedroom and hurrying in the bathroom, dropping the toilet lid and sitting on it before looking down at her phone, seeing her lock screen, it was a picture of her and Daniel and she sighed before unlocking it, for the first time she paid attention to the home screen and her eyes widened, "Lola!" she gasped looking at the brown dog before scrolling through her contacts and finding Daniel's number.

She pressed on it allowing it to ring and waited for him to pick up, "hello?" a sleepy voice answered, "Regina?"

"Hi, Daniel, how is Lola?" she asked.

"Wait, you remember Lola?" he questioned, she could hear the sleepiness in his voice and realised that she had no idea what time it was, she had probably just woken him in the middle of the night. "Regina, you… do you remember us?"

"I just… I remember Lola," she stated because no, she didn't remember Daniel and she felt even guiltier for that, how had seeing a photo of a dog been able to trigger her memory like that, but actually interacting with Daniel have not done the same.

"Oh," Daniel sighed, "well, Lola is fine, she's staying with a friend at the minute."

"I see, Daniel I am sorry you know, I really am, I feel so bad for not remembering you," she whispered, "but I would really like to see Lola if I could."

"Yeah, sure you can, urm… I'll call Kathryn and see if she can bring her around," Daniel cleared his throat and Regina could tell that he was getting all choked up, "this is killing me," he murmured.

"I don't know what I can say, I hate that I'm hurting you."

"It isn't your fault Regina, it's that idiots fault for taking you from me."

"Daniel," she sniffled, bringing her legs up underneath her, "I…"

"Sorry, I shouldn't be… I'll call Kathryn tomorrow and organise for her to bring Lola to see you."

"Thank you, I really am sorry Dan…"

"It's fine, I'll see you later," he stated before ending the call and cutting her off.

Regina released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding before putting the phone down and splashing some water on her face, she needed to freshen up because she was feeling awful, there was a knock at the door of the bathroom, "Gina?"

"Coming," she called out, checking her appearance before opening the door and meeting Robin's eyes, "hi."

"What is it? Has something happened?"

"Yes," she breathed, "I… I remembered something.

Robin looked at her feeling his heart almost stop beating, she had remembered, what had she remembered? What if she didn't want him anymore, what if she had remembered her old life and wanted to go back to that? He had just been getting used to having her around again, he was used to her company and he knew he was stupid for letting himself fall for her again, but it wasn't something he had any control over, Regina Mills was one of those women who drew you in and made it impossible not to love her. "You did?"

"Hmm," she nodded, moving past him into the living area before turning to look at him once again and seeing that he had her penguin onesie in his arms. He handed it to her and she pulled it back on before shaking her head again, "I'm an awful person," she stated, sitting down and staring at the wall as she felt Robin come and sit beside her.

"Hey, no you're not, stop it," he cupped her cheek gently, "what is it? What did you remember? Is it Daniel?"

"No," she sighed, "I tried to remember him but it… I can't as hard as I try to I can't, but I remembered someone else."

"Who?" Robin asked, looking at her in intrigue, if she hadn't remembered Daniel. Then who the hell has she remembered?

"I have a dog," she smiled, "her name is Lola, I opened my phone and there she was, my little baby," she chuckled as she unlocked her phone and showed Robin the photo of Lola, "I remembered her and I rang Daniel to ask him how she was and he got his hopes up that maybe I might have known who he was. But I don't, I don't know how I am ever going to remember him Robin, I think that he might be lost to me forever and I feel so bad, because he just sounded so… he was crushed, I could tell that he wanted more than anything for me to remember him."

"Yeah, but Regina these things take time, there is still a chance that it might come back to you, things trigger memories and sometimes it takes more than just that person to remember something," he smiled, running his fingers gently through her hair as he tried to comfort her, he could tell that the phone call had clearly shaken her up a little.

"I don't even know if I want to remember him though Robin, I mean I know that should be what I want and I know how much he is hurting because of this, but what if the reason I don't know who he is because we aren't meant to be? What if I am supposed to be with someone else and this is something that is giving me that message, telling me that I am with the wrong person?"

"I don't know what to say to you Gina, I don't know what will make this better, but I do know that it is something that you need to decide, no one else can make that decision for you, it rests with you and whatever you decide, that will be okay." He took a deep breath, deep down he was hoping that he still had a chance with her, that somehow, they would be together again as a proper couple.

"I know," she nodded, she was just so confused about it all, she needed to sort out her head space, "I think I might go to sleep now," she whispered, "I'll take the couch, you sleep in the bed," she smiled lying down on the piece of furniture and watching as he looked at her.

"You shouldn't have to sleep on here Regina," Robin sighed, "come on I'll sleep here, I'm feeling much better after that amazing massage."

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not letting you sleep on here again," she reprimanded.

"Well I'm not letting you sleep on here either so it seems that we have come to an impasse," Robin rose his eyebrows as he looked at her, she did look quite comfortable, but he knew that after a few hours it became rather un-comfy on that couch.

"Right, then I suppose we should both just sleep in the bed then shouldn't we," she shrugged, standing from where she had been and heading into the bedroom, "it's not as though we are going to do anything, all we are doing is sleeping, we should have done this sooner because there is nothing wrong with it," she cleared her throat and dropped down into the bed, waiting for him to get in on the other side. "Are you going to get in?"

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Do I look like I would feel uncomfortable?" she asked.

"No but…"

"Just get in bed Robin," she laughed watching as he gave in and climbed into the opposite side. She turned to face him and smiled, "hi."

"Hi," he chuckled shaking his head.

She bit down on her bottom lip and reached out for his hand, taking it and bringing their hands to rest in between them. Her thumb rubbed along the side of his, "I'm sorry for dragging you away from your home."

"Don't be, I was quite glad for the adventure, even if your mother did blackmail me into coming by making out as though you were going to die."

"No, she didn't," Regina groaned leaning closer to his hand and grazing it with her lips before meeting his eyes, "well I'm sorry she did that, for what it's worth I'm really glad you're here, I don't know where I would be without you."

"Probably staying with your mother," Robin smirked playfully, remembering her mother's phone call when she had found out that Regina had left the hospital without her knowing and was staying with Robin.

"Probably," she nodded in agreement, "but I… I'm just happy you're here that's all," she nuzzled against him again and closed her eyes.

"Glad to be here," he quipped and she looked up at him, meeting his eyes as she shuffled closer in the bed, "not going to lie I don't think I've been the same since we broke up, you set rather a high bar for all other women."

"I apologise for my fabulousness," she giggled pressing a chaste kiss to his shoulder without thinking, when she moved away their lips were only milometers apart and she found her breath catching in her throat as she tried to control herself, when she saw his eyes flicker shut she couldn't stop herself from closing her own eyes and closing the gap, she wanted to kiss him properly to feel his lips against hers.

She was so close and he could feel her breath against his lips, he just needed to taste her, he slid his hand to her upper arm and began closing the distance between them, but as soon as their lips brushed even briefly, he came back to his senses and pulled away from her, "sorry."

"Don't be." Regina shook her head, they had been so close to just going for it and losing themselves, she didn't know whether to be relieved or really disappointed that Robin had managed to stop them from kissing. She tucked her hair behind her ear shyly, "I guess we should get some sleep," she muttered.

"Yeah, we probably should," Robin agreed reluctantly, watching as she turned her back on him and stared at the wardrobe. He couldn't believe that had just happened, couldn't believe he almost let it happen, she was in a vulnerable position and he nearly took advantage of that, he was such an idiot.

Regina looked at the wall and simply listened to him breathing, knowing that he was still awake behind her, she wanted him to know that he didn't do anything wrong, because she had a feeling that he thought he had, she knew what he was like. Reaching out she found his hand again and pulled it so it wrapped around her, "can you just hold me?" she whispered.

"I think I can do that," he breathed against her ear as he held her against him, his strong arm wrapping around her and keeping her safely in his grasp, she cuddled into his hold and he couldn't stop himself from burying his face in her hair, inhaling that amazing scent as he closed his eyes, "good night Regina."

"Good night Robin," she smiled, she knew what she wanted, but that meant facing up to the fall out, she knew that she would have to, because this was worth it, what she had with Robin was worth it.

* * *

 **December 12** **th** **2017**

"Lola!" She cooed as the brown collie-cross bounded over to her in the park, nearly knocking her over as it jumped at her, licking her face affectionally as she sat down on a bench and petted the dog, "hello my baby," she smiled, burying her face in her dog's fur as she ran her hands all over the animal, "I love you," she hummed.

"She's cute," Robin commented as he looked at the dog that was clearly very in love with Regina, "no wonder you remember her."

"Hmm, and I forget Daniel?" she rose one eyebrow as she looked towards a woman that was shouting for the dog and stopped in her tracks upon seeing her, "hello," Regina stated, standing from the bench.

"Regina," she smiled coming closer to them, "so you forget about me and Daniel but remember this fluff ball hey? My brother is totally heart broken by the way."

Oh, that must be who she was, Daniel's sister, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising," Robin chuckled as he whispered in her ear, she was saying that word way too much when it wasn't even her fault, it wasn't as though she chose to forget about them, she had no choice in the matter, her memories had just been taken from her.

"I can't help it, I feel bad," she replied.

"Hmm, my brother also told me that you had moved on pretty quickly," the blonde's eyes narrowed at Robin as she let out a little scoff.

"Actually, I'm her ex, so technically she hadn't moved on but backwards," Robin smirked, he didn't like the way the woman was looking at Regina, although Daniel didn't blame her for forgetting him, it seemed that his sister had a different onion.

"Hmm, all seems a little convenient for my liking."

"How so?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the woman, deciding that maybe she didn't like this person.

"You have an accident and all you remember from the past four years is your beloved puppy, but not your fiancé and then your Ex comes back and the two of you look very cosy together."

"What are you suggesting?" Regina seethed, not liking where this was going.

"Nothing," the woman rolled her eyes, practically throwing Lola's leash into her hand, "just in case you forgot Lola has a cup of food in the morning and a cup at night, here's her bed and toys," she pushed them into Robin's arms. "Don't forget to feed her like you forgot about your fiancé will you," she tutted before turning on her heels and leaving that.

"What a complete and utter bitch," Regina huffed glaring at the woman's back as she walked away, "did she just accuse me pretending not to know who Daniel is?"

"I think she did."

"Urgh, why would I..." a loud barking distracted her from her sentence and she turned around to see Lola sat on the ground with her tail wagging playfully. Regina smiled and leant down pressing a kiss to her dog's head, "you don't think that's what Daniel thinks do you?"

"I don't think so," Robin shook his head, he knew that had the man thought that he would have kicked off a hell of a lot more than he had done, he wouldn't just let Regina do that to him, not when he clearly loved her so much.

"I wouldn't ever be that cruel," she sighed, picking up the slobber coated tennis ball and throwing it across the park, sending the brown fluff ball hurtling after it, her legs flailing as she skidded before grabbing it in her mouth and running back to them her tail wagging as she dropped it at their feet, looking at them expectantly. "Good girl," Regina cooed, "well done Lola," she rubbed behind the dog's ears before looking up to Robin, "your turn."

"I am not touching that slobbery mess," he protested holding his hands up.

"Aww, but she wants the ball throwing don't you baby?" She cooed making a baby voice that had Robin raising his eyebrows and the dog snuggling into Regina, peering at him with wide eyes that seemed to just beg him to play with her and throw her toy. "How can you refuse that face?" Regina asked as she held Lola's face in her hand, the dog trying to lick her as she did so.

"Apparently, I can't," he sighed pulling his foot back and seeing Lola wriggled from Regina's arms so that she was stood behind the ball just waiting for him to do something with it. He then kicked the tennis ball and it flew through the air, Lola raced in its direction and hurled herself in the air to catch it, managing to as she trotted back to them, dropping it again and repeating the same thing she had done before hand.

After about twenty more minutes in the park, when they couldn't feel their fingers they made their way back to the hotel, Regina walking Lola on a leash beside her, "oh no," she breathed just realising something.

"What?" Robin asked looking at her and trying to decipher the expression on her face.

"We have a problem," she groaned, "what if the hotel doesn't allow pets?" She cringed, glancing down at the dog who was happily plodding along beside them, the soiled ball still in her mouth. She was quite determined that she was going to carry it herself, even if that meant that she had to breathe through her nose for a while.

"Ooh didn't think about that," he signed, glancing at the dog, she wasn't exactly discrete but if it came to it they could always, "smuggle her in."

"What?" Regina laughed.

"We just smuggle her in," Robin quipped as he became more confident in the plan the closer he got to the end of the sentence.

"Smuggle her in? She isn't a chihuahua Robin, it's not as though I can just slip her into my handbag," she giggled looking at the dog who was at least five times the size of her bag.

"Well I could distract the reception desk whilst you get on Lola into the lift," he suggested with a cheeky grin.

"Do you really think that'll work?"

"No harm in trying," He shrugged.

"Okay then," she laughed with a shake of the head as they approached the hotel.

"Ready?"

"Doorman," she nodded towards the guy that was stood outside the hotel and opened the door for people.

"Okay, just go with it," he nodded, "pretend to be walking past."

She was very reluctant that this was going to work, but went with it anyway, what other option did they have, clearly Kathryn wasn't interested in looking after Lola any longer and Regina wouldn't want her to anyway, Lola was her dog, she'd be better off with her where she belonged, with her mommy. She glanced behind herself as she watched Robin approach one of the doors and then suddenly stumble, spilling the contents of the bag he was carrying all over the sidewalk. She was about to go help him when she realised that it was his plan to distract the door man. Seemingly it worked because the suited man was straight over to him, helping him up before collecting some of the items strung around the path.

Quickly she slipped through the door with Lola, hiding in the shadows as she waited for Robin to come in so that he could distract the receptionists. She watched as he thanked the doorman before coming inside, "one down, one to go," he chuckled as he headed into the lobby and moved towards the reception desk.

Regina peered through the glass as she watched him, he was leant against the counter and she saw the women smile at him, one minute he was just talking to them and then all off a sudden he must have knocked something down off the counter so that it fell to the floor on their side. Both the women ducked down and Robin turned to her waving for her to go which she did, hurrying inside, Lola trotting behind her, she raced towards the lift and then watched in shock as Lola managed to get her lead caught around one of the Christmas trees. Regina's eyes widened as the tree began to fall almost in slow motion. She hurriedly bent down and un-clipped the leash, "Lola come," she ordered rushing to the elevator and jumping in, the dog following her as the doors closed behind him and she pressed he button to the floor that their room was on.

She leant against the wall off the lift and looked down at the dog who was staring up at her, "you madam are a cheeky monkey," she smirked, rubbing her hand over the dog's head. Once they arrived on the correct floor she unlocked the door and rushed her puppy inside dropping down onto the couch as Lola hopped up beside her, curling into her side. "Now we just wait for Robin," she hummed hugging her dog as she heard the door open and turned to see Robin coming into the room.

"I said you had to quickly and discreetly make your way to the elevators," he laughed sitting on the opposite side of Regina to Lola and pushing his shoes off before resting his feet on the foot rest. He looked at Regina and saw that she was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh god, she pulled down the Christmas tree," Regina squealed as she buried her head against his shoulder her body shaking as she giggled.

"I really didn't know what to do when that happened," Robin chuckled as he shook his head, nothing like a dog wrecking the hotel lobby to bring Christmas cheer, "I have no idea how she didn't get seen though," he stated, pretty impressed that they could cause such a commotion and not be spotted.

"I have no clue," Regina snickered, regaining her composure as she pulled back from him, her fingers running through the dog's coat, "you do realise that now she's in we are going to have to get her back out again."

"Maybe we can lower her out of the window on a harness or something," he joked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I don't think so, she might be scared of heights."

"That is a good point."

"Hmm, I'm just waiting for security to come knocking because there's no way we didn't get caught, I mean there are cameras in the elevator."

"Just pretend she is one of those electronic dogs that you can get, you know those toys that some adults get for their children when they are being tight and won't buy them a real one."

"Oh yeah, we should have just done that in the first place, I think it would have saved quite a bit of trouble, don't you?"

"Probably yes," he laughed, "okay, so what do you want to do now?"

"Have we watched all the films?" she asked, it felt as though they had, they seemed to have been watching Christmas films none stop the entire time she had been out of hospital.

"Most likely, how about we play a game?"

"What sort of game?" she asked, raising one eyebrow at him.

"How about monopoly?"

"Do you have monopoly?"

"Yes, I do actually."

"Well then, let's play."

* * *

 **December 18** **th** **2017**

The last few days had passed with little happening, they had found out that dogs actually were allowed in the hotel after all that trouble trying to smuggle Lola inside. As for the chemistry between the two of them, it had only continued to grow, with them becoming closer and closer. There hadn't been any more almost kisses and as it happened the both of them were rather disappointed at that, not that they would tell the other about it.

Regina was in the bathroom changing into some suitable clothes for their evening plans, Lola was with Daniel, he had awkwardly taken her back for a couple of days, saying that he was off work anyway and might as well take her. Regina had reluctantly handed her over, she felt like she was giving over her child and she and Daniel had some awkward custody agreement upon who took her when.

Tonight, though it would be just Robin and herself, no little furry fluff ball to interrupt them or sleep between them for that matter. It seemed that it had been virtually impossible to make Lola sleep anywhere else in the whole of the hotel suite apart from in between them both, but Lola wasn't going to be there tonight and Regina didn't know what to think about that. Lola had acted as somewhat of a barrier, stopping her from doing something she could potentially regret, but now without her there, there wasn't anything stopping them from touching each other or accidently crossing the boundaries.

Applying the last finishing touches to her makeup, she took a deep breath before walking out of the room and heading towards the bedroom where she had left Robin, she knocked on the door and opened it, peeking around the corner to see what he was doing. Seemingly he was on the phone and it looked like a private phone call, so she apologised before walking out again and sitting at one of the bar stools to awkwardly wait for him.

Robin had just been ready to go when his phone started ringing and he looked at the caller ID, when he saw it was his mother, he rolled his eyes before reluctantly answering, "mum, hi."

"Robin, where are you?" she asked, her voice sounding worried.

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine, but your father and I showed up at your apartment to surprise you and you're not here."

"Oh," he cringed, well that was unexpected, his parents had told him that they wouldn't be able to make it for Christmas this year as they would be spending it at the golf club, he'd told them that it didn't matter and that he had other plans anyway. What he hadn't counted on was for them to turn up unannounced at his apartment.

"I told you we should have checked with him first Caroline," he heard his dad mumble on the other end.

"He never goes anywhere Robert, how was I supposed to know he wasn't in?"

"You should have bloody called him, that's why you have a phone."

"Well you didn't ring him, did you?"

"No, because you said you wanted to make it a surprise and wouldn't let me."

"Oh, for goodness sake shut up Robert. Sorry Robin," she sighed, clearly only just remembering that she was still on the phone with him.

"Don't worry about it mum," he chuckled, he felt really bad now that they had travelled all that way, he should have thought to tell them.

"Never mind sweetheart, when will you be back? We can find a nice café and wait."

"You might have a long wait mum," he breathed, the door creaked open and Regina peeked around the corner, he held his hand up gesturing that he would be five minutes and she bowed out again.

"Oh, you didn't actually tell me where you were."

"I'm in America actually," he winced, cringing as he said those words, not knowing how they were going to react to the news.

"America?! Why didn't you tell us that you planned a trip Robbie?" his mother gasped, clearly shocked at what he was telling her.

"It was kinda last minute, I didn't really plan it."

"Oh? What happened that you had to go out there?"

He could just picture her face, she was nosy, but also very protective of him, he imagined that she would be stood there with one arm folded across her chest and her eyes narrowed towards his father as she listened to what he was saying over the phone, trying to make sense of it. "Someone I know was in a critical condition in hospital and I had to see her, you know in case she… in case she didn't make it," he breathed, closing his eyes at the thought, he couldn't believe that he had thought that to begin with, he hadn't known what was going on with her.

"She? Oh no, Robin please tell me it isn't Regina."

"Mum…"

"No Robin! She's no good! She broke you!"

"Mum you have to…"

"No, I know you still love her but this is ridiculous, having you come crawling back to her. She doesn't deserve you Robin."

"Maybe I don't deserve her, or maybe this was our second chance to be happy together, to really work things out. Mum I have to see where this is going to go, I can't just give up on her, I never have been very good at that."

"She just has you wrapped around her little finger does that woman," Caroline scoffed, "and you don't know how to escape her."

"I don't want to escape her, mum I've fallen for her again, and I really didn't want it to happen, I tried to stop it, I know it's wrong and a really bad idea but I just… I love her and I can't help it."

"What if she breaks your heart again? She's done it once Robin…"

"I know, but I think it is a risk that I just have to take," he knew that there was every possibility of her doing just that, of her breaking his heart for the second time, of her remembering Daniel and then choosing him, leaving again. The thing was though, that now he knew that he just had to try, just see what would happen, because he knew there was something between them. That she still felt something for him. "I'll talk to you later," he sighed, "there is a spare key buried inside the little plant pot. You can stay at my place, excuse the mess, I left in a bit of a hurry."

"Alright, Robin, just be careful."

"I will be."

* * *

"This is still the best pizza in town," Robin groaned as he savoured the taste of the melted cheese on his tongue and they walked through the streets of New York, pizza in their hands as they headed towards the location of their evening activity.

"Agreed," she moaned as she took another bite from hers, trying not to drop any of the toppings onto the sidewalk, "I don't think you can beat this pizza."

"Nope," he nodded, as they crossed the road, making their way towards Bryant Park, "you do know that I am going to fall on my ass right?" he chuckled.

"I think I probably will too," she laughed, "just warn me when you plan on going down so I can get it on video."

"Well, I'm glad you care about my safety," he smirked, shaking his head, "I haven't been ice skating in years," Robin sighed as they came to the place where you could hire the skates from, luckily Robin had the good sense to book when Regina had said she wanted to go at the beginning of the week, because it was really busy. "I think the last time was with you actually, that last Christmas we had together."

"Hmm, as far as I'm aware that was the last time I've been too, or that I know of," she rolled her eyes playfully, sitting down and taking her pixie boots off, swapping them for the skates, making sure that they were tied properly. "I really don't want to fall," she stated feeling slightly worried now, she had wanted to do it, but she felt as though she needed to be extra cautious after her accident. "I don't really want to lose any more memories."

He smiled at her and reached for her hand, giving it a light squeeze because although he knew she was joking, there was also part of her that was being deadly serious, he knew how worried she was about having another accident or hurting herself more. "If you feel like you're going to fall, just hold onto me, I'll catch you."

"Who's going to catch you?" she asked, casting him a somewhat seductive smile as she rose a single eyebrow.

"The floor probably," he chuckled and without thinking kissed the side of her head as he finished off tying his own skates in place. "Come on then you, show me what you got," he reached a hand out to her as he stood up ready to make his way onto the ice.

"I hope that you haven't got your hopes up that I am some kind of figure skater, because trust me I'm not."

"Oh I know you aren't, you were shocking the last time we went, I think you were down more than you were up," Robin nudged her playfully, he enjoyed talking about the good times and was glad that they had been able to talk about other things, even if she couldn't remember the one thing that he wanted to know and had been hoping to find out.

"Don't say that, you've worried me now," she shook her head, rubbing her hands across her face as she peaked at him through the gaps between her fingers, simply watching him as he watched her.

"You aren't going to fall Regina, I won't let you and if you do you'll be landing on top of me, I'm sure I'll be able to cushion your fall for you."

"Okay," she smiled as she stood from the bench. They wobbled towards the gate that led onto the ice, "you first," she smiled as she watched him tentatively take a step on to the slippery surface.

"Right, now come on," he tugged her arm gently, coaxing her to come with him.

Slowly she moved onto the ice, holding onto the barrier as she did so, she just needed to get her bearings before she attempted to let go of the ever-supportive structure. "One lap and then I'll let go," she muttered, looking at the ground before meeting Robin's eyes and taking his gloved hand in her own. They steadily began to make their way around the rink and Regina had a feeling that she hadn't given herself enough credit for this, because seemingly she was finding it easier than she had first thought.

They slid across the ice and she felt Robin wobble a little, "so this is pretty terrifying," he stated causing her to giggle and shake her head, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just make me laugh that's all," she smiled, "would you like to hold onto the barrier?" she asked, letting go so that he could take her place.

"Whoa, what? I thought you needed the barrier."

"Turns out I don't need it as much as you," she quipped, trying to wink at him and failing.

Robin grinned at her, he'd almost forgotten that she couldn't wink and that she looked completely adorable when trying to. "Maybe you're right, but I did tell you that I hadn't done this in four years and I am older than you think you know."

"Twenty-nine isn't even old," she shook her head.

"That isn't what you were saying a few weeks ago," he chuckled.

"Robin, you aren't old, but you most certainly aren't an ice skater either," she laughed as she pulled him with her, managing to skate backwards as she held onto the barrier in front of him.

About an hour later the rink was nearly empty as closing time loomed over them, they were both pretty cold but didn't want to leave just yet, they wanted more time together, just enjoying themselves. "I can't feel my face," Regina stated as she moved closer to him, her arm wrapping around his as they skated together, managing to just about move away from the border.

"I can't feel other parts," he smirked, gaining a loud laugh from her, it wasn't exactly true, but the cold was beginning to get to him.

"Oh dear," Regina giggled, resting her head on his shoulder as she hummed happily.

"Your nose is red," he observed, looking at her cute button nose which had changed colour because of the cold.

"Is it?" she blushed, pressing a hand to it.

"Hmm. I'm surprised that neither of us has fallen."

"Oh great, well you just cursed us now Robin," she laughed as she felt something wet fall onto her face, looking up her eyes widened, "look! It's snowing," she breathed, reaching out and watching the flakes flutter through the air. She let go of Robin and moved into the flurry of snow, as she looked around her, "it's so beautiful," she gushed, all of a sudden losing her balance and beginning to wobble.

Robin saw her nearly fall and rushed over to her, grasping her hands and making sure that she remained upright, but this meant that they were close to one another, sharing the same air. He looked into her eyes, watching how they sparkled, god she was so beautiful, he didn't know that it was possible for someone to look that gorgeous. Gently he pushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek as he did so, "you're so beautiful," he whispered, seeing the blush that formed on her cheeks.

"You're not so bad yourself," she quipped, her hands going to the lapels of his coat as simply resting there. The look in his eyes drove her crazy, she knew that she couldn't stop herself anymore. Forgetting about the ice below them, she pulled him towards her and touched her lips to his, gently at first, just caressing them together. They were cold and she couldn't help but open her mouth to him, searching for the warmth she hoped he would provide.

As she hoped, he opened his mouth to her and they deepened the kiss, she moaned against him, her arms wrapping around his neck as his hands seemed to find their way into her hair.

All of a sudden though, Robin lost his footing on the ice and slipped backwards, taking Regina with him. He landed on his ass with her between his legs and burst into laughter as she sunk her face into her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she chuckled kissing his shoulder lightly, before pulling back and looking down at him. "Are you okay?" she asked as he continued to laugh.

"Yeah, you kinda surprised me that's all," he brushed her hair behind her ear, just staring into her eyes, he couldn't believe they had done that, but there was no way that he could bring himself to regret it.

"We should probably get up," she stated, running her fingers over his stubble and not really making any move to go anywhere.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, I think water is seeping through my pants."

She laughed loudly, shaking her head as she kissed him one las time before getting up, her legs feeling a little jelly like as she reached out for Robin's hand, "I think we ought to get back to the hotel and warm up, don't you?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

When they got back, Regina had insisted that Robin go in the shower first, after all he had gotten considerably wet after the slight tumble they had taken together and she knew that he really needed to get out of his damp clothes otherwise he could get ill. Regina was in the bedroom undressing, once she was in just her underwear she took a deep breath and headed towards the bathroom, what she was about to do might be a terrible idea, but she wanted to do it anyway, she didn't think that she could help herself anymore.

She knocked on the door before pushing it open, seeing that the shower was all steamy, she bit down on her bottom lip and moved towards the shower, removing her underwear before opening the door and slipping inside. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her front to his back, "it was cold out there without you," she whispered, laying her cheek against his shoulder and hearing the intake of breath that he took.

"Gina, what are you doing?" he asked under his breath, his hands finding her arms as he held them in place. He couldn't believe this was happening and he really should stop it, she didn't have her memories and wouldn't he be taking advantage of her if he let it go any further? He didn't want to hurt her or do anything she might regret later. As much as he loved her, he couldn't risk it, not now they had come so far.

"I thought you might want some company," she quipped, pressing her lips to his skin, "and like I said, I was cold."

"I don't know if this is a good idea," he sighed reluctantly.

"Robin, I want this okay," she reassured, nuzzling against him, "I want you."

"But what happens when you get your memories back and you regret it…"

"I wont regret it, I promise and I might not even get my memories back and if that is the case then we have missed out on something that could be really magical," she breathed, her fingers brushing over his toned stomach.

He was a weak man and he didn't know how much more of this begging he could take before he turned around and just pinned her against the wall giving them both what they wanted. "Regina…"

"Come on Robin, I want you, when will you just stop being stubborn and love me?" she whispered, letting go of him and moving so that she could look at his face and wrap her arms around his neck, "Robin."

"I do love you," he sighed, "and that's the problem, I won't be able to deal with losing you again."

"You won't lose me again," she shook her head, pressing her forehead to his.

"You can't say that though Regina, you can't make any promises," he ran his hands up and down her back, watching as the water showered over her, making her hair stick to her face.

"I… there has to be some reason why I didn't forget you Robin and… I know how I feel, because I do love you and I can't imagine my life without you. I don't know how I let you go the first time, but I won't do it again," she brought her hand to his cheek and caressed it gently.

"I don't think I can do this Gina, I…"

"Robin, I do love you and I don't know what the reason I let you go the first time was, but I won't do it again, just give me a chance, please," her thumb brushing across his lips tenderly as she looked at him with those eyes of hers that had the ability to just steal his heart.

He closed his eyes before moving his arm to wrap around her waist pulling her so that she was flush against him, "okay," he nodded, one hand going to tuck her hair behind her ear gently, "god, do you have any idea how gorgeous you look?"

She shrugged, "I suppose so," she closed the gap and pressed her lips against his, "however I think that the water in my eyes might be detracting from the sexiness of this somewhat. Maybe we should move out of here to somewhere more comfortable," she bit down on her bottom lip as she turned off the water and pushed her body against his before moving out of the shower and grabbing a towel. "Coming?"

"Hmm," he nodded, following behind her as he took the second towel and they headed towards the bedroom. He watched her move over to the window and open the curtain slightly so she could look outside.

"It's still snowing," she chuckled, dropping the curtain again.

"You remind me of a kid who wants it to snow so that school is closed," Robin laughed, drying off before waiting for her to make the first move.

"Yes, but only I don't want to go to my appointment with Dr Whale tomorrow," she shrugged, draping her towel over the chair that was pushed underneath the dresser before moving towards the bed and slipping under the covers, "aren't you cold?" she asked, she would have stayed out longer, but without clothes it wasn't all that warm in the room.

"A little maybe," he shrugged, he really wasn't all that cold, in fact it was quite the opposite, he had no idea what she wanted and that was making him feel rather on edge.

"Robin," she sighed, sitting up before kneeling and reaching out for him, her hand finding his as the quilt that was covering her dropped. He glanced down for a brief moment before looking at her, "come on," he went with her, sliding under the covers as she moved into his arms. She closed her eyes and smiled as she nuzzled into his hold, "I feel like I'm home when I'm with you," she stated, "there is nowhere else I would rather be."

He ginned and gave her a little squeeze, "so, what now?" he asked.

"We see what happens," she opened her eyes looking at him before kissing him, turning so that she could lay on top of him, her legs straddling his body, "would you protest if I was to do this?" she smirked, leaning down to claim his lips as she ran her hands across his chest, moving her lower half against him.

"Definitely not," he shook his head, feeling a little calmer, he wanted to enjoy what they were doing without feeling guilty about it, Regina clearly didn't, so why should he?

"Good," she hummed making her way down his chest with her mouth, trailing sucking kisses as she went, "do you remember our first time? When you taught me about sex?"

"You were a good student," he cleared his throat as his hands rubbed over her sides, "you learnt very quickly."

"I had a very good teacher," she bit down on her bottom lip as she met his eyes before running her tongue across his nipple, "am I the best you ever had Robin?" she asked, hoping that his answer would be yes, it better be otherwise that would be highly embarrassing wouldn't it.

"No one could ever live up to you, in any way," he pushed her wet hair behind her ear as she sat up and smiled at him.

"Good to know," she nodded, closing her eyes when she felt him stroke his fingers over the side of her breast before finding her nipple and playing with it lightly.

"I missed you so much," he groaned, he wanted for them to take it slowly, for them to enjoy being back together, but he also couldn't wait to be inside her, he could remember what it felt like and he just needed to feel it again, needed to be surrounded by her heat.

"I need you," Regina breathed as her hand snuck between them and wrapped around his cock, "please tell me you have protection," she rasped, breaking out of the moment because safety came first right?

"Shit," he mumbled, "I don't have anything, I didn't exactly anticipate this happening."

"Oh," she sighed looking down at his chest and running her hands over him lightly, she thought about it for a moment and met his eyes, "what do you want to do?"

"Well we can't just do it without protection Gina."

"Why not? I mean it's not as though either of us have anything," she shrugged, "maybe I have something in my purse that I didn't know about," she stated, moving from on top of him and finding her bag, she was going to have him inside her tonight if it was the last thing she did. She routed around trying to find something that would help them out, unzipping her purse she looked inside hesitantly, she hardly thought that there was going to be a stray condom in there. Not finding anything she turned to look at Robin and shook her head, "you're a guy, why don't you have a condom in your wallet?"

"Because I don't have sex all that often and if I do I usually am in my own apartment where I keep the condoms," he sighed.

Regina sighed and then caught sight of his luggage bag that was under the bed, her eyes lighting up as she pulled it out.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I know where there are condoms, as long as you haven't found them," she opened the case and moved some of the clothes, finding the zipper in the bottom of the bag. She undid it with her fingers crossed and looked inside, "oh yes," she giggled, pulling out a whole strip of them and holding them up, "thank you past me for your ingenious ideas."

"What the hell?" Robin looked at her wide eyed, how on earth had they been in his bag all that time without him realising?

"Well, you still have the same case you had when we were together and on our last holiday I remember putting some condoms in there," she shrugged.

"Well those things are probably well out of date," he shook his head, now it was even worse, they actually had protection and still couldn't do anything.

Regina stared at the packet, reading the information that was printed onto it, "actually, I think we're good, here it says they keep for five years and the use by date is Feb 2018," she rose her eyebrows and flung the packet at him.

"Thank you, past Regina," he chuckled, undoing the packet and rolling the condom over his member.

She pushed the suitcase back under the bed before standing up and moving back over to him, she allowed her eyes to wash over his form taking him in appreciatively. "Have you been working out?" She asked, tilting her head as she took a closer look at. His body was more sculpted than it had been before, his muscles more defined.

"I've been jogging I suppose," he had found that when they first broke up just running till the point where he could barely breath took away the pain a little.

"Well you look amazing," she smiled slipping onto the bed with him.

"Says you," he shook his head, "you're practically a goddess."

"Hardly," she whispered a blush forming on her face as she moved back into the position she had been in before she went off in search of a condom.

She leant down and kissed him her hand resting on his cheek, she rubbed her thumb over it gently, "will you make love to me Robin?" She whispered.

"God yes," he rasped, managing to flip their positions so that she was underneath him. His hands brushed down over her body resting at her inner thigh, he stroked her there before moving further up and ghosting over her sex.

She closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation, she knew what he was about to do and it was taking all the restraint she had not to arch against him, to make him touch her properly.

"Beautiful," he murmured his lips finding her neck as he finally allowed his fingers to slip across her clit, massaging the sensitive bud that had been dampened by her arousal.

He wanted to taste her, but knew that they had all night to fool around, right now they needed to re-establish what it felt like to be together.

Once he had her moaning and thought she was wet enough he dropped his hand, earning a frustrated grumble from Regina as she opened her eyes and glared at him, "why did you stop?" She whined, she already knew why but she'd been close.

"Wouldn't you rather have something else?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Of course," she smiled watching as he rubbed the tip of his cock through her folds, bumping against her clit before moving down to her entrance and teasing her, "please Robin," she breathed.

Although he was enjoying torturing her like this, he couldn't wait any longer, he needed it as much as she did, he just needed to feel her again. Taking a steady breath, he introduced the tip of himself inside her, watching the way her chest rose as she prepared for him to fill her properly. Not being able to wait anymore, he pushed inside her for the first time in years.

He gave her a few moments to adjust as they simply stared at one another, it was intense and part of her wanted to look away, but the main part of her was telling her to just keep looking at him. "What are you waiting for?" she whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck as she brought her knees up meaning that he could sink deeper into her.

His lips were hot and wet against her neck as he sucked there, the room was filled with the noise of slapping skin and Regina's noises of appreciation for Robin's sexual talents. His hand moved to her clit again and he began rubbing hard and fast in a circular motion, resulting in yet more moans of pleasure. She scraped her nails across his back and he groaned, causing her to buck against him, meeting his sharp thrusts. Regina whimpered in pleasure as he began to hit the spot inside of her that caused stars to form behind her eyes, "yes Robin, oh god yes, don't stop."

"Gods, Gina you feel so good," he groaned, burying his face against her neck for a moment whilst he composed himself before pulling back so that he could stare into her eyes.

"So good," she breathed, stroking her fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp, drawing a hum of appreciation from him. "So, so good," she moaned as he carried on thrusting into her, she placed one of her hands over her mouth to stop herself from yelling, she didn't trust herself to stay quiet, not when he was fucking her so damn good, "yes," she whimpered against her hand as his pace picked up, making sure that he was at just the right angle to hit the spot that made her go wild.

She squeezed her eyes shut and he chuckled, before pressing his lips all over her face, continuing to make love to her, he felt close, but he really didn't want to come yet, he didn't, he wanted to carry on forever, he couldn't get enough of her, she just felt so good, too good. "Regina," he groaned, "are you close? Please tell me you are."

"Yes, yes, I am, Robin, please I need you, I need to come so badly, I really do," her hand moved to her clit to replace his as she rubbed it in tight little circles and the hand he wasn't resting on came up to stimulate her breast. She felt amazing and she was close, she was going to come any minute, she was… "oh god!" she cried loudly, arching into him on one particularly hard thrust which had her toppling over the edge, "Robin," she breathed, dropping down like dead weight as her hand left her clit and she took hold of his arm as he carried on for a couple more thrusts.

His cock throbbed and he felt his balls tighten as he released in his climax, earning a moan from her as she closed her eyes and licked her lips. She moved her hand to brush through his damp hair as he dropped down partially on top of her, he was heavy but she was happy for the weight, it felt good, she wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers up and down his back, it was sticky with perspiration and she smiled contentedly as he nuzzled against her neck.

He pulled out from inside her before moving off the bed and heading to the bathroom, he disposed of the used condom before returning to her and slipping into bed beside her, pulling her into his arms, "so?"

"Amazing," she hummed, closing her eyes as she buried her head against his chest, she felt exhausted now, it had really tired her out completely, "you're so good at that, I came so hard."

"Me too," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "and you don't regret it?"

"Not for a single second," she shook her head, a smile playing on her features, "I need sleep."

Robin nodded in agreement, he was on the same page as her with that one, he had forgotten how tiring sex was and he was surprised that he had been able to last that long considering that he hadn't had sex in quite a while. "I think we should both sleep, we had a long and rather active day."

"Hmm," she draped her hair over him before looking up and meeting his eyes, "I love you."

"Love you too Gina."

* * *

 **December 19th 2017**

Regina groaned as she opened her eyes, she felt sore between her thighs and couldn't quite remember how many times they had managed to have sex the night before, not that she was complaining because it had been amazing, but the ache had now set in and she was beginning to think that maybe she shouldn't have insisted on that last round. After the first one they had woken up at some point and gone again.

She turned to face Robin and pressed a light kiss on his shoulder before slipping out of bed and going to find some underwear to change into. She found a dark blue set and settled on that one, she covered her arms with her silk dressing gown, not bothering to tie it as she headed out into the kitchen. She wanted to make him something and surprise him for when he woke up. He had been taking care of her for over two weeks and she felt as though it were time to return the favour.

Just as she flicked the coffee pot on though, she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind and his stubble covered chin rest on her shoulder, "you're up?"

"I am," she laughed, one of her hands coming to cover his that laid on her stomach, "I thought I might get us some breakfast."

"I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner, but that was the best, sleep, I've had in a very long time. Also, I think it might be more lunch time now," Robin chuckled, gesturing towards the clock that was hung on the wall.

"Oh, well I suppose breakfast in bed is out of the question then," she sighed turning in his arms as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"I don't know, I think I could arrange something," he smirked bending down and picking her up before placing her on the counter. Her robe was gaping open revelling her body which was clad in underwear alone. He ran his hands across her body before pressing his lips to her neck and making his way downwards, actually being able to see her properly due to the daylight streaming through the large windows. He just reached her lower abdomen when he stopped and pulled back, "hey, what's this?" he asked, running his fingers across a faint scar and looking up at her in confusion.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at where he was touching, she tucked her hair behind her ear and slid off the counter before moving into the bathroom and flicking the light on. She looked in the mirror and frowned, what the hell was that? "I don't know," she shook her head, "maybe it happened in the accident or something. Or it could have been something to do with what my mother was talking about when she paid us a visit."

"Maybe," that scar hadn't been there before they broke up, so it was obviously just another thing she had forgotten. "So, plans for today?"

"Snuggle in bed?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **December 23rd 2017**

"Robin, we don't need to go to a fancy restaurant," she shook her head as she straightened her dress in the mirror, "I am perfectly fine with take out."

"Regina, come on, you look beautiful and I booked the restaurant so we have to go now," Robin chuckled, "you'll have a good time."

"I know that, but it's expensive."

"I have money Gina, I'm not a broke college student anymore, I can afford to treat you and I want to."

A small smile made its way onto her face as she nodded in agreement, if he wanted to do it, she wasn't going to try talking him out of it. He did have a good point, she had taken half the afternoon getting ready. She'd curled her hair a little, attempting to tame her natural locks in the process and painted her lips a deep red colour so that they matched her dress.

She and Robin had spent five whole days just doing pretty much nothing, he had been telling her about his life since they broke up and how he had been pretty miserable. It made her wish even more that she knew the reason she had done that to him, the reason she caused him so much pain. She couldn't imagine it would have been an easy decision because he was the best man she had ever met.

"I'm ready," she stated, moving to wrap her arms around him, "are you sure I can't tempt you to spend the evening with me in the comfort of our hotel room, where we can do a rage of different sinful things," she rose her eyebrows at him playfully.

"Do you really not want to go out?"

"I do," she nodded, "come on," she pulled away and took his hand in hers as she led him out of their hotel room and into the lift, "this restaurant better be good considering it forced me to get out of my onesie," she giggled.

"I think that thing needs to go in the wash," he chuckled as he shook his head. He'd been thinking about what they were going to do, they could hardly just live in a hotel room for the rest of their lives, they needed to work something out. He had his apartment back in London, but he doubted Regina would want to move there when her whole life was here in NYC. Tonight, though he wasn't going to worry about that, he just wanted to enjoy the holiday, maybe after Christmas would be the time for them to talk about the future.

"I love my onesie," she scrunched her nose up as they climbed in the cab and she moved under his arm.

"Yeah, you're cute in that onesie, doesn't mean it isn't dirty."

"I'll wash it," she shrugged, "after Christmas."

"Dirty bitch," he chuckled.

"Hey!" she slapped him playfully, "it isn't that dirty."

"Regina, you spilt lasagne down it last night, how is it not that dirty?"

"You can't even see that bit," Regina mumbled.

"Sure you can't."

About ten minutes of fighting about onesies later, the car stopped and they realised that they were at their destination, "thank you," she nodded to the driver as Robin paid him and they stepped out. "I've never been here before," she stated as they walked down the road towards where the restaurant was.

All of a sudden something caught her attention in the corner of her eye and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, one so strong that she felt as though she were going to throw up. She stopped still and grabbed Robin's arm, her head turning to see a hospital, it wasn't the one she had been in after her car accident, it was different.

"Regina? What is it?" he asked, looking to where she was staring, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she shook her head, turning to look away from the building, she didn't like how it was making her feel, "I don't know what it was, maybe just a little blip that's all." She smiled at him and threaded her fingers with his, "trust me, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

When they reached the restaurant, she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Robin, "I have been here."

"You said you hadn't."

"I know I said I hadn't but I have, I remember coming here, I don't know when or why, but I remember coming here."

As they walked through the double doors, it hit her and her eyes widened, she swallowed heavily, she felt as though she was going to have a panic attack as she looked to Robin. He just cast her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand, she tightened her grip on him and took a deep breath, she could do this, she could go after her happiness.

* * *

Regina had been distracted throughout the meal, but she had tried not to let it show, working her hardest to appear calm and carefree even when she had been quite the opposite of that. Now they were in bed and Robin was asleep beside her, his arms wrapped around her, completely oblivious to what was going through her head. She had promised him that she wouldn't hurt him again and she wouldn't, she physically couldn't face breaking his heart again, not when he was what she wanted anyway.

Glancing at the clock she read that it was two am and closed her eyes, she should be asleep, but she physically couldn't drift off, not with all that was going through her mind, she had to do something about it. She turned to look at Robin and pressed a light kiss to his nose one that wouldn't wake him, carefully she caressed his cheek and manoeuvred her way out of his arms. She threw all her stuff into a bag and quietly pulled some slacks on with Robin's baggy jumper before heading to the door, she stopped there and glanced over at Robin, she closed her eyes and shut the door behind her before grabbing some snow boots, her purse and her winter coat, she put them on and left the hotel.

"244 North 5th Street, Brooklyn please," she instructed the taxi driver as he pulled up and she moved to sit in the back seat, she knew this might be a bad idea, but she had to do it, she couldn't have this burden on her any more, it wasn't fair to the people involved.

After a lot of thumb twiddling and too long of a drive, the cab pulled up outside the apartment block, she ran her hands over her face and paid the fare before stepping out and walking towards the apartment block. She found the key in her bag and unlocked the front door before heading to the floor where the apartment was located. Once she was at the door she didn't know if she could do it, maybe she could just pretend not to know, wouldn't that be kinder than what she was going to have to do? No, it wasn't and she damn well knew it, she had to do this.

Raising her hand, she knocked on the door waiting for the person inside to answer, it wasn't long before the door was swinging open and she faced up to the reality of the situation, she was here and she had to do this. "Hi," she cringed.

"Regina," he smiled, "wait, what are you doing here? How… oh my god…"

"I remember you," she nodded, confirming his suspicion, before she knew it he was pulling her into his arms and kissing her, she was rather taken aback but she could understand and maybe this hadn't been the best idea she'd ever had, she didn't return the kiss, didn't even close her eyes.

When Daniel pulled back he looked at her face and the joy from his was almost immediately erased as he closed his eyes, "oh. So you finally remember and it's too late," he sighed, moving into the apartment and gesturing for her to come inside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen," she shook her head, "well, if I'd had my memories it wouldn't have happened as it did, but I… I never stopped loving him, I'm so sorry Daniel I really, really am. I hate that I hurt you."

"I get it, he's your first love," the man shook his head as he flopped down on the couch and rubbed his hands over his eyes, "I think I need to move out of this apartment."

"Daniel… it's your apartment," she sighed, she remembered when they had been deciding where they were going to go and they decided on his, "I'll just grab my things, I really am so sorry," she cried moving to sit beside him, "I do love you it's just…"

"You love him more, you don't have to explain," he scoffed and she could see that he was trying not to get annoyed with her, but maybe that was what he needed to do, maybe he needed to shout at her a little and get it all out.

"I do, I owe you that much," she whispered taking his hands in hers, "please, I want to tell you."

"Regina, I don't want to know what you've been doing…"

"No! I didn't mean that, I meant let me just try and make you understand."

"Okay, I'm listening."

* * *

Robin ran a hand over his face as he turned and reached out for Regina, but all he was met with was cold sheets. He yawned and sat up, it felt as though she hadn't been there for a while which was odd. She had been acting strangely all-night, ever since they stepped out of that cab she had been a different person, she said she was fine, but he had a feeling she wasn't being fully truthful with him, there was more going on than she was making out.

Groaning he moved out of bed, noting the cold temperature of the room as he headed into he other part of the hotel suite, maybe she just couldn't sleep, "Regina," he called out, walking into the sitting room, expecting to see her sat on the couch, he was surprised when she wasn't there, but turned to the bathroom instead. He was just about to open the door when he noticed that her coat was missing from the rack. "Regina?"

What the hell was going on, had she actually gone out in the middle of the night? She could be god knows where. Hurrying back into the bedroom he changed his clothes and grabbed his phone before rushing out of the hotel, she had to be somewhere right. He tried to call her whilst the lift descended, seeming to go about ten times slower than it usually did, "come on Regina, pick up, pick up."

He didn't know what was going on, but the one thing that was going around and around in his head was that he had lost her again, it was happening the same way and he was going to lose her. He was a stupid idiot, people had warned him, told him not to go there, that she was bad for him, but he didn't listen, she was like a drug that he was addicted to and instead of staying sober, he decided to drown himself in her.

She didn't pick up the phone so he tried her again, hoping this time for her to answer, how could she just walk out like that without a word? She just disappeared into thin air, she could be anywhere and he had no clue where to even start looking for her, but he knew that he had to.

* * *

Regina wiped her eyes as she waited to leave Daniel's apartment, she had all her stuff with her, everything packed into one case, everything small that was, the other stuff he said that he would drop off for her when she managed to move back into her apartment. She hadn't sold it, deep down she knew the reason for that, the reason she decided to keep her old place, it was because of Robin, that was their place and she had been totally against letting it go. She hadn't even let Daniel stay over, not in the master bedroom anyway. That had been her bed, the one she shared with Robin and she didn't want to lose that.

Daniel had understood when she finally got around to explaining everything, it had taken them a couple of hours of talking to sort it all out, but she had given him the engagement ring back saying that he should give it to someone who could fully give him their heart because he deserved it and she wasn't that woman. She still felt terrible, she should have known something like this would happen and that she would end up breaking him, she didn't know why she bloody said yes when he asked her to marry him, but she had been totally and utterly selfish in doing that.

Regina was taking Lola, she was her dog after all and Daniel had said that he would be working away too much to have time to look after her. In that moment Regina was sat quietly on the couch with a sleepy Lola, the dog's head resting on her lap. Daniel had called her a taxi and they were waiting for it to turn up. She glanced over at him and smiled sadly, "we were good together for a while weren't we."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I know that it's him you want to be with and there is no chance I'm getting in the way of that. I want you to be happy."

She took a deep breath before moving over to him and pressing her lips to his cheek, "thank you, I hope you know how special you are to me."

"If you ever need help with anything, you have my number," he nodded, she could tell he was trying to be strong but his eyes were red from where his tears had stung.

"I do and you have mine," she whispered hearing the buzzer which told them that the taxi was waiting outside. "I suppose this is goodbye for now then," she sighed giving him one last hug, holding him close before pulling back awkwardly and taking her things.

"Let me carry it down for you," he stated, picking up her case, "it's late are you sure you don't want to stay at the apartment I can..."

"Daniel, I can't I'm sorry, thank you for everything but I need to get back. Lola," she called giving the dogs head a brief stroke before heading out of the apartment and down the stairs to the awaiting cab.

She climbed into the back, Lola hopping in with her as Daniel put her case in the trunk. She rolled down the window and tucked her hair behind her ear, "thank you again, I'm just so glad you understand."

"I love you and I just want you to be happy."

She reached for his hand and gave it a little squeeze as the driver drove away. Letting go she sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, she was one step closer to her happiness and to finally getting what she wanted, it was just painful that someone who had been dear to her ended up getting hurt in the process.

* * *

Robin traipsed back to the hotel, she wasn't answering her phone and he had no idea what was going on.

He'd called her mother but she hadn't answered either which he hadn't been surprising because it was the middle of the night. He kicked some of the snow under his boot, it was freezing cold outside, he just hoped that she was somewhere warm.

He had a horrible feeling that she was leaving him, that she'd remembered and his worst fears were being confirmed, he was going to lose her for a second time. This time it would be even worse, especially knowing the reason she didn't want him was because she loved someone else. She was probably in love with Daniel, what if she was with him whilst he was here panicking about her? It would break his heart if that was the case, he didn't know how he would cope with it.

Robin wiped a hand across his nose, trying to stop it from running due to the cold and he was just about to enter the hotel when someone came running out and bumped straight into him. He looked up and saw her stood there, her dark eyes staring into his, "you came back."

"I promised you I would," she breathed, resting her head against his, "I love you so much," she cried, her arms wrapping around him.

"You remembered?" he whispered against her ear as she nodded.

"Yes, I… I remembered whilst we were out but I was too scared to say anything I didn't know what to do but… I saw Daniel," she stated pulling back to look at him, "shall we go inside where it's warm?"

"Yes," he nodded, he didn't know what to think, what would happen now? She had been so adamant that that she wouldn't regain her memories and he'd almost started to believe it also, but now clearly that wasn't the truth.

* * *

 **January 27** **th** **2014**

 _A knock sounded on the door of his apartment as he was cooking up something for himself, Regina said she had other plans and was off out with friends so she wouldn't be coming around. He was disappointed because he always felt odd when she wasn't with him, she was like an extra limb, so it was strange when she wasn't there._

 _Putting down the whisk he had in his hand he wiped his hands on his apron before heading to the door, he looked through the little hole and smiled. "Hello," he chuckled as he opened the door and his eyes met hers, "I wasn't expecting you tonight, I thought you were going out with the girls tonight."_

 _"They cancelled," she whispered coming inside, he heard her take a deep breath before turning to look at him._

 _"Aww, well that's a shame, I know how much you were looking forward to seeing them," he sighed, kissing the side of her head as he moved back over to the stove and she came to watch him cook. "I made enough for two if you're interested."_

 _"I'm not hungry thank you," she shook her head, leaning against the kitchen island making a lot of huffing noise which Robin knew was a bad sign. She was probably just annoyed that the girls had cancelled on her at such short notice, he couldn't blame her really, but he was kinda glad they had because that meant that she was all his for the evening and he could keep her to himself._

 _"Maybe you'll just have to reschedule with the girls until next week," he shrugged as he turned off the heat and moved the pan onto the heat mat to cool a little._

 _"Maybe."_

 _He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced up at her, she didn't seem her normal self, something was definitely amiss with her. With a sigh he moved over to her and placed his hands on her upper arms, feeling her flinch at his touch, "okay, what's up?"_

 _"Nothing," she muttered._

 _"Really? Because I think that there is something wrong, something that you're not telling me and I want to know. You can talk to me Gina, you know that."_

 _"I don't want to talk to you Robin," she spat, her demeanour taking a turn for the worse as she glared at him, "do you know what? I can't do this anymore," she pulled away from him and grabbed her coat._

 _"Whoa, Regina I don't know what I did that's upset you, but you can't just walk out like that."_

 _"You don't own me Robin!"_

 _"I know, I never thought I did, I just want you to talk to me instead of yelling at me. Whatever is going on you can talk to me and we can fix it…"_

 _"We can't fix this Robin, it's too late," she cried, "I just, I can't be with you anymore."_

 _"What are you saying?" he asked, his heart thumping in his chest as he prepared for the worst._

 _"I'm saying that I think we need to be apart," she stated, he could see her gritting her teeth as she spoke and trying to stop herself from crying._

 _"No, babe, come on, you don't mean that, we're in love, aren't we? I mean, you said you loved me and I though you meant it just as much as I did. You can't just leave me."_

 _"I have to," she whispered moving for the door, clearly trying to run away from the situation._

 _"Regina, you have to give me a better reason than that! Just tell me what I've done, tell me what I can do to fix this, please!"_

 _"There isn't anything you can do Robin, we're over."_

 _"Regina…"_

 _"It has to be this way, I can't do this, we can't be together anymore."_

 _His heart was physically tearing into two halves, it was as though she had reached right inside her chest and pulled it out before taking it in her hand and crushing it to dust right in front of him. "We were going to be a family Regina, we had plans how can you just walk away from that?!"_

 _"Please, don't make it any harder than it already is. Goodbye Robin, please don't try and contact me again," she whispered before moving out of the apartment and closing the door behind her, leaving him there, his life completely shattered with no hope for the future. His love was gone and she had taken his heart along with her._

* * *

 **December 24** **th** **2017**

They sat on the couch next to one another with Lola curled up asleep on the arm chair. Regina closed her eyes and chanced a look at Robin, this was going to be the hardest thing she had done that night and she thought that breaking it off with Daniel was hard, that would be nothing compared to what she was having to do right now. "I remembered everything, the reason I... the reason I broke your heart like I know I did."

He saw the tears already trickling down her cheeks and reached out to wipe them away gently, "hey," he whispered, his other hand reaching out to take hers. He didn't know what her reason was, but maybe he was finally going to find out, finally know whether what she did was justified in any way at all.

"I wanted to let you have the best chance and I knew that letting you go would be the best way to do that," she admitted.

"Wanna tell me the thinking behind that?" He frowned still stroking across her skin gently, that most certainly wasn't the end of her explanation.

She cleaned her throat, "I didn't want you to have to see me like that."

"Like what?"

She swiped her eyes as she looked at the worried expression on his face, "I was ill Robin," she admitted, "and I didn't know if I was going to make it."

"What are you talking about? You weren't ill, you were perfectly healthy, weren't you?" He swallowed heavily as he stared at her, he felt as though his heart was in his mouth, he didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"I had cancer," she whispered looking down at the floor.

"You..." his voice broke as he looked at her, feeling his eyes begin to water, "you had... you had cancer?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I knew that I was going to need chemo and I didn't want you to see me go through something like that."

"I could have been there for you," he cried shaking his head as he pulled her closer to him, "I would have wanted to be there with you, you went through that alone! Regina that's... why would you do that?"

"I knew it was bad, I knew it wouldn't go away, they told me that the best option would be to have a... have a hysterectomy."

"You had a... the scar," he pressed his hand to her abdomen gently, "I'm so sorry Regina." He couldn't believe it, all this time he had been resenting her for just throwing him away and she had been going through all that, dealing with it without him. He never should have just accepted the break up, he should have forced her to tell him the truth, then he could have been there for her and helped her with it.

"I felt broken and I didn't want you to be lumbered with me, I didn't want you stuck with a woman who was sick and couldn't offer you anything but her heart. I still feel broken, I can never give you those children we wanted so badly."

"They don't matter Regina, none of that matters," he shook his head pulling her so that she was curled up on his lap, her head buried against his shirt, "all that mattered to me then was you, you were and still are the most important person in my life."

"I didn't want to make you go through all that with me, not when you could have found a new beautiful girlfriend, one who wasn't sick and one who could give you children," she whispered. She knew that had been important to him, hell it had been important to the both of them, they had both dreamed about becoming parents, having a house and a family with children running around, she had known back then that if he stayed with her he would never get that and he had deserved it, she wanted it for him.

"I didn't and still don't want to have children with anyone but you, when I picture the person I start a life with it's you I see, not anyone else. So what if you cant have those children naturally, yes I know you wanted to be pregnant and experience what that was like, but it doesn't mean we can't have children, there are lots of other ways that we can have kids Regina."

She stared at him and swallowed heavily, she knew he was right, but it didn't hurt any less and she could see that he was hurting too, probably just as much as she was. "I just wish that we'd had our babies earlier, before it was too late. We should have begun working on our family straight away…"

"You can't talk like that Regina, I know it must have hurt like hell to do what you did, I was in pain and I wasn't the one who decided to give up the one I loved…"

"I just wanted you to be happy Robin, I wanted you to find a new love."

"And did it happen? No, because I couldn't move on, I don't think I can ever move on, nor would I want to."

"You still want me? Even if I'm broken?"

"Of course, I still want you, how could you even think that something like that would change the way I feel about you? Nothing will ever be able to change the way I feel about you, to me you are the most perfect thing on this earth and you have no idea how lucky I know I am to have you again. You aren't broken Regina and I don't want you thinking like that okay," he cupped her cheek gently, "I love you and I wish you would have let me be with you whilst you were going through all that."

"I didn't want you to hurt like I was hurting, but I know I was stupid and made the wrong decision, I'm sorry," she whispered, nuzzling against him, "will we be okay?"

"Of course we will," he kissed the top of her head, "just don't leave me again."

"I won't," she shook her head as she cuddled him, "I promise I won't, I love you Robin."

They sat there in silence, a million thoughts still rushing through their minds, Regina looked up at him and sighed, "I broke it off with Daniel, told him that I couldn't be with him anymore," she whispered.

"Oh, how did he take that?"

"Better than I thought he would have done, but I moved out and I have all my things."

"I see," he nodded, part of him was relieved, whilst the other part off him felt sorry for the other man, he had clearly been in love with her. The main part of him though was overjoyed that he had her back and that he wouldn't be letting her go ever again. "So what do we do now? I have my apartment in London."

"Hmm, and I have my apartment," she confessed.

"The apartment you had when we were together?" he asked watching her expression and wondering why she kept it.

"Yes, that one, I didn't let anyone sleep in our bed," she murmured, glancing at his face.

"Our bed?"

"Yes, that was our bed Robin and I couldn't bring myself to let anyone else in there," Regina pressed a kiss to his cheek and closed her eyes, feeling the effects of staying up pretty much all night, it was already 6am and she hadn't slept a wink.

"I think we should get some sleep, don't you," he ran his fingers over her face gently as he looked over at Lola who was pretty much comatose in the arm chair.

"I think you read my mind."

"Come on then, lets go to bed."

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **2017**

"Robin," Regina whispered looking at his face as she prodded him, "hello," she almost giggled noticing that he still hadn't woken up. It had been a long day yesterday, they had decided to leave the hotel and go to Regina's apartment because they wanted to spend Christmas there, so they had to move all their things and then spruce up the place a little when they arrived. Not to mention dash to the shops in order to buy some food for Christmas dinner.

Regina pressed her lips against his cheek, "wake up lazy bum," she murmured poking his face gently, watching as he scrunched up his nose, "Robin, it's Christmas!" she shouted causing him to pull his pillow out from under his head and fling it at her. "Hey, she laughed moving to straddle his hips, "that wasn't very nice."

"Gina I'm sleeping," he groaned, trying to turn over with her on top of him and managing meaning she was sat on his ass.

"But it's Christmas Robin," she sighed laying down on top of him, "come on," she kissed his neck, "I want my present."

"You're a child," he chuckled rising his hips and managing to shrug her off, "come on then."

"Yay!" she jumped out of bed and grabbed his arm pulling him with her. He got out of bed and rubbed his eyes as they made their way into the sitting room. She flopped onto the couch, pulling her legs underneath her and looking at him expectantly.

Robin shook his head at her and picked up one of the presents he had for her from under the tree before passing it to her, "here you go."

"Oooh!" she squealed feeling the present before tearing the wrapping off and grinning at him as she pulled it out, "a panda one!"

Robin laughed as he watched her stand up and change into the onesie before moving down to the tree and taking out one of his presents. "I thought I would get you another since your penguin is dirty."

"True," she nodded, passing him his gift, she bit down on her bottom lip as she watched him, eager to see what he would think of the present she had gotten for him.

He glanced at her as he opened the present, seeing something cream and fluffy underneath the paper before spotting a black nose and some eyes, "you didn't," he chuckled.

"Of course, I did, I told you that your penguin needed her polar bear and since you refused to buy it yourself I thought I would buy it for you instead."

Robin laughed as he took the onesie out of the packaging and looked at it, "you don't actually expect me to wear this do you?"

"Please! For me Robin!"

"Urgh, really?" he rolled his eyes playfully before stepping into it, once it was on Regina found the zip and pulled it up.

"You're a cute polar bear," she hummed, wrapping her arms around him, "you're my polar bear."

He grinned and pressed his lips against hers, "I love you."

"Love you too, do you like your Christmas present?"

"I think I got the best Christmas present ever this year. I got you."


	15. Birth Control

**OQPromptParty 236. Regina sneaks their teenage daughter birth control but Robin finds out. Set in the Storybrooke High What If verse. Heidi is now 18! (I didn't want to post it there because I want to do upload on there in chronological order) ;)**

* * *

Robin could have lived without knowing, he would have loved to have gone about unaware, oblivious to the truth of what had been going on under his very nose. He dreaded to think how long it had been going on, to be quite frank he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but the thing that irked him the most was Regina not telling him about this, she had purposely kept it from him. That was unless... what if she didn't even know? What if Heidi was keeping it from the both of them?

He cleared his throat as he left the bathroom and headed downstairs into the kitchen where his wife and teenage daughter were making had her arms wrapped around her mother as Regina shook her head and tried to escape the can of what looked like whipped cream in the girl's hand. Heidi looked so much like Regina had at that age, apart from the eyes that was, her eyes were all Robin, well those and her dimples. Between them, he and Regina had created the most beautiful child, but he thought this day would never come, that he would never have to witness it.

His daughter was just about the squirt the cream at her mother when he cleared his throat and made his presence know, causing them both to stop and turn to look at him, "you're up," Regina smiled as she escaped from Heidi and wrapped her arms around him, pecking his lips gently, "good morning."

"Good morning to you too," he tried to grin back at her and pretend lie everything was normal but he could see from the look on her face that she had already realised that something was up, she knew him too well for him to be able to keep things from her. They had been together nineteen years and knew every single thing about one another. Well at least Robin thought he did, he thought his wife told him everything, but seemingly that wasn't the case this time. She most certainly hadn't told him about this.

"Hey dad," Heidi smirked as she flipped the pancake that was in the pan in front of her, "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed as a surprise. Happy Father's Day," she beamed, dropping the pancake onto a plate and drawing a smiley face on it with the cream.

Shit, he'd almost forgotten what day it was, how on earth was he supposed to address this issue now, he knew that Heidi had probably planned something, she always did, every year, with the help of her mother, they would come up with something to do or somewhere else to go, it had become somewhat of a tradition. "Thanks honey," he nodded, taking a seat at the breakfast bar and tucking into the pancakes she made for him.

"What's going on?" Regina whispered, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him, her chin resting against his shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying my pancakes."

She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head, "no, there's something else, I know it."

"Maybe there is, but now isn't a good time to talk about it."

"Hmm, well how about you enjoy breakfast with your daughter whilst I go get dressed and then you can come upstairs and tell me?"

"Fine," he huffed, stabbing one of the strawberries that had been accompanying his pancakes before looking up to see his daughter working the coffee machine. Regina had left them alone and he cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the young brunette, "so, what daddy-daughter activities have you got planned?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, it's my last year before going off to college and… dad?!" He choked on his pancakes, he'd almost forgotten that his little girl was leaving them to go off to University, it felt like only yesterday she was a little baby, she certainly wasn't anymore. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he reached for a glass of orange juice he presumed had been Regina's and took a sip, "it's just going to take me a while to adjust to the fact that you're going to be leaving, it's going to be strange not having you here."

"Won't you and mom be glad to have your own space?" she shrugged, "you never really got that did you, I mean you didn't really have the chance to have your own time together before you had to raise me," she whispered, turning to grab his coffee from the machine.

"We didn't mind so much," he chuckled, "and we wouldn't change this for anything, we both love you so much Heidi," Robin stated, he wasn't going to get emotional just yet, they still had the entire summer left before she left for University and it wasn't as though she wasn't ever coming home, she was at Harvard. It had been difficult for Regina when she found out that was the school their daughter was set on attending, mainly because she didn't get the chance, she'd been accepted, but it just didn't happen, she couldn't move to Boston, not when her family was in Maine, so she'd gone to a state college around the time Heidi started kindergarten. Robin knew though that Harvard had always been her dream.

"How do you think mom is going to take me leaving?" she grinned as she slid onto the bar stool beside him.

"She's happy for you, but she's going to miss you like crazy and she isn't the only one. Anyway, let's not talk about that now, I want to hear about those plans you have for today."

"Well, I was thinking about how you and mom got your tattoos…"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish," she laughed shaking her head at him.

"You aren't getting a tattoo Heidi Locksley, it isn't happening young lady."

"That wasn't what I was going to say," Heidi rolled her eyes, "I was going to say, you know how when I was born you and mom got your tattoos extended so you could add my initial?"

"Yeah," he nodded, not sure where this was going. He and Regina had agreed when their daughter was born that they would add a H after the RR, leaving it open for her to choose what her symbol would be when she grew up, maybe that was what she wanted to talk about now.

"Well, mom told me about the symbols."

Bingo, "I see."

"A feather," she quipped.

"A feather?"

"Hmm, I want a feather."

Regina used to be obsessed with feathers whilst Heidi was growing up, when she was pregnant with her, she would collect them, stating that they were good luck. When they found out they were having a girl, she had suggested that they make her mobile out of feathers and hang it above her crib. She's also got her own tattoo of a feather which to his knowledge Heidi didn't know about, it wasn't exactly in a place visible to anyone else other than Regina and himself, unless she wore a bathing suit which wasn't very often. "You want a feather?"

"Just a small one," Heidi grinned, "it doesn't have to be big dad and I'm old enough to get a tattoo now."

She had been drawing a little feather on her wrist since she was sixteen, he would always see it and at one point he wondered if she got a real tattoo without telling him, but what gave it away was the fact that the size changed, that and he knew his daughter would never do something like that behind his back. Although to be honest he never thought his wife would go behind his back and not tell him about this other thing either. "I thought you said that this tattoo wasn't for you," he rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well I figured whilst we were there I could get my own, you know?" she shrugged, "mom said that it sounded like a good idea."

"Well that's fine then if mom said it sounded like a good idea," Robin stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he stood from the kitchen island.

"Dad…"

"I'm just going to talk to your mother about something," he cleared his throat as he headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, making his way to where his wife was humming in the bathroom, he didn't even knock before pushing the door open and beginning to pace the tiles. Regina's humming stopped as she shut off the water of the shower and reached for her towel.

"Robin what are you…"

"Did you say she could have a tattoo?" he asked, looking up at her as she rang her hair out into the shower tray, it was beginning to curl as it dried somewhat.

"Not exactly," she shook her head, "I said that we could talk about it with you."

"Well she told me that you told her it sounded like a good idea."

"Robin, calm down," she chuckled, "you look as though she just told you she was pregnant," Regina laughed, looking in the mirror and running her fingers over face, "am I getting wrinkles?"

"No, stop avoiding the question Gina, this is serious."

"Robin…"

"What about the birth control? Did you know about that?"

"I think this is a wrinkle, look, right there," she pointed at it and Robin ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, he knew what she was doing, she was trying to avoid the topic and that meant that she most certainly knew about it.

"You knew did you, I knew you did."

Regina rolled her eyes, "yes I knew, okay, I didn't tell you because I knew that this would be how you would react."

"How am I reacting right now?"

"How most fathers probably react," Regina chuckled, "I went with her to the doctor."

"So, is she… having… you know..."

"Sex?" his wife cast him an amused glance which caused him to narrow his eyes at her.

"Yes, that."

"No, she isn't," Regina stated, "she just wanted to take it as a precaution, and have it in case she needed it, but no Robin, she isn't having sex."

"I don't want her going to college."

"She's not a baby anymore, we can't wrap her in cotton wool. We just need to give her the best advice and help her in any way we can and trust that she will make sensible choices in life. Personally, I think that Heidi talking to me about this showed how mature she really is."

"Did you talk to your mom about getting birth control?"

"No," she sniggered, "Alex was my go to girl."

"She was the go to girl for both of us, for pretty much everything growing up."

"True," Regina laughed thinking about her sister-in-law and how she helped guide them when they were younger. She saw the amusement that had temporarily been present on his face fall again and sighed, "I know your worried about Heidi going to college but she'll be fine," Regina hummed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm not worried I'm just concerned."

"Pretty sure that's the same thing," she giggled, resting her head against him.

"Are you not though? I mean she's moving hundreds of miles away and we're not going to see her every day. You barely held it together when she went on the exchange to England and that was only for a week."

"True," she whispered looking down, "I'm trying not to think about it, I don't want to yet, I just want to enjoy the time we have left with her here."

Robin nodded in agreement, she was right and he knew it, but he just couldn't get it out of his head, their little girl was going to be leaving them. "You're right, I also think it was sensible of her to go on birth control, even though I don't even want to think about some boy touching her."

Regina chuckled and shook her head, "we were the same age as Heidi when we first did it," she grinned, "how do you think my father felt?"

"Oh god, did your father hate me?"

"Maybe for a moment, but then he saw how happy you made me," she smiled pressing her lips to his, "how happy you still make me."

"You make me happy too," he stated, brushing a thumb across her cheek.

"My mother on the other hand probably still resents you for getting me pregnant," she smirked raising her eyebrows at him playfully.

"You tease," he laughed squeezing her playfully.

"I'm not joking," she giggled wriggling in his arms before stopping and looking into his eyes, "I love you."

"Love you too," he sighed kissing her again, "you're still as beautiful as the day we met."

"And you're still as charming," she breathed, her fingertips grazing the back of his neck.

"Mom, Dad, when you've stopped fooling around in the bathroom can we get going?" Heidi called from the landing.

"She wants that tattoo," Robin groaned.

"It's your call," Regina laughed pushing the door open, "personally I don't see the harm in her getting one, as long as it's small and coverable," she chuckled smiling at her daughter before skirting past her into their bedroom to get changed.

Robin looked at Heidi who was stood there with her eyebrows raised and her arms folded.

"You look too much like your mother when you do that," Robin shook his head.

"Dad! Come on I really want it and I promise you I won't regret getting it, I really won't!"

He took a deep breath, "you better not young lady."

"Wait, does that mean I can?!"

"It has to be small," he smirked as his daughter wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Thanks dad! This is going to look sooo cool! I gotta go text Flossy!" She squealed as she hurried off downstairs. Robin took a deep breath as he walked into his bedroom finding his wife buttoning up her shirt.

"It seems our daughter is getting a tattoo."

Regina chuckled and walked towards him, her fingers slipping into his belt loops, "and we will support that decision, just as we support all the decisions she makes."

"I suppose we will," he hummed, resting his forehead against hers, knowing that whatever their daughter did with her life they would be right behind her, they loved her with everything that they were.


	16. Love Drunk

**The original prompt was 36 Robin or Regina have to pick up a drunk Henry or Roland, however I thought I would mix it up a little, it means one of their kids right, so I figured how about a Drunk Heidi. Set in the Storybrooke High What If verse with a 19 year old Heidi.**

* * *

When the phone rang it was around two o'clock in the morning, Regina shot up in bed, she could never sleep soundly whenever her daughter was out, she worried because who else could be ringing her at that time. "Robin," she whispered nudging him as he remained asleep. He could sleep though anything but she was a rather light sleeper, "Robin wake up," she groaned before reaching for her mobile that was ringing on the bedside table. "Hello?"

"Mommy, are you there?"

"Heidi, what is it?" She asked sleepily, since when did Heidi call her mommy anymore? That had stopped when she was around eleven.

"Can you come get me please," she hiccuped, her words slurred and Regina knew instantly what it was, she was drunk.

"Heidi, have you been drinking?" Regina asked, clearing her throat awkwardly, her daughter wasn't twenty one yet, so technically she wasn't legally allowed to drink and knew that she would get into trouble with the police if they found out, not to mention Robin would be angry if he knew she'd allowed herself to get that drunk.

"Just a teeny tiny bit," Heidi confessed.

"Where are you?" Regina sighed, slipping out of bed and blindly reaching out for the wardrobe door, she opened it and walked inside finding some pants and a shirt.

"I'm in town, at the rabbit hole."

Regina shook her head, "I'm on my way, stay exactly where you are young lady," she ordered before hanging up and changing into the clothes she'd found. Once she was changed she moved back out into her room, checking that Robin was still asleep before picking up her car keys and heading downstairs.

Regina hopped in her car, now fully awake and drove into town to collect her daughter, she couldn't believe that Heidi had been so irresponsible as to drink to the point where she got drunk and as for the bar man, she would be having words with him that was for sure.

Pulling up outside the bar she slipped out of the car and headed into the pub, she stalked her way up to the bar, before stopping next to her daughter who was slouched against it. There was a guy beside her trying to touch her up and Regina snapped, "what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She shouted, scaring the guy out of his whits. She grabbed his shit and slammed him against the bar, "you keep your filthy hands off my daughter do you hear me you son of a bitch!"

"Whoa, calm down lady..."

"Is that what you do, pray on women who are too drunk to say no? Is that it?"

"I was buying her drinks all night, I just thought..."

"You thought that because you were buying her drinks that meant that you had the right to touch her? Is that what you thought? Not to mention you could be arrested right now for purchasing alcohol for someone who is underage," she glared at him, seeing the worry skirt across his features.

"I didn't know she was underage..."

"I don't care, back the fuck off," she snapped watching as he almost sprinted across the bar. "Heidi, honey," she brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair, "sweetie look at me," she patted her cheek gently and Heidi opened her dilated blue eyes, looking at her and smiling.

"I want to go home now," she whispered.

"Darling, I need you to tell me how much you've had to drink okay?"

Heidi didn't reply and Regina looked to the barman before calling him over, "how much has she had?" Regina asked.

"Just a couple I think."

"What?"

"Maybe she had pre drinks or something," he shrugged.

"Heidi come on," she wrapped her arm around her helping her up from where she was sat, "if your father finds out about this he is going to kill the both of us," Regina groaned, she knew that Robin wouldn't like that she was keeping this from him. She would probably tell him in the morning, but for the time being he didn't need to see his daughter in such a state. She helped her to the car and opened the passenger side, once she was situated, Regina slipped into the drivers seat and turned to look at her daughter.

"Care to explain?" Regina asked. She was grateful that Heidi was at home and she could call her to come get her and not at college where she had no one. But they had been shocked when she came back at the beginning of the week, stating that she had some time off, she had been clinging with them all week, but Regina just assumed that she had been missing them, now she had a feeling that something else was going on.

"I'm so sorry," the young girl stated as she burst into tears, tucking her legs up on the seat as she buried her head against them.

Regina sighed and decided to just drive home and they could talk about it there. Just as she was about to set off she heard a phone ringing, furrowing her eyebrows she reached over and took Heidi's phone from her pocket, seeing Paige's name on the screen. She accepted the call and put it to her ear, "Heidi! Thank god I thought I was gonna get your answer machine again. Don't do anything stupid, please I'm sorry..."

"Hello."

"Oh, where's Heidi? Oh god has something happened to her?!"

"I'm her mother," Regina confessed listening to the flustered girl on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, right, well can you tell Heidi that Im sorry and that I'm thinking about her please?"

"Yes, I suppose I could do that."

"Thanks Mrs Locksley," the girl replied nervously.

"Do you know why she's drinking?"

"I think you should probably ask her," the girl whispered.

"Fine," Regina sighed, ending the call as she pleaded Heidi's phone down and started the car, the sooner she got home the better.

When they pulled into the driveway Regina got out of the car before moving around to the passenger side and helping her daughter out of the car, "come on missus," Regina groaned holding her up as they stumbled towards the front door. Once they were inside they awkwardly made their way upstairs and Regina dropped her down onto her bed on her side before getting her a glass of water from her en-suite bathroom and placing it on her bedside table.

She sat down on the bed and ran her fingers though her hair gently, "hello," Regina smiled, meeting her daughter's sleepy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," Heidi whispered before bursting into tears and burying her face in her pillow.

"Darling, talk to me, what's going on?"

"Me and Paige, we broke up," she cried, rubbing her eyes sadly.

"I thought as much," Regina whispered, her thumb brushing over her daughter's cheek, "let's get you into your pyjamas and we can talk about it, okay."

Heidi nodded and sat up, allowing her mother to help her change into the Disney pyjamas she still had in her draws at home, Pocahontas always was her favourite so obviously that was the princess printed on the front of them. Once she was changed she moved under the covers and reached out to her mother, pulling her with her onto the bed before burying her head against her. Regina held her close, her fingers running though her hair. "Want to tell me what happened now?" Regina asked.

"I don't even know," she sniffled, "we just had this massive argument over something so trivial and we broke up."

"What was it about?" Regina questioned, "she accused me of flirting with this guy, I wasn't, but she wouldn't listen to me, she just kept shouting and then she just broke up with me. So, I left, I couldn't bear to be in the same room as her."

"What about the drinking?"

"I just wanted to forget about it, I know it was stupid and that I shouldn't have gone there, but I just… I'm so stupid!"

"No, Heidi you aren't stupid," Regina whispered, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. She felt sorry for her, she knew how her daughter felt about her girlfriend and to hear that they had broken up made her feel so sad for her. "Sweetheart, look at me," Regina tilted her chin up gently, "I can't say what Paige was feeling when she broke it off with you, but I do know one thing, she certainly still cares about you."

"How do you know? She won't take my calls."

"Well, that's funny, because she called and sounded extremely worried about you."

"She called?" Heidi asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hmm," Regina smiled, "maybe she just needed some space, maybe she was overwhelmed by what she was feeling."

Heidi sighed, "that might have had something to do with something we talked about before."

"What was that?"

"She won't come out, she never wants to go anywhere with me, never wants anyone to know were together. She's worried about it getting back to her parents and them not accepting her. What am I supposed to do about that? Then she got mad at me for having a good time with my friends, what does she expect me to do? I'm not like her, I can't hide who I am."

"I know you can't, but not everyone is the same, she's clearly just scared," Regina whispered, stroking her cheek gently,

"I know, I get that, but I love her, I can feel it deep inside and it hurts so much," she sobbed. Regina sighed and rubbed her back holding her tight.

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure this out. As for now you need some sleep, I think the crying might have sobered you up a bit," she stated. Her daughter didn't seem as drunk as she had been when she first collected her, but she was going to stay with her for a while anyway, just until she was asleep.

Once Heidi was asleep, Regina slipped out of her bed, kissing her temple gently before leaving the room and heading down the corridor to her own. She pushed the door open and looked over to the bed, seeing that Robin was still asleep, Regina smiled gently before taking off the clothes she'd changed into and sliding under the covers of her own bed. Her movement must have stirred her husband because he reached out for her, squeezing her gently, "everything okay?" he asked, his voice gruff from sleep.

"Hmm, I'll tell you in the morning," she whispered, pressing her lips to his gently, running her fingertips across his jaw.

"Alright," he pulled her close briefly kissing her once again, she smiled and buried her face against his chest, inhaling the smell that was 100% Robin and instantly brought her comfort. It took her a little while to get back to sleep, she couldn't help think about how hurt her little girl had been tonight and she just hoped that everything got sorted out.


	17. Bandit OQ

**Monday 9th- Bandit OQ**

* * *

Regina smiled at the woman who called herself the saviour before nodding and hurrying to the doors of the church. Carefully she pushed one open, cautious not to make too much noise. She tucked her long hair behind her ear as her eyes fell upon Robin Hood who was stood at the front of the church about to marry another woman. The wrong woman.

She was scared, a large part of her was saying that she should stop the wedding and tell him how she felt, yet the other part of her was telling her that it was a stupid idea which would only result in her being made a fool of. She was torn as to what Robin wanted, if he wanted her, why would he be marrying the other woman? Why would he be at the altar with her if he didn't want to be? She just wished it wasn't so difficult, she didn't think that she would take his rejection all that well.

As if reading her mind, he turned to look at her, smiling at her, she shyly smiled back, offering him a little wave as his confidence seemed to falter. He turned back to the woman he was marrying not looking as sure of himself as he had done beforehand. He almost seemed as though he was having second thoughts, as though Regina's presence was changing his mind.

She didn't have much time to dwell on things before she heard clashing of swords coming from behind her. She glanced back, watching as Emma fell to the ground, leaving Henry stood alone facing Rumpelstiltskin. He yelled at her telling her that she needed to stop the wedding, but could she really do that and risk his death? She glanced back at Robin, seeing him now completely distracted from the ceremony along with the rest of the guest who were all staring at her.

She closed her eyes, cursing her look as she ran from the church running towards the boy who was about to be stabbed by the other man. "No!" she screamed, knocking Henry to the ground, the blade slashed across her abdomen, leaving a fatal gash in its wake. She scrambled in front of him, making sure he was behind her, "I won't let you hurt him!"

The bells began to toll and she heard a commotion coming from the church, "Regina!" Robin called out, setting off into a run towards her. She could faintly hear his fiancée's voice as she yelled at him, but she could barely focus on anything.

Regina felt herself beginning to slip from consciousness as her eyes drooped and she suddenly felt tired as though she could sleep for eternity. She placed her hands over the wound, feeling the warm blood on her fingertips. When she looked to her right she saw Robin knelt on the floor cradling her as he pressed something to her stomach. She looked up at him as he held onto her hands, "you're going to be alright," he reassured, smiling down at her in an attempt to make her feel better.

"No, no I'm not," she shook her head, her voice coming out shaky.

"I didn't get married," he stated, leaning further over her so that they were closer, "I couldn't do it."

"Why not?" she breathed, her eyes opening and closing, she wanted to sleep so badly, she felt so tired.

"Because it turns out that I'm in love with someone else."

"You are?" Regina smiled, her eyes closed as she reached out to cup his cheek with her bloodied hand.

"Yes, although, she seems to have recklessly gone and put her life in danger."

"I couldn't let the boy die," she shook her head, her voice becoming more and more distant as she struggled to keep her eyes open even the slightest bit. "You need to know something now before I… before I can't tell you. I feel the same way. I was scar… scared to… confess my feelings for you, worried that you wouldn't feel the same."

"Shush, don't speak," he whispered leaning down to press a tender kiss to her lips, one she registered to be both their first and their last. It was bittersweet, kissing him was so perfect and the realisation that she would never get to do so again broke her already failing heart.

"I'm scared," she admitted, her hand holding tightly onto Robin's as she turned to look at the young boy who was crying beside her. She shakily reached out her other hand to squeeze his.

"Mom, you can't die," he sobbed as Emma confronted someone in the background.

Regina watched as Henry hurried away from her side and picked up a pen and book from the ground. She closed her eyes and turned her head back to look at Robin again, she felt so tired. "I need to sleep," she whispered.

"No, Regina, don't sleep, baby you have to stay awake," Robin ordered, gently lifting her into his arms and applying more pressure to the injury.

"Don't worry everything will be okay mom," Henry reassured. She noticed the pen in his hand start to glow as he wrote something on the page.

All of a sudden, a white light enveloped them and she opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground in the middle of the forest, everyone who had been with her had disappeared and the fatal injury to her abdomen had completely healed. Instead, she felt a throbbing pain in her head.

Glancing around she tried to work out what had happened, she was confused and disoriented. Slowly she stood from the ground and noticed a tree root sticking up from the ground, as soon as she saw it she felt a slight ache in her ankle, an ache that told her exactly what she needed to know. She'd fallen, hit her head and it was all a dream. None of it was real.

Regina rubbed a hand over the back of her head and bent down to pick up her quiver and bow before heading off through the forest. She needed a strong drink and she knew exactly where she'd get that from.

She snuck through the streets, night had fallen but she was still a fugitive, the Queen still wanted her head on a spike. Cautiously she slipped through the back door into the Lion's Tavern, the one place she knew she was safe to drink in peace surrounded by people similar to her, a few of them were thieves.

She perched on a bench and gestured to the waitress to hit her up with a jug of ale. The woman winked at her and headed behind the bar, murmuring something to the bartender who nodded his head and poured a drink before making his way towards her.

Regina swallowed heavily as she allowed her eyes run over his form, she couldn't help but think about everything she thought happened, all the words said between them, her inner thoughts being spoken aloud in her dreams and him returning those thoughts in kind. She would never be brave enough to actually make those thoughts known to him.

"Regina," he grinned placing a drink down on the table in front of her, "productive evening?" He asked, gesturing to the little sack of coins strapped to her belt.

"You could say that," she nodded swigging her drink in the most unladylike fashion imaginable, something which had him smirking at her as he drank some of his own beer.

She was aware of him studying her and tried not to be affected by it, but it was easier said than done, his eyes had a way of distracting her like nothing else. "You're bleeding," he stated somewhat out of the blue as he stood up and rushed to get a towel. She hasn't even noticed that she was.

He came back and pressed it against the back of her head, "what happened?"

"I tripped, it's no big deal."

"You're bleeding, you must have done some damage. Did you black out or anything like that?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I did for a little while," she knew she had, she'd not even been able to remember falling and then she'd had that crazy dream.

"You're staying here tonight, no arguments."

"Robin that's not necessary, I'll be fine going back home."

"You mean to your tree trunk? You're not going anywhere tonight. You could be concussed."

"I'm not concussed, I'm perfectly fine."

"I thought I'd said no arguments, you're staying here Regina and that's that."

She rolled her eyes at him and went to take another swig of her drink only for him to pluck the jug from her hands. "Hey! I was drinking that!" She protested, trying to reach for it, "Robin, give it back!"

"Concussed people shouldn't drink alcohol," Robin scolded.

"I don't like you," she groaned, sulking.

"Aww come on, you know you love me," he grinned.

Upon hearing his words, she froze, she didn't know how to respond to that, she knew he was only joking around with her, but it had touched a nerve, she felt vulnerable when it came to the subject of love. "I definitely don't love you," she laughed, trying to act casual and hide the fact that on the inside she was freaking out.

"Hmm keep telling yourself that Regina," he laughed, "I'm going to go and grab you a cup of water and I'll be back in a few minutes. Make sure that you keep this cloth on your head, just to make sure that we have stemmed the bleeding."

Regina replaced his hand with her own, doing as he told her to, she knew that he was right.

She huffed and looked over at the other patrons who were all drinking alcoholic drinks and sulked, she was annoyed at Robin for stealing her drink, not that she had technically given him any money for the drink, but she would have had she been given half the chance.

"Here we go, drink up princess," Robin grinned as he passed her a cup of water, "we need to keep you hydrated."

"I'm no princess," Regina complained.

"No, you're not, princesses have more manners."

"They probably do," she chuckled, looking into his eyes as he resumed his seat opposite her. She swallowed heavily before biting the bullet, "thank you, Robin, for looking out for me."

"Someone has to," he sighed, leaning over and taking her hand into his. "I like looking out for you," he stated, a smile gracing his face as his other hand moved up to touch the strand of hair that had escaped her braid. He curled it around his fingers before tucking it behind her ear again, "I like you."

She felt her cheeks heat up as she smiled at him shyly, "I like you too."

"Robin!" A woman's voice called from across the bar and Regina glanced over to see the red-headed woman from the church, the one who had been marrying Robin in her dream.

Robin stood up and cleared his throat, "Zelena, what are you doing here?"

"I was just checking in to make sure that you have everything for tomorrow." She smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around him, prompting Regina to look down awkwardly at the clear liquid in her glass.

"Yes, everything is fine," he nodded, not smiling back as he looked towards Regina. She refused to meet his gaze, she knew he was looking at her but she didn't want to look back at him, she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Good, just checking, love you," she stated lovingly.

"Hmm, see you in the morning," he nodded. Regina a looked up and saw her kiss him as he simply stood still. Then the woman was gone leaving them alone once again.

"What's tomorrow?" Regina asked, tucking her hair behind her ear, she had a horrible feeling that her dream was actually about to come to life. The only difference being that there has been no boy claiming she was his mother and they had all been cursed. He'd played an important part in the story, without him she didn't have anyone to risk her life for.

"I'm getting married."

"To that woman I presume."

"Yes."

"You don't seem awfully happy about it. Cold feet?"

"Something like that."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be marrying her," Regina shrugged as she sipped some more of her water, trying to calm her nerves a little.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm not getting any younger when it comes to finding a wife."

"Maybe you're just not looking hard enough. Maybe the right woman is right under your nose and you just can't see it."

"What if I could see it but I was just too worried about her reaction to pursue it?"

"Then I'd say you need to stop worrying about her reaction and come clean about how you feel. Life's too short for regrets and if you don't tell her you might regret it for the rest of your life. You could marry that woman tomorrow and wish that you'd taken a chance at following your heart."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I hit my head remember," she winked.

"Oh yeah, you better let me check that out, make sure that it isn't bleeding," he moved behind her and parted her hair a little, revealing the red gash which had stopped bleeding. "Seems like you'll be fine."

"Well isn't that good to know, I suppose I'll be heading off."

"I thought I invited you to stay here tonight, I want you to take me up on that offer, I would feel a lot better if I knew you were alright during the night."

"Trust me, Robin, I'll survive. Thanks for the beer that you so cruelly snatched from me," she scoffed. She needed to get out of there, she had allowed herself to fall in too deep and she couldn't bear any more heartbreak. She wanted to go home to pine alone, if he wanted her he would have told her by now. Robin was called over to the bar and she took that as her cue to escape, she ran for the door and didn't stop running until she was at the perimeter of the woods.

* * *

The next morning she woke up with a new clarity, her heart was already aching at the idea she couldn't be with Robin, so what difference would a little more heartache make? She needed to know what he was thinking about her. She dreamt about him again, about him saying that he loved her and that the feeling wasn't one-sided. She had to know.

Regina ran the entire way to the church, her long braid bouncing behind her as she darted through the trees, looking for the little building in the middle of the woods. She could hear noises inside and prayed that she wasn't too late. Reluctantly she peered through the door and spotted Robin's bride to be pacing up and down the aisle. "Where is he?! Someone must know where he is! John, when did you last see him?"

"I saw him this morning, but he seemed agitated."

Regina's breath caught in her throat, Robin hadn't shown up, that must have meant that he was having second thoughts. Was he actually not going to show up to his own wedding?

"You're here."

Regina heard a breathless voice behind her and turned to see Robin stood there, he wasn't wearing a suit or anything that tod her that he was about to get married. "You've been running?"

"I had somewhere to go, but it turned out that the person I was looking for wasn't there."

"He wasn't?"

"She wasn't," he corrected, "turns out she might have had the same idea I did," he grinned, reaching out to cup her cheek lovingly. "Am I right to think that?"

"Depends what it is that you're thinking," she quipped, a brief smile plying on her lips as she looked up at him.

"Well, I'm thinking that when I didn't find her, my heart physically hurt and the idea of being with anyone else just felt entirely wrong, especially when I feel the way I do."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I'm in love with you," he smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "and I might have been for a while now. I also know that I can't marry Zelena today, because she isn't you. No one is."

Regina bit down on her bottom lip as a little giggle escaped her, "I love you too," she confessed, "but what are you going to do about Zelena?"

"I'm going to do what's right and call off the wedding, I should have done it weeks ago but I was too worried about what would happen. It's you I want to be with, I feel connected to you in a way I have never felt connected to anyone else."

"Me too," she whispered, she wanted to kiss him, but it didn't feel right, not whilst he was still technically with Zelena, she needed for him to finish it with her first. She needed to know that he was all hers when she kissed him. "I think she might be going a little out of her mind in there, maybe you should…" she felt awful, it was her fault, she was breaking up their relationship, but clearly Robin hadn't been happy with her.

"Yes, you're right," he sighed, kissing her cheek lightly, "will you wait here? I promise I will be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," she whispered, nodding as he slipped inside the church. She heard a lot of yelling and then everything went quiet, a couple of minutes later Robin slipped out. "Everything okay?"

"I told her and explained the situation," he nodded, "apparently she had been seeing someone for a while and it was only her parents who were forcing her to marry me," he stated.

Regina's eyes widened as she looked at him, "so she was lying to you the entire time?"

"Seems that way doesn't it," he shrugged, pulling her into his arms, "none of that matters now," he grinned, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers, kissing her softly and drawing a contented sigh from her as she melted into his arms and kissed him back. "You are my future Regina."

"Yes, and you're my happy ending."


	18. OQ HappyEndingWeek - Wildcard

**Tuesday OQHappyEnding WILDCARD**

* * *

Regina picked up the silver sparkly studs from her dressing table and pinned them in her ears, finishing off her look. She smoothed down the blue material of her skirt before flicking the lights off in her room and heading out on deck.

The sea was rougher than usual, but she was used to that. She'd been working on cruise ships since she was eighteen and she had pretty much seen every weather condition there was, a couple of waves were nothing to worry about.

She moved into the staff quarters and waved at her friend before heading into the dining area where the stage was. Being a cruise ship performer had its perks, she'd perform for a few hours each night and then the days would be her own to do as she pleased. The best thing about her job was the fact that she wasn't at her mother's beck and call every minute of every day, mainly due to the limited phone service and her refusal to pay for internet unless she desperately needed it. On the ship she was virtually unreachable. It was almost like a holiday that she was being paid to go on.

Her performance went without a hitch as she completed her set list and hopped off the stage. Every night after her show she would make her way out onto the deck and look at the stars and although the ship was rocking a lot more than usual, tonight wouldn't be any exception.

She walked up the stairs and stopped by the entrance, watching the rough sea crash against the sides of the vessel. She contemplated heading back inside and decided that would probably be the most sensible option. Reluctantly she turned around, she was about to head down the steps when a loud rumble tore through the air and she froze. The ship jolted and suddenly a massive wave bigger than any she had ever seen crashed over the ship, flooding the deck, she grabbed onto the railings and caught her breath as the water soaked her from head to toe.

Just as she was regaining her bearings, the ship was hit again, the vessel slamming down hard against the sea. She managed to get inside and hurried to the main dining area where she could hear the passengers beginning to panic as tables were slipping from one side of the ship to the other. This had never happened before and she had no clue what to do about it.

She noticed the deputy captain on the stage trying to calm everyone down and furrowed her eyebrows. Since when did he ever talk to any of the people on board? It was usually the captain who did that job.

There was another massive creak and her eyes widened as she saw water begin to flood in, clearly coming in from the upper decks. She darted towards the deputy as he left the stage and grabbed his arm, "Locksley what's going on?!"

"Mills! You're soaked!" He protested quickly tearing his white jacket off and threading it around her shoulders.

"I was on the deck..."

"You were what?! Why were you up there tonight?!"

"I didn't stay there long," she protested, glaring at him in response.

"You must be insane!"

"What's happening? Tell me the truth."

"We had a slight fault with the engine. We weren't expecting this weather and something is stopping it from working."

"But it'll be fine right?"

"Yeah, of course we just have to sit it out and wait for the storm to pass. As you can see that is going to prove more problematic than we anticipated. People panic," he sighed.

Regina nodded feeling more reassured that they weren't in any immediate danger. Surely Robin knew what he was talking about, and despite her mild dislike for the man based on his cockiness, she knew that he was good at his job and definitely had a way with people.

"Can everyone please make their way to their rooms! Try not to panic, trust me, we are not the titanic."

"Robin!" Regina hissed, glaring at him because of his comment. He clearly thought it was funny but she didn't in the slightest, sometimes his sense of humour left much to be desired.

They both helped people get back to their rooms, telling them the safety precautions they might wish to take. But the ultimate rule was not to panic and that everything would be perfectly fine.

That was until they heard a woman screaming and crying for help. Regina ran towards her, taking in the woman's demeanour as she looked around frantically. "Miss, what is it?" Regina asked, making the woman stop and look at her.

"My son, I can't find my son, he's five! His name is Tommy! I think he might have gone out onto the deck!"

"What?!" Regina's eyes widened at the idea a child might have gone out on deck in that weather, she had barely been able to make her way inside, so what luck was a child going to have? "Are you sure? Couldn't he be down here somewhere? Maybe he wandered back to your room or something."

"No! He won't have done that, he said he wanted to see the waves and I told him no. Then the next thing I knew he was gone and now I don't know what to do. Please, please do something!"

"Okay, don't worry, I'm sure he can't have gone far," Regina tried to reassure, although it wasn't necessarily working, she hardly believed her own words because if the child had gone out onto the deck, he was in serious danger. She looked around and spotted Robin helping an elderly couple and she rushed over to him, "Locksley! We have a serious problem!"

"What is it?"

"A five-year-old boy is missing and his mother seems to think that he went out onto the deck," she cringed, watching the disbelief that played on Robin's face as her words sunk in.

"Shit, really? This is a nightmare," he groaned patting the old woman's hand as a waiter came to help them instead. "I'm going to have to go out there."

"Robin, you said yourself that it is way too dangerous to go out there! You could get killed."

"There is supposedly a child out there Regina, I am going."

"Well then I'm coming with you."

"Like hell you are! You're staying here! You need to help people back to their rooms."

"Robin, I am coming with you," she tried again, keeping her voice calm when all she really wanted to do was yell at him that she was a grown woman and he had no right telling her what to do, especially in a situation like this. She had a young nephew herself and couldn't imagine anything happening to Henry.

"No. You. Are. Not." He stated, a finality and sharpness present in his voice which told her that he wasn't playing games, he was deadly serious. "You are not to go onto the deck under any circumstances, do you hear me?" When she didn't answer and definably stuck up her nose, he grabbed her shoulders tightly and forced her to look at him, "you need to listen to me! You stay down here Regina! I need you to promise me that right now!"

"Who do you think you are?! Let go of me!"

"We haven't got time for these arguments or games Regina!" he snapped, "I just need you to promise me that you won't follow me out there, I need to know that you are down here and that you are safe. Do you understand?"

She simply nodded, worried that if she opened her mouth to speak nothing would come out, she was thoroughly shaken by the way he spoke to her, but she was finally beginning to see the severity of the situation and understand where Robin was coming from.

She watched him intently as he took a deep breath before heading towards the steps which led out onto the deck. Water was running down them from the obvious overspill caused by the waves.

"Robin! Be careful," she instructed watching as he slipped through the doors and onto the treacherous surface above. He nodded at her before opening the door and heading outside.

Once the door was closed behind him Regina snapped into action, she asked to see a photo of the boy so that if she were to spot a child alone she would know if it were him or not. She hurried around the dining area asking people if they had seen any sign of him, all of them replied with the same negative answer but that they would inform someone if they did indeed find him.

Regina was getting more and more panicky, Robin hadn't returned yet and she was beginning to think that something bad had happened to him. Then a thought came to her and she hurried to the opposite side of the ship, rushing up the stairs to the viewing parlour, an area that was surrounded by glass walls with the perfect view of the deck. She looked out of the window and spotted Robin holding onto the railings as he tried to make his way around the perimeter of the ship, she cringed as a massive wave washed over him.

It was only then that a faint crying caught her attention, she thought she'd been alone in the room so the sound caught her off-guard. Turning around she looked across the room and spotted a small child curled up in the corner as he sobbed with his face buried against his knees. "Hi there," Regina spoke calmly as she moved over t him and sat down on the floor beside him. "Tommy?"

The little boy looked up at her and she discovered that it was indeed the little boy they were looking for her, relief ingulfed her entire being as she smiled at him kindly. "I lost my mommy."

"It's okay sweetheart, I know where she is. Come with me, everything is going to be just fine, I promise," he held her hand out for him to take and helped him up from the floor. They slowly made their way back to the lower floor, having to stop each time a wave hit and shook the boat. Regina's eyes fell to the child's mother who was sat at a table in the dining room sobbing as Ruby attempted to comfort her. "Rubes, I found him," Regina called out to the waitress as they both turned to look at them.

"Oh my goodness!" the mother burst into another set of uncontrollable tears as she engulfed her son is a hug, "don't you ever scare mommy like that again." She turned to Regina and cast her a watery smile, "thank you so much for finding him."

"No problem," Regina smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment wash over her. She turned to look at Ruby and her smile lessoned somewhat, "has Robin come back yet?"

"You mean the deputy Captain?"

"Yes."

"No, I haven't seen him."

"Shit," Regina groaned as there was a loud cracking noise and the lights flickered off.

"I really wish I hadn't watched titanic," Ruby groaned.

"Shut up, we're going to be fine, Robin said it wouldn't take them that long to fix the engine, we just have to sit it out. I need to go find him and tell him that the boy is safe, there is no point in him staying out there when he doesn't have to." She knew it would be stupid to go out there but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Regina that's crazy! You can't do that."

"I can," she stated before hurrying up the steps and out the door onto the deck. It was much worse out there than it had been earlier, the weather had just sprung up on them out of nowhere, it was a freak storm that was intent on causing trouble. "Robin!" she shouted, trying to yell over the thunderous sound of the waves.

She spotted him holding onto the side tightly as he took the onslaught of what that crashed over the helm of the huge boat. Holding onto the railings she propelled forward, on each lull she would move a little further before holding on and preparing for the impact of the water, "Robin!"

He turned violent to look at her, his suit soaked to his skin and his hair sticking to his face. "Regina! You stupid woman!" He yelled, though she could only just hear him over the roar of the ocean. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?!"

"I found the boy!" She told him, trying to shout only for a clap of thunder to drown her out. She tried yelling again but her fingers slipped off the rails and just as they did the ship bounced over a massive wave, being thrown around as if it were the size of a mere bottle.

The thud knocked her off balance, she wasn't prepared for the massive wave coming her way and before she knew it she was falling.

She was thrown from the boat and crashed into the stormy waters below. Panic set in as she struggled to fight against the rough sea, the next thing she knew she felt strong arms wrap around her and haul a life ring around her. Before she knew what was happening a huge wave submerged them both and everything went black.

* * *

She could feel the blinding hot sun on her skin and groaned at the pain in her head. Her sore eyes opened as she attempted to adjust them to the bright light that was being bounced off the calm ocean.

The sand was scorching underneath her body and she tried to sit up to take in her surroundings. She was on a beach, that much she knew, but as for everything else she had no clue where she was. Her dress was virtually torn from her body, leaving her in a scrap of material and luckily her underwear which had miraculously remained intact.

All she could hear was the sound of animals and the sea lapping against the shore. She ran a hand over her face an tried to stand up, her legs wobbled but she managed to gain her bearings. That was when she spotted someone else washed up on the beach. Her eyes widened in recognition as she hurried over to him and moved him onto his back, "Robin?!" she pressed her head to his chest, trying to discover if he were breathing or not. When she realised that he was she closed her eyes and shook her head. What the hell were they going to do now? "Regina," he groaned, his hand reaching out for her. She took his hand in hers and rested it in her lap.

"I'm here."

"Are you okay?" he asked, his throat hoarse as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"I think so," she nodded, "you saved me."

"You silly woman," he groaned, squeezing his fingers, "what were you doing coming out when I told you to stay below deck?"

"I needed to tell you that I found the boy so that you would stop looking for him, I didn't want you to stay out there for no reason," she sighed, seeing how stupid she had been. There were probably other ways she could have gone about contacting him than going out there herself, now they were both God knows where on an island in the middle of the ocean.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he breathed, rubbing her leg comfortingly. "Don't worry about a thing, someone will find us. They'll already know we're missing."

"I hope so," she whispered looking down at his hand and running her fingers over his. "I'm sorry for getting us into this mess."

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly in an attempt to reassure her.

"It's my fault," she stated.

"Regina, trust me it's okay, it's gonna be fine."

"I do." She did, something she had never noticed about him before was his kindness, he was so caring and considerate. They were stuck on some random island in the middle of the ocean and she was pretty sure that any other man would have been blaming her for getting them into this mess. But not Robin, no, he was making sure that she didn't have any guilt over the situation.

"When you fell into the sea, I didn't have a second thought about jumping in there after you," he confessed, "there was no way I was letting you drown."

"I can't believe you risked your life to save me."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," he reassured her, casting her a flirtatious smile that had her heart racing. "We should get out of the sun before we dehydrate."

"Good idea. I already feel parched."

Robin stood up, groaning as he did so and attempting to stretch out his back.

Once they were in the shade they sat back down again and Regina swallowed nervously. She was terrified about what would happen to them, even though she had a feeling that they had been through the worst of it, there was still the matter of someone actually finding them. "Do you think there is anything to drink or eat on this island?"

"Yeah, i guess there's probably some sort of fruit and maybe there's water somewhere."

Regina hated having to ask him questions about everything, it made her feel useless, but the thing was she didn't have the first clue about desert islands. "So, do you know what is safe for us to eat and what isn't?"

"I think we'll manage."

They'd found a few different fruits and sampled them a little bit at a time. They weren't very filling but it was certainly better than nothing. Robin passed Regina a piece of coconut and she reluctantly ate it, she didn't usually like them and if she were honest she didn't now, but she felt so hungry that she had no choice but to eat whatever was given to her.

The sun was beginning to set once again and they heard animals all around, sounds coming from deeper inland. They'd managed to make a makeshift shelter from branches and leaves and Robin had also created a fire for them so they could keep warm during the night, that and he'd said to her that it would be a good way to catch the attention of someone who might be looking for them.

She was tucked into his side as they laid under the canopy, cuddled together so that they could retain body heat, not for any other reason. She shivered and pressed closer to him, "it's so cold."

"I know," he wrapped his strong arms around her, engulfing her in his warmth. "We should try to sleep for a little while."

"Yes," she cleared her throat looking up at him and tilting her head slightly. She shuffled up to look into his eyes and swallowed heavily. "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you married? I mean any woman would be lucky to have you, so how come you haven't got a wife?"

"Why aren't you married?" He smirked raising an eyebrow at her, "I mean, any man would be lucky to have you, so why haven't you got a husband?"

Regina rolled her eyes and kicked him playfully, "stop it I'm serious."

"Me too."

"I guess the idea of being in love never appealed to me. I wanted to travel the world and I have done."

"You never wanted to find someone?"

"I don't think it was that necessarily, I mean there have been men in the past, but they all let me down, so I decided to stay clear of them."

"I don't think all men are like that."

"I know that now," she stated, a soft blush washing over her cheeks. "But your different to any man I've ever known. I mean how many men would jump off a ship to save someone?"

"I don't know the answer to that one, but as for why I'm single, I guess I just hadn't found the right girl."

"Hadn't?"

"Well, I don't jump off ships for just anyone. I have to like them at least a little bit," he joked.

A shy smile formed on her lips and she brought a hand up to cup his cheek, "so you like me then?"

"I do, I like you a lot."

"I like you too," she giggled, hugging him tighter as she looked into his eyes and brushed her nose against his, "I like you a lot."

He reached up and ran his thumb over her eyebrow, "you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life. They are so dark and full of life, they're glistening right now."

"Yours are so blue I can't help but get lost in them."

They just stared at each other for a moment, a comfortable silence setting in between them now that they knew how they both felt. Regina felt her heart pounding on her chest as she lent in closer and brushed her lips over his, just touching them in a gentle caress.

They parted and nuzzled their noses together, "don't worry, someone will find us," Robin stated, hugging her tighter and briefly kissing her once again before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

They were startled awake by the sound of propellers and both looked up to see a helicopter hovering above them. Robin grinned at her and took her hand as he helped her up from the ground. "I told you."

"Yes you did smart ass," she smirked as they hurried from their little canopy and out onto the beach so they could wave at the helicopter and gain its attention.

As it began to descend Regina wrapped her arms around Robin and hurried her head against his shoulder, "I'm so hungry right now," she quipped, laughing at the insanity of the situation.

"Me too. Would you like to get some dinner with me once we're back home?"

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?" She grinned, teasing him playfully.

"Regina, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes please," she smiled biting down on her bottom lip and moving in to claim his lips briefly. What had started of a nightmare had turned into an opportunity and she had bonded with Robin more than she had ever expected to. They would certainly have a good story to tell the kids if they had any in the future.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, that future wouldn't be all that far away.


	19. Pre-Curse OQ

**Why did I agree to this trip? (29) Sorry if this is rubbish, it was a little rushed.**

 **Set in the Magical Mischief verse.**

* * *

The trip was going badly, that was clear enough, Regina was sat with Hope who was cried about the water slides as Robin, the boys and Arrow all went on them. "I didn't like it mommy," she cried, burying her face against Regina's chest, tears seeping into Regina's white two piece swim suit. This had been Robin's idea and at the time she had agreed, but now she was regretting it big time.

They'd all decided to go on a slide together and had stood in the line for a while, but as soon as they had reached the top, Hope burst into tears and protested that she didn't want to go on, she sobbed and sobbed until Regina agreed to take her back down. It had been a nightmare and they'd had to try and get back down the stairs, past the queues of people. Hope clung to her, almost pulling down her bikini bottoms as they'd carefully scaled the slippy steps.

Now they were sat just watching as the rest of their family had fun. Hope sniffled and looked up at her as she wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to spoil the fun."

"It's okay sweetheart," she reassured, pressing a kiss to the girl's head as she stroked her fingers through her dark hair. "How about we go for a swim instead?" Hope shook her head and Regina sighed, "what are you scared of?" she whispered, watching as her daughter pulled back to look back towards her family who had just gone on the water slide. They could hear Arrow cheering that she wanted to go again and Hope's shoulders fell in disappointment.

"It was just high I guess," the six-year-old sighed, resting her chin in her hands, "I was afraid of going under when I got to the bottom."

"Hope! Come on, you've got to come have a go!" Arrow stated, flicking her soaked blonde locks behind her as Robin lifted her up out of the pool and placed her on the side, "it's so fun!"

"I don't want to," she called back and Regina felt her grip increase on her arm as if she thought she was going to be torn away and forced to go on the slides.

"You don't have to go on baby, don't worry," Regina reassured, she could sense her daughter's fear, she knew how scared she was of the water and of the heights, she was worried about drowning.

"Come on chicken!"

"Arrow! Stop teasing your sister," Robin scolded, lifting her up into the air and propelling her up onto his shoulder, "you little meanie."

"Yeah but daddy! I want her to come play with us, and mommy!"

"Maybe she doesn't want to plan Arrow."

"Why not?"

"She's scared," Robin told her as he perched down next to his wife on one of the sun loungers, allowing Arrow to climb down and sit beside him.

"Can I go play with Roland and Henry then? Daddy, you have to come with us, come on," she tugged on his arm until he gave in and they both went off to find the boys.

Hope sighed and looked back to her mother with a sad expression on her face.

They sat there for a while longer, simply watching as the rest of the family had fun, going down the slides and playing in the pool. Hope kept huffing and sighing as she sat on the sun lounger next to Regina who had taken the opportunity to read some of her book. On a particularly loud sigh from the six-year-old Regina turned to look at her, moving her glasses on to the top of her head, watching her sassy daughter as she sat there with her arms folded and a grumpy expression on her face. She looked so much like her in that moment.

An idea popped into her head and she smiled at the little girl, reaching out to push one of her dark curls behind her ear, "I think I have an idea," she grinned. Hope turned to look at her, a curious expression written on her face. "Come with me," Regina chuckled, holding her hand out for her as she stood from the lounger and picked up her handbag.

Regina led her down by the side of the pool towards the shop, watching her daughter as she looked up at her with her eyes narrowed. "What are we doing?"

"Going into the shop," she quipped before pointing to a unicorn rubber ring, "what about that one?" Regina asked. She hoped that maybe having something to help her keep afloat would get her to go in the pool with the rest of her family.

Hope's eyes widened and a cheeky smile was back on her face, "yes please!"

"You'll have to go in the water then."

"I will!"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes! The unicorn won't let me drown!" she grinned, almost bouncing up and down as she turned to look at her mother, "thank you!" Regina chuckled and bought the unicorn rubber ring before dropping it over her daughter's head so that she could hold onto it. "Come on mommy! Let's go to the pool!"

"Okay then," Regina hummed, pressing her hand gently against her daughter's head as they moved towards the pool and their family.

"Daddy! Look!" she squealed, sitting down on the side of the pool for him to help her get in.

"Look at you princess," he laughed, swimming over to her with Arrow holding onto his back, clinging on like a baby monkey, "are you coming in?"

"Yes! Mommy gave me this so I don't drown," she beamed as Robin lifted her into the pool and she held onto the floaty for dear life, her eyes widening a little once she was in the water instead of having part of her body on solid ground.

Regina could tell that she was still a little scared and slipped off the side into the water to try and reassure her, "see baby girl, you're floating and as long as you hold onto that ring you'll be fine."

"Okay mommy," she nodded as Henry and Roland came over to them and Hope and Arrow went off with them deeper into the pool, Hope clinging onto her older brother's as Arrow swam confidently in front of them.

Regina glanced at Robin and splashed him playfully with the water before tucking her hair behind her ears and smiling at him. "I thought I was going to be regretting this trip for a moment there."

"You, my love, are a genius," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why thank you," she chuckled, stroking his cheek gently before pulling away, "now, shall we go have fun with the kids?"

"Yes, lets."


	20. The old and the new

**This was initially supposed to be Saturday's AU prompt but then I realised that I hadn't written anything for today when I thought I had, so I've changed it into a wildcard day. I don't know how happy I am with it and I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but I've been super busy lately and this is something I have been wanting to write for a while.**

* * *

She would watch them every week, each Tuesday afternoon it would happen. She'd catch the bus home from Uni and see them. First of all, she would see him. The old man got on the same bus as she did routinely each week. The first time she had noticed it she'd smiled for a while after, looking out the window of the bus and smiling to herself thinking how cute it was.

It was around three weeks into the first term and she was just about getting into the swing of things, taking in who would be catching the bus, but not really paying too much attention. As the bus came to a stop she watched the elderly man get off, waving at his wife who was stood at the window waiting for him to come home with the biggest smile on her face. The woman opened the door and he hugged her tight before they disappeared inside and the bus continued on its journey.

It had been four months since then, she had noticed the same thing happen every Tuesday. The husband would return home to his concerned wife who couldn't be happier to see him. It was starting to be the highlight of her week and it certainly cheered her up seeing how happy someone could be if they found the right person.

She arrived at the bus station and took a seat as she waited for it to arrive. She spotted the old man walking towards the stop, holding the largest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen in her life. It was full of white lilies and roses along with many other types she couldn't name off the top of her head. "Your flowers are beautiful," she stated without even registering that she had said it out loud. She wasn't one to talk to strangers, but she just couldn't resist, she knew exactly who those flowers would be for and could just picture the expression on the lady's face when she saw them.

"Do you think so? I was quite worried about them," he sighed, looking at them intently, "do you think there might be too many of them?"

"No," she smiled, "they are lovely, I'm sure whoever they are for will love them.

"I hope so, it's not every day you celebrate your 60th anniversary. That's why they are all white you see, it's our Diamond anniversary."

"Congratulations, sixty years is a long time. You must really love your wife."

"She is my world," he nodded, smiling just talking about the woman, "I don't know what I would have done without her my entire life. We married at twenty-one, we'd only known each other three months. I never regretted it a day in my life."

"That's a beautiful story."

He nodded going quiet as the bus pulled up to the stop and they all got on. Once they reached his stop he stepped off the bus and the girl watched as he handed the flowers to his wife, making her cry as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Since then she talked to the old man more often, he would tell her stories about what his wife was like and how they had met in the late 1950s. His wife had been stunning with dark hair and dark eyes, somewhat the opposite of him and she'd had him whipped ever since. The woman had been a nurse in her younger days whilst he worked at one of the local factories. He told her the story of how he had been an evacuee in the second world war and so had his wife, they had both lost their parents and had no home to go to once the war was over.

There was also the story about his children and then his grandchildren, one of whom was a similar age to her and happened to be at her University studying Architecture. He told her of how proud he was of his family and how much he loved them. They talked about everything and anything. He became somewhat of a grandfather figure to her and she enjoyed their weekly chats.

Then one day he just disappeared.

She had been looking forward to telling him about the latest opportunity she'd had on her course, but he wasn't there. Maybe his plans had simply changed, but she missed his presence. When the bus drove past his house, she noticed his wife stood in the window with an unreadable expression on her face and her stomach dropped. Had something happened to him?

For the next couple of weeks, there was still no sign of him, but his wife was always in the window as though she was waiting for him to return home to her. She had a terrible feeling that she would never see him again.

She was in the studio one day working on a project when she heard the door open, it was late and people usually didn't come into the workshop after hours. She glanced around her display board and spotted a guy stood in the doorway. "Hello?"

"Hi, urm, this might sound weird. But I'm looking for a girl."

"You're looking for a girl?" she furrowed her eyebrows, "like any girl or a specific girl?"

"Yeah, a specific girl. She's on this course I think, so… I dunno," he ran a hand through his hair and she could see how awkward and nervous he was feeling.

"Right, so does this mystery girl have a name or anything?"

"That's the thing, I have no idea what her name is, but someone sent me to find her."

"Okay, that's not weird," she murmured under her breath, "how do you expect to find a girl whose name you don't even know?" she questioned, deciding to stand up from her chair before she fell out of it because of leaning too far.

"I know she has dark hair and dark eyes."

"Well, that could be about half the class," she chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear, "how about I help you find your girl?"

"That would be great, thanks," he let out a breath and held his hand out, "Robin."

"Regina," she smiled, taking his hand. "So, Robin, what else do you know about the girl?"

"I know that she's on this course, she has some of the best grades. He said that her work was amazing and that she'd go far."

"Who's he?"

"Oh, my grandfather, apparently she was his bus buddy."

"Wait, what?" her eyes widened as she stared at the boy. If she hadn't been intrigued as to what he was doing before, she definitely was now. "What course are you on?"

"Architecture," he stated in a way that told her that he didn't know what his course had to do with anything.

"Robin from Architecture," she chuckled shaking her head, "so you're the illusive grandson with the proud as punch grandad."

"Wait, so you're saying that…"

"I'm the bus girl," Regina nodded, moving back over to her desk and cleaning out one of the paint brushes she had been working with. "I haven't seen your grandfather for a few weeks, is he alright?" she asked, seeing the boy's face drop.

"That's kinda why I'm here," he sighed, clearing his throat, "I'm afraid my grandfather passed away a couple of weeks ago."

"What?" she gasped, her nose beginning to burn as she tried to fight back the tears forming in her eyes. She sat down in her chair and shook her head as she buried her face in her hands, she had known something was wrong when he wasn't on the bus, but she'd just put it down to him missing it or changing the day that he went into town, she never thought that he could have died, that he was gone forever and she hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye.

"Regina?" the boy whispered, leaning down and taking her hands gently in his, "it was peaceful when it happened."

"Your poor grandmother."

"I know, she's devastated. She's had grandad to rely on for so long, she's not used to being alone. I moved out of my flat and into her spare room just to keep her company."

Regina looked up at him and smiled sadly, "your grandfather was an amazing person, he was so proud of you."

"I think he was pretty fond of you too," Robin chuckled, "he would tell me more about you every time I went around to visit. He kept telling me that I should ask you out," Robin laughed, one of his hands moving to the back of his neck, something Regina realised was a nervous habit. "She's a nice girl, she'd be good for you Robin, that's what he'd say to me every time I'd see him."

"Well I'm flattered that he deemed me good enough for you," she giggled, wiping the left-over tears from her cheeks.

"Don't sell yourself short, from what he said you're pretty amazing," he grinned, looking past her and seeing her work, he gasped and moved to get a closer look. "Wow, is that..."

"Your grandparents," she nodded, "let's just say they inspired me. I asked your grandfather if he had any pictures from when they were younger and he brought me a full album of photographs, they were so amazing I needed to do my project on them."

"Your work looks so awesome, I know grandad would have loved it and Grandma will probably want to hang it in her sitting room."

"She can, she can have it all once it's been marked," Regina whispered, playing with the end of the desk, "when's the funeral? Have I missed it?"

"No, you haven't, it's on Sunday."

"Oh, can I give you my number so that you can send me all the information please?"

"Sure," Robin smiled, taking his phone from his pocket and handing it to her so that she could punch in her number and pass it back to him. "So, I suppose I'll see you Sunday," he quipped as her phone pinged with a text from him sending her his number, "unless I can drive you somewhere? It's late and getting dark out, do you need a lift anywhere?"

"I wouldn't want to put you out, I can just catch the bus" she argued, grabbing her bag from under her desk and putting the items she needed back inside.

"You wouldn't be, trust me, please, it would be my honour to make sure you get home safely."

"Okay, thank you," Regina smiled as she put her coat on and slung her bag over her shoulder before following him out of the studio and to his car. She didn't usually get in cars with strangers, but she felt as though she could trust him enough to do so.

Sunday rolled around and Regina had been texting Robin for a while as they talked about different things, it had all started with her texting him to thank him for the lift home and he had carried on messaging her. He said that he was going to pick her up so that they could go to the funeral together and she had agreed to it. She hadn't wanted to go alone, so had happily taken him up on his offer.

Regina straightened her black dress as she heard a knock on the door. Clearing her throat, she moved to open it, coming face to face with Robin who was nervously stood on her doorstep. "Hi," she smiled sadly as she stepped outside, closing the door behind her so that her mother wouldn't follow her out. She'd told her that she had a commitment, but not what it was and the last thing she needed today was Cora interrogating her about where she was going and who Robin was.

"Hi, you look beautiful," he stated as he opened the door for her to climb in.

"Thank you, you look good too."

She fiddled with her hands in her lap on the drive to the church, she couldn't remember being this nervous about anything in her life. Especially when Robin pulled up to the church and the car came to a stop. She felt as though she shouldn't be there, that she wasn't really someone who should be attending his funeral, none of his family even knew her. "I feel as though I'm intruding."

"No, please, you aren't. I think I need you here just to keep me from falling apart. These past few days have made me feel less sad, talking to you makes me feel happier."

"Talking to you has made me feel better also," she agreed, stepping out of the car and waiting for Robin to do so as well. They walked into the church together, not touching, but standing close to one another. Regina immediately spotted Robin's grandmother stood thanking the guests, a blonde woman was stood on her right and looked up, catching Regina's gaze and then Robin's.

"Robin, you brought someone?" his grandmother asked, cupping his cheeks lovingly, "you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." The old woman smiled somewhat mischievously, her sad expression disappearing if only for a brief moment.

"He didn't tell me either mother," the blonde stated, raising an eyebrow at the two of them. It was only then that Regina realised that the woman must be his mother, that alone made her feel ten times more awkward.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he clarified, "I actually met Regina at Uni, Grandad knew her from the bus."

Regina smiled at his grandmother sadly, "I'm so sorry for your loss. I know how much you loved one another, you were all he ever spoke about, well, you and Robin," she chuckled, feeling her cheeks heat up a little bit as she gazed at the cute boy stood beside her.

"Well, my Roland was quite the matchmaker, he was always trying to set you up with Robin."

"I feel as though I should have listened to him," Robin laughed, looking down at her.

"I'm glad Robin could find you and let you know about the funeral."

"Me too," she whispered as Robin guided her to their seats. She could feel his mother's eyes on her and didn't really know what to think. "I feel as though your mother may be staring at me."

"She's just never seen me with a girl before, she's probably in shock," Robin stated, sitting down and picking up the order of service from his chair as Regina did the same.

At some point during the service their hands became linked and rested in Robin's lap, she hadn't known what to do at first, but after a while, she had become more comfortable with the situation. Her thumb ran over his as she rubbed it soothingly, she realised that holding his hand was helping her to control her emotions, he was bringing her back down to earth with his soft touch.

Once the funeral was over and there had been many tears shed, Robin drove Regina back home again. They had been stuck together for the whole day, making sure to pick one another up when they felt down and the sad realisation was setting in that she might not spend any more time with him once the day was over.

He pulled into her driveway and turned to look at her, "I don't think I would have got through today if it hadn't been for you," he admitted, reaching for her hand once again.

"I'm glad I could be there for you."

"I like spending time with you, obviously the circumstances could have been better. I mean, we could have been out on a date or something and not at a funeral and wake."

"I agree, that probably would have been better," she laughed quietly.

"Although I doubt my grandfather would mind us bonding, in fact, I think he would probably be thrilled. Maybe we should honour his dying wish."

"Dying wish?"

"Hmm, like I said, he wanted us together."

Regina cocked her head at him, her long hair had tried to escape the tight updo she had secured it in earlier that morning and a few tendrils were falling down over her face. She couldn't tell if that was his way of asking her out of not, she was really bad at reading boys and knowing what they were thinking, that was one of the reasons she'd never had a boyfriend before. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to see you again and I don't want this to be the end for us."

A soft smiled formed on her lips as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "I want to see you again too."

"Would you maybe want to go on a date sometime soon?" Robin asked.

"Yes please."

"Good, grandad would be pleased," Robin grinned.

Regina shook her head at his goofiness and leant in to press a chaste kiss to his cheek, "thank you for being my rock today," she whispered, pulling back and unclipping her seatbelt before slipping out of his car, "goodbye Robin."

"I'll call you tonight."

"I'll look forward to it," she giggled, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched him drive off before heading inside. Once she was in her room she took her heels off and sat back on the bed to think about everything that happened. She had a good feeling that Roland Locksley would get what he wanted, he had been so certain that she and Robin would hit it off and he was right, they certainly had and she had an inkling that they had a long road ahead of them.


	21. The accident

**My first prompt for Angst Fest.**

 **(39) Where the hell were you?! (41) Is that blood? (5)** **Please don't leave (44) I'm not going anywhere**

* * *

She never calls him. That is the first sign that something is wrong. Seeing almost twenty missed calls from the mother in law would be alarming for anyone, but for Robin it just wasn't something that would happen, it sent alarm bells ringing. Something was seriously, seriously wrong.

He quickly unlocked his phone, waving goodbye to one of his colleagues as they slipped out of the now virtually empty conference room. Robin clicked on his voicemail and waited for it to kick in, he felt nervous in a way that he'd never quite felt before. After a few seconds, which to him seemed like a lifetime, the ringing stopped and he keyed in the option which played him the messages. Once he'd done that he heard her voice in a way he'd never done so before.

He stood still, listening intently to each and every word she spoke, planning on taking in the details of what she was saying. As soon as he heard the words hospital, hurt and come quickly, he was cutting the phone off, slipping it in his pocket and abandoning all his work papers as he ran out of the doors.

He almost rushed straight into the elevator but decided to stop at his secretary's desk, "Belle! I'm leaving the office for a family emergency, something's happened, I don't have time to…"

"Go Mr Locksley, I'll sort out all the paperwork. I hope everything is alright."

"Thank you, me too," Robin nodded, picking up the pace again

as he almost smashed the button to call the lifts. As soon as it pinged, he rushed inside and hit the ground floor button, not being able to stop his foot from tapping as he prepared to run straight to his car. He hadn't even listened to the message properly, but he didn't need to for him to know that something major had happened. It was just the tone of Cora's voice, that had been enough.

The loud ding of the doors had him spurring to life, his feet working faster than his brain as he sprinted out, heading past security and towards the parking lot. He reached his car in record time and put the keys into the ignition. Technically he didn't know if he would be considered fit to drive, but he didn't have time to dwell on that now, not when something serious was quite clearly happening.

He drove to the hospital whilst somewhat on autopilot, he had little recollection of the drive over, all he could concentrate on was getting to his wife and children. He didn't even know if it were one of them that were hurt, but he was guessing from the fact that it hadn't been his wife who had called him that it was obviously someone in his immediate family. "Excuse me."

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm looking for someone under the name of Locksley, I don't know… I don't…"

"Robin!" He turned around, seeing his mother in law hurrying towards him with a cup of coffee in her hand, "where the hell have you been?!" she almost screamed, alerting some of the other people in the waiting room.

"I was at work, I came as soon as I got your message. What's happening?"

"You were at work?! Do you not have your phone at work? I called

you so many times! You should have had your phone. Now she's had to go through all this without you, and the children…"

"Cora! I'm sorry I didn't pick up the phone, but I'm here now. Tell me what happened!" he yelled, his eyes searching his mother in law's, trying to find out some inclination of what was going on. It was then that he spotted it, the red mark on her top, "is that… is that blood?" he breathed, "whose blood? Who…"

"Did you not listen to any of my messages?"

"I heard you say that you were at the hospital and that was all I needed to hear. I need to know that my family is alright." He didn't think that he could take it much longer, why wouldn't the woman just tell him what had happened? He was feeling almost frantic. Was that his wife's blood? Or one of his children's blood?

The older woman sighed and shook her head, "there was a car accident."

Robin felt as though his heart stopped beating for a moment

as he stared at the other woman, trying to take in what she was saying to him. He felt as though he might throw up and could barely breathe, he reached out to lean against the wall, still watching his mother in law as she swallowed heavily, clearly trying to work herself up to telling him the full story. "Cora."

"Regina was on her way to pick the children up from school and someone ran a red light," she admitted, tears welling in her eyes. In the entire time he had known her Cora Mills had never cried, he'd never even seen her get emotional, except from maybe when Regina gave birth to their eldest daughter, Autumn. "They crashed into the side of her car."

He took a second to process what she had told him before his questions came spilling out. "Where is she? Is she okay? The kids weren't in the car were they? Where are they?"

"Robin, one question at a time, you're making my head hurt,"

she complained, making him follow her towards the lift which he could only assume led to the floor Regina was on. "Regina is alive, but I wouldn't exactly say she was well. She's in surgery at the minute, they are operating on her. As for your children, they weren't in the car. Henry has gone to collect them from school and he plans to take them back to our house."

Robin closed his eyes and tried to get his emotions under check, how was he supposed to react in a moment like this? He was trying not to break down over hearing that his wife was in a serious condition. He couldn't lose her, she was the love of his life, she and their children were his entire world. His girls couldn't lose their mother and he couldn't los his wife. He didn't know how he'd go on if he didn't have her by his side, if she wasn't the last person he saw at night and the first person he saw in the morning. "What are they doing to her in surgery?"

"They think that one of her lungs may have collapsed. Her ribs were severely damaged and they suspect that one of them may have fractured and punctured her lung. She also broke her left wrist and had a nasty head injury."

None of that sounded particularly promising and he could imagine that Regina must have been terrified when the accident happened, she was probably hurt and alone. She'd needed him and he hadn't been there for her. Just the thought of it made him feel sick, "why did the person run the red light?" He asked swallowing heavily as they sat down in a different waiting area where he assumed Cora had been told to wait.

The older woman looked at her cup of coffee before clearing her throat and moving her eyes to look at him, "it was a drunk driver," she confessed, "the man who crashed into my baby girl was driving under the influence. He shouldn't have been on the road," she cried, shaking her head out of annoyance.

Robin grit his teeth, you heard stories all the time where someone would be drunk and crash into someone, taking an innocent person's life, he'd just never presumed that something like that would happen to him, that he might lose his wife because of someone else's recklessness. He felt himself getting angry to the point where he felt as though he needed to hit something, instead he opted for biting the inside of his cheek. "What do the kids know? Where do they think Regina is?"

"I don't know, Henry was dealing with that she whilst I came here to be with her."

"Was she conscious when she arrived?"

"Only just, she was crying and asking for you," Cora sighed, burying her head in her hands. It was so strange seeing her like this, he couldn't believe it was happening.

He was about to comfort her when a nurse walked into the room, making sure to close the door behind her. Robin automatically stood from his chair as she approached them. "I presume you're Mr Locksley," she stated.

Robin nodded, "yes, how is my wife, is she alright?"

"Mrs Locksley just came out of surgery. The doctors are pleased with the way the operation went, but as you can imagine your wife will most likely experience a lot of pain because of her injuries. We'll keep her on pain meds and see how we're going once she wakes up, then we'll know more about what it is we're dealing with."

"Can I see her now? Can I sit with her until she wakes up?"

"Of course, although it may be a little while yet until the anaesthetic wears off."

"I just want to be with her," he stated, eager for the woman to lead him to the room where his wife was, he needed to see her, needed to sit with her and be there when she woke up. "Could you please take me to her?"

"Yes, this way."

Cora stood up also and they both followed the nurse through the hospital corridor until they came to a private room, "through there," she gestured.

"Thank you." Robin swallowed heavily before pushing the door open and moving into the room, his chair eyes landing on his wife who was laid in the bed, with a bandage covering one side of her forehead. Her cheeks were covered in tiny cuts, something he assumed was from the broken glass 1hitting her face. Closing his eyes he moved towards her, grabbing a chair and pulling it closer to the side of her bed. Once he was sat down he reached for her right hand, he brought it up to his face and kissed her palm as he closed his eyes and simply brushed his thumb over her arm. "Look at you hey," he breathed, nuzzling against her hand, "what we gonna do with you?" Robin sighed, close to tears as he focused on the feel of her unresponsive hand in his.

"She looks so small," Cora whispered.

"I know. I'm so angry that this happened to her, she didn't deserve this. She's never hurt anyone, she's the most thoughtful person I know."

They went silent for a while, Robin just watched his wife as she slept. Cora's phone began ringing and she slipped out onto the corridor, leaving Robin alone with Regina. It was in that moment that Regina began to wake up, her hand squeezed his, her fingers wrapping around him as her eyes slowly slipped open. She blinked a couple of times before turning her head and looking directly at him, "Robin," she rasped, her voice hoarse due to sleeping.

"Sushhh I'm here now," he breathed, standing up and sitting on the edge of her bed, "you're okay," he reached out and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Please don't leave," she whispered, her uninjured hand grabbing him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Hold me Robin, I want you to hold me," Regina cried.

He nodded and moved up the bed so that she could shuffle into his arms. He noticed that her chest was bandaged and she had a cast on her left arm, a bout of emotion welled up inside him as he kissed the top of her head. "I've got you baby, you're alright. Are you hurting?"

"It's not too bad," she sighed, nuzzling her head against his shoulder. "Where are the girls?"

"Your dad picked them up from school. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you Regina, I should have been here straight away when you needed me. I didn't know, I..."

"It's alright," she winced, moving too suddenly in her attempt to comfort him, "you're here now."

"I am, and I'm not going anywhere."

She offered him a small smile before burying her head in the pillows behind her, her eyes falling shut, "can you ask my father to bring my babies to me?"

"Sure I can," he nodded, kissing the top of her head, "you sleep now though, you need your rest."

"I love you Robin," she whispered as she fell asleep once again.

"I love you too Regina, so much," he hummed, closing his eyes as he held her close.

* * *

An hour or so later Robin heard whispering coming from outside the door of Regina's room, carefully he slipped off the bed, making sure not to disturb her as he headed to the door. When he opened it he was met with the worried faces of his little girls.

The twins, Arrow and Hope, stared at him whilst his eldest, Autumn, talked to Cora. The five year olds hurried over to him, throwing their little arms around him as they hugged him tight, "daddy where's mommy?" Hope asked, her blue eyes peering up at him.

"Mommy is sleeping in there, so you need to be extra quite okay," he stated, making sure that his girls weren't accidentally going to disturb Regina, she needed all the rest she could get.

"Dad," Autumn called as she stopped talking to her grandmother and hurried over to him, hugging him from the side. The eight year old looked the spitting image of her mother, she had the same dark eyes and hair, the only thing she inherited from her father was the dimples. "Can we go see mom now?"

"Yeah let's go," he nodded, guiding his daughters inside Regina's room, feeling Arrow clinging to his side, her blonde curls the only thing he could see of her as she kept her face pressed against him.

Cora and Henry had followed them into the room and both sat in the visitor's seats, leaving Robin and the girls to move closer to Regina.

Autumn stared at Regina and he saw the tears begin to well up in her eyes at the sight of her mother just lying there. She hurried over to her and carefully climbed up onto the bed before cuddling up to her. "We're here now mom and we all love you," the girl whispered.

"Can we sit with mommy too?" Hope asked, her blue eyes peering at her mother curiously as she edged closer to the bed. Arrow on the other hand was still clinging furiously to Robin. He helped Hope up onto the bed and the little girl sat beside her sister.

The slight movement must have stirred Regina because she slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at the girls sat next to her on the bed, "hi babies," she smiled, reaching out for them. "Are you all okay?" she questioned.

Hope touched Regina's face gently, "are you okay mommy, granddaddy says you're hurt."

"I did get a little hurt baby, but I'll be okay now, the doctors are taking care of me."

"What about daddy? Is daddy taking care of you?"

"Of course, that's what daddy does, he takes care of all of us doesn't he," she smiled bopping the girl's nose before turning to Autumn. "How was school today? Did you lean anything interesting?"

She just shook her head and buried her head against her mother's shoulder as her arms wrapped around her. Regina sighed and stroked her back gently, trying to reassure the girl.

Robin could tell that she was crying and shook his head before picking Arrow up and holding her close, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she cautiously peeked at Regina. He didn't know why she was acting as though she was scared of her own mother, but he had a feeling that she was probably just worried about her.

"I think I'm missing a little girl here, I don't suppose any of you have seen her around have you? She has blonde hair and blue eyes," Regina grinned, clearly trying to get Arrow to look at her. "She's missing out on lots of cuddles from her mommy."

Arrow smiled a little as she whispered in her daddy's ear, "can you take me over to mommy please?"

"Of course I can," he chuckled, walking over to Regina's bed and placing their daughter down with the rest of her siblings and her mother.

"Daddy you need to lay with us!"

"I don't think I'll fit sweetheart," he chuckled, perching in the visitor's chair closest to the bed.

He watched quietly as his children and Regina spoke to one another, including Cora and Henry now and then. After about an hour he could tell that his wife was beginning to feel tired again, she'd gone from conversing with the kids to giving the odd nod and hum in response to what they were saying. She was also struggling to keep her eyes open and concentrate on what the girls were talking about. "Okay girlies, I think it's time we let mommy sleep don't you?"

"Robin, we can take them home for you," Henry offered, "if that would be easier, I can imagine you want to stay with Regina."

"That would be wonderful thank you," Robin nodded in agreement, he'd been quite reluctant to leave her alone in the hospital, but knew that it was probably getting late and the children needed to have some supper and get to bed. "Are you sure it's no problem?"

"No of course not. Girls, how do you feel about a sleepover at grandma and grandpa's house?"

"Yeah!" Hope cheered, "but will mommy be okay?"

"I'll be fine sweetheart, your daddy will be here to look after me."

"Okay. I hope you come home soon mommy," she whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek before slipping from the bed and hurrying over to her grandfather.

Once the children had gone, Robin moved over to the side of Regina's bed, "you look exhausted," he sighed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear so that it wasn't in her face.

"I feel it," she murmured, reaching out for him tiredly, "can you lie with me please? I don't think I can sleep without you."

"Sure, I'm not going anywhere," he reassured climbing up onto her bed and allowing her to move stiffly into his arms. "You scared me so much," he confessed, trying to keep his emotions in check as his fingers ran up and down her arm, "I thought I'd lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," she joked, cuddling closer to him as her eyes fluttered closed. "I love you Robin."

"I love you too Regina, so much and I promise I will always be here for you no matter what. I'll never leave you."


	22. Going home

**Second prompt for OQ Angst Fest.** ( **21) I came to say goodbye (26) This is our last night**

 **together (50) I said I love you and I meant it**

* * *

The light streaming through the gap between the curtains was what woke her. She rubbed her eyes and found his hand pressed against her bare abdomen, she moved her fingers to interlock with his and allowed herself to sink further into his embrace, not willing to get out of bed just yet, even though she knew that she was on a tight schedule. She'd purposely made sure she'd packed the day before so that she could spend more time with him in the morning.

When she turned up at his apartment the night before they had both been emotional. He hadn't exactly been expecting her, she hadn't told him and knew that what she had to tell him would probably hurt him just as much as it was going to hurt her. She'd been right, but she hadn't quite anticipated what had followed.

* * *

 **The night before**

When she came to his front door she took a deep breath, trying to regain the courage to go ahead with what she had to do. She'd contemplated just leaving and not telling him, but she hadn't been able to face that, she needed to tell him the truth. She couldn't just disappear on him, couldn't leave without an explanation.

Closing her eyes she decided to bite the bullet and knock on the door. It didn't take long for him to answer and when he did he was dressed only in his boxers and half hiding behind the door. "Hi," she whispered, casting him a sad smile.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over," he grinned, opening the door fully, allowing her to come inside.

"I actually came to say goodbye," she admitted looking down at the ground.

"Wait, what?" She glanced up at him and saw his furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean say goodbye?" He looked so confused and Regina had a feeling that he wasn't going to take this well in the slightest.

"Can we sit down so I can tell you everything?" She sighed taking his hand and leading him towards the couch. They both sat together, their knees touching, she kept his hand in hers, just running her fingers over his skin in an attempt to keep herself calm. She took a deep breath before looking up at him, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. "My internship got transferred," she stated, "they didn't give me choice. They want me to join their Californian team, I have a flight from Heathrow tomorrow afternoon."

She watched his expression falter as he squeezed her hand in what she could only assume was reassurance. "That's short notice, did you just find out?"

"I found out last week," she admitted, she hadn't wanted to tell him then, she'd been too worried that he would have told her there and then that he didn't want to see her any more. Although she knew that was probably quite far fetched, she'd been in London for just over six months and she'd met him around a month into her time there. At first she'd been reluctant to start a relationship with him, but he had soon convinced her and now they were virtually inseparable. It seemed as though that were about to come to an end.

"Oh," he nodded, she'd half been expecting him to get mad at her for not tell him sooner that she was leaving, but his hand moved up to cup her cheek, his fingers stroking over her skin. "I can't believe you're actually going."

"Like I said, it wasn't my choice and if they had given me one, I would have stayed, but I can't miss out on this, it's my whole career, everything I ever dreamed of. You have to understand..."

"I do, I understand Regina. You can't put your career on hold for me, as much as I love you I would never ask you to do that."

She swallowed heavily and shook her head, "I'm so sorry Robin, I wish this wasn't happening. I don't really want to leave," she whispered, feeling the tears begin to well in her eyes. She'd never been in love before and now she was she was going to be forced to give him up even though it was the last thing she actually wanted. She was forced to break both their hearts. "I really don't want to leave," she cried, the tears beginning to fall as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head against his chest.

"It's your life, your decision. I can't make it for you. It also seems like you've already made that choice and I have to accept that." She nodded sadly, feeling him press a kiss to the top of her head. "If this is our last night together, I guess we better make the most of it," he grinned playfully as she looked up at him, a small smile playing on her features as she nodded in agreement. They did need to make the most of the rest of their time together.

* * *

Reluctantly she moved his arm, slipping from his embrace. She didn't want to disturb him, he needed rest after what they'd done the night before. She also didn't know if she were brave enough to actually say goodbye to him, didn't know if she were strong enough to actually walk away from him, to have him watch her go.

She collected her discarded clothes from where they were scattered across the floor and shimmied into her tight black dress before retrieving her panties off the back of his couch. She found a note pad and scrawled a message to him, one which she poured her heart out in before she crept out of his front door, wiping the tears from her eyes as she walked out of his life forever.

* * *

 **Two months later**

Regina sat at her desk watching the rain pound against the window of the office. After moving to California it had taken her no longer than a month to be promoted from her intern position. She'd made new friends and been able to meet up with some of her high school group. Despite this she wasn't happy, she didn't really have the same passion for what she did anymore, it was as though the fire had gone out a little. Robin had tried texting her the day she walked out but she'd made the decision not to reply. It would be too difficult and not fair to either of them when they couldn't be together.

Since she'd left London she hadn't dated anyone, she hadn't even been interested in trying. She knew that no one would compare to him and she wasn't over him yet, nowhere near.

"Regina, do you have those reports I asked for?" Her boss asked, straightening his tie as he came out of his office into the bullpen. She pulled her attention away from the window and looked at him, he was an older man who was beginning to go slightly bald in the back.

"Yes, of course, I just need to go collect them from the printer and..."

"Good, good, well, be a dear and collect my coffee order from Starbucks whilst you're at it."

"Of course Mr Blanchard, anything else?" She inquired, forcing herself to be polite towards him, he didn't really care all that much about his employees and was rather misogynistic.

Regina grabbed her bag and coat before hurrying towards the elevators. Since when was she one of his skivvies? Wasn't that what his assistant was for? She was the one who was supposed to go grab his coffee, Regina was supposed to be his associate, she was meant to to do lawyer things, not coffee runs. However at least she was being given the opportunity to escape the building for a while.

She was just heading out of the front doors when she caught sight of a familiar face loitering outside in the rain. Her breath caught in her chest and she felt her eyes begin to sting with unshed tears. She had to be imagining things, there was no way he was actually there. "Robin?" She called, seeing him turn to look straight at her, "are you actually here?!" She asked, a huge smile taking over her features as she ran towards him, clasping his forearms tightly as she looked over his form.

"You weren't replying to my texts so..."

"I can't believe it!" She laughed, happy tears rolling down her cheeks, "how long are you here for?"

"Well, I guess that depends."

"On what?" she whispered, her smile faltering a little as she watched him. She'd been stupid to think that he would be there to stay, he was probably going to have to return to London once again and they would be back in the same position.

"On your answer," he stated, slipping her hands from him before kneeling on the ground in front of her. "Back in London I said I loved you and I meant it. You walked out of my life and I understand why you did it and how difficult it was for you. Since that day I've been completely and utterly miserable, I decided that you were worth risking everything for and hopefully you'll prove to me that risk was worth taking. Can you make the promise that we'll never be apart again and do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked, taking a black velvet box out of his pocket and showing the simply cut diamond ring lying in the cushion.

She's stared at him in shock, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. The rain was still pouring on them and she was thoroughly soaked to the skin, but she didn't care, all she cared about was kissing the man she loved, "yes I'll marry you!" She cried, her forehead resting against his as he found her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. She pulled back and looked at it, noting down on her bottom lip, "it's beautiful Robin."

"You're beautiful and you have no idea how much I missed you."

"If it's anything like how much I missed you then I think I do," she pressed her hand to his cheek before glancing back at her building and remembering what she was actually supposed to be doing. "I have to get my boss a Starbucks," she rolled her eyes.

"I'll come with you, I don't think I can be apart from you just yet. You might disappear on me again."

"Never again," she shook her head, she certainly wasn't going to leave him again, she'd learnt from her past misery that she needed him in her life. "How are you here? What about your job?"

"I asked my boss for a transfer, you're not the only one working for a company that has branches on different continents. He was happy for me to transfer over here, I guess I leaped at the chance."

"I can't believe you're willing to leave your family behind for me."

"That's what FaceTime is for," he winked. "You're soaking wet Gina."

"I don't really care," she grinned, she had her happiness and she didn't have a care in the world anymore.

* * *

Robin was going to come over to her place after she finished work but she didn't think she'd be able to concentrate on what she was doing until then. She knocked on her bosses door and dropped the reports in his desk, "there's the reports you asked for and your soy latte with an extra shot," she handed him the coffee and saw the confused look on his face. "Did I get it wrong?"

"No, no, you just seen different that's all."

She chuckled and shook her head, "I feel different," she smiled, leaving his office with a spring in her step. She was about to get everything she had ever wished for and she couldn't be more thrilled.


	23. Be careful!

**Tuesday– Lifeguard has to save drowning victim** **(** **81)**

* * *

Regina had been a lifeguard for a few years, every year in the summer months, when college studies were over for the holidays, she would work at the outdoor pool to make a bit of extra cash.

Her job was to make sure that people were being safe in the water and not getting themselves into trouble. It was often that she would have to dive in the water to save someone. There was the odd child that went too far into the deep end and then panicked, then there was the elderly who pushed themselves too far. Another category was the stupid teenagers that messed around and then got themselves into trouble, that was her worst group, yet it was also the most common.

She adjusted her red swim suit before pulling on a pair of white shorts and heading out to the pool area. Once she'd walked all the way to the deep end she climbed up into her lifeguard chair and secured her sunglasses over her eyes before turning her gaze to the water below.

It was a scorching hot day which meant that it was uncomfortably warm, part of her was hoping that she might have to save someone just so that she could jump in the pool. Not that she was hoping for someone to be drowning, she would never actually want that to happen, but the sun was intense and she had only been sat in her chair for a couple of minutes.

"Warm day."

She looked down, spotting a guy leant against her chair, looking up at her with a sly grin, a look that made her want to roll her eyes at him. What was it with young guys trying to chat up the female lifeguards, weren't they supposed to be spending time with their friends and having fun? "It is," she agreed, only to be polite, she knew some people who worked the same profession she did that just ignored people who tried talking to them, but she felt far too rude to do that.

"So how do you like your job?"

"I'd like it a whole lot better if I could actually do it properly without people trying to distract me," she scoffed, glancing over at her friend Kat who had just come on duty down in the shallow end. The blonde was grinning at her and pulling a stupid face in recognition that she knew what she was going through. Regina just rolled her eyes instead, knowing that no one could see them behind her glasses. Just as the guy walked away her radio sounded and she picked it up.

"Hey it's the shallow end, where'd your boyfriend go?"

Regina sniggered and shook her head, "very funny Kat, he's probably coming to have a go with you, something I'm sure Fredrick would like," she grinned, waiting for her friend to reply.

"Girl, I told you we're on a break, that is so insensitive."

"Oh yeah," she groaned, "sorry I forgot. How are you feeling about that?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the pool and concentrating on her job whilst she spoke the Kathryn.

"I kinda miss him, we'd been together for a while."

"Why don't you just ask him to get back with you then?" Regina questioned, catching the end of her long dark pony tail and winding it around her fingers, allowing the natural curls to bounce back up. During the summer months she allowed her hair to roam free, there was no point even trying to tame it because the chlorine would just mess it up again.

"Because then I would look like a complete idiot for breaking it off in the first place."

"Sometimes I just don't understand you Kat."

"Sometimes I don't even understand myself Regina," she laughed, "anyway, get back to work, can't be having you distracted, someone might drown."

"Same goes for you and don't even joke about that, over and out, talk to you later."

"Drinks?"

"Sure, I'm heading to a party tonight, so we can go there."

"Cool!" she agreed.

Regina glanced over in her friend's direction and spotted the same guy that had been pestering her now over by Kathryn. Desperate.

* * *

It was edging towards the end of her shift and she hadn't had to jump into the pool to rescue anyone, the most she'd done was yell at people for running by the poolside, but that was just about it. It was extremely uneventful and quite frankly, boring. She glanced at the clock and noticed that she had ten-minutes left of her shift and she had a feeling that no one was going to drown in that time.

She rested her chin against her hand as she leant on the armrest, it was then that someone caught her attention. A guy in blue shorts walking along the side of the pool, the trunks ended at around his mid-thigh and above them was his toned stomach and chest, she nearly let out a groan and quickly chastised herself for ogling him. She couldn't help it though, her bottom lip came between her teeth as she looked at his face, his stubble was well groomed and she could just about make out the colour of his eyes.

"Save some of those flies for the rest of us," Kat's voice came over the walkie talkie, snapping her out of her trance, "put your tongue back in your mouth. See something you like?"

"Shut up Kat," she hissed, putting down the radio and glancing back at the man, as it would happen he seemed to have noticed her too. He was staring at her, his blue eyes intently focused on her as he carried on towards the deepened where she could only assume he was going to dive in from.

He was so distracted by her that he wasn't watching where he was going and his foot slipped off the tiles into the water, taking his entire body with it, plunging him into the pool. Regina reacted on instinct, climbing down from her chair and whipping off her shorts before diving into the water, allowing the cool liquid to wash over her heated skin as she swam towards him, once she reached him she pulled him to the side, as he coughed a little, "that was smooth," she laughed, moving her wet hair behind her.

"I totally meant to do that," he chuckled, still choking on the water that had managed to find its way into his windpipe.

"Sure you did," Regina smiled, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think it might only be my ego that's wounded."

"I'm sure it is, that was some fall."

"I know, I'm so graceful aren't I. I seriously didn't mean to fall in, but to be honest it was your fault."

"How do you work that one out?"

"Well, I was so distracted by you that I wasn't concentrating on where I was walking."

"That's just dangerous, you should always practice pool safety when around water," she tutted, shaking her head at him. She was flattered that she'd been distracting enough for him to actually fall in the pool, she had to say that had never happened before.

"Maybe I need extended lessons in pool safety, do you know anyone who might be able to help me with that?"

He was flirting with her, that much she could tell, she had to say he was most certainly using this little incident to his benefit. "I have to say I'm impressed with the lengths you were willing to go in order to talk to me."

"I already…"

"I know, I'm just teasing," she smiled, biting down on her bottom lip as she stifled her laughter. His cheeks had turned a rosy pink colour and she could tell that he was embarrassed about the situation.

He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know if this might seem forward, but I'm heading to a party tonight at my mate Killian's house, he lives near here. Do you maybe want to stop by or something?"

She looked at him in shock before smiling at him, "it wouldn't happen to be Killian Jones would it?" she asked. Emma, one of Regina's friends from high school had a boyfriend called Killian and he was having a part that same night, it was too much of a coincidence for it not to be him. She felt excitement start to thrum through her veins and the prospect of seeing the clumsy hot guy again.

"Yeah that's him, I'm staying with him for the Summer before I take an internship in Boston."

"Well, I was already planning on going to the party anyway, he's dating one of my friends."

"You're Emma's friend?" he grinned, seemingly relaxing somewhat at the news.

"Yeah, we go way back," Regina chuckled as she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her, she felt someone tap her on her shoulder and turned around to look at them.

"Regina, I'm here to relive you of your post," Violet stated quietly before heading over to the chair Regina had been sat in all morning.

"Okay, thank you," she nodded, now it seemed it was her turn to blush furiously as she pulled herself up out of the water, perching on the side of the pool. "My shift is over so I suppose I'll see you tonight at the party."

"You definitely will and I can't wait," he winked, swimming off into the pool.

"Try not to drown whilst I'm gone!" she called after him, biting down on her bottom lip as she hurried towards Kat who was watching her with her mouth handing open. "What just happened?" She asked as they walked off into the changing room together. "Regina Mills start talking right now!" She squealed, grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her over to the benches.

"He's going to be at the party tonight, turns out he's a friend of Killian's," she grinned, hearing Kathryn gasp and feeling her smack her arm.

"Get out of it! Oh my god!"

"I know," she smiled, trying to tamper down her excitement. Although she'd only seen him for a short time, she was looking forward to getting to know him better and that party would be the perfect opportunity to do so. Maybe her luck with boyfriends was finally about to change.


	24. Aquaphobia

**Why did I agree to this trip? (29) Sorry if this is rubbish, it was a little rushed.**

 **Set in the Magical Mischief verse.**

* * *

The trip was going badly, that was clear enough, Regina was sat with Hope who was cried about the water slides as Robin, the boys and Arrow all went on them. "I didn't like it mommy," she cried, burying her face against Regina's chest, tears seeping into Regina's white two piece swim suit. This had been Robin's idea and at the time she had agreed, but now she was regretting it big time.

They'd all decided to go on a slide together and had stood in the line for a while, but as soon as they had reached the top, Hope burst into tears and protested that she didn't want to go on, she sobbed and sobbed until Regina agreed to take her back down. It had been a nightmare and they'd had to try and get back down the stairs, past the queues of people. Hope clung to her, almost pulling down her bikini bottoms as they'd carefully scaled the slippy steps.

Now they were sat just watching as the rest of their family had fun. Hope sniffled and looked up at her as she wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to spoil the fun."

"It's okay sweetheart," she reassured, pressing a kiss to the girl's head as she stroked her fingers through her dark hair. "How about we go for a swim instead?" Hope shook her head and Regina sighed, "what are you scared of?" she whispered, watching as her daughter pulled back to look back towards her family who had just gone on the water slide. They could hear Arrow cheering that she wanted to go again and Hope's shoulders fell in disappointment.

"It was just high I guess," the six-year-old sighed, resting her chin in her hands, "I was afraid of going under when I got to the bottom."

"Hope! Come on, you've got to come have a go!" Arrow stated, flicking her soaked blonde locks behind her as Robin lifted her up out of the pool and placed her on the side, "it's so fun!"

"I don't want to," she called back and Regina felt her grip increase on her arm as if she thought she was going to be torn away and forced to go on the slides.

"You don't have to go on baby, don't worry," Regina reassured, she could sense her daughter's fear, she knew how scared she was of the water and of the heights, she was worried about drowning.

"Come on chicken!"

"Arrow! Stop teasing your sister," Robin scolded, lifting her up into the air and propelling her up onto his shoulder, "you little meanie."

"Yeah but daddy! I want her to come play with us, and mommy!"

"Maybe she doesn't want to plan Arrow."

"Why not?"

"She's scared," Robin told her as he perched down next to his wife on one of the sun loungers, allowing Arrow to climb down and sit beside him.

"Can I go play with Roland and Henry then? Daddy, you have to come with us, come on," she tugged on his arm until he gave in and they both went off to find the boys.

Hope sighed and looked back to her mother with a sad expression on her face.

They sat there for a while longer, simply watching as the rest of the family had fun, going down the slides and playing in the pool. Hope kept huffing and sighing as she sat on the sun lounger next to Regina who had taken the opportunity to read some of her book. On a particularly loud sigh from the six-year-old Regina turned to look at her, moving her glasses on to the top of her head, watching her sassy daughter as she sat there with her arms folded and a grumpy expression on her face. She looked so much like her in that moment.

An idea popped into her head and she smiled at the little girl, reaching out to push one of her dark curls behind her ear, "I think I have an idea," she grinned. Hope turned to look at her, a curious expression written on her face. "Come with me," Regina chuckled, holding her hand out for her as she stood from the lounger and picked up her handbag.

Regina led her down by the side of the pool towards the shop, watching her daughter as she looked up at her with her eyes narrowed. "What are we doing?"

"Going into the shop," she quipped before pointing to a unicorn rubber ring, "what about that one?" Regina asked. She hoped that maybe having something to help her keep afloat would get her to go in the pool with the rest of her family.

Hope's eyes widened and a cheeky smile was back on her face, "yes please!"

"You'll have to go in the water then."

"I will!"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes! The unicorn won't let me drown!" she grinned, almost bouncing up and down as she turned to look at her mother, "thank you!" Regina chuckled and bought the unicorn rubber ring before dropping it over her daughter's head so that she could hold onto it. "Come on mommy! Let's go to the pool!"

"Okay then," Regina hummed, pressing her hand gently against her daughter's head as they moved towards the pool and their family.

"Daddy! Look!" she squealed, sitting down on the side of the pool for him to help her get in.

"Look at you princess," he laughed, swimming over to her with Arrow holding onto his back, clinging on like a baby monkey, "are you coming in?"

"Yes! Mommy gave me this so I don't drown," she beamed as Robin lifted her into the pool and she held onto the floaty for dear life, her eyes widening a little once she was in the water instead of having part of her body on solid ground.

Regina could tell that she was still a little scared and slipped off the side into the water to try and reassure her, "see baby girl, you're floating and as long as you hold onto that ring you'll be fine."

"Okay mommy," she nodded as Henry and Roland came over to them and Hope and Arrow went off with them deeper into the pool, Hope clinging onto her older brother's as Arrow swam confidently in front of them.

Regina glanced at Robin and splashed him playfully with the water before tucking her hair behind her ears and smiling at him. "I thought I was going to be regretting this trip for a moment there."

"You, my love, are a genius," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why thank you," she chuckled, stroking his cheek gently before pulling away, "now, shall we go have fun with the kids?"

"Yes, lets."


	25. Rooming accidents

**39\. "What are you doing in my hotel room?"**

* * *

Regina sighed as she rested against the registration counter, waiting for the receptionist to sort out her room. She watched as the expression on the woman's face was one of confusion. "I don't have any record of your booking on the system," the lady quipped, looking up at her in concern.

"What?" Regina groaned, she knew that she'd booked the room at the same time she booked the flights. "I definitely booked a room, so I don't see a reason why it wouldn't be on your system. I have my confirmation right here," she huffed, taking out the paper she'd printed off and handing it to the woman.

She looked at it and nodded, "I see, but you're still not on the system."

"Well I'm not accepting that, I don't think you understand that I've travelled all the way from America and I must be on your system. So either give me a room, or I want to speak to you manager, now. This is your mess, sort it out," she spat, trying to catch her breath after her rant. She was angry though, her flight had already been delayed by nearly five hours and then it had been another eight hour flight to get where she was going.

The woman nodded at her, looking a little scared as she scanned her computer again and took a couple of room keys out to hand over to Regina. The brunette nodded and took the plastic card from her, "thank you," Regina smiled as she headed off towards the elevators.

It was the middle of the night and she was feeling absolutely exhausted from her nightmare of a layover.

Once the lift pinged at her floor, she stepped out and headed towards her room. She scanned the key card and walked inside, dropping her bag by the door and unzipping it to take her night clothes and toiletry bag out. She headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed without having even looked into the actual room.

Once she'd showered and changed into her silky nightgown, she headed out into the room and flicked the light off before falling into bed. She snuggled under the duvet and her eyes fluttered closed as she fell asleep in the warm comfy bed.

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up and snuggled into the comforting warmth that was coming from behind her, her eyes flashed open in alarm as she realised that a heavy arm was slung around her waist. She was certainly alone when she got into bed so who the hell had their arm around her?

She let out a deathly scream as she shot out of the bed, alarming the sleeping man and causing him to literally fall on the floor. Her eyes widened when she realised he was butt naked and showing absolutely everything. She screamed some more and covered her eyes, "What the hell are you doing in my room?!" She yelled, "why were you naked in my bed?! Pervert!" She squealed, reaching for the closest thing to her, which happened to be the lamp on the bedside table. She flung it towards him causing it to smash as it hit him and she went to grab something else to throw.

"Hey!" He shouted, scrambling for something to cover his manhood. "Wow, crazy lady! Don't throw anything else! Stop!" He protested, now holding a pillow in front of his lower region. "I don't know what's going on, but this is my room, you're the one who isn't supposed to be in here."

"I don't think so! You were groping me in bed! How did you even get in here?!"

"I was not groping you and I got in here with a key because this is my room!"

"I have a key too!" She argued, glaring at him, "would you please put some clothes on?"

"I could say the same for you!"

"I am dressed thank you very much!" she yelled in return, her gaze falling to her nightie, making her realise that it had somehow ridden up at the hem and down in the cleavage. "You see! You were groping me!"

"I was not," the man sighed as he took some pants out of the wardrobe, pants that he had clearly already unpacked from his case. That had Regina pause and watch him in confusion, how did she not notice last night that the bedroom had his things scattered around, it clearly looked like his room. She was the one who looked like the intruder.

"This is your room?"

"That's what I said isn't it," he huffed, glancing up at her and seemingly holding back a grin. He perched in the chair as he buttoned up his pants and sniggered at her.

"Why are you laughing? Do you seriously think this is funny?"

"You didn't half clock me one with that lamp," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he sat there dressed only in his pants, his bare chest on full display. Something she found awfully distracting because now she'd settled down her panic a little, she was realising just how hot he actually was.

"Well, I apologise about that, I thought you were some kind of sex offender," she rolled her eyes as she headed to her case and pulled a sweatshirt over her head, covering the top half of her body and leaving the bottom only covered by the silk night gown.

"How did you not realise that this was my room last night?"

"I was tired okay, I wasn't really paying attention."

"So you just got into bed and didn't realise that someone was already in it?" he laughed as he stood up again and reached for a shirt.

"Shut up, at least I didn't have myself wrapped around you. I was concerned about what the hell you were doing in my bed. Anyway, we need to sort this out because it doesn't make sense as to why they would give us the same room keys."

"You are very right, I'll come with you down to reception. Are you alone on this trip?"

"Yes, why?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I was just wondering."

"I like culture, I came for the art," she stated, clearing her throat as she pulled the door open and they both walked out, heading towards the elevator. They rode down in complete silence as a French couple stepped on from the next floor.

"Are you honeymooners?" the woman asked, wrapped up in the arms of her husband, "you look like honeymooners."

"Yes, my wife and I finally got married, we were childhood sweethearts," the strange man answered as he wrapped his arm around Regina and she looked up at him in confusion, realising that she had no option but to agree with him otherwise they would both look strange.

"That's right," she nodded, offering them a strained smile as they reached the bottom floor and headed to the front desk. "What was that?" she hissed, glaring at the man as they stopped at reception.

"Just telling them what they wanted to hear," he winked.

"Whatever," Regina sighed as the woman behind the desk looked up at them, "we have a serious problem. Your staff have made a mistake. I arrived here late last night and I was assigned a room that already belonged to someone. Then I woke up this morning to find a naked man in my bed, so I hope that you will be able to do something to rectify this situation."

"We're fully booked mam. We have no available rooms, I apologise."

"You have to be joking! There must be a room."

"I'm afraid we're at capacity," the receptionist sighed as she shook her head.

"Well that is just not good enough! I cannot stay in a room with a man I don't know, this is insane!"

"Madam, you can either stay in the room or we can refund you and you can find another hotel, but that is something you'll have to figure out amongst yourselves, I apologise for the inconvenience."

"I will have the refund please," she cleared her throat informing the woman of all her details, not having a clue where on earth she was going to stay for the remainder of the week.

Once everything was sorted she headed back to the stranger's room to get changed and ring around hotels in the area to see if there were any vacancies. He sat in the chair and watched her as she was perched on the bed, getting more and more frustrated when she realised that virtually every single hotel in Paris was fully booked. "How can there be no rooms?" she groaned, burying her head in her hands after ringing twenty or so places without any luck.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "but, I guess you could always just stay here, maybe ask for another duvet or something. We could put pillows down the middle of the bed."

"Do you really think I'm going to share a room with a complete stranger?"

"Well, it doesn't look like you have much of a choice and to be honest. Don't you think if I was going to try something I would have done so by now?"

She thought about it for a moment, it was a crazy idea and she really shouldn't even be thinking about it, but he was right, she did have little choice on the matter. Shaking her head, she glanced up at him, "I'll stay here for now, but as soon as I find another hotel I'll be leaving."

"Sounds fair enough," he nodded, "so, do you want to go out and see the sights together?"

"I don't know about that one," she sighed.

"Come on, were you planning on going alone?"

"Yes, what about you, you must have been doing the same."

"Only because no one wanted to come with me. My friends don't really like art," he tutted, "so, we may as well go see it together. Do you really want to look like a loner in the city of love?"

Regina scoffed at him and bit down on her bottom lip, she was already sharing a room with the man, she might as well go see the sights with him as well, "I suppose not."

"The names Robin, by the way."

"Regina."

"Well then, Regina, shall we go sightseeing?"

"Alright, let's go."


	26. Turned

**Inspired By OQ day four, this prompt is inspired by Willow1411's Vampire manip.**

* * *

She'd asked him time and time again, each time he'd told her no, he'd said that he couldn't do that to her, couldn't make her like him. She insisted that she didn't mind, that she wanted to be with him no matter what that meant. She didn't want to get older whilst he stayed youthful, she wanted to spend forever with him.

There had been many times when he had been tempted to just give in and give her what it was that she asked for, but each and every time that happened he reminded himself of the pain. The blinding pain that occurred when your body makes the transition from a mortal being to an immortal creature. It felt like fire, as though someone was burning him from the inside out. He couldn't do that to her, couldn't put her through so much pain because of his selfish needs.

He never thought the day would come when he would be forced to make that decision, forced to decide whether he was going to let the woman he loved die, or if he was going to save her by turning her. Saving her meant damming her to the same fate that he was trapped in. She wouldn't be able to do things she once loved, normal food wouldn't taste as good, she'd be sensitive to the sun and silver. She would be immortal, but at what price? What price would she have to pay for that immortality?

Right now, he had little choice but to turn her, he had to do it, he couldn't face the other option, couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her open her beautiful eyes again, never being able to talk to her or touch her. She couldn't just be gone, he needed her. He knew his decision could have been considered selfish, but he needed to do it, he needed his Regina back.

With his mind finally made up, he pushed the paramedics aside before scooping up her virtually lifeless body from the road. Once he had her in his arms he ran, ignoring the protests from the people who had been treating her. He ran until he reached her apartment, it was the closest place he could think of where they wouldn't be distracted, or seen for that matter. He kicked the door in, not having time to dig out the key she had given him from his pocket.

Carefully he laid her down on the bed, brushing a hand over her bruised cheek. His shirt was covered in blood as she continued to haemorrhage. He knew it was now or never, "I'm sorry Regina," he whispered before lowing his fangs into her neck and biting her, not that she even knew what he was doing, for the meantime she was completely unresponsive.

After he'd sucked some of her blood, he pulled back and bit into his own wrist before allowing his blood to mingle with hers, dripping slowly into the puncture marks where he had bitten her. The only thing he could do next was sit back and wait for it to take effect, he reached for her hand, pulling it into his as he watched the wounds on her stomach start to bind back together and heal.

Once they had all closed up, her eyes opened and she stared at him, "Robin, what's happening?" she asked.

"Gina," he breathed, pressing his forehead against hers, "you're going to be okay, it won't take long, but it is going to hurt."

"What? What do you… argh," she clutched her head in pain before letting out a scream that made Robin physically hurt.

"Regina! Just try to breathe through the pain," he cooed, moving onto the bed next to her and pulling her into his arms, stroking his hands over her skin as she began to shake and whimper. This was the exact reason he didn't want to put her through this, he hated seeing her hurt and he knew that the pain of being changed hurt more than any mortal injury.

"What's happening?" she questioned before letting out a loud squeal and tensing in his arms.

"I had to turn you, you were going to die. I had no choice, I'm sorry," he shook his head, clutching onto her as he buried his head against her shoulder, watching as she screwed her eyes shut. "I'm so sorry baby," he sighed, kidding the top of her head as he held her tight, "this is all my fault."

"No," she gasped, he knew that she was trying to comfort him, even though she was probably in a hideous amount of pain. He felt her teeth bite into his arm, not in response to her vampire senses but as a way to try and deal with the pain. "Sorry," she gasped, releasing his flesh.

"Bite away, whatever helps," Robin reassured. He knew it was going to be a long night.

Once the cold sweats and the shaking ended he noticed that her once tanned completion turned pale as though she were dead, her eyes flickering from their usual brown to almost black and then to red. "You need to feed," Robin stated, pushing her raven hair behind her ear as he slid off the bed. "I'll go catch you something," he pressed a kiss to her forehead and she grabbed his wrist.

"No, Robin, don't leave me here, please, I don't want to be alone right now," she whispered, her grip tightening around him, "please, Robin I want to come with you!"

"You aren't strong enough right now Regina, I can't risk it," he reasoned, but the desperation on her face was killing him. She'd been suffering for over five hours and although she was coming to the end of the transition, she was weak from how much it had taken out of her. As much as he needed to, he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone, instead, he scooped her up from the bed and secured her in his arms. Their only other option was his place. If he couldn't go and hunt, then they'd have to rely on the stash he kept at home. That was the only way that he'd be able to get her what she needed without having to leave her.

"Where are we going?"

"Home," he breathed, checking outside to make sure that it wasn't still daylight. Regina had just turned which meant that any amount of sun would burn her, she was already weak and the last thing she needed was to be in daylight without taking the right precautions. She tucked her face against his chest as he moved to the parking garage and placed her in the passenger's seat before getting behind the wheel and driving home.

As soon as he pulled up in the driveway, he unbuckled her belt before helping her out of the car and into the house. They made their way into the kitchen and he poured some blood into a mug before passing it to her, "drink this." She turned her nose up in usual Regina fashion, that was until she caught a waft of what was inside it. She snatched the mug from him before chugging it down and wiping the back of her hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe I just did that," she gasped, shaking her head as she looked down at the empty cup.

"Want some more?" he asked, taking the mug back and pouring her another. She took it from him and drank the whole thing once again.

"Why is it so nice?" Regina groaned.

"You're a vampire, that's why."

"Will there be any more pain?"

"No," Robin shook his head as he sipped on his own beverage before taking her hand an leading her to his room. "You need to rest, although the blood replenishes you a little, it isn't going to restore you to 100%."

"I still feel exhausted," Regina admitted, removing her clothes and finding one of Robin's casual shirt for her to wear.

"Make yourself at home," he rolled his eyes, getting ready for bed as she slipped into the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" she squealed before coming to the door and staring at him, "what the hell happened to my eyes? And my skin?"

"Babe you're a vampire."

"Yes but I thought… oh god! Why are my eyes red though? Your eyes aren't red!"

"We'll get you some contacts, don't worry and fake tan does wonders."

"I've never used fake tan in my life," she murmured under her breath before going back into the bathroom, "I look horrific."

"You don't look that bad," he called back, climbing into bed as she came to the door once again this time running a toothbrush over her teeth.

"How do I clean my fangs?"

"You don't," Robin laughed.

"Really?"

"The only way you're fangs come out is if you're hunting or…"

"If you're aroused," she finished for him. There had been many times where Robin had accidentally bit her during sex, obviously not in a way that turned her. She'd told him that it turned her on when he did so, even though she had been rather creeped out the first time it happened.

"Exactly," he nodded as she handed him his own toothbrush before climbing into bed and cuddling up to his side. "Now we're both vampires, what happens?"

Robin grinned at her, running his fingers through her hair, "I guess we start a new adventure."


	27. Awkwardly Attractive

**Inspired By OQ based on an adorable manip by FlaviaOttaviane**. **I really hope you like it and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Regina watched him through the glass doors of her office, he was concentrating on something displayed on his laptop screen, so there was little to no chance of him catching her staring. She'd noticed that he had been acting differently around her lately, sometimes it was almost as though he was nervous, like she was making him nervous. It was way too cute and she found the attribute strangely attractive.

There was a knock on her door and she cleared her throat before looking down at her papers as though to pretend that she wasn't just staring at her assistant. "Come in," she quipped, picking up a pen and writing some unnecessary notes, the busier she looked, the less likely someone was to accuse her of daydreaming.

"Checking out your secretary again I see," Mal's voice met her ears and she looked up, rolling her eyes before taking off the glasses that were perched on her nose. She should have known it would be Mal, aside from Robin, she was the only one who dared enter the Evil Queen's lair, most people went straight to Robin if they wanted to get in touch with her.

"I wasn't, but even if I was, it isn't any of your business anyway."

"Regina, you really need to try and be less obvious, your crush is showing," the blonde laughed as she took a seat opposite Regina. "Are you ever going to ask him out?"

"I don't think its appropriate," Regina shrugged, feeling rather dejected about the whole thing. She'd confessed to Mal that she had a little crush on Robin when he'd first started working for her and over time that crush had grown into a massive crush where all she could think about was what it would be like to be Robin Locksley's woman. Not only was she totally and utterly hung up on him, but that meant that any other man she tried to date just simply didn't compare to him, she just couldn't stop herself from comparing them to him.

"God Regina, it isn't in the rules that you can't date other members of staff."

"I know that but…"

"But what?"

"I just don't want to seem unprofessional," Regina sighed. Her career was her life, she was undoubtedly a workaholic, so her reputation was important, she was worried that if she was seen dating a member of staff that might make her seem as though she wasn't as good at her job.

"Come on Regina, no one would judge you for that! If anything, they might see you as being more human."

"I am a human!"

"You sure? I was beginning to think you were a machine."

"Shut up." She groaned, leaning back in her seat and sneaking a peek at Robin who was still staring at his computer screen and sipping his Starbucks, which was most likely cold by now because he'd brought it with him when he came into the office over an hour ago. He'd brought her one as well, but she'd long since finished hers, he brought her coffee every morning, it wasn't necessarily part of his job description but she loved him for it.

"Regina, you need a little something more than work in your life!"

"I have a cat," the brunette shrugged.

"No, you need a man, not just any man, but that man sitting out there drinking cold Starbucks whilst he works on some kind of project for you."

"Mal, did you come in here with anything that might be actually work related?"

"Of course I did," the blonde rolled her eyes as she leant back in her chair, "but that doesn't mean we can't talk about the major feelings you have going on here."

"Get out," Regina murmured, picking her pen up again.

"You know I'm just teasing you Mills," she laughed, "I came to give you these to sign." Mal dropped some papers onto the desk.

Regina scoffed at her before glancing at the paper, realising that it was a report, she read it before signing her name in the space left for it, "now get out," she smirked, passing the documents back.

"Yes boss," Mal grinned, "don't forget what I said."

"I'm not listening."

"Your man isn't going to wait for you forever!" Mal yelled as she moved out of the room, catching Robin's attention as he glanced up from his computer to look at Regina through the glass of her office. She smiled at him awkwardly before turning back to her laptop and bringing up her emails.

 _Dear Malerie Stone,_

 _I hate you!_

 _Yours sincerely, Regina Mills._

She sighed and sat back, running her hands over her face as there was a knock on the door, "come in." Robin's head popped around the door and he grinned at her. "Hi," she smiled, "is there something you need?"

"Yeah, um, I just wanted to know if…"

"What?" she looked at him, her eyes shimmering with hope. She didn't know what he was going to ask her and knew she was probably getting her hopes up for no reason.

"Do you want to go grab a coffee?"

"I would love…"

"I meant would you like me to go grab you a coffee, sorry…"

Her smile dropped somewhat as she offered him a curt nod, "yes please, shut the door on your way out." Once he'd left and she made sure that he was no longer at his desk she dropped her head to her own, knocking it gently against the wooden surface, "such an idiot," she groaned to herself. How could she have been so stupid?

"Sorry."

Her head shot up and she spotted Robin stood at the door, "you're back," she cringed. Oh god, she'd fucked up.

"Yeah, I was just checking that you wanted your usual?"

"Yes please." Robin nodded before leaving once again, "shit, shit, shit! So stupid Regina."

* * *

Robin returned around thirty minutes later with a tray of coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other, "I bring sustenance," he chuckled, passing her the muffin and earning a bright smile in return as she took it from him. He also passed her a coffee and she rose a single eyebrow at the little heart followed by a phone number.

"Call me, Julie?"

"Sorry, that's mine," he groaned.

"No, I think I'll keep this one," she shrugged, "unless you're wanting to call Julie?"

"No, I… no I don't want to call Julie, definitely not, no, no siree."

Regina chuckled, "well then, I suppose I'll be keeping your coffee," she smiled, taking a sip and looking up at him immediately, "you drink the same coffee as me?"

"Hmm, yeah, I mean, yeah."

"I see. Thanks for the coffee and the muffin," she quipped.

"No problem," he grinned before leaving the office and returning to his desk, glancing back at her before realising he'd been caught and quickly averting his gaze to his computer. Regina picked up her pen and went to cross out the number the way too forward barista had written on his coffee cup. She was tempted to call the woman up and tell her that he wasn't single, but she didn't want to look creepy if Robin found out what she'd done.

She drew two lines through the name and drank some more of the coffee before getting back to work.

* * *

It was getting late and Regina only just realised that everyone else had left the office except Robin and herself. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was already nine. She shut down her laptop and collected all her stuff before heading out of her office, "I'm so sorry, I hadn't realised how late it was, you should have told me what time it was."

"I hadn't even realised," he shrugged and his stomach let out a loud rumble.

"You haven't eaten?"

"Neither have you," he grinned.

"That's true."

"Anyway, I was working on that project you asked me to look at," Robin stated, standing up and coming around his desk with a pile of papers, "and I think I found something you might want to look at." He passed her the first page and she scanned her eyes over the words, her eyes widening and she turned to look at him.

"You're amazing!" she albeit squealed, pressing her lips against his cheek without thinking and making him drop the rest of the papers he was holding. "Sorry, sorry, I… this is great!" She bent down and started picking up the papers, noticing that Robin was still stood there with his hand pressed against his cheek. Regina blushed as she stood up and grinned at him, "do you want to go grab some food?" she asked, feeling confident all of a sudden, Mal was right, it was about time she went out and got what she wanted.

"With you?"

"Hmm," Regina nodded, "so?"

"Sure, yeah, I would love to," he grinned.

"Great well, let's get out of here. We've been in the office long enough today."

Robin grabbed his things and they walked together towards the elevators, "so, do you like Italian?"

"It's my favourite," Regina grinned.

"I know a great place if you… unless you want to choose."

"Well, I think I'd like to go to this great place," she whispered as they stepped into the lift and she looked to the ground. She finally had a date with her cute assistant and she couldn't wait to see what might come of it.


	28. The Masked Man

**Day One of SpookyOQ Mask**

* * *

Regina looked around at the magical surroundings, she had never seen a sight so amazing. The cave was dark with high walls that sparkled in the torchlight, a tell-tale sign that they hid crystals within them. She glanced behind her to the mysterious man in the mask who controlled the boat, she had no idea what had compelled her to venture down into the dark depths of the city with a masked stranger. It had been almost as though she had been caught in a trance with no chance of escape.

The man had appeared almost from nowhere and whisked her away, she was supposed to have been getting married, to a man she had never met and was being forced to wed. So, in a way she could call him her saviour, even if she didn't yet know his intentions. He had saved her from a life she didn't want but for all she knew he could be about to force her into another.

That wasn't the feeling she felt from him though, she didn't feel afraid or scared. There was something about his presence that put her at ease and made her calm, she didn't even know how that was possible, but it was. She glanced back at him and realised that his expression hadn't changed once since they'd met, he hadn't even opened his mouth to speak.

She looked up and noticed a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, it was a strange thing to have in an underground cave and yet, none of this was normal. Once the boat docked, he moved onto the shore and extended his hand to her, she took it without a second thought and hopped onto the shore. "Where are we?" she asked, only for the man to beckon her to come with him.

Regina followed the silent man, her fingers wrapped around his and she felt him gently squeeze her hand. She wondered why he wasn't speaking and if it was something he was doing to keep things mysterious. Her heart rate increase as they moved deeper and deeper into the cave, the silence was deafening and she wished that he would just break the quiet and talk to her.

"Where are you taking me? I don't understand," she murmured as he stopped and turned to look at her, tilting his head at her in intrigue.

"You looked so sad," he stated, allowing her to hear his voice for the first time, "I wanted to make you happy," he shrugged before pushing a heavy red velvet curtain out of the way to reveal a whole underground room. There were hundreds of candles spotted everywhere and it was like a secret section of the opera house that she never knew existed.

"Oh wow," Regina breathed, glancing to him and seeing a slight smile wash over his face upon seeing her reaction. "I don't understand, you don't even know me."

"And yet you came with me, which must mean that you know I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't know what it is about you," she shook her head, turning her whole body to face him, her hand coming to the mask that covered one side of his face, "why do you wear…" his hand came up to find her wrist, his fingers wrapping around it gently.

"Don't, I don't want you to be scared of me."

"Why would I be scared of you?" Regina whispered, tilting her head at him. She didn't think that whatever he was hiding underneath the mask would scare her, he didn't scare her.

"My face, its disgusting, ugly," he cleared his throat and shook his head, "I just wanted to show you this place before you left. You're free now to do as you please."

"What do you mean?" she furrowed her eyebrows, had he really just given her the freedom she'd always desired? How was that possible? As soon as she left this place her mother would find her again and forced her to marry the man that she'd never met. "I don't think that is your decision, you can't just say I'm free to go and be done with it."

"I can and I just did," he huffed, moving across the room to sit down at a dressing table which had the mirror covered.

"Show me your face."

"Regina, no, now leave, I should never have brought you here."

"Please… wait, how is it that you know my name and I don't know yours?" she whispered, a funny feeling welling up inside her, she hadn't told him her name and had never met him, so how was it that he knew who she was?

"That's doesn't matter, your mother won't be forcing you to marry anyone if that's what you're worried about, you can go, be free and live your life."

"I don't understand," she sighed, moving closer to him and without any warning she pulled the mask from his face. He looked up at her in horror and she could tell that he was expecting her to move away or react with disgust at the disfigurement gracing his cheek. "You were burnt?" Regina whispered, her fingers tracing over the now healed scars.

"Yes, you're not nauseated just from the sight of me?"

"No," she breathed, gently moving across the expanse of his marks, "I'm not disgusted. How did it happen?"

"I was a small child when it happened, everyone was disgusted by me and ever since I've hidden away behind this mask," he sighed. "Regina, I want you to leave, trust me your freedom is something I can give you."

"How?"

"You didn't ask me my name."

"What is your name?" she asked, perching down beside him on the bench in front of the dresser. She had a feeling she knew what his answer was going to be, there was only one way that he would be able to give her the freedom she so desperately sought. "Robin?"

"Yes," he looked down, "you would never want to marry me. I should never have agreed to your mother's proposition. I was just lonely, I'm sorry. I want you to be free and to find your happiness."

Sorrow filled her as she looked at him, he seemed so sad, so desperate and she didn't have the heart to break his. "The fact that you are giving me that choice already tells me that you care and maybe this wedding isn't such a bad idea. Maybe we'll be good for one another." Never in a million years would she have thought that she would ever have said that about a marriage her mother had set up for her, but it was how she felt.

"You don't mean that you might not be disgusted or sickened by my face, but you must be a god damn fool to want to marry a monster like me."

"You're not a monster," she stated with conviction, staring him down, determined to change his view of himself, "you're a man and you are kind, no other person has ever put me first before. I want to marry you, that is if you still want to marry me," she looked down at her lap, feeling self-conscious.

"I can't believe that you would be willing to waste your life married to me," he whispered, shock evident on his face. She looked up at him, staring into his beautiful blue eyes, when she looked past the scars he was actually quite handsome, but it wasn't about what was on the outside, she could tell that his heart was pure and good.

"I don't think that it would be wasteful," she chuckled, "you don't live down here though, do you?"

"No, of course not," he shook his head, "I am actually rather well off," he grinned.

"I don't care about money, I'd happily live in a small cottage," she shrugged, standing from the chair, "all I care about is that the man I marry be kind and considerate. You've proved to me that you are both of those things."

"Regina, please I don't want you to regret this or to do it because you feel sorry for me."

"I don't feel sorry for you; however, I don't think my mother will be best pleased that you've stolen me away before the wedding. We can talk about this after, as for now you can either marry me or let me go, that's your decision but just so you know, I can bake a great cake," she winked. She couldn't believe that she was the one having to convince someone to marry her, it was usually the other way around with her mother forcing men upon her.

"I suppose you make a convincing argument, I am fond of cake. Are you sure?"

"No, but that's what makes the future so exciting, she grinned holding her hand out for him to take, "you gave me a chance, now let me give you one."


	29. The Man in the Mirror

**Day 2 of SpookyOQ Trapped.**

* * *

The Queen stared at her mirror in shock, she hadn't meant for this to happen but he had been driving her crazy with his inability to just listen to her. He was always running off with the Merry Men and taking on jobs that could potentially be dangerous and she was sick of him risking his life for a little bit of gold. They'd been having another one of their arguments when she'd just lost it and ended up accidentally using her magic on him.

Now though he was trapped. Trapped inside her mirror.

"What the hell Regina?!" Robin snapped, glaring at her from behind the glass. He appeared only as a head surrounded by blue magic swirls. She stared at him with wide eyes, he was angry, really angry, he hated it when she used magic so the fact that she had used it on him meant that he was probably furious with her right now.

"I didn't mean to, stop being melodramatic," Regina rolled her eyes, only working to wind him up further. "I'll get you out of there, stop worrying."

"Why can we never have a conversation without you flying off the handle and sending me places?"

"Because you drive me crazy that's why," she hissed, "now, be a good boy and stay there whilst I find out how the hell to get you out."

"Where am I really going to go Regina? I don't have much of a choice in the matter, do I? You trapped me inside this bloody thing."

"I'd stop insulting me if I were you, I've missed having someone to do my bidding from inside that mirror and at least I can keep an eye on you and know where you are at all times. In fact, maybe I'll just leave you in there, it might be much better for both of us actually."

"How in gods name do you work that one out? You are not leaving me in here Regina, you are getting me out of here as soon as you find out how to and you bloody well better hurry up and do that because I think I have the capability to drive you up the wall."

"Robin, threaten me all you want, but you are relying on me to get you out of there so I would watch your tone if I were you, I wouldn't suggest insulting me or my intelligence if you want you body back any time soon," she smiled smugly at the look on his face. It was quite funny to get him all riled up, she liked to annoy him and the feeling was mutual, he was rather fond of driving her crazy as well. They were both far too sarcastic and unforgiving for their own good.

She wouldn't be leaving him in the mirror, but she would certainly let him sweat about it for a while, she would leave him just long enough to make him panic. If she wasn't so fond of his body and all the things it offered her then she may very well be tempted to leave him there for a while longer, teach him a lesson not to leave her on all these robberies.

Regina stalked down to her vault with Robin managing to appear in every mirrored surface on the way there, "would you quit following me already?"

"Could you maybe walk a little faster? I'm getting claustrophobic from being trapped in this god awful thing."

"I'm going as quickly as I can, clearly you haven't been thinking about why you are trapped in there in the first place are you," she tutted as she pushed the doors open to her vault and headed straight for the bookshelf.

"Why did you trap me in here?! Enlighten me because I have no clue what's going on in your crazy mind."

"I'm tired of thinking that I might lose you! That's why! Every single time you go out with the men, every time you go on a job, I wonder if that'll be the time you don't come back! Are you happy now?!" She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down from her outburst. Robin had gone silent and was just staring at her in what seemed like shock.

"Regina…"

"Save it, Robin, I don't want to hear it. Do you even think about me when you go out and do the things you do or do I not matter enough to you for you to care?" she spat, looking down to the ground before taking a book from the shelf and flipping through it.

"Of course, I care, Regina."

She bit down on her bottom lip and tried her hardest to reign in her emotions, she didn't want to cry in front of him, it was embarrassing and she wasn't as weak as her other half, she wouldn't cry over something so trivial. "Whatever," she huffed, flipping through the book and finding the page she needed before flicking her wrist and magicking him out of the mirror. As soon as he was released, she turned and left him standing alone in the vault before retreating to her chambers.

Regina was perched on her bed when there was a knock on the door, "can I come in or are you going to trap me in a mirror again?" Robin joked from outside.

"Come in," she murmured, "but I can't make you any promises."

"I'm sorry for acting like a complete arsehole. You should have told me how you were feeling, I'm not a mind reader Gina," he sighed as he came to sit next to her and found her hand. "I didn't know how much it was bothering you."

"Well, it does bother me," she whispered.

"Then I promise to cut back on the number of times I join the Merry Men and to make sure that when I do, I'm extra careful."

"You better be being careful every time," she spat, glaring at him harshly, "I swear to god Robin if I find out that you have been endangering your life unnecessarily you will be going back in that mirror and I won't be so quick to let you out. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," he grinned as he leant in to press his forehead against hers, "is that your way of telling me that you love me?"

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot," she rolled her eyes, pressing her lips to him. He had a lot more making up to do and she wasn't planning on leaving her chambers any time soon.


	30. The Bat Accident

**Day 3 of Spooky OQ. Bats.**

* * *

Regina glanced over to Robin and noticed that he was staring at a collection of crystal cut bottles that sat on one of her shelves. She watched him for a while, trying to work out what it was that he was doing, her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head at him, taking in his every move, he looked shifty and clearly didn't know that she was staring right at him. He was just about to reach out and touch one when she spoke up, "oi," he jumped nearly clean out of his skin and whipped around to look at her. "You can look, but keep your thieving paws off my bottles," she scoffed.

"I was just interested to see what they were made out of that's all," he shook his head, moving away from the bottles and into the centre of the room.

"Robin, you have no idea what is inside them," she tutted as she turned around to continue looking in her spellbook, also trying to hide the smirk that had crept onto her face, she found it rather amusing that Robin was trying to pretend that he hadn't been trying to steal one of her potion bottles. She had caught him red-handed and he still had the nerve to deny it. "I don't even know what you would want with one of those anyway."

"I wasn't going to take it, Regina! Would you quit accusing me."

"Calm down, to be fair Robin you are known to take things that don't belong to you, it's just who you are, you can't help it."

"I'm trying to stop okay, but it's a slow process when you're in a room surrounded by things that once upon a time you wouldn't have thought twice about just taking."

"I really think you need to get rid of this habit, find a hobby or something, you can't be just taking things in Storybrooke and expect to get away with it, it doesn't work like that here."

"Technically it didn't work like that in the Enchanted Forest, your guards just never seemed to be able to catch me," he grinned mischievously.

"Robin, really? You need to stop stealing, what kind of example are you setting for Roland? Also, stealing from a witch's lair is never a good idea."

"Even if that witch just happens to be my girlfriend?"

"Eww, girlfriend makes it sound like were teenagers or something," she scoffed, trying to hide the fact hat Robin calling her his girlfriend had made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Anyway, Robin, you need to stop it with the stealing, if you want something I'll just give you money to buy it."

"I don't feel right taking your money Regina."

"Hmm, but you're fine with taking my crystal potion bottles?" Regina rolled her eyes as she turned away from him and became engrossed in a certain spell. She doubted that he would go near the bottles again after she'd told him that they could potentially have powerful potions inside.

She shouldn't have been so naïve, as soon as she had taken her eyes off him she heard a shattering noise and her head shot up just in time to see a plume of purple smoke leak from the smashed glass on the ground. "Robin! What did I…" her body felt funny, it was almost as if she were shrinking, her limbs were disappearing and all of a sudden she just snapped into a different form. She looked around trying to see where Robin was and that was when she noticed a rather large bat flying in front of her. "Robin!" she squealed as realisation hit her. "I cannot believe you have done this!"

She flew out of her vault with Robin fast on her tail, "I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"I told you not to touch it and what did you do?"

"I touched it, I'm sorry."

"Maybe it will teach you a lesson," she hissed as they flew over the town, she knew of only one person who would be able to help them with their predicament. She was loath to go to Gold, but she knew that Emma wouldn't have the first clue how to turn them back to their human forms. "You are so in trouble mister!"

"I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yes, yes you will!"

She had just the plan of how he could go about doing that later when they were back in their own bodies.


	31. Hunted

**SpookyOQ Day 4 - Bang**

* * *

Regina glanced at Robin as he slammed the door behind them and she heard a loud banging noise coming from the window, she wasn't sure what the hell they were going to do now, but whatever was behind that door was dangerous and out for blood, more specifically, her blood. "What do you think it is?" she breathed, wanting to move so that she could peer out of the window but not having the courage or willpower to do so. For the first time in a long time, she was afraid of what they might be about to face.

They had come too close earlier, she'd nearly been bitten and it had shaken her to the point where she was scared to even move. Screw her job, she didn't want it anymore if it meant she and Robin were both constantly putting themselves in life-threatening situations. This had been like no other though, the creatures they had come up against were ones they had never seen before, mutations, cross breeds even. A special hybrid of vampire mixed with a werewolf to create a bloodsucking, flying, biting, feral wolf. In other words, it was a demon risen directly from hell.

"I don't know what it is," Robin sighed, lowering himself to sit beside her on the ground, "I also have no clue how we are going to defeat it."

"Do you think there might be more than one of them out there?"

"I'd be surprised if there wasn't," he groaned as he glanced at her before looking back to the window.

"What's the plan?" she asked as the knocking on the door intensified and she moved closer to him, it was almost as though they were trying to break through the door. "You don't think that they'll be able to get through there do you?"

"Let's hope not," Robin sighed, reaching out to tuck one of her springy curls behind her ear.

"Every time you do that you make me worry," she stated, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked up at him anxiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he shook his head as he continued to play with her hair. The banding was getting louder and her anxiety was growing, "maybe we should move away from the door."

"I think that's a good idea," she nodded, standing from the floor along with him as they headed further into the house, putting distance between them and the front of the house. "Where are we going?"

"Out the back door."

"Seriously?! Robin, they'll smell us a mile away," she breathed, looking at him with wide eyes, she knew that the creatures would be able to smell their blood, they would be able to sense their fear and track them down. "Robin, we can't do that."

"We just run and keep running," he instructed as they came to the back door, "if they come after us we shoot them."

"I don't like this plan," Regina whispered, taking his hand in hers, "I think this is a bad plan Robin!" she hissed, pulling him back from the door, " for all we know they could be waiting for us at every exit."

"We can't stay in here, before long they will have that door down and we'll be sitting ducks. Do you trust me?" he asked, placing one of his hands on her cheek and stroked it gently. She allowed her eyes to flutter closed as she leant into his touch, he knew that she trusted him, they had been doing this together for long enough. She knew that he always had her back no matter what and it worked both ways, she would always watch out for him as well.

"You know I trust you, Robin," she breathed.

"Then we head out of that exit as quietly as we can and if they track us, we shoot them."

"Where are we supposed to run to?"

"Where's the one place vampires and demons can't go?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Regina to chuckle as she shook her head.

"The church."

"Yep," he nodded, reaching out and taking her hand in his as he moved closer to the door, "on the count of three we run. One. Two. Three."

BANG!


	32. Addicted to Sex!

**I had a lot of fun writing this one! Though I know it probably isn't the main job of a sex therapist, I really wanted to write it in this situation. Prompt 38: Regina as a sex therapist.**

* * *

Regina watched as the people filtered in through the door, it was the regular crowd as usual. She sipped on the poor coffee provided by the centre and observed them as they mulled around the shoddily stocked refreshment table. There was only half a packet of cookies and some fruit that definitely looked past its best, Regina certainly wasn't touching any of them.

Usually, she would bring her own coffee, but she had been running late and hadn't had time, she'd forgotten just how terrible the coffee provided was. She was daydreaming about all the chores she would still have to do when she arrived back home when an unfamiliar face appeared in the doorway. She tilted her head and watched him for a moment, interested to see what it was he was up to.

He peered inside, looking around, clearly unsure whether he should come inside or not. After a moment of deliberation, he disappeared again and she shook her head, deciding that it obviously wasn't anything to be concerned about. It was completely taken out of her mind when one of the regulars approached her.

"Regina."

"Hi Killian, how are you?"

"Better than I was last week that's for sure."

"Did you take into consideration the things we discussed in the previous session?"

"Of course! I decided that I wouldn't go out every night, I managed to stay home for three nights more than usual."

So that was at least three women who had escaped the clutches of Killian Jones and his insatiable penis. "That's good to hear, it's progress and we can definitely talk about that later." Sometimes her job really did feel like a chore, most of her charges were desperate for attention and praise. They would come up to her and tell her personal things that she really didn't need to hear and she would have to congratulate them for it, but that was the point wasn't it. That was her job. "Why don't you go find a seat?"

"Is Emma coming again this week?"

"Killian, the point of these sessions is to cut down on the amount of sex you're having, not increase it, the last thing you need is to hook up with someone else who attends." Regina scolded with a slight eye roll; it would be pointless if one of them became mixed up with another. Though with Killian his problem stood with having the need to find a different woman every night so maybe finding a steady girlfriend would be a good thing for him, though the poor girl would probably end up with her heart crushed when he cheated.

"You may have a point there."

"Hmm," she nodded, knowing that she definitely had a point. He moved away from her and approached the circle where the chairs were beginning to fill up and people were talking to one another about different things. Her eyes wandered over to the refreshment table and landed on the back of a man, she took a sip of the coffee in her hands before cringing and placing it down again. They really did need to do something about that.

Without a second thought, she slowly made her way over to him, noticing it to be the same man who had peered through the doors. She watched as he stirred a sachet of sugar into his drink before taking a sip and casually spitting it back into the cup. The look of disgust on his face made her want to chuckle, but she stayed quiet, still wanting to observe him. She wanted to know what he was doing here, new people usually called or emailed ahead of time and that hadn't been the case, he'd just appeared.

He was cute as well, wearing a deep blue shirt and jeans. His hair was dark blonde verging on brown and his eyes were just gorgeous. He was handsome enough to have her pulse raising and in her profession that was a hard thing to achieve, she certainly hadn't ever felt that way at work before.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked, startling him as he turned to look at her.

"Hi, yeah, I'm here for the meeting."

"Okay, well, welcome," Regina smiled before walking over to the circle and finding her seat. She watched him eye the door for a moment before moving to sit in a vacant chair opposite from her. He was really gorgeous, it was just a shame he was a sex addict, there was no way she could try and seduce him without breaking every code in the book. There was strictly no fraternising with people who attended and she took her job seriously, which meant that this handsome stranger was off the cards.

"Right then, I think it's time we got started don't you. Good evening everybody, it seems we have someone new joining us today, I'm Regina as most of you know and I run these meetings. Would you like to introduce yourself?" she asked, looking to the man who seemed startled that he was being addressed at all.

"Uh, yeah sure, I'm Robin."

"Nice to meet you, Robin, would you like to talk a bit about your problem so we could suggest something to do about it?"

"I… no?"

"Okay, don't worry about it, it's always nerve-wracking at your first session. Killian, why don't you start us of?" she asked, passing the baton onto someone she knew wasn't the least bit freaked out by the idea of talking about sex. "Tell us about your week."

"Well I only had sex with four women this week," he announced, earning a bit of applause from some of the other members. Regina's eyes went to Robin and saw him staring at the other man with a look that could only be described as shock written on his face. In fact, he looked completely stunned by the revelation.

"And how did that make you feel? Did you feel better for it?"

"I suppose so, I still felt bad after those times, as soon as the girls left, I felt like I was worthless."

"Why did it make you feel that way, does anyone else want to comment on this, have you felt the same way after having such an encounter?" There were a range of murmurs from around the room before a blonde woman rose her hand. "Emma, would you like to speak?"

"Yes please. I know exactly what Killian is saying. I go out, seduce men, or women, fuck them and then as soon as they leave, I feel like crap afterwards. Used and unloved."

"Okay, well I think what we need to address is why you feel the need to go out and find these people in the first place, unpack what motivates the want to go and find a sexual partner merely for the purpose of having sex."

"I suppose it's to feel like you're wanted, even if it's just for a brief moment," the new guy added and Regina glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Robin, would you like to comment further?"

"No."

"Alright." This man was confusing, he clearly had an opinion on what was being said, but he obviously wasn't going to be sharing his own story, instead he just seemed to want to make comments on other peoples'. Didn't he know that wasn't how this worked? To gain results he would have to be 100% honest with his thoughts and feelings. "I do feel like it would help though."

"Seriously I am fine, thank you."

"Well then, would someone else like to add to the conversation? David, how about you?" Regina asked, looking to the man sitting on her right, "anything you want to share with the group?"

"Actually yes. I got a girlfriend. It's still early days yet, but so far the need to cheat hasn't arisen." Regina heard a scoff come from across the room and glanced at the new comer who seemingly wasn't impressed with what he was hearing, why the hell would he come to one of these groups if he wasn't open to listening to what other people were going to say, it was pointless. If he was going to judge people he may as well just make a private appointment with her and be done with it.

"Something to add Robin? No, then I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself."

"I was clearing my throat," he stated, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "I apologise if I offended anybody."

"Hmm," she rose an eyebrow before turning back to David, "that's a good start, you need to keep concentrating on yourself, talk to your new partner and don't be afraid to allow yourself to be a little exposed, in the metaphorical sense, not the physical one of course. Anyone else?"

* * *

Once the hour was up Regina watched as people began to filter out, after the scoffing/clearing throat situation, Robin had stayed quiet and contributed very little. It had been strange to her because she was so used to people coming to the sessions to find help, used to them being willing to share their stories even if it took a lot of coaxing. He didn't seem as though he would be at all prepared to share whatever it was that he had come to say.

Robin was the last to stand up and after the majority of people in the room had filtered out Regina made her way over to him. "Hi, I hope you don't feel as though I was pushing you too much to share your story. I'm here to help you, not to judge you in any way."

"Ah, I actually don't have a story."

"Everyone who comes to these groups has a story."

"I'm not addicted to sex, don't get me wrong sex it great! Yay for sex! But I'm not addicted to it, not in the way the others are."

Regina sighed and offered him a friendly smile as she placed a hand on his arm, she knew what was going on now, it was obvious. "I think you might be in denial and before you argue, it can be completely normal. The first step is accepting you have a problem and I think you might have already done that without acknowledging it. Just you being here shows that you are acknowledging its existence even if you won't admit it and for that I think you are very brave."

"No, you're wrong about that one. I actually wasn't supposed to be here."

"Robin it's okay, trust me I…"

"Regina, I don't think you get what I'm saying to you. I am not addicted to sex! I wasn't supposed to be here today; I was supposed to be here on Thursday."

"I don't think I understand," she shook her head, her eyebrows knitting together as she observed him. What he was saying didn't make sense and now she was thoroughly confused.

"I got my days mixed up, you see, the council meeting is on Thursday, but I thought it was on Tuesday and that's why I'm here."

Regina's mouth fell open in shock as she stared at him, what the actual hell. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Then why on earth would you sit through a sex addiction meeting? All the while knowing that you were in the completely wrong place? That is insane."

"I was a little shocked when Killian told everyone how many women he'd had sex with this week. I nearly said good for you buddy, no need to tell the everyone here, glad I didn't blurt that one out."

Regina looked at him and desperately tried to keep a straight face, but she just couldn't. Laughter poured out of her as she buried her head in her hands, it was crazy, absolutely ridiculous. "Why didn't you leave after that?"

"I thought it might be interesting."

"Well, I can quite honestly say that this had never happened before. As for the council meeting, if you had asked, I would have told you that it was on Thursday and you could have saved an hour of your life that you will never be getting back again. We need to leave now, they have salsa classes in here from nine to ten and they get a little cranky when we're not out on time," she rolled her eyes, collecting her stuff from where she placed it in the corner.

"Ooh, salsa sounds interesting. Maybe I'll stay for that as well and tell them I thought it was the sex addiction meeting."

"Very funny," she scoffed, pulling her brown duffel coat on over her blue dress. They were heading out of the building when another thought came to her and she turned her head to look at him, "wait, you peeked around the corner, didn't you know that it wasn't the council meeting? None of the people who attend the sessions are on the council or go the meetings."

"You do."

"Yes, I do but… what?"

"I've seen you, at the council sessions before."

"Okay, you're beginning to sound a little stalkerish."

"No, god no, I'm not a stalker, you just happen to be quite attractive and who am I to stop myself from staring at a beautiful woman."

"Not helping your case. How come I have never seen you before at the council meetings?"

"Well, that would be because I am new to town."

"Oh, how long have you been in Storybrooke?"

"A couple of weeks," he nodded.

She came to stop beside her car and looked up at him, trying to assess what she should be feeling right now. He was quite cute, but she didn't know whether she should trust him or not. He could be a creepy stalker for all she knew, she could hardly take his word for it that he wasn't, it wasn't the most valid reference. "What was it that brought you here?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," he chuckled, leaning against her black vintage Mercedes. "But, I shall oblige to answering them all as long as they aren't about my sex addiction, I don't want to open up about that just yet."

"Very funny, stop being a smart ass and answer the question."

"Well, actually work brought me here. I got a job here and thought it was a quaint place to live."

"You will be surprised to find that there is quite a lot of drama for a small town. Not to mention all the sex addicts we have hanging around," she winked, "I'm joking, the group consists of people from neighbouring towns also, mainly because they don't have a setup of their own. What is it then, your job I mean?"

"Another question."

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you'll agree to accompany me to grab a coffee better than the shit they make in there."

"Oh, I'm not sure about that. I don't know you Robin and my mother always taught me never to talk to strangers."

"You've been talking to me for the past ten minutes; I think it might be a bit late for that now," he winked.

Her stomach flipped as she stared at him, so the word cute might not have been the correct descriptor. He was gorgeous and witty and she really wanted to go out for coffee with him, but she felt that it would be way too easy for her to just give in and give him what he wanted straight away, she needed to leave him hanging, make him try a little harder. She wanted to keep him on his toes, have him work for her attention. "It's too late to be drinking coffee now anyway, I'd be awake all night."

"Wine then."

"I don't think so. Goodnight Robin," she quipped, unlocking her car and sliding into the driver's seat. She was about to close the door when he grabbed it and shook his head.

"Wait, I'll tell you what my job is."

"Go on then, I'm intrigued now, you've been building it up for so long the suspense is almost killing me," Regina replied sarcastically.

"I'm the new deputy sheriff at the station."

Fuck, that was her panties instantly soaked. He was a cop, if he hadn't been turning her on before, he certainly was now. In her eyes, it was such a sexy profession and the uniform really got her going. She wouldn't say no if he were to arrest her and… god, she was nearly as bad as the people who attended the meetings, she needed to cut it out. She couldn't be lusting over a man she had known little more than an hour. She realised she hadn't replied when she looked up and he was grinning at her smugly.

"Do you approve of the job milady?"

"Yes, it's an admirable profession," she cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure, it was ridiculous that she'd allowed him to affect her so much. "I really do have to be going now though, so I suppose I will see you around."

"Hmm, I'll see you the same time next Tuesday," he winked, starting to walk away,

"You mean Thursday, right?" she called after him.

"Yeah, then too," he grinned, giving her one last wave before rounding the corner, leaving her sat in her car completely baffled.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Hopefully, there will be a part 2 coming later this week if you want it! Let me know! ;)**


	33. I'm a witch!

**Just a quick little entry for PromptParty. Prompt 19. Modern AU: Regina is a witch and when Robin discovers it accidentally, his reaction surprises her.**

* * *

Regina was late! She was so, so late. She'd promised that she would be at Robin's for six thirty in order to go out for their 2nd anniversary dinner and it was verging on quarter-past-seven. Things had run over at work and she was getting super stressed, she'd messaged him a couple of times to let him know what was happening, but she couldn't believe how this day was turning out.

There had been high hopes riding on this night, she hoped that he finally asked her to move in with him because she was so ready for that change. She loved him and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, she was sick of spending nights apart or having to trail all of her stuff back and forth between his place and her own. Robin was the only man to ever get her, not that he would ever fully be able to understand because there was one rather large thing she was keeping from him, something she had no choice but to keep from him.

Regina wasn't a normal woman, she wasn't even human, not really. Even though her form looked that way, what was buried inside her wasn't that of a human. She had magic throbbing through her veins and for her to exist in a mainly non-magical world, she had to be extra careful. There had been many times when she had considered telling Robin about her magic but she just didn't know how he might react to it, she valued their relationship too much to jeopardise it by letting him know her secret.

She was in the hallway ready to go when she realised that she had forgotten her purse, coming to the conclusion that she had left it on her bed. With a groan, she rolled her eyes before using her hands to transport her to her room. She spotted the bag right away and grabbed it before using her magic once again to appear back in the hallway where she had just been. Only the hallway was no longer empty as it had been before, seemingly he had used the key she gave him and let himself in. She was stood face to face with Robin and he had just seen everything, there was no denying that, the shocked look on his face told her everything she needed to know.

Her heart rate quickened as she shook her head and recoiled back towards the door which led to the sitting room. This was bad, it was so, so bad. She had never wanted this to happen, never wanted him to find out. How on earth would he understand, it wasn't something that could be easily accepted just like that. It was insane and in the eyes of most humans, impossible.

"Regina."

"I… you're here?"

"Yeah and you just appeared, out of thin air."

"Would you believe me if I told you I was a secret magician and that was a magic trick I'd been working on for a while?" she asked with a nervous laugh. She wasn't getting out of this one, there was no explanation other than to tell him the truth and hope he didn't turn on her. They were long past the time of Salem and burning witches, but she still wasn't sure about how he was going to react. "Robin, say something."

"I was actually wondering when you were going to tell me that you can do things like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Regina, I've seen you do things like that before." Her eyes widened as she tried to work out whether or not he was telling her the truth, she was expecting him to react rather hysterically and break up with her before running for the hills, but seemingly that wasn't going to happen. He was standing there with what she couldn't even describe as a shocked expression on his face, it was rather more along the lines of disbelief.

"I don't understand. When? I always make sure I'm careful when using my powers."

"Now and then things have moved all of a sudden and sometimes you just seem to appear from nowhere. Were you ever going to tell me about whatever this is? Or were you just going to keep it from me forever?"

"I'm not sure," Regina whispered glancing down at the floor. If someone had told her that this would be how they'd be spending their second anniversary of being together she wouldn't have believed them, but it was real and this was happening. Robin knew about her powers and she couldn't deny them any longer, the way he had taken the news was promising though, he strangely didn't seem too weirded out. "I guess I was worried about how you might take it, I mean it is a little bit unbelievable."

"Oh trust me, the first time I saw you move something without touching it make me really freak out, but then over time I came to realise that you're still you, even with the weird powers."

"How long ago was it when you first noticed?"

"About a year ago. I tried to distance myself from you at first, for about a week I think I avoided you, but you were just so upset and I couldn't explain to you the real reason why. It also proved to me that I loved you and no amount of time away from you would prove that otherwise. I didn't care about your powers, I still don't."

"Really? Why didn't you talk to me about it, tell the truth back then?" she asked, she remembered the time he was talking about now. It had been a strange week and she had thought for a while that his intentions had been to break up with her, but that hadn't happened and she was left confused and worried.

"I didn't want to push you."

"I don't get why you're being so understanding. You're finding out that I'm a witch and you're completely fine with it? Just like that."

"So that is what you are then, a witch?"

"Yes, for lack of a better term, I'm a witch."

"Right, so what does that mean?"

"Not much, other than I have powers. I can transport myself to different places, summon things and a whole other manner of witching tricks."

"So what about a broomstick?"

"Really Robin, this is the twenty-first century, we have no need for broomsticks anymore. If we want to go somewhere, we'll just manifest there. Next, you'll be asking me where my pointy hat is."

"Do you have one?"

"No," she scoffed, casting him an unamused look, only for him to grin at her in the way that always made her stomach do summersaults. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"How are you a witch? How does it all work?"

"Well, I come from a witching family, my parents and their parents before they were all witches, all of my ancestors were witches. We can track our lineage past the Salem witch trials. Robin are you…"

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me something," he grinned, touching her hand gently.

"Like what?" she asked, a small smile creeping onto her face as she was beginning to feel the relief of not having to hide a part of herself away from him any longer.

"I dunno, anything. I want to see you in action."

"Okay," Regina nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before moving into the sitting room, allowing him to follow her. She stared at the television, recounting the spell in her head and making the screen come to life.

"Wow, so all you have to do is think of something and it happens?"

"Not quite, its an incantation, you can think the incantation and it will work. Like this, for instance, my bedroom is where I wish to go, so take me there, pronto." With a click of the fingers, she disappeared, reappearing in her room. She heard Robin hurry up the stairs before stopping in the doorway.

"Wow."

"I know, it is cool, but also rather hard to get your head around. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I love you Regina and that means all of you," he nodded, coming nearer and taking her hands. He brought them to his lips and pressed a kiss to her palms. "I would never let something like this get between us, I love you and I want to be with you no matter what being with you entails."

"Good because I want to be with you," she smiled, moving a little closer, "I would do anything for you."

"And I would do anything for you too, but right now we are really late for our anniversary dinner and there is something really important I need to do," he grinned, "I was going to do it at the restaurant but I figured now is as good of a time as any. Regina, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked with a nervous smile, bending down on one knee and holding out a ring he had been hiding in his pocket.

Regina stared at him in shock, this had been one hell of a night, "are you… yes! Yes, I will, I'll marry you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" she smiled, biting down on her bottom lip as he slid the ring on her finger. She pressed her lips against his in a searing kiss, she really couldn't believe her luck. The man she loved now knew and accepted what she was and he had asked her to marry him all in the space of one night. She didn't think she'd had a better day and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with Robin. It was safe to say he would always be kept on his toes.


	34. Tease

**Another entry for prompt party. Prompt 6: Regina is the (little) sister of Robin's over-protective best friend.**

* * *

Robin was distracted and it wasn't good. He was in the library with his friends and they were supposed to be studying for finals, not that most of them were studying anyway, unless playing flip the bottle was classed as revision. He wasn't even concentrating on that though. He was concentrating on something else entirely. Why was she doing this to him? He knew she was doing it on purpose, knew exactly what she was up to and when he next had the time, he was definitely going to be punishing her for it.

She knew the rules and so did he, there was no way they could break them without Robin having his arse severely kicked. No one could find out about them; she was off limits and that was all there was to it. She was stood at the bookshelf directly opposite where he was sitting and kept bending over to look at books, wriggling her ass in his face.

He sat there for a couple of minutes longer before she glanced over her shoulder and met his eye, a sultry expression playing on her features, that really did it and he couldn't take it anymore. Clearing his throat, he shook his head before pushing his chair away from the table and standing up, "does anyone want anything? I thought I might pop to the shop. Snacks?"

"Yeah I'll have some jolly ranchers if you're buying," Will grinned.

"Jolly ranchers got it. John? Graham?"

"I'll take a soda."

"Salt and vinegar chips," Graham added to the list, glancing up at him from his textbook, "how come you're going to the shop? I thought we were going to be making sure we did revision this afternoon."

"Yeah well, I need to stretch my legs and grab some food, so…"

"We've literally been here half an hour."

"I know, just… never mind, I'll bring everyone what they want back. See you in a few." He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and glanced back to the bookcase where she had been stood. She wasn't there anymore the minx, she knew what she had done and now she'd gone and disappeared. With an almost animalistic growl, he began weaving in and out of the shelves in order to get to the exit.

He certainly hadn't been expecting his arm to be grabbed and his whole body to be shoved up against one of the bookshelves as a warm body pressed into his own. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you might be able to help me find something?" she breathed.

He looked down at her, noticing the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. It was alright for her, she was a first year, she didn't have to worry about final exams and dissertations. She was a distraction, a very, very hot one, but a distraction none the less. What was worse was the fact that she knew it, she knew just how capable she was when it came to seducing him or distracting him from what he was supposed to be doing. "Well, maybe you should ask the librarian."

"Oh, trust me, I don't think the librarian would be able to help me find what I need to. You see, it's a little personal and I wouldn't trust just anyone with that kind of information."

"Regina," he groaned, shaking his head as his hands went to her waist before running down to her hips, "as much as I would love to play your little game right now. I'm trying to revise."

"You're way too tense to revise," she whispered, her voice husky as she watched him, allowing her hands to map out his chest, though she was fully familiar with it already. "You need to relax a little, loosen up."

"Regina, we can't do this here," he warned her half-heartedly if he thought he could get away with it, he would be forgetting about revising altogether and bunking off with Regina, but he knew that his friends would be suspicious as to why he hadn't returned. "I'm on my way to the shop to get snacks."

"Robin, I haven't seen you in days."

"You were literally at mine yesterday."

"Yeah, hiding in your room," she sulked, folding her arms over her chest as she cast him a poignant look, "I'm sick and tired of sneaking around. It was fun to begin with when we were casual, but now I can't stand it. I don't want to be your dirty little secret."

"Regina, you know it isn't that easy, if it was everyone would know about it. If you weren't who you are we could tell all our friends right now."

"Please don't play that card. Robin, we've been seeing each other for an entire year. I know it wasn't meant to be a serious relationship when we started out, but it is now, isn't it? I want to be with you Robin and I don't want to have to worry about people seeing the two of us together."

"But your…"

"God, fuck Graham!" she spat with a shake of the head, "I don't care what he says about us."

"He's your brother Regina it…"

"Robin please," she took his hands in hers, "please, I don't want to sneak around anymore. I want to be able to come over to the apartment and chill out on the couch, but I can't do that because you live with my brother and he'd be suspicious."

Robin took a deep breath as he looked at her, she had a point. He wanted to be exclusive with her too and wouldn't be annoyed if people found out about them. It was just Graham he was worried about; he was scared about what his best friend might think about him having a relationship with his sister. He knew how protective Graham was of Regina, but maybe it was worth the risk, no, screw the maybe, they were worth the risk.

"Robin, if we can't tell everyone about us, I don't know how much longer we can be together," Regina whispered, looking down to the ground and he could see tears welling in her eyes. "I love you, but I can't do this anymore. I hate feeling as though I'm not worth it."

"God, of course, you're worth it! We can tell people about us. Today if you want, I won't lose you," he cupped her cheek, wiping away the tear that ran down it. "Baby, don't cry, please," leaning in he pressed his lips to hers gently, "we'll tell everyone, I love you and you're right, I want everyone to know."

"Are you serious?" she asked, smiling up at him, "really?"

"Yeah really," he chuckled, nudging his nose against hers, "in fact, come on!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the library, heading back to the chairs were his friends were sat.

"Robin…"

"Come on," he chuckled, tugging her with him, "hey guys."

Robin's three friends who had been sat at the table all looked up at them and Will was the first to speak, "bout time, where are those snacks at then, I… shit."

"I… we have something we need to tell you," Robin stated nervously, his hand tightening around Regina's hand. His eyes met Graham's as the other man looked from one to the other.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"I'm kinda in love with your sister."

"What?"

"Regina and I are together and I'm in love with her," Robin quipped.

"Regina?"

"He's telling the truth and I love him too," she nodded confidently.

"Well, I'm glad that the two of you can stop sneaking around now because I'm sick of hearing you messing around in the middle of the night. Do you know how thin the walls actually are?"

"What are you saying?" Regina question, her eyes widened as she stared at her brother.

"I'm saying, you idiots, that I have known about the two of you for a while and I'm just glad you are serious about my sister otherwise I would have had to kick your sorry ass into next week."

"You knew?! This whole time we could have been honest because you already knew?"

"Yep," Graham grinned, leaning back in his chair with a smug smile.

"Oh my god," Robin breathed, relief flooding through his veins. He couldn't believe what was going on.

"Well I'm happy for the two of you, but Regina, you need to leave so Robin can study for finals."

"What if I wanted to sit here with you?" she scoffed.

"No, now get out of here and I suppose we'll see you at the apartment tonight?"

"Fine," Regina huffed with an eye-roll before pressing her lips to Robin's for a moment, "I'll see you tonight, thank you for this."

"Okay, so I might have been cool with this, but I'm not ready to see that yet," Graham shook his head. Regina walked off laughing whilst Robin returned to his chair with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Mate! The jolly ranchers, are you gonna go get them or not?"

"You know what, I'll go buy you all the jolly ranchers you want right now," he chuckled, standing back up again and hurrying to catch up with Regina, glad that there was a massive burden lifted off his chest. He could finally be with the woman he loved without losing his best friend and he couldn't have been happier.


	35. Spillages

**Hey guys! Here's the second part of the sex therapist that I promised you. I know it's short but I'm thinking of making this into a prompt series/ verse. Let me know what you think and if it's something you'd read! Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina hadn't been able to make it to the council meeting that week as her father had been taken into the hospital, luckily it had been a false alarm and all of his tests came back clear, meaning that he was discharged almost straight away. However, by the time she had left the hospital, it was definitely too late to attend the meeting.

She was disappointed, ever since she met him and discovered his profession, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Robin. She had wanted to see him again and he'd told her he'd be at the council meeting, so the fact that she had missed it meant that she had missed her opportunity to see him again. There was always the chance that she could see him around town, but that wasn't too likely as she didn't tend to frequent the usual places that everyone else did.

Now though, after an entire week of thinking about him, Tuesday had rolled around again and it was time for another meeting. Today she just wasn't in the mood to hear everyone whining. He had teased her that she would see him on Tuesday but she very much doubted that he would be turning up, though only time would tell. She pulled up outside the town hall and parked in her usual spot before grabbing all the things she would need. Yet again she had been running late which meant no good coffee for her. Great.

She hurried inside, though the main entrance and towards the stairs, she found them to be quicker than taking the elevator. Once she was outside the usual room, she allowed herself to take a deep breath and relax a little, as soon as tonight was over it would only be a couple of days till the next council meeting and she might actually bump into him again.

Pushing the door open she focused on getting to her usual seat, completely bypassing the refreshments table, she wasn't even going to bother attempting to drink the dishwater they served. When she looked up though she was met by a smug smile on the face of the person she had been thinking about for the past week. "No."

"Evening Miss Mills."

"You are not here," she hissed, standing up and grabbing his arm, pulling him across the room towards a corner where they wouldn't be heard by the rest of the group. He was wearing his uniform and she couldn't stop herself from staring but she needed to be professional, no matter how sexy he looked. He was even hotter than she had remembered him being. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you again and after you didn't show to the council meeting on Thursday, I came to the conclusion that the easiest way to make that happen was to turn up here," he shrugged, "I also brought you coffee so…" he held up a cup from Granny's and she felt a smile twitch at her lips.

"I cannot believe you," she laughed, taking the drink from him, she certainly appreciated that, "thank you, but you really shouldn't be here, as you said last week, you are not a sex addict."

"Regina, come on, I promise I won't cause any trouble," he pouted, "I just want the opportunity to take you out, please."

"Robin, you can't stay," she stated reluctantly, as much as she wanted him to stay, she couldn't let that happen. It wasn't very professional and her professionalism was something she prided herself on. "I'm sorry."

"I'll leave if you promise to come out for a drink with me after you're finished up here."

"That is technically blackmail and as a police officer, you should know that. However, I suppose that one drink won't hurt," she bit down on her bottom lip as she met his eye, "but right now you should leave. Go on, get out of here."

"I'm going, I'll come and pick you up when you're done," his lips pressed to her cheek quicker than she could blink before he hurried towards the door, walking backwards so he could watch her as he went. Seemingly though, he misjudged where the doorway was and bumped into the wall, causing his own coffee to spill all over him, seeping through the white shirt he was wearing and creating a dark brown stain.

Regina couldn't help the laugh that left her lips at his expense, he'd been trying so hard to be cute and sexy and then that had happened. "Not funny," he rolled his eyes, she could still see the grin on his face as he turned around and actually left this time.

She smiled to herself, biting down on her bottom lip as her fingers traced her cheek before she turned back to look at the people who were sat in the usual circle, all watching what had just transpired. "Okay everyone, let's get on with this meeting, shall we?"


	36. I'm Alive

**This was the first prompt I wrote for this week, but it was getting really long and I wanted to write more, so there will probably be a second part to come if you all want one.**

* * *

Robin put down his brush and stared at his masterpiece, he'd been working on the artwork for weeks and now the piece was finally finished. He tilted his head to one side and looked at the woman he had depicted. She had dark curls and eyes that almost seemed to change shade depending on which angle she was looked at from.

He was so proud of her; she was his most lifelike creation yet. He'd spent hours on every detail, making sure that each element was just perfect and brought the right amount of life. Her eyes were, without doubt, his favourite part of the painting, they sparkled as though the light were catching on them, they somehow worked to leave him mesmerised.

Glancing at the clock on the mantel he noticed that it was already two in the morning and the lights in his studio apartment were beginning to make his eyes feel funny. Living as an artist in New York had its problems, if you weren't mainstream and popular it was hard to make ends meet. He lived from commissions and trying to get his work out there, but still barely had enough to pay his rent each month. It was hard, but he was passionate about what he did, he was just going to give up without even trying to succeed, even if it was slowly draining his entire being.

With one last look at his masterpiece, he switched off the lights and fell into bed. He knew that he was going to have to try and sell his beloved portrait in order to pay for rent, but he wasn't going to worry about that for now. He was exhausted and just needed to sleep. Closing his eyes, he drifted off, dreaming about living a different life, one with his painted lady by his side, not just as a painting but as a real living human being. If only that were possible. He wished that it was.

* * *

The next day, he reluctantly wrapped up his pride and joy, making sure that she was extra safe in her frame. He'd organised to meet an art dealer who would hopefully buy the painting from him, leaving him with much more money to live from, god knows he needed the cash. He'd had just about every dead-end job there was going in New York City, but he couldn't seem to keep them once he got them. Everything in his life always seemed to go wrong and send him crashing down to the ground. He really hoped that his luck might be about to change.

Once the large portrait was fully protected, he lifted it from the ground and headed out to grab a cab, not that it would be easy with a huge frame, but he knew he'd just about manage to squeeze in. It really was a squeeze, he was almost flattened against his seat on the journey to the private gallery, but it would be worth it, hopefully, it would all be worth it.

The car pulled up outside the gallery and Robin paid the driver before juggling to get the frame out safely. He headed to the front door and pressed the intercom, informing them that he had arrived so they could buzz him inside. "Ah! Mr Locksley, lovely to see you again," the owner welcomed, coming forwards from somewhere in the back. He rested on a golden cane as he offered a hand to Robin. "So, I hope you brought me something that I might be interested in."

"I hope so too sir," Robin nodded. Mr Gold was one of the biggest art dealers in the city and if he liked what Robin did, then that could be a life-changing opportunity. He just hoped that his girl was good enough, that the man standing in front of him would like her.

"Place the work over there and unwrap it, I'd like to see what we're working with."

Robin did as he was told and lifted the heavy artwork over to the side where there was more light if that were even possible. The whole gallery was filled with light, the white walls bouncing it off them in each and every direction. Slowly he began to peel off the protective wrapping, revealing his masterpiece to the critical eye of the collector stood watching. Once he'd fully uncovered the piece he stood back to look at her once again, his stomach bubbling with nerves.

He still thought she was perfect but he didn't know what this man might think to her. If he didn't like her it could mean that Robin didn't have enough money to get by for a couple of weeks. He might just scrape enough for rent, as for food, he wasn't so sure.

The room was silent and Robin moved his eyes from the piece to the man who was observing it intently, moving closer to get a better look. "My, my, haven't you done well in capturing the realistic features," the man complimented. "What happened to the lip?" he asked, peering through a magnifying glass at the paintwork.

"What do you mean sir?"

"The lip boy, you painted her, you should know what I'm talking about."

"I'm afraid I…" Robin moved closer and immediately spotted the mark Gold had been referring to, it looked like a scar but Robin hadn't painted it on. He couldn't remember doing it, maybe his brush had accidentally caught there and he hadn't noticed, but it definitely hadn't been purposeful. "I have no idea."

"You have no idea?"

"Well sir, I guess it is simply an addition to her character."

"Hmm, I suppose I can take the piece off your hands?"

"Really?!" Robin asked in surprise, feeling both elated and also saddened that he wouldn't be able to keep the artwork.

"Yes, I like it and I think that I should be able to find a buyer for the work."

"Oh thank you, sir! I'm so pleased you like her, thank you for this opportunity."

"Indeed, shall we draw up the paperwork so you can be on your way?"

"Yes, of course," he nodded, following the man into his office as he instructed two of his employees to move Robin's masterpiece to another room. He felt his heart sink a little at the idea of never seeing her again, but he needed the money and had no other option.

Mr Gold had paid a substantial amount of money for the painting and it was enough for Robin to live on for a while but it wouldn't last forever. Money soon ran out in New York and he was going to have to find another way of making more. That was all his life seemed to be, finding a way to make money in order to survive without really living his life.

As soon as he entered his apartment, he felt her absence. The easel where she'd sat for the past three weeks was now empty and she was gone from his life. He knew he was pathetic, it was a painting, she wasn't a real person, but that hadn't stopped him from talking to her. He'd had one-sided conversations with her where he would discuss many different things. Obviously, he never received an answer in return, but it was nice just to talk to something.

He kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the small couch, he was going to have to find something to do with his time. He considered creating another portrait that was even better than the one he had already painted, but he knew that just wasn't possible. He wouldn't like another as much as he liked her, another painting wouldn't be able to hold a candle to her so why bother. Maybe he could try a landscape, that way he wouldn't feel the urge to talk to his work.

He found a fresh canvas and placed it on his easel before sitting down in the chair in front of it and staring at the blank white. Despite the money in his pocket he was beginning to feel a surge of regret, he'd sold his pride and joy, he'd most likely never see her again and that was a painful thought.

With a sigh he pushed himself up out of his chair and moved over to the bed, he needed inspiration to strike but endless nights of not sleeping and painting were beginning to catch up with him and he found himself exhausted. He often pulled all-nighters, but never the way he had done recently, the urge to finish her had been strong. He knew he'd overworked himself but it had been worth it, she'd been worth it and now he'd gone and sold her just like that.

He was full of regret and alone, so alone in this massive city. With a heavy heart, he managed to finally fall asleep, hoping that maybe it was just his sleep-deprived brain telling him that he'd been in love with the woman he'd painted. She wasn't real and now she was gone.

* * *

He was awoken hours later by someone knocking at the door, he furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to blink away the sleep. The knocking was quite persistent and he couldn't ignore it, he didn't know who on earth would be knocking on his door at such an hour. He wasn't really acquainted with his neighbours and anyone who might be paying him a visit would have to buzz up from downstairs first, not to mention no one would be coming around at this kind of hour.

He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was three in the morning. "I'm coming!" He yelled trying to get them to stop hammering on his door, at this rate the neighbours he didn't even know would be woken up and he was sure they wouldn't be happy about it. The banging didn't stop and he picked up the pace, jogging to the door dressed only in a pair of sweatpants. He unlocked it and pulled it open causing the person who had been knocking to fall inside at the shift, virtually dropping straight against him.

"Finally!" She huffed, pulling back a little before walking straight inside without an invitation. "I thought you were never going to answer."

Robin stood there in shock before turning around and shaking his head, "Okay lady, I don't know who you are or what you're doing here but I think there might have been..." she moved to face him and he froze in his speech, eyes widening as he tried to take in what the hell was happening.

"Trust me you do know me," she grinned playfully.

"What the... oh, I'm still dreaming, I get it now. It seems like a very realistic dream, but that's the only answer for what's going on here."

She rose a single perfectly groomed eyebrow at him and walked closer, "trust me, dear, you're not dreaming."

"I am," he nodded, not able to take his eyes off her. She was stood wearing only a white piece of draping silk, her dark curls contrasting against the material. There was the shine in her eyes, the exact one he had painted, she was exactly how he'd painted her, yet she was alive, she was stood there living and breathing. "Of course, I'm dreaming."

"No, you're not. If it were a dream would you be able to feel this?" she asked, pinching his arm sharply, causing him to flinch and pull his arm away from her as she simply laughed at his reaction.

"Hey!"

"You deserved that. I cannot believe you sold me! Just like that, how could you do that to me Robin?"

"I... you're a painting! You're not real."

"Of course, I'm real, do I look real to you?"

"Right now you do, but when I wake up you'll be gone as always. You're a dream, a figment of my imagination, that is all you have ever been, otherwise, I am insane. In the morning I'll wake up and you won't be here, you'll still be in the painting like you are supposed to be."

"I'm real and there is no way I am going back there, that man gives me the creeps. Did you see how he was staring at me? With those beady little eyes that you know means he's up to no good."

"That's true," he nodded before narrowing his eyes at her, "why is it that you've never talked in my dreams before? I've never heard your voice up until now." Her voice was deep and husky, not really how he'd imagined it being but it was certainly seductive and extremely sexy.

"Because that wasn't really me, how am I supposed to know what you've dreamt of? I was stuck in that painting."

"How did you get out?"

"I really don't know. One minute I was sitting there bored out of my mind looking at white walls and the next I was lying on the floor of the gallery. Free from my entrapment."

"This is insane," Robin quipped, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to come to terms with what the hell was happening. He was still convinced that he was dreaming and he knew that when he woke up in the morning she would be gone. "How is this possible? It doesn't make sense."

She looked at the floor for a moment before glancing back up at him again, "I'm not sure myself how this all works. All I remember is running away from home, I hid in one of the pyramids and then the next thing I know I'm trapped behind the glass of your frame."

"Wait a minute, pyramids?"

"Hmm," she nodded, turning her back to him as she walked through his apartment, her fingers touching over every little thing as she took it all in. "When you were making me, didn't you feel a sudden urge to just paint? Where did the inspiration come from? To paint my face, I mean?"

"I have no idea, I just painted and you were the result."

"Well, that is uncanny. It sounds…"

"Insane?"

"Like fate. I'm so glad I picked you," she beamed turning back to him and wrapping her arms around him. Taking him by surprise as she hugged him tightly, having been so starved of human companionship he nearly hugged her back before realising what the hell he was doing. He was probably having some kind of psychotic break all because of one painting.

"What do you mean picked me?"

"Well, I didn't pick you as such, but I guess in a way you picked me. Your house is very small."

"Tell me about it," he huffed.

"I just did."

"Right, so do you maybe want to sit down and talk about all this?"

"I suppose so," she shrugged, as she followed him to the couch and sat down right next to him.

"Okay, just tell me everything you know about what is going on. Who are you?"

"My name is Regina, I was born in Egypt, my father is the Pharaoh. I am my parent's only daughter and heir, but my mother was determined to force me into marriage with a prominent member of our council. A man who was old enough to be my father," she shuddered.

"So I decided that I would get away for a little while. I snuck out of the palace without the guards knowing and made my way through the city. By the time I reached the walls, the guards realised I had gone missing and began to chase me. I luckily had taken my horse from the stables and rode towards the pyramids, knowing they were a sacred area and that only the royal family were allowed to go inside without permission."

Robin sat and listened, feeling rather shocked by what he was hearing. He couldn't help but wonder how on earth his brain could come up with such an elaborate backstory for her. He hadn't really taken any of that into account when painting her so he wasn't sure where it was all coming from.

"Once I reached the pyramids, I stupidly thought that it might be a good idea to hide inside. I left my horse and descended down into the darkness with a torch that I had taken from outside. Conveniently the guards outside had fallen asleep so it wasn't all that hard to take one of the lanterns. Once I reached the bottom, I could feel my nerves starting to bubble up. I knew that the crypt held my ancestors' remains dating back centuries. I'd also heard about the traps created by the workmen to prevent people from stealing from the tomb."

"Yeah, I learnt about the traps in the pyramids at school."

"You did?"

"Yeah, carry on."

"Well, I made my way through but was startled when I thought I heard someone coming. I don't know what I was thinking, but the next thing I knew I was pushing on the wall, it opened, I fell inside and then I woke up trapped behind that glass frame, as a painting."

"Seriously?"

"I'm being truthful! You can't imagine how awfully worried I am right now."

"How is it that I can understand you then? If you're from Egypt and I know for a fact that English wasn't created until the 1000s."

"I have no idea, I seem to just know."

"This is all too much to process, how in gods name did you find your way back here? That's something I really don't get. If you were at Gold's, how did you find your way to my apartment?"

"Well, I may have looked through his records and found your address, taken some of the coins and notes that I assumed was a form of currency from the top of his desk. I had seen from inside the painting that you summoned the yellow chariot that drove without horses or camels and decided to see if that would work. Somehow it did and now I'm here, I didn't know where else to go and you seem to love me so much."

"I… Regina, you're a painting and this is madness."

"I'm not just a painting Robin! What I told you is the truth, why would I lie?" she pouted, her shoulders dropping in defeat. God, she looked adorable when she did that, but he couldn't even begin to imagine that she was real.

"I can't get my head around it at all."

"Maybe you're just sleep deprived," she shrugged, "you'll understand better in the morning. Go sleep," she yawned.

He shook his head as he stared at her, he had no idea what to do, but if he was dreaming when he woke up, she would be gone and it wouldn't matter anyway. Obviously, he just had an over reactive imagination. "You take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I couldn't possibly take your bed, we could share if you would like," Regina stated shyly, her big brown eyes looking up at him in a way that made it hard for him to say no.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, we just met and…"

"Hardly, you've been staring at me for the last three weeks, I should think that we're acquainted by now."

"Regina please, I want you to take the bed, I'm fine on here."

"Well alright then, if you insist," she rolled her eyes before standing from the couch and moving over to the bed. She grabbed one of the blankets and tossed it towards him. She dropped the silk sheet that covered her body and climbed into bed, laying her head down on his pillow. "Goodnight Robin, I'll see you in the morning."

"I doubt it," he murmured under his breath before speaking up, "goodnight Regina."

* * *

Robin opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light in the room, it was shining through the slits in the blind, forcing him to squint a little. This was short lived however when he remembered just who was supposedly sleeping in his bed. He leapt off the couch and moved over to the bed finding it empty, left in a tangle of sheets. She was never there. He'd been dreaming, though he was on the couch there was no sign that Regina had ever been there.

With a shake off his head he wandered into the kitchen area of his tiny apartment and flicked the kettle on, he desperately needed a cup of coffee. He'd obviously been so drained from the sleepless nights that he had been deeply asleep. Tired enough to counter up Regina and a whole ridiculous backstory for her.

Come to think of it, did they even ride horses in ancient Egypt?

Only in that moment had it occurred to him that it was strange she had been riding a horse and not a camel. He tutted at himself, there was no use in dwelling on any of that now, it wasn't real and Regina was…

"Oh my goodness! Help!"

His eyes widened and the mug he had been taking out of the cupboard fell to the ground, smashing into pieces. He stared at the door to the bathroom in shock, he hadn't even considered that maybe she could have been in there, he's just assumed that it had all been in his imagination. He was definitely awake now, he had to be.

Realising that she had been calling for help he sprang into action and headed towards the bathroom, pushing the door open without even thinking, only to find her stood there completely naked, holding his toilet brush out towards the shower that was spraying water everywhere. "That snake is spraying water at me!" she squealed as he quickly moved past her and turned off the tap, causing the removable shower head to go limp and flop back down.

He took a second to catch his breath before turning around to look at her, he was in shock and seemingly so was she, however, it certainly wasn't for the same reason. She was real. She was standing in his bathroom, stark naked and soaking wet. Her long dark hair was sticking to her body and she was panting as she looked about ready to get into another fight with the 'snake'.

"You're still here."

"I told you I was real," she rolled her eyes, "now what on earth was that breed of snake, and how did you subdue it so quickly?"

"That is not a snake, it's a shower and you must have turned it on."

"A shower? What is a shower? I assumed this was the bathing room, but I didn't find a bath."

"That's because I don't have a bath, but the shower does the same thing, only quicker. You see, if you twist the tap like this, the water comes on, as you found out. Then you can go inside and wash."

"Oh, I see, so it is somewhat like a waterfall? Where does the water come from? Does it not need people to bring the water inside?"

"No, that's what indoor plumbing is for."

"Indoor plumbing?"

"You know what, never mind. Why don't you go and familiarise yourself with the shower whilst I make breakfast?" he suggested, trying not to look at her body. He'd already received a pretty good eyeful. But he didn't want to violate her by accidentally staring.

"You can look at me you know, I can't turn you to stone," she chuckled, "I know I have a good physique."

"Vanity never suited anyone."

"All Egyptians are vain, anyhow, are you saying that I don't have a good body?"

"No, of course not, you have a lovely body, it's just…"

"Then I shouldn't hide it away, should I? You can look all you please," she hummed before stepping under the flow of water and leaving him flabbergasted.

"Well enjoy your shower, I'll just be... I'll be outside." He'd never met anyone like her and was completely blown away by her behaviour. He watched her for a moment longer before heading back into the kitchen, shaking his head as he went, he just couldn't understand how any of it was possible. It was crazy. Magic couldn't be real, but then again what other excuse was there? Magic was the only explanation. Magic was real.


End file.
